Complejo de Ackerman
by Sabaku no Yui
Summary: Mikasa toma bajo su tutela a un niño huérfano, sin padres ni pasado, Rivaille Ackerman. El es todo lo que una madre podría llegar a amar de un hijo, pero con el gran conflicto de NO serlo. Además, Rivaille no ve a Mikasa exactamente como una tutora, ni mucho menos como una madre. [Pausado temporalmente]
1. Prólogo - Alguien que te abrace

**COMPLEJO DE ACKERMAN**

* * *

**Prólogo - Alguien que te abrace**

"_El mundo es cruel. Es verdad. El mundo resulta ser un lugar injusto y desigual. Al vivir en él, estamos expuestos. Viviendo conocemos personas, las personas nos marcan. Viviendo sufrimos, somos infelices. El mundo es duro y hostil por igual. Sean en carne propia, o como espectadores, vemos las tragedias del mundo, siempre están ahí._

_La diferencia la hacen aquellos que creen, que un suceso trágico no es el fin del mundo."_

Mikasa cerró al cuaderno sobre su regazo, devolvió el bolígrafo al estuche correspondiente y se sacó los auriculares de las orejas rápidamente para guardarlo todo dentro de su bolso de cuero blanco, justo antes de que el doctor anunciara su turno en voz alta, desde el dintel de la puerta del consultorio.

—Buenos días Mikasa. ¿Cómo ha estado tu semana?

—He tenido mejores…

La mujer se desplomó sobre el mullido sillón de espalda a la ventana, para mirar directamente al doctor Mike sentado en su habitual posición, ya preparado con sus papeles en la mano.

—Me contaste por teléfono que ya no tienes ataques con la misma frecuencia que antes. —comentó Mike con un dejo de curiosidad.

—Sí… ya van tres meses. —sonó su voz cansada.

—Pues eso indica una mejora muy positiva.

—Es verdad, gracias por toda la ayuda que me ha dado este tiempo.

Se hiso un momentáneo silencio en la sala, en el que Mikasa procuró no oír nada más que no fuera la voz de sus pensamientos. Mike esperó tranquilo su reacción, hasta que la mujer dio señales de vida nuevamente, aunque bastante renuentes a emitir comentarios.

—Usted me dijo que las personas con epilepsia suelen manifestarlo en etapas. O sea que puede que ya esté curada ¿no?

—No me es posible determinarlo sin el análisis adecuado.

—Pero es verdad que las crisis aparecen cuando uno está sometido al estrés mental extremo ¿cierto?

—Todo es posible Mikasa. ¿Cómo te sientes tú ahora? Dime.

Guardó sus palabras para sí misma y solo se atuvo a mirar a su psiquiatra detenidamente, esperando que la falta de respuestas lo hagan perder la curiosidad.

—¿Hay algo en especial que quieras contarme? —preguntó inquisitivo.

Ella apretó con sus puños el vestido planco que cubría sus piernas sin separar la vista del suelo.

—El día 2 del mes pasado… —murmuró.

No evitó que la escuchara claramente. —¿Qué pasó?

Levantó la vista. —A mí, nada. Estoy bien, pero…

—¿Crees que me lo puedes contar? No te exigiré si crees que no puedes.

—No. Está bien. Lo haré, quiero decírselo a alguien.

* * *

La pelinegra sujetaba su tasa de café muy cerca de los labios desde hacía rato, a pesar de que ya no sorbía ni una gota. En cambio observaba atónitamente a su amiga al hablar, sin poder convencerse del todo de lo que escuchaba.

—Hannah, ¿pero cómo pudiste enterarte de todo esto? —preguntaba Mikasa preocupada.

—Lo trajeron ayer al orfanato donde trabajo. Tiene sólo unos pocos meses ¡por dios! —unas diminutas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos al tratas de ordenar los hechos en su cabeza.

Tragó duro y esperó a que se reponga para proseguir.

—Su nombre es Rivaille. Su familia estaba en muy buena posición económica, cosa extraña porque nadie sabía exactamente a qué se dedicaba, y además solo se conocía a la madre y el padre de la familia, junto con un anciano que supongo que sería el abuelo. Al final es siempre lo mismo con estas cosas; un grupo de delincuentes armados irrumpió en su casa mientras dormían y los sorprendieron. La mujer llegó a esconder al niño en una trampilla y lo salvó. El resto… murió a manos de todos esos matones.

Mikasa ya había dejado su tasa sobre la mesa y se mordía el labio inferior de frustración.

—¿Y él está bien? —no pudo ocultar sus quebradizas palabras.

—Sí… la policía lo encontró envuelto en mantas, dentro de una canasta, por los llantos que salían de debajo del piso. Hoy temprano se supo qué pasó exactamente: no faltaba nada, no robaron ni se llevaron nada en específico, sólo fue un ajusta de cuentas. El padre de esa familia se dedicaba al narcotráfico, y rivalizaba con el grupo que entró a su casa para matarlos a todos. Nada más fue un ajuste de cuentas.

—¿Pero tiene familia? ¿Alguien que se pueda hacer cargo de él? ¡Debe haberlo! ¡Por favor Hannah, es sólo una criatura de menos de un mes de vida! ¡No puede estar sólo! ¡No puede enfrentar el mundo estando solo ahora! ¡No puede! —demandaba enojada y angustiada.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Hemos estado haciendo todo lo que podíamos para hallar a alguien! ¡Pero nada!

—¡No puede ser que esté sólo!

—¡No se puede cambiar Mikasa! —explotó Hannah con un golpe sobre la mesa, haciendo que todo lo que tenía encima vibrara. —Estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que has pasado hace años, pero no puedes salir a hacer justicia y golpear personas por él, sólo porque sea injusto.

La chica bajó la vista avergonzada. Su amiga la tomó de ambos lados de la cara e hiso que la mirara fijamente.

—Ese niño no tiene a nadie. Ni conocidos, ni cercanos, su padre se encargó de borrar cualquier conexión con todos los demás. —suspiró soltándola y volviendo a su asiento. —Ya veremos cómo lo incluimos con los demás niños, por ahora es el más pequeño del grupo que tenemos, no habíamos cuidado bebés hasta la fecha, pero intentaremos hacer lo mejor que podamos con él. —explicó más tranquila.

Mikasa parecía ensimismada tras su reacción. De verdad se la veía perdida, más dolida que se le hubiera pasado a ella misma, aunque de hecho, en su memoria aún quedaban ciertos legajos difusos de aquella vez en que debió atravesar una experiencia parecida. Memorias que salían a flote luchando contra su voluntad, cuando oía casos como estos.

—Hey, no te preocupes por él. Me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a cuidarlo. Estará bien, ya lo verás. —trataba de animarla con una forzosa sonrisa.

—Pero y qué hará más adelante, cuando crezca, cuando tome conciencia de quién es, de dónde está, de porqué está sólo, qué pasará cuando empiece a tener dudas sobre su pasado, cuando quiera averiguarlo de una u otra forma, y si lo hace… —la expresión que le dedicó a Hannah hiso que su corazón se estruje. —¿Quién va a contenerlo Hannah? ¿Quién le dará un abrazo, secará sus lágrimas, quién le dirá que todo está bien y que nunca lo abandonará? —dejó escapar dos gruesas gotas cristalinas de sus ojos ya sin voluntad de contenerse.

—No lo sé Mikasa. Ojalá sea alguien bueno, alguien indicado. —concluyó con resignación.

Durante el próximo rato la chica se dedicó a levantar las tasas casi intactas de café de la mesa junto con el plato de masitas dulces, evitando perturbar a Mikasa en su auto-consuelo de sollozos, que no se movió de su lugar hasta darse cuenta de que su amiga se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada cargando su mochila.

Dio un respingo sobre la silla.

—¡Oye, espera Hannah! ¡¿Ya te vas?!

—Debo volver al trabajo, con todo estos estamos muy ocupados últimamente.

—Ni si quiera te he ayudado a lavar las tasas. —se lamentó.

—Ni lo menciones, sólo ve a dormirte ya, te hará bien. Descansa tu mente de todas estas cosas, sé que a ti te afectan más que a cualquiera. Hazme caso ¿entendiste?

El instante siguiente, la mujer de negros cabellos atravesaría la batalla más difícil y encarnizada contra sí misma que su subconsciente nunca habría imaginado que tendría. Observando a la chica de la coleta dirigirse a la puerta dándole la espalda y alejándose paso tras paso, fue algo realmente conflictivo para Mikasa. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron y dividieron en dos, los que obedecían a su sentido de responsabilidad, a su sensatez y a su realismo, y los que eran mandados por su fuero más interno, su instinto y su sentido de la justicia.

Finalmente tomó suficiente aire y apretó los puños tan fuertemente como para dejar de sentir la circulación en sus dedos, y voló hasta el perchero de la entrada para tomar el primer abrigo que se enredó en su mano.

—¡Espera Hannha!

La aludida se volteó, asustada por el grito.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Voy contigo. Tú me vas a ayudar.

* * *

Mike permanecía atónito con la boca semi-abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Muy quieto sobre su sillón de terciopelo, no encontraba palabras o razonamientos correctos para responder ante los hechos.

—_Adoptaste… ¿un niño?_— se oyó su hilo imperceptible de voz.

—Técnicamente, ahora soy su tutora. —afirmó con su sonrisa más resplandeciente, aunque nada exagerada.

—Pero… ¿cómo…

—Mi amiga trabaja en el orfanato y me dio… una mano con el papelerío. —nerviosa apretó su vertido nuevamente con complicidad. —Una, no tan "legal". —aclaró por lo bajo, muy bajo.

El psiquiatra se aclaró la garganta y relajó su expresión.

—Mikasa, ¿cumplirás veinte años en poco tiempo o no?

—Sí. La semana que viene.

—Entonces técnicamente la ley te permite hacer esto.

—Así es.

—… Y, ¿tú crees que estas en condiciones de hacerlo?

—¿Por qué no?

El doctor se masajeó las sienes perturbado.

—Haber Mikasa, —exclamó tajante. —estás atravesando una crisis de epilepsia que ya lleva trece años, y se intensificó hace dos. Las personas que lo sufren no deberían sumar más problemas y estrés a sus vidas. —Le dedicó una mirada compasiva. —No deberías hacer esto, _no es tu problema_. —trató de persuadirla.

—Doctor, no le hará muy bien a mi conciencia ni a mi sentido de responsabilidad moral olvidarme del hecho. Soy perfectamente capaz de criar a un niño, y si cree que el hará que mi problema empeore-

—¡No es el caso! —la cortó exasperado. —nunca sabes cuándo tendrás un ataque, ¡la que puede dañar al pequeño eres tú! ¿Qué pasaría si lo cargas y de repente… —negó desaprobatorio con la cabeza. —No es el momento. Aún eres joven, tienes mucho que vivir y que aprender, tienes mucha vida que disfrutar antes que pensar en tener un hijo. —Se revolvió el cabello sin saber cómo continuar. —Mikasa… con todos tus problemas, con todo lo que te ha pasado, con las cosas que me has contado en cada sesión, francamente no sé cómo se te pudo ocurrir adoptar a un niño.

Mikasa arqueó ambas cejas y se mostró neutral.

—No lo adopté.

Mike volvió sus ojos a su paciente confundido.

—Solo lo cuidaré como encargada oficial. No me convertiré en su madre, el ya tenía una madre, y nadie podrá ocupar su lugar nunca más. —se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia según tu? —preguntó extrañado.

Ella ensombreció su semblante. El flequillo le cubrió los ojos y sus puños se aflojaron para tomar color de nuevo.

—Lo que yo quería, era que él tuviera a alguien, que no estuviera sólo.

—…

—Quería ser alguien ideal para él, cuando crezca y vea el mundo tal cual es, cuando vea toda la crueldad, cuando se sienta triste y necesite a alguien que pueda entenderlo y contenerlo.

—_Una persona ideal…_ —susurró Mike para sí mismo. —No quieres que pase por lo mismo ¿verdad?

La chica apretó sus labios. Podría ser cierto. Podría ver en él, un pasado similar, y un futuro ardiendo hasta volverse cenizas. Eso la desesperaba, moriría antes de permitir que eso ocurriera.

—Doctor Zakarius, creo que todos los niños del mundo deberían tener el derecho de tener a alguien que los acompañe, y no solo lo demando por experiencia personal.— llevó una mano a su pecho. —Si Rivaille necesita de una persona que lo abrace cuando sienta que ya no puede seguir, y no hay nadie que quiera hacerlo, sería al orgullo y el deseo más grande de mi vida poder serlo. Y juro, por sobre todo lo que quiero en este mundo, que jamás dejaré que algo malo e pase.

—…

El doctor Mike la escrutó impasible antes de cruzar sus piernas y dirigirse a su papeleo donde siguió anotando cosas como si nada hubiera pasado.

—De acuerdo señorita Ackerman. ¿Está de acuerdo en programar su siguiente visita en dos meses?

Mikasa mordió su labio un tanto enojada. Evidentemente ya no había un qué ni un cómo seguir discutiendo sobre el asunto. —Sí doctor, sería lo indicado, aunque creo que si continuo sin ataques en los próximos meses, pronto podré darme por curada. —declaró decidida a llevarle la corriente.

—Muy bien entonces, esperemos que así sea. —y anotó unas ultimas cosas en su agenda.

* * *

Había paz ese día, un silencio y una calma tan indescriptiblemente relajantes, que la mujer de cabellos oscuros podía jurar que era como estar en un sueño.

Fuera, por las ventanas, el paisaje urbano no era algo verdaderamente digno de contemplar, pero la primavera estaba haciendo sus primeras apariciones sigilosamente en los arboles y jardines de las casas y departamentos de la pequeña ciudad.

Cómodamente acurrucada entre mantas, sobre la suave alfombra esponjosa de su pequeña biblioteca, y descansando su espalda contra los pies del sillón, Mikasa acunaba un redondito y enternecedor paquetito entre sus brazos, que llevaba a un niño en su interior.

—_Rivaille. Voy a darte la vida que mereces, ¿lo sabes? Voy a estar contigo siempre, siempre. ¿Si?_

Susurraba despacio para no perturbar el sueño del bebé, mirándolo con ojos llenos de cariño y sentimiento.

—_Eres es bebé más lindo del mundo ¿no es cierto?_

Unos truenos primaverales surgieron tenuemente de entre las nubes e hicieron que Rivaille se removiera molesto y emitiera pequeños quejidos.

—_Shhhh. Ya ya ya. No es nada, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí._

El niño abrió muy delicadamente sus párpados mientras apretaba y aflojaba sus manitos con una expresión contagiosa. En ese corto lapso ella pudo ver el débil brillo de sus ojitos azul oscuro que la estudiaban sin abrirse demasiado.

—Es verdad, cuando empieces a ir a la escuela necesitarás un apellido, pero tu familia… bueno, ya no puedes usar ese. Así que te… _prestaré_ el mío. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —le habló animadamente mostrándole una sonrisa.

—_Rivaille Ackerman. Serás un gran hombre, estoy segura._

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos amigos y lectores de fanfiction, estoy de vuelta :D****Después de febrero empecé las clases nuevamente así que mis tiempos se cortaron rotundamente a la mitad T_T**

**Esta vez pensaba iniciar un nuevo long-fic en julio, que es cuando me dan vacaciones de invierno, pero en verdad tenia ganas de escribir, así que haremos eso bien, pausado e intenso :3**

**Bueno, en primera instancia quisiera aclarar que esto será un drama -más que nada adulto- refiriendonos a la temática y las escenas que veremos, no quiero decir que no lo podrán leer si no son mayores ^^' cualquier niño de 12 años de hoy en día vio más sangre y sexo a su edad, que mis padres hasta los 25 años xDDDD (no exagero ._. es triste). A lo que apunto es que, esto apenas es un prólogo, un capítulo piloto que nos ayuda a ponernos en contexto de lo que veremos más adelante, y si bien hubo mucho contenido sentimiental y hasta tierno, en realidad no es mi intención que sea una historia tierna y conmovedora, ni mucho menos.**

**Orientandonos por el título puntualmante, remontamos a una tragedia del teatro clásico griego, "Edipo rey", para aquellos que no lo conozcan pueden averiguar de que se trata. Tranquilos, NO PRETENDO HACER UNA VERSIÓN NUEVA CON PERSONAJES DE SNK, sólo lo relaciono con el título: el "complejo de edipo" es un termino usado en psicología (tambien pueden averiguar de que se trata), y lo veremos reflejado casi en cada parte de esta historia.**

**Para aquellos que no sepan, y que posiblemente wikipedia tampoco se los diga xD, la tragedia griega antigua, es como el teatro dramático de hoy en dia, desde Edipo Rey hasta Romeo y Julieta, el genero apunta siempre a lo mismo: el drama y el sufrimiento del hombre. Con estas obras los granes autores nos quieren dar a entender que las historias de este tipo, nunca terminan bien, pero, aunque un poco satánica y asesina serial de personajes lol, yo soy un poco más optimista con la vida :D**

**Como complemento quisiera hacer un comentario con respecto a los ultimos hechos del manga, ejem ejem, *asuntos con apellidos* (bueno, este es un AU, y como no tiene nada que ver con la historia original no quiero dar spoiler :P) no creo que el incesto sea un delito, una inmoralidad, un pecado o un sacrilegio, no es un delito penal y ni si quiera es un tabu. Piensen que a los homosexuales hace tiempo les decian enfermos, y el fanfic esta lleno de yaoi. Chicos: las atrocidades reales son los asesinatos, las violaciones, no el incesto ni nada de eso. ¿Esta mal visto?, si ¿porqué?, ni idea. Todos son libres de amar a quien quieran. Así es como opino yo u_u lo siento por aquellos que no.**

**Un saludo muy grande a todos. Déjenme su review opinando como ven el proyecto y qué esperan ver más adelante, cuales son sus expectativas y demás :3 Y esperen por el próximo cap ;)**

**Nos vemos, Yui~**


	2. Las decisiones tomadas

**Buenas a todos nuevamente! aquí es traigo el primer capítulo definitivo de esta historia que acaba de arrancar, y desde luego lamento la demora ^^' sólo publiqué el prólogo y lo dejé un tiempo porque quería ver que aceptación tenia entre los lectores, y bien, supongo que la idea gusto :D**

**Por, lo poco usual de la temática, quisiera aclarar desde ahora, y es importante, que sepan que esta historia tendrá lenguaje y escenas para adultos (si, de todo tipo). Puede que sufran bastante durante el transcurso, puede que odien ciertas cosas que pasan, y amen otras, puede que pongan a ciertos personajes sobre un pedestal, y a otros los quiera estrangular, y esa es la idea, que sientan la pasión, el odio y las emociones en carne propia, por lo menos ese es mi gran objetivo esta vez.**

**Aclaro, para que no me odien xD que es un universo alternativo, por tanto necesito usar todos los personajes que tenga a la mano, y verán que algunos toman roles horribles, molestos y odiosos, algunos serán antagonistas también, porque bajo mis preferencias, no me gusta mucho hacer OC (personajes originales), solo si son indispensables, pero SNK tiene de sobra para usar los que ya están. Sólo espero que ninguno se cabree conmigo por... no sé, volver a su personaje favorito un hijo de puta xD necesito cambiar su rol real para esta historia. Gomene! -w-**

* * *

**Las decisiones tomadas**

Mikasa metió las puntas de sus dedos en el bajo nivel del agua tibia en la bañera para comprobar su agradable temperatura, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y supo que todo estaba listo.

—Bien Rivaille, ¿estás listo para el baño? —se dirigió al niño que se despaturraba boca arriba sobre la mata de toallas blancas en la mesada del baño.

El niño ahogó unos gemidos que denotaron su pequeña incomodidad y ella lo acogió rápidamente entre sus brazos para reconfortarlo. —Ya, ya está bien, te prometo que luego del baño te daré gelatina, ¿qué te parece?

Rivaille torció su puchero como en una aprobación.

Despacio y con mucho cuidado Mikasa lo sumergió en el agua hasta que esta alcanzó su ombligo, quedando así sentado sobre el piso de la bañera. Instintivamente su capoteo comenzó mojando toda la ropa que Mikasa llevaba de la cintura para arriba; esta se cubrió como pudo con su mano antes de retroceder unos pasos y mirar al bebé desaprobatoriamente con los brazos en jarra.

—Ves, ¿para qué me hacías tanto puchero si al final te iba a gustar?

Rivaille soltó una carcajada cuando sus manos salpicaban una y otra vez en algo que le resultaba absurdamente divertido. La mujer bufó y se arremangó para empezar con lo que, supuso, no sería una tarea tan difícil como se había imaginado.

Con las manos embadurnadas en jabón revolvió el delicado cabello del infante masajeando a su vez el cuero cabelludo; al hacerlo se dispersaba pensando en las muchas cosas que podrían hacer ese fin de semana que se avecinaba en solo unas pocas horas.

De la nada sus manos se quedaron inmóviles sobre el grifo dispuestas a abrir y enjuagar, sus reflexiones daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza autoformulándose las mismas preguntas que se había hecho cada día desde que trajera a Rivaille a su casa: _¿Éste era el principio o el fin?_

Sabía de sobra que una mujer que a su edad ya había recogido tantas malas experiencias de la vida, no era precisamente lo que todo niño querría de una madre. El amor que recibió de su… "padre", fue casi nulo, y con seguridad no le hubo dado la experiencia necesaria para saber cómo se debía querer a un… "hijo". Porque esa cuestión en discordia sonaba todos los días en su voz interior; Rivaille no era su hijo, se autoimpuso esa regla a sí misma y se lo haría entender a él al crecer, pero hasta ese día, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Su familia y amigos tampoco estaría especialmente encantados, en especial Eren… ¿cómo reaccionaría?

Cada uno de ellos le diría lo mismo: que era demasiado joven para esto; que su vida adulta apenas estaba empezando; que ni si quiera se había casado aún; que nunca convivió demasiado tiempo con niños; que estaba acabando con toda su _potencial_ vida amorosa incluso antes de empezarla.

—_¡Kasa!_

El repentino grito la sacó de sus pensamientos como una bofetada. Rivaille se reía y repetía la misma palabra al alzar sus manitos hacia ella y dar pequeños respingos sobre sus piernitas.

No había dudas o vacilación en esos momentos. Ese tipo de acciones que ese bultito de sentimientos encontrados hacia casi sin darse cuenta, dejaban siempre a Mikasa bien parada en su carrera. A ponchazos pero siempre entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo, y que era lo que estaba bien.

Dejando correr el agua, la espuma abandonaba esa ceda que era la cabecita de bebe de Rivaille, al mismo tiempo que la chica oprimía un frasco de plástico a un lado de la bañera y frotaba sus manos para crear otra gran nube de espuma y disponerse a terminar el aseo.

* * *

_El mundo es un lugar lleno de dudas e incertidumbres; lleno de miedos. Todos tememos a lo que no sabemos, a lo que no entendemos; tememos a un mañana incierto, o a un resultado negativo. El que ya conoce el resultado de antemano no teme, no duda, no siente emoción. La negación a tomar decisiones nos frena principalmente, por el miedo a errar, pero absolutamente nada puede evitar que lo hagamos, tarde o temprano. ¿Por qué el mundo nos obliga constantemente a decidir? ¿Será un requisito para ser digno de vivir en el, tener que elegir los rumbos que tomaremos?_

El brillo de la pantalla de su teléfono iluminaba su rostro desvelado una vez que hubo terminado de teclear. Dejó al aparatejo sobre su mesita de noche y se revolvió en las sábanas almidonadas. Minutos pasaban ya de la medianoche y Mikasa no lograba concebir el sueño; no se explicaba si era por falta de cansancio, o por el enriendo de ideas que atravesaban su mente turbulenta.

"_Tal vez ahora sea un buen momento. Debería dejar que todos lo conozcan."_

Se incorporó sobre su cama habiendo tomado una decisión. Volvió a hacerse con su teléfono celular y accedió rápidamente a sus contactos en el chat, que por un motivo u otro permanecían de igual forma despiertos gozando de una noche desvelada de sábado.

Con mayoría de invitaciones aprobatorias, empezó a pensar en los aperitivos que les ofrecería a sus invitados al día siguient- …no, ése mismo día.

Se volteó boca abajo y trató de amigarse con la almohada; ahora más tranquila.

* * *

Sería de noche, seguramente; la falta de luz lo delataba.

Veía todo en primera persona, mientras se tambaleaba por los pasillos oscuros tanteando las paredes y buscando puertas. Todo le daba vueltas, sentía náuseas y los latidos concentrados en las orejas; así debía sentirse estar borracha… _muy_ borracha.

Lo peor era ese llanto molesto que se escuchaba en la lejanía, era fatal, asfixiante, angustiante, y no podía hallar la habitación de dónde provenía, eso la trastornaba. Aceleró su paso buscando a cada minuto más exasperadamente el origen de esos gritos de tristeza, al infante que la estaba volviendo loca: golpeaba las paredes, abría y cerraba puertas de habitaciones al azar con portazos.

El cólera aumentaba sin control, tenía ganas de hacer algo rápido, fácil y urgente para pararlo, tenía ganas de derribar al mundo entero de un golpe, tenía ganas de matar.

El ruido se oyó ahora del otro lado de la puerta que tenía frente a sí. Era lo que había estado esperando, más no se abalanzó sobre ella como una bestia, raro… sólo acerco su mano, gruesa, musculosa y peluda al picaporte, girándolo con mucha calma.

Dentro dio unos pasos hacia la pequeña figura acurrucada en una esquina, temblorosa, insegura y empapada en lágrimas.

_Ella._

_Nadie más que ella._

Su propio llanto la sacaba de sus cabales. Hasta el más pequeño sollozo bastaba para que su conciencia se retorciera de dolor. Debía ponerle fin.

Se arrojó sin piedad sobre la pequeña Mikasa cuando esta dio un grito de horror desde el fondo de su alma.

Entonces Mikasa saltó de su cama sobresaltada, respirando más rápido que si hubiera corrido por horas, bañada en sudor y con el pulso acelerado, confundida aún por el sueño violentamente interrumpido por los llantos de Rivaille, a pasos de su lecho, en la cuna al otro extremo de la habitación.

Como un resorte corrió a su lado y lo tomó en brazos. Lo apretó otorgándole todo su calor y meciéndose sobre su eje delicadamente de un lado al otro.

—Calma, calma… ¿qué pasa Rivaille? ¿Qué pasa bebe? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres un cambio? ¿Tuviste un sueño?

El chiquillo no dejaba de llorar, ahora más atenuadamente entre esos brazos que le ofrecían protección y contención.

Mikasa apoyó su boca contra su pequeña frente y depositó un beso, hundió la nariz en los finos cabellos y aspiró aliviada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —unas pequeñas lágrimas debajo de sus ojos amenazaban con salir. —Por favor cariño dime que tienes… por dios, perdóname, estoy aquí, te juro que no te pasará nada.

Su llanto incontenible se le escapó disimuladamente esa noche mientras lo mesia. Se maldijo muchas veces. Se maldijo a si misma a más no poder.

No entendía de si le daba más cólera tener sueños tan despiadados y dolorosos, o no ser una… madre lo suficientemente buena, una que no podía amamantar a su bebé.

No podía por mucho que quisiera, y nunca podría. Y esas eran las pequeñas cosas que tan angustiosamente le recordaban todos los días, a cada minuto, que Rivaille no era su hijo, y nunca podría serlo.

* * *

Alrededor de la cuna como en una partida de cartas y expectantes a cada sutil movimiento, una multitud de personas de todas las edades observaba al pequeño Rivaille dormir. No resultaba tan embriagadoramente tierno como la misma Mikasa les había contado tantas veces por teléfono con todo orgullo; dormía con la cabeza de lado, la boca cerrada y un ínfimo globito de mucosidad salía de su nariz. Por sobre todos, Sasha lo escrutaba con ojos bien abiertos y toda su más aguerrida concentración puesta en ese punto bajo su nariz. Por detrás, y asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro, Jean intentaba ojear algo de aquella escena de la que aún no entendía exactamente bien qué era lo que todos los demás veían de interesante, confeso también de haber estado bastante renuente a ir, y haber sido —casi literalmente— arrastrado por su prometida.

Junto a la mujer, y tal vez con el mismo semblante de vigilante ultra concentrado, Eren surcaba con los ojos cada centímetro cuadrado de ropa, pelo, piel y detalle que en ese bultito cupiera, tratando de sincronizar su mente con lo que estaba pasando en escena pero sin mucho éxito, ya que seguía igualmente de shockeado como la vez en que su novia lo llamó, luego de semanas de estar incomunicada, para decirle que había adoptado a un niño, tan simple como eso.

Detrás de Eren, Hannah y Mina no discernía del todo en cuanto a lo que sus rostros expresaban. Ojos llenos de lástima y preocupación, tanto por el niño como por su ahora tutora oficial, el alma estrangulada en pena por su complicidad, ya que de no ser por su ayuda, la mano _no tan legal_ que le ofrecieron a Mikasa, ese niño jamás habría abandonado el orfanato en el que ambas trabajaban, y sobre todo conscientes de todo lo que transitaría su amiga a partir de entonces: los problemas que supondría, la responsabilidad, las dudas, la falta de experiencia, sin contar con sus reducidos insumos de trabajadora de medio turno y estudiante universitaria.

Siguiendo el hilo de la ronda, Christa gozaba de la primera fila con sus manos sobre el borde de la cuna y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Erwin, quien se veía impasible, inescrutable y hasta un poco fuera de lugar en aquella reunión, dirigía rápidos vistazos al bebe y luego a la chica morena alternadamente, quien esperaba la reacción de todo el mundo, apartada a un lado para darles lugar.

Por último Hanji, que se confundía fácilmente entre un mortal extasiado y una persona con severos daños mentales, dado que todo su ser irradiaba alegría, ternura y felicidad —exagerada, cabe decir—. Tanto era así, que en su fervorosa excitación casi envidiaba la nueva postura materna que Mikasa había decidido tomar, y potenciaba sus ganas de concretar un sueño propio muy parecido cuanto antes; completamente opuesta a las expectativas que todos los demás presentes tenían acerca de su anfitriona esa tarde, y el futuro que le esperaba.

—…y bueno… —trataba Mikasa en vano de sacarlos de su ensimismamiento.

Carraspeó su garganta con obvia exageración.

Sasha se volteó tan fugaz como un suspiro y la acalló chistando con su dedo índice.

De repente la pequeña burbuja mucosa que permanecía bajo la nariz del niño vibrando recurrentemente por su propia respiración, se explotó tan súbitamente que todos contuvieron su respiración esperando no haberlo despertado.

Rivaille se removió entre sus pequeñas sábanas de tela polar purpura, y siguió durmiendo tan plácido, como si nadie lo estuviera vigilando con más detenimiento que en una prisión de alta seguridad.

Mikasa se mordió el labio y decidió hablar.

—Y bien, ¿qué les parece?

—¡Es bellísimo! —cacareó Hanji.

Erwin le dio un ligero toque en el hombro indicándole discreción.

—Es un bebe muy lindo, felicidades Mikasa, ojalá puedan ser una buena familia. —le deseó Christa sus mejores deseos.

—Sí, una muy pequeña. —agregó Eren no tan animado.

—Yo creo que es como un jamón, ¿vieron?— animo Sasha apretando algo mullido e invisible entre sus manos. —Un robusto, jugoso y delicioso jamón. —sus ojos brillaron.

—Ya, no digas cosas sin sentido. —la regaño Jean. —Es lindo, Mikasa. Pero sigo creyendo que tomaste una decisión muy apresurada.

La mujer ensombreció su rostro.

—De todas formas, ninguno de nosotros debería discernir en cuanto a la decisión de Mikasa sin considerar los hechos desde su lugar antes. —la reconfortó Erwin, como siempre con mucha seriedad y altura dignos.

Todos vacilaron en cuanto a lo que decir durante los próximos segundos.

Por supuesto que ninguna opinión ya, la haría volver sobre sus pasos, mas sin embargo, independientemente de lo que todos pensaran al respecto, por la cabeza de Mikasa tramitaba una sola idea, tan catastrófica o gloriosa dependiendo del resultado. En ese momento solo importaba "el visto bueno" de Eren, su sostén, su novio de la infancia, su todo, quien no sabía aún cómo seguiría viéndola ahora que debía compartirla con otro hombre, o mejor dicho, otro niño.

—Muchas gracias a todos por aceptar venir y ofrecerme sus… consejo al respecto. —soltó tras una inspiración. Luego miró a Sasha, —también preparé algunos aperitivos para que están más a gusto, después de todo… —se rascó el cabello nerviosa— con bebé o sin él, esto no deja de ser una reunión de domingo por la tarde. ¡Iré a hacer el te! —se apresuró a desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Te ayudaré! —la siguió decidida Christa, a la que no tardó en uniste Sasha, olfateando los duces caseros, y posteriormente Hannah y Mina.

* * *

La reunión informal prosiguió durante no más de unas dos horas y sin grandes sobresaltos.

Mikasa escuchó hablar a sus amigas acerca de las madres jóvenes, las primerizas, los cuidados de los bebes de pocos meses de vida; oía algunas indicaciones en cuanto a la alimentación, el sueño, los posibles llantos, y tantas otras cosas que a sus oídos parecían no tener importancia, ya que la mayoría del tiempo, al figar sus ojos en los labios en movimiento de tantas bocas, lo único que percibían sus oídos era un interminable bla bla bla sin sentido.

No tenía caso seguir consejos de alguien que solo los adquiría leyendo folletos de hospital, pero en su corta vida jamás tuvo a un bebe en sus brazos, o se hiso cargo de él, a lo vio como a un hijo, o siquiera tuvo uno de verdad.

Era cierto, ninguno de los allí presentes, incluyéndose, había sido padre o madre nunca, ni si quiera los más maduros, y eso les restaba puntos en credibilidad a la hora de aconsejar.

Si bien era cierto que escuchar con atención alguna que otra recomendación no le venía mal, el hilo de sus pensamientos reales volaba mucho más alto del tejado de su residencia durante ese rato.

Eren, sentado a su lado, no había emitido ninguna opinión ni comentario al respecto, en prácticamente todo el rato, y eso la inquietaba y alarmaba.

Lucía molesto, lógicamente, y no lo culpaba; ya se otorgaría su momento de planificar una merecida disculpa, pero inevitablemente para su consciencia, la reacción más valorada que alguien podría darle era la suya. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento? O en todo el mes más específicamente. ¿Querría dejarla ahora por ser madre? ¿Querría quedarse con ella pero viéndola de otra forma, una más adulta, más materna, menos… atractiva? ¿El también tendría esa imagen de ella como una solterona, arruinada a los treinta, con un hijo sin padre y un empleo mediocre? O acaso… ¿podría no ser así exactamente? ¿Podría interesarse un poco en Rivaille? ¿Podría hasta ofrecerle ayuda para cuidarlo? Y quien sabe… terminar encariñándose. Verlo también él como un hijo. Casarse con ella y formar una familia…

Sacudió su cabeza.

No, estaba volando demasiado alto, hasta para ella. No debía hacer ni sacar conclusiones tan rápido.

Mikasa de por sí era una mujer soñadora; amante de las novelas y las historias, aspirante a escritora, siempre apasionada por los dramas y las historias de amor que terminaban con hermosas bodas y finales felices.

Para alguien así no había mejor panorama imaginable que el de ver al amor de su vida pidiéndole matrimonio y criando un niño con ella.

—_Aún no puedo creer la estupidez que hiciste._

El susurro junto a su oreja fue corto, seco muy bajo, pero retumbó en su cabeza tan intensamente como los terremotos que atormentaban a su país.

Sí, el punto débil más grande de las personas como Mikasa, era la de imaginar un futuro rosa, algo utópico y perfecto, hacer crecer sus expectativas hasta el cielo, para luego caer, rotunda y dolorosamente en solo un instante, chocar contra la fría y cruda realidad, la amarga y angustiosa vida que siempre la acompañó, y de la que no se ha podido librar por más positiva que fuera.

_El mundo es un lugar muy cruel. Ojalá todo pudiéramos soñar por siempre._

Palabras escritas en su cuaderno tantas veces…

El susurro provino como era de esperar de su novio, sentado justo a la par suya, con semblante ausente aunque ofuscado, y notoriamente dándole la misma nula importancia a las habladurías del resto.

—_¿Qué clase de trastornada en plena terapia neuropsiquiátrica, adopta a un niño sin consultar absolutamente con nadie de un día para el otro?_

El estómago de Mikasa se revolvió y su corazón dio un vuelco. De repente el aire comenzó a faltarle y trató de calmarse muy disimuladamente para no tentar a la suerte y montar una nueva escenita de chica-poseída-por-el-diablo otra vez.

Sus mequillas tomaron un tinte rosado y sus ojos se humedecieron de angustia.

—_Eren…—_deslizó un poco su mano para colocarla sobre el regazo del muchacho, ante lo cual este la sujetó discretamente de la muñeca y apartó de inmediato sin mudar la vista del centro del debate.

Reprimió un sollozo y tomó aire. _"Bueno… supongo que esta era una de las posibles respuestas, me lo esperaba. Pero aún así… Eren, no podías… ¿decirlo de otra forma, verdad? Tenías que hacerme saber que soy una imbécil inconsciente con todas las letras."_

* * *

Uno por uno se retiraron los invitados aquella tarde cuando el sol empezaba a pintar al cielo de violeta.

Todos pasaron por el hall de la entrada recogiendo sus abrigos y zapatos mientras pasaban junto a la par de Mikasa quien les sostenía la puerta para despedirlos educadamente y agradecerles su presencia y sus amables consejos —pocos de los cuales recordaba—.

Erwin posó una mano sobre su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa, que de no estar acostumbrada a verlo, y saber que se trataba de una persona de expresión muy formal, podría haber interpretado como falsa.

—Seguro debes estar muy cansada de escuchar todas estas estupideces, no te agobiaré más. Lo único de utilidad que puedo decirte, es que ningún niño viene con un manual incluido, tú debes aprender. No te preocupes, si de verdad lo quieres, sabrás como, hallarás la forma, y nadie, absolutamente nadie puede decirte como debes tratar con tu… "hijo" ¿Me entendiste?

Ante la cabeza gacha de Mikasa, el hombre tomó su mentón y la obligó a poner la vista en alto, empezando por mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ten mucho cuidado con él, y contigo. ¿De acuerdo? —dijo serio.

—Sí. Gracias, Erwin.

El rubio le dedicó otra sonrisa algo más "real" y partió.

Mikasa suspiró y cerró la puerta con una lentitud y una dificultad tal, que parecía estar hecha de plomo. Con las manos en la espalda se apoyó contra ella y miró el techo, dubitativa. A pocos metros, sentado sobre los primeros peldaños de la escalera al segundo piso, Eren la miraba con su típica cara de _"bien, y ahora qué vas a decirme", _con ojos penetrantes acusadores, desaprobatorios e impacientes.

Ella tragó duro y se preparó para una batalla campal.

* * *

Rivaille apretó sus ojos y los abrió súbitamente. Oía ruidos. Eran gritos. Venían de la planta baja. Y eran molestos, no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo.

"_¡ESTAS VERDADERAMENTE LOCA! ¿ADONDE FUERON TODAS TUS IDEAS LIBERALES DE LA MUJER QUE DECIDE SU VIDA Y TODA ESA MIERDA? ¿A DONDE VAN A PARAR TUS PLANES AHORA? ¿O tal vez…? ¡AH, ES CIERTO, NO DEBERÍA METERME EN ASUNTOS AJENOS NO! ¡SEGURAMENTE EN TUS NUEVOS PLANES A FUTURO, YO NI FIGURO!"_

Esas voces, atenuadas, semi-lejanas, potentes y recargadas de ira. Sabrá dios qué sería esos gritos. El solo quería que se callaran.

"_¿PORQUE TODO TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO SIEMPRE? NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE SEAS SU PADRE"._

"_PERO TE GUSTARÍA ¿O NO?"_

"_EREN, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA VA A CAMBIAR ENTRE NOSOTROS. ¿ENTIENDES? SÓLO ME TENDRÁS UN POCO MENOS DE TIEMPO, ESO ES TODO. ¿POR QUÉ LO PLANTEAS Y HACES QUE PAREZCA TAN DIFÍCIL? ¡NO TE HE DICHO QUE ME IRÉ DEL PAÍS O QUE ME SUICIDARÉ!"_

"_A CLARO, PORQUE ADOPTAR UN NIÑO NO ES GRAN COSA ¿VERDAD?"_

"_SABES… VETE AL DIABLO. LÁRGATE A TU CASA Y VUELVE CUANDO NO ESTÉS TAN ENOJADO PARA HABLAR COMO PERSONAS CIVILIZADAS. O LLÁMAME. HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS."_

Terminó, por suerte. Madre mía, gracias al cielo que terminó. Rivaille solo oyó un golpe rotundo que hizo retumbar las paredes de toda la casa, y puso punto final a bullicio descontrolado. Ahora podía volver a sus sueños tranquilamente.

No duró mucho ya que, minutos, horas más tarde, imposible saber, Mikasa entró en la habitación con mucha calma, como un fantasma errante. Era tan silenciosa que casi podría haberlo dejado dormir sin molestar, pero de un momento al otro lo tomó en brazos sin previo aviso y lo cargó hasta depositarlo en su propia cama. Luego, ella se recostó a su lado, sin despegarlo de su pecho ni un segundo; tiró de unas sábanas bien dobladas a sus pies y los cubrió a ambos con ella.

El resto de esa noche, Mikasa solo lloraría en silencio, sin parar, apretándolo contra sí para darle calor y protección.

Rivaille no pudo volver a pegar los ojos, curiosamente. Se pasó la noche viendo a Mikasa llorar hasta dormirse, y luego, cuando su respiración se hizo pesada y su conciencia se esfumó, no emitió quejidos, raras palabras ni lamentos. Esa noche no se despertó sobresaltada como otras tantas. Y era raro.

En ocasiones como esa, quien protegía mimaba y otorgaba calor y confort cuando ella lloraba, era Rivaille; paradójicamente opuesto a cómo debería ser.

Y esa era otra de las razones, por las que Mikasa jamás se arrepentiría de la decisión tomada.

* * *

**Nota 1: en los primeros párrafos del capítulo hallamos la palabra "kasa", que se puede prestar para varios significados, he aquí lo que quise decir: en japonés, "kasa", o mejor dicho "okasa", significa "mamá". Aquí hay un juego de palabras, porque Rivaille podría haber dicho "kasa" refiriéndose a MI-kasa, y haberlo pronunciado mal como todo bebé, o haberse referido a ella literalmente como "mamá". En ambos casos, lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Nota 2: doy esto casi por sobreentendido, pero para alguno que otro no está de más aclararlo: Mikasa tiene apenas 20 años y nunca tuvo a Rivaille dentro de su vientre, lógicamente no tiene los seños maternos aptos para amamantar a un bebe ¿¬¬?**

**Y bien, hasta aquí el primero. Esperen el próximo porque me tomaré mi tiempo de pensar bien el desarrollo de cada capítulo para que sea ameno, agradable y muy muy apasionado (si, exagero, pero bueno).**

**Déjenme su review contándome sus opiniones, sus impresiones, y lo que predicen o esperan encontrarse más adelante.**

**Los quiero, mata ne!**

**Yui~**


	3. Responsabilidad de cada uno

**Responsabilidad de cada uno**

Friolentos días, humor apaciguado, tarta de manzana horneándose, ningún panorama sería mejor para pasar aquella tarde de agosto.

Con el día libre y sin llamadas de Eren que interrumpieran por medio minuto el aburrimiento, Mikasa se sacó su delantal rosado con conejos, limpió la boca llena de espuma de chocolate de la boca de Rivaille y lo alzó con cuidado de su silla alta para llevarlo a su "cuarto de sueños", luego de su habitual merienda.

La habitación en cuestión ocupaba más de un tercio de la planta baja de la casa, continua a la cocina y el cuarto de televisión. Sus paredes, las pocas que podían divisarse, estaban pintadas de un sobrio tono verde manzana, las que no, estaban recubiertas de filas y filas de muebles biblioteca que casi rozaban el techo, repletos de libros de varios tamaños y colores, otros tantos sectores estaban decorados con pequeños espejos, canastas de mimbre con flores secas, cuadros de paisajes abstractos, alguna que otra maceta colgante y botellas llenas de semillas. En el centro, una serie de asientos puff morados rodeaba una chimenea pequeña, a un lado, un escritorio algo viejo y maltratado, repleto de papeles y una máquina de escribir, y en el piso, en lugar de baldosas o parquet de madera, alfombra blanca con lunares rosa pálido a las perdidas.

Mikasa depositó a Rivaille en el mullido suelo y le pidió paciencia. El niño la observó curioso pero estático en el lugar mientras ella iba y volvía de la habitación trayendo consigo un mantel de hule transparente y una caja de madera bien adornada con dibujos a mano.

El resto de esa tarde, ambos se entretuvieron experimentando nuevas formas de dibujar figuras extrañas con los dedos empapados en pintura, sobre papeles, sobre el cobertor de hule, y, mal que le pesara a Mikasa, sobre la ropa, cabello y cara de Rivaille.

—Ven aquí, mira esto. —leo llamó ella para enseñarle un corazón dibujado sobre una hoja en blanco.

Él lo miró desinteresado y ella insistió con la figura.

—Esto es un corazón. Dilo: CO-RA-ZÓN.

—Coazooon— repitió de mala gana.

—Bien. ¿Te enseño a dibujarlos?

—¡Nah! —contestó riéndose como si se lo preguntara en broma.

Mikasa bufó; buscó alguna otra idea para agilizar su lenguaje, que no incluyera más monosílabos indescifrables.

—¿Sabes Rivaille? Tú y yo tenemos un CO-RA-ZÓN dentro del cuerpo.

Lo consiguió. La valiosísima atención del chico volvió a entrarse en ella y su mariquita dibujo cargado de rojo y rosa. Tumbó la cabeza. Ella rió bajito.

—En realidad no tiene esta forma, pero nosotros lo dibujamos así para… —dudó un momento— "representarlo", cuando lo dibujamos nos referimos a un sentimiento que también está dentro de nosotros: amor, cariño, afecto.

Continuaba mirándola con el gesto torcido y sin decir palabras. Ella desistió de seguir explicando cosas de las que estaba segura, que ese niño, por ahora, no entendería ni la cuarta parte.

—JAJA! COAZOOON! —gritó el de repente estrellando sus manos en el pote de pintura azul, lo que provocó, entre otras calamidades del aseo, manchas en varias partes de la alfombra y el vestido blanco de Mikasa.

La mujer dejó caer con peso muerto sus manos y miró el techo; tomó aire, y lo soltó rotundamente con un quejido agudo de pura indignación.

—Contigo no se puede hacer nada. Será la última vez que tocarás pintura con las manos, a partir de ahora es otra cosa que estará guardada en los cajones prohibidos ¿Me oíste? —y se levantó prepotente ante la mirada culposa y atemorizada de Rivaille, para ir hacia la cocina a buscar paños húmedos. No había paños. No era su día. Debió dirigirse al almacén del cuarto de lavado por más.

Minutos luego volvió a entrar por la puerta secundaria del cuarto de sueños, para encontrarse con la mitad de los asientos puff adornados con pintura azul, y un diminuto demonio angelical, arriba de los cajones prohibidos que se hallaban debajo de la ventana, con sus manitas azuladas embarradas sobre los cristales, emitiendo sonoras risitas de complicidad.

—¡Kasa! —gritó gustoso al verla, cuando quitaba sus manos del vidrio dejando ver las siluetas.

Mikasa se mordió el labio y oprimió los rollos de paños en sus manos cuando sentía la sangre llegar hasta sus orejas con violencia.

—¡Kasa!— volvió a llamarla bajándose del mueble y yendo a su encuentro muy animado para enseñarle sus manos con las palmas bien abiertas. —MA-NO-SHH—las abría y cerraba.

Comenzó a contar en voz muy baja. Al llegar al diez abrió los ojos y los fijó en Rivaille, que le sonrió nuevamente. Tardó unos segundos en canalizar su ira destructiva hasta abrir su boca y empezar a forzar pequeñas carcajadas.

Arrojó los paños a un lado y amenazó a Rivaille con perseguirlo para comérselo si no corría. Este disparó riéndose muy fuerte para evadirla y recorrieron toda la sala de punta a punta en un nuevo juego de corre que te atrapo. Con cada intento de cazar al niño entre sus brazos, el enojo de Mikasa disminuía, y sus risas comenzaban a tornarse reales.

Muy pronto ya no hubo más escapatoria para Rivaille; Mikasa lo alzó como siempre lo asía, pero esta vez lo lanzó en aire para volverlo a atrapar, haciendo que grite desesperado, no sabía di de alegría, o un poco de miedo.

—Ya verás cómo te haré limpiar todo eso, enano rompe-todo. —lo amenazó jugando.

Al bajarlo al suelo, volvió sus ojos a la ventana y meditó un instante. —Pero antes…

Lo condujo hasta los botes de pintura y sumergió sus manos en el rojo, para luego dejarlas suspendidas hasta librarse del exceso y dirigirse a la ventana nuevamente.

—Vamos a arreglar esto ¿te parece? —lo miró juguetona y apoyó las palmas a centímetros de las pequeñas siluetas azules, por afuera de ellas, denotando una gran diferencia de tañamos.

—Así está mejor ¿no crees?— le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos echaron a reír tras haber dejado impresa su obra de arte, y luego recurrió a los benditos paños para empezar en aseo cuanto antes, esperando a que la pintura no haya secado aún.

—Si serás. Voy a tener que enseñarte a limpiar cada vez que ensucies algo. —maldecía ofuscada refregando los paños en la tela gomosa de los pufs. El la miraba desentendido. —Y sobre todo, a no ensuciar _a propósito. _—lo fulminó.

—Limpiar. —repitió él como grabadora, sin vacilar ni deformar la palabra.

—Así es. Limpiar.

Continuó con su tarea escasos minutos antes de escuchar un grito desde afuera de la habitación, parecía aclamar su nombre.

Le extrañó la voz que la llamaba, se oía madura y femenina. Pronto reconoció a su vecina gritando desde la ventana más cercana a su casa, notablemente molesta.

Abrió rápidamente los vidrios, paro con cuidado de no tocar las manos pintadas por error, y sacó la cabeza.

—¡Rita! ¿Qué sucede?

—Mikasa, ¿se puede saber qué es ese escándalo? ¡Mi esposo está en cama!

Se sonrojó levemente.

—¡Lo siento, estábamos jugando con Rivaille, no me di cuenta de que subimos tanto la voz!

—¡Mejor, que no necesite denunciar ruidos molestos! ¡Por qué no mejor educas a ese niño para que deje de venir a pisar el césped de mi entrada, en lugar de jugar a los gritos como condenamos a muerte!

Mikasa torció el gesto y contuvo sus ganas de contestar con insultos.

—¡Yo sé bien como cuidar a mi… —mordió su lengua— mi niño! ¡Perdona que te hayamos molestado pero no necesito que me des instrucciones de cómo hacerlo!

—A mi no me hables así mocosa, te dije que dejes de subir la voz, levántame el tono solo cuando seas una madre responsable.

—¡Y usted deje de hablar hasta haber criado al menos a un solo hijo, en lugar de cuidar de un vejestorio que la mantenga!

Notó su exabrupto y cerró la ventana de un golpe para luego correr la cortina.

Sentada sobre los cajones inspiró profundo y retuvo unas lágrimas de coraje.

Rivaille la miró acongojado y un poco asustado, aunque molesto, igual que ella.

—Kasa…

—Se enojó. —le sonrió forzada ella. —No importa, es una vieja… —frunció los labios— de mierda. —sonrió esta vez en verdad, muy cómplice.

Caramba, podía ser cierto que estaba malcriando un poco a Rivaille.

—¡Bueno! —Se impulsó sobre sus rodillas para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia los puff. El salió de su ensimismamiento sobresaltado por la enérgica reacción. —Mejor, vamos terminando esto aqu-

El silencio en la habitación reinó de golpe al haber cortado su frase a la mitad sin previo aviso.

Mikasa torció su cabeza como en un tic nervioso y se llevó las manos a la cara temblando antes de caer inminentemente al suelo de boca. Comenzó a temblar, su cabeza vibrada peligrosamente golpeando contra la alfombra del piso.

Las convulsiones asustaron a Rivaille, no sabía qué hacer, esto había pasado antes, pero había más gente en la casa para ayudarla.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era eso?

Mikasa se arqueaba hacia atrás levantando su mentón del suelo para estrellarse una y otra vez con cada relajación de los músculos. La respiración se volvía agitada.

El chico retrocedió nervioso. Divisar sus ojos blancos hiso que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran. Aquella era una visión ciertamente terrorífica, y desesperante. No sabía qué hacer, a quién llamar y como.

Su madre estaba agitándose violentamente en el piso como una poseída y soltaba rugidos de espanto de vez en cuando que le daban una impresión de sufrimiento atroz.

Era demasiada presión para un niño de menos de un año, muchas ideas eran forzadas a revolver su mente en ese instante, más rápido de lo que podía hacerlo.

El teléfono, ¿cómo usarlo? ¿Qué botones apretar? ¡La vecina Rita! No, seguro se negaría a ayudar por estar tan enojada con _kasa_. Rápido, rápido ¿qué hacer?

Mikasa golpeó el suelo con su brazo derecho y Rivaille pegó un saltito aún más desesperado.

¿Kasa iba a morir? ¿Se moriría si no hacía algo?

Se agarró muy fuerte de los cabellos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esto, ahora? ¡No no no no no no!

—Mikasa, no mueras. ¡No, No!

Se aproximó a ella para tratar de frenarla de alguna forma. Pero no podía sostener sus brazos, ni ninguna parte del cuerpo. Se movía con brusquedad, y temía que pudiera golpearlo.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control de sus ojos, junto con el lamento. Se abrazó a su cuello como pudo a llorar.

—¡Para! Mikasa para.

* * *

_¿Somos una buena, o una mala influencia? Al demandar a un mundo torcido y en decadencia, no hacemos más que denunciarnos a nosotros mismos, que somos parte de él. ¿Cómo podemos sentirnos con el juicio suficiente, para calificar a las personas y sus acciones como buenas y malas, si nosotros nunca hacemos mea culpa? Creo que el mundo es tan difícil de cambiar, como lo es darnos cuenta de que cada uno de nosotros también debe hacerlo; sin ese primer paso, nadie más lo hará, nadie más querrá, nadie más creerá que es posible._

_Al intentar cambiar el mundo, en su plano material, en su plano teórico, en su plano sentimental y consiente, uno debe empezar por sí mismo, si lo logra, quizá pueda ayudar a que otro también lo logre; y si todos pudieran intentarlo y llegar al mismo punto, ya estaríamos cambiando algo._

Ella escuchaba silencio, hondo, amortiguado. Un tremendo vació con un llanto al fondo. Entonces oyó ese llanto, y cada vez más cerca.

Mikasa abrió los ojos de golpe, en los primeros segundos tardó en reaccionar como para darse cuenta de por qué se había dormido ahí, en el suelo, y cuando. Fue una confusión que duró lo que sus oídos tardaron en captar los sollozos de Rivaille cerca de ella. Estaba mirando el techo de su cuarto de sueños y sentía un peso sobre el vientre, cuando alzó la cabeza con dificultad pudo ver a su niño tendido sobre ella, llorando con la cara oculta entre sus brazos.

Calló, al fin, rara vez tardaba tanto. Se dio cuenta de qué hacía en el piso y reaccionó de inmediato.

Rivaille se sobresaltó cuando ella se incorporó soportándose sobre sus codos y lo miró acongojada.

—…

—No llores mi amor. Ya estoy bien. —aseguró con una voz queda.

E inmediatamente se arrojó sobre ella aterrado pero feliz, patinando su nombre entre lágrimas.

—Estas cosas siempre pasar Rivaille.

Acarició el cabello del chico notando de inmediato que sus manos le dolían, también sus costillas, y la cadera; aunque Sasha le hubiera sugerido hacía años que recubriera el piso del cuarto con alfombra, por si acaso, no dejaba de ser eso: piso, duro y contundente.

—Shhh…— le chistaba como de costumbre cuando lloraba por algo, tratando de calmarlo. —Rivaille, voy a enseñarte qué hacer…

El se separó mirándola extrañado.

—Te enseñaré que hacer en estas ocasiones ¿sí? Así estarás preparado.

—¿Qué enseñaré?

Le sonrió de lado. —_Yo, _te en-se-ña-ré a _ti_, qué hacer. No te preocupes, es fácil. Nada más tienes que sujetarme la cabeza para que no me golpee. —y llevó sus manos hasta por encima de las orejas— ¿ves? Entonces pones algo debajo, como una almohada, y listo.

—¿…?

—Luego solo esperas a que pare de moverme y a que despierte luego.

Lo tranquilizó con una media sonrisa de esas que a Rivaille le apaciguaban el alma.

Por ellas es que pudo sentirse seguro. Ahora solo bastaba practicar… "primeros auxilios".

Mikasa arrimó su cara para quedar a la par suya y depositó un beso sobre su redonda y tersa mejilla humedecida por el llanto, lo que provocó que rápidamente Rivaille se enjugara las lágrimas con las mangas de su camiseta sin disimulo.

—¡Huh! ¡La tarta! ¡¿Qué le pasó a la tarta?! ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¡No no no no no!

Se paró como un resorte para disparar hacia la cocina, ahora inundada en humo y calor.

El resto de esa tarde, ahora, Mikasa y Rivaille la pasarían ventilando la casa, limpiando el molde ennegrecido de la tarta que ahora descansa en paz en la basura, y comiendo galletas compradas.

"_Joder. ¿Por qué siempre esto? ¿Por qué a mí? Y a él. Esto es culpa mía. Un niño de su edad no tiene por qué estar cuidando de alguien que, se supone, debería cuidarlo a él. No es su responsabilidad, ¿quién cuida de él entonces?"_

Detuvo su mano, que sostenía una galleta a medio camino a su boca para observar a su niño mirar dibujos animados, entusiasmado y masticando demasiado rápido.

—Despacio, Rivaille, no tantas a la vez.

"_Bueno, algunas cosas si las puedo manejar, pero…_

_Hay, esto es estúpido. Dios por qué soy tan… tan, desorganizada."_

Tragó duro la galleta que le sabio amarga, para luego sentarse en el sillón sosteniendo su cara sobre los codos. Bufó, frustrada.

* * *

—Jeaaaaaaan! Ven, mira esto. —llamó Sasha exageradamente tras un exhibidor de abrigos de temporada. —¿No es precioso? A poco no te gusta más que el que vimos en la otra tienda. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Puedo llevarlo? ¿Sí?

—¿Lo compraras con tu sueldo? —dijo irónico.

Ella apretó los labios en un mohín para quejarse.

—Vamos, te dije que precisaba el dinero para otra cosa. ¡No te pediré nada de aniversario, por favor! ¿Sí?

Con una larga inspiración Jean tomó el saco marrón con detalles en dorado para llevarlo hacia la caja, pero se frenó a medio camino percatándose de que la interesada en la compra no lo seguía. Se voleó curioso y la divisó en el mismo lugar de antes, mirando algo muy concentradamente al otro lado de la vidriera.

—¿Sasha? ¿Qué pasa?

La chica levantó su mano hacia el sin mover la vista, como pidiendo un minuto. Al mismo tiempo entrecerraba los ojos y arqueaba una ceja.

—_¿Qué está mirando?_ ¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres que te compre el saco o no?! Ya tengo bastante con acompañarte al centro comercial en mi único día libre para que además-

—¡Shhh! —lo interrumpió prepotente ella tirando de él para colocarse detrás de una serie de percheros que gracias a su altura les permitía asomar las cabezas para ver más allá.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Míra! —señaló disimuladamente hacia el exterior del local de moda.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿De qué mierda te estás escondiendo Sasha?

Ahora lucia notablemente exasperado.

—Allí, en las mesas del café de enfrente, la que está más a la izquierda. ¿Lo ves?

El chico agudizó sus sentidos, medio tomando a Sasha como una loca buscadora de fenómenos paranormales (como usualmente lo hacía), y buscó de mala gana entre la gente.

Sasha bajó más el tono. —¿Ese no es…?

Los párpados de Jean se abrieron tan indecorosamente que sus ojos podría haberse escapado de ellos al encontrar su objetivo en la mira.

—¡Ese cabrón! —se zafó de las manos de su novia que descansaban sobre su brazo derecho y encaró furioso hacia la entrada.

—Aguarda, ¿qué vas a hacer? —trató ella de frenarlo.

—¿Pues qué te parece a ti?

—Espera, tal vez Mikasa lo sabe, mejor déjame llamarla entes. —le rogó en su intento de detener la avalancha de descontrol que se veía venir. —Por favor, déjame llamarla. —suplicó con sus ojos de convencimiento.

El muchacho meditó medio instante y decidió quedarse quieto en lo que la chica buscaba su celular y marcaba en pantalla.

* * *

—Bueno, ahora veinte veces de nuevo, del lado de arriba.

Rivaille parado sobre una silla frente al espejo del baño, movía de un lado al otro su cepillo de dientes muy torpemente mientras recibía indicaciones al mismo tiempo.

—Al terminar estas últimas veinte te enjuagas ¿sí? —le sonrió Mikasa.

En eso, siente una vibración sorda a la altura de la cadera.

—Debo contestar. Terminas solo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti o no?— le advirtió mientras revisaba la pantalla de su celular comprobando la llamada.

El niño asintió enérgico y se quitó el cepillo de la boca dejando gran parte del espejo salpicado con espuma.

Ella suspiró. —Y bueno, luego de enjuagarte…

—LIMPIAR. —concluyo contundente.

—Bien— le sonrío. —Ahora vuelvo.

Camino escasos metros por el pasillo de la planta alta al atender eufórica.

—Hola Sasha, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué pasa?

—_Mikasa… emm… *como se lo debo preguntar*_

La morena se extrañó escuchando la voz masculina muy lejana del otro lado de la línea.

—**_¡Yo qué sé! Tú quisiste llamarla.**_

—Sasha, ¿hey, está todo bien? ¿Estás con Jean?

—_¡Sí! En el centro comercial, oye… no sé cómo decir esto… ¿sabes en donde está Eren, ahora?_

—¿Eren? No, no hablamos desde… hace una semana creo. ¿Por qué, necesitas algo de él?

—_Es que… ehh… ejem… es que nos lo encontramos aquí, quiero decir, solo lo vimos, bueno en realidad. **¡Pásame con ella lunática! Tú no sabes ni hablar por teléfono.**_

Se oyó un golpecito del otro lado.

—_¡Hola, Mikasa!_

—Jean, ¿me pueden decir que-

—_Mikasa, Eren está con una chica._

Se hiso un silencio. La última oración rebotó varias veces en su cabeza antes de reaccionar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres-

—_Está tomando un refresco y hablando con una chica. Demasiado cerca de una chica. ¿Me explico?_

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—¿En el centro comercial?

—_¡Sí! ¿Estoy hablando en otro idioma? ¡Eren esta-_

Lo siguiente que escuchó detrás de la línea fue algo borroso y sin sentido. La mujer sostenía el celular parada como momia en medio del pasillo tratando de coordinar pensamientos, para entender qué demonios significaba la llamada que acababa de recibir.

—…_y entonces decidí comprarle el estúpido saco, entonces vimos…_

¿Eren estaba en un centro comercial tomando un refresco con otra chica? ¿Quién? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Jean sonaba muy alterado del otro lado a pesar de no prestar atención a nada de lo que decía en particular. Le costó mucho, aún a sí misma reconocer lo absorta que se encontraba en ese momento.

De repente todos sus pensamientos salieron a flote juntos, molestos y enredados.

Se mordió el labio para apartar rápidamente, cualquier vestigio de mal entendido que su imaginativa mente tenía la capacidad de formular en cuestión de segundos.

—…_ahora mismo hubiera ido a romperle la crisma si Sasha no-_

—Jean, no hagas nada. Sólo sigan en lo suyo ¿quieres?

—…_¿Qué?_

—Que no sepa que están ahí, solo váyanse. Yo… yo me encargo.

—_¡Pero Mikasa!_

—No te estoy pidiendo mucho, sólo ignórenlo ¿si?

—…

—Hazlo, confía en mí.

—…_Okey, pero te iremos a ver más tarde ¿entendido?_

—¿Eh? Claro, si, está bien. Nos vemos.

Colgó de inmediato para buscar entre sus contacto preseleccionados como frecuentes el número de su novio.

—¡Kasa! ¡Yaaaaa!

—¡En un minuto voy mi amor!

El tono de llamada sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Contestador.

Mierda.

Cortó y volvió a re discar.

"_Eren contesta. Maldita sea. Ya, contéstame."_

De nuevo el tono, hasta tres veces, y luego…

—_¿Hola?_

—Eren, soy Mikasa.

—_Ah, ¿cómo estás?_— se oyó su voz por lo bajo. _—No puedo hablar mucho ahora mismo. Te llamo luego._

—¡Aguarda! Ehhh… Recordé que tengo unas cosas que hacer hoy y me preguntaba si me podías acompañar con tu auto, digo, si no estás muy ocupado…

—_Oye, de verdad no puedo__. ¿Por qué no le pides a Erwin que te acompañe? El también tiene un auto._

—Am… ¿te molesta si pregunto, qué estás haciendo?

—…

—¿Estás ahí?

—_**Sí sí, no te preocupes, ya cuelgo** Mira Mikasa, si tienes muchas ganas de charlar llama a Sasha o a Christa. Como quieras. Yo de verdad no puedo hoy, ni ahora, ni… **¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sólo…** ¡Hay adiós!_

De nuevo, el tono de la línea. Silencio, y vacío. Parecía infinito.

* * *

Cuando hubo terminado de enjuagar su boca y limpiar el espejo del baño, Rivaille bajó de la silla y la arrastró fuera del baño, algo extrañado por la repentina desaparición de Kasa.

Podría haber jurado que la escuchó decir que "ya vendría".

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y nada. ¿A dónde fue?

Cuando se acercó tirando del respaldo de la silla a la habitación de la mujer para devolverla a su auténtico lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada. Raro, no la habían dejado así. ¿Kasa estaba adentro?

Volvió a subir a la silla para llegar al picaporte, y tras abrir la puerta se asomó cuidadosamente con su mejor instinto de "me advirtieron muchas veces que no entre a la habitación de Kasa si la puerta estaba cerrada, y ella se encontraba dentro".

Desde luego si lo estaba, pero no se percató de que él había entrado. Curioso, estaba en el piso, pero sentada y consciente. Verla le recordó a él mismo, las veces en que uno de sus juguetes se rompía, o cuando ella misma lo regañaba. ¿Pero quién podría haber regañado a Mikasa para que llorara de esa forma?

Prefirió no molestarla y retirarse de inmediato. Supuso que si fuera él, ella no lo molestaría.

Eso pensó al bajar con cuidado las escaleras, sosteniéndose con ambas manos de los barandales más bajos, escalón por escalón.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa. Bueno, podría funcionar.

* * *

Tanteó la mesa del tocador y se impulsó para enderezarse, se enjugó las lágrimas. Inaceptable, ¿cómo podía estar ahí tirada? ¿Y Rivaille? Lo había dejado en el baño sólo.

Mierda, en verdad su responsabilidad materna era nula.

Salió enérgica de la habitación.

Tal vez al final todos esos necios tuvieran algo de razón.

Tal vez su cabeza seguía formateada para pensar en universidad, discotecas, ropa nueva y muchachos.

No en niños pequeños.

Joder, era frustrante. Más aún cuando comprobó que en el baño no había nadie ya. Un nudo se formó en su estómago.

Un desastre, una calamidad, una vergüenza.

¡Sí exacto! Daba vergüenza el solo hecho de considerarse a sí misma como una… ¿madre?

Revisó todas las habitaciones de la planta alta.

"_¡Rivaille no está!"_

Bajó como tiro las escaleras conteniendo sus lágrimas de nuevo, ahora más sensible aún.

"_¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Por dios que estaba haciendo en lugar de supervisarlo?!"_

Giró sobre los talones llegando a velocidad luz a la puerta de su cuarto de sueños.

Tras abrir violentamente, Rivaille pegó un salto del suelo donde estaba sentado para verla.

—¡Kasa! —le sonrió.

Mikasa se quedó atónita. ¿Más sorpresas?

—Que… ¿Qué hiciste?

—LLorazte. No LLozez.

—Llores. —corrigió automática.

Frente a sí, su sala preferida se había transformado en un campo de flores y hojas sueltas, mal cortadas dispersas por doquier.

—Pero si es invierno… Rivaille ¿de dónde las sacaste?

—…

En niño jugó con sus dedos.

—Eren trae flozez. Y Kasa songíe.

Volvió a mirarlo, ahora con un poco más de expresión en su rostro.

—No Llor… Llozez… Llorez. —enredó su lengua varias veces.

—No me contestaste, ¿de dónde las sacaste?

Sin decir palabra alguna, Rivaille miró hacia la ventana inconscientemente.

Ella lo notó e inspeccionó en su memoria lo que podría haber afuera.

—No. No las sacaste del jardín de invierno de la vecina, ¿o si?

El niño frunció los labios.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y su rostro se llenó de pánico.

—Rivaille, no…

—Vieja de mierda.

—¡¿…?!

Señaló a la casa de la vecina por la ventana.

—Vieja de mierda.

Finalmente cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra y se desplomó sobre sus talones mirando el imaginario cielo a través del techo. Se rindió.

Inspiró muy fuerte y su quejido llegó hasta la luna. Ok, eso fue todo… por hoy.

—… Gracias Rivaille. Me siento mejor.

No dejó de mirar hacia arriba.

Entonces el niño se paró rápidamente para ir a abrazar a su Kasa lo más fuerte que pudo.

Fue una alegría tremenda, al final si funcionó, aunque no fue la reacción que él esperaba, pero bueno. Cuando él estaba triste, Mikasa le hacía torta o alguna cosa dulce, pero él no sabía hacerlo. Entonces pensó en Eren, ese tipo alto del que Kasa hablaba todo el tiempo. Recordaba cuando una vez le trajo flores, y ella sonrió.

Entonces, si ese Eren podía hacerlo, ¿Por qué no él?

* * *

**BUENAS :D PERDÓN A TODOS POR LA TARDANZA, YA SABEN, ESCUELAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESPERO QUE LAS VACACIONES DESCOMPRIMAN UN POCO ^^'**

**Bueno, tercer capítulo y pocos comentarios de mi parte. Quiero aclarar nomas que, no es que este simple capítulo me haya llevado TAAANTO tiempo, lo escribí solo en dos días, el desafío de en serio es ENCONTRAR los días xD**

**También, quiero manifestar una pequeña preocupación que me autoformulé estos días con respecto al fanfic: siento que todo esto que han leído hasta ahora es... un tanto meloso, "cursi" para ser precisa, y... haber, oprimo mi cerebro pensando como revertir esa "sensación" que les da al leerlo, como para acostumbrarlos a lo que vendrá después (que hará honor a su Rated M). Ok OK, hay que pensarlo con cuidado.**

**La historia no la imagino a los ponchasos, no se cuantos escritores lo harán, pero yo ya la tengo pensada de principio a fin, así que si pasa mucho de no actualizar en por falta de tiempo para escribir, y no porque me haya secado de ideas xD NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA. Odio que un fanfic quede en el olvido, es frustrarte, así que tranquilos: despacio pero llegaremos al final ;)**

**Por ahora nada más que eso. Déjenme sus reviews opinando... ya saben... "oye! pinche tu madre al fin actualizas wey", o "joder! ya era hora", o también "kawaii, que carajo? porque poyas es de calificación M?", y cosas así xDDDDD**

**Soy una psicópata perseguida :'D**

**Los quiero y hasta la próxima.**

**Yui~**


	4. Lo que no sirve siempre es descartable

**Lo que no sirve siempre es descartable**

Un viernes por la tarde Sasha lustraba con un paño algunos de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes del cuarto de sueños, mirando por la ventana de a ratos para supervisar a Rivaille mientras jugaba. Aquél día había sido llamada por Mikasa a último momento para cuidar de Rivaille en su ausencia, en lo que ella iría a una visita rápida a su psiquiatra luego de haber sufrido tres ataque epilépticos seguidos el día anterior.

Como su mejor amigo no podía negarse a la tarea, una que ciertamente no le significaba ningún gran sacrificio.

En particular aquel día era atípico; el niño había decidido invitar a un vecino de su misma edad con la que había entablado una amistad en poco tiempo.

—¡Oye Paul! ¡Ayúdame! —exigió Rivaille señalando a la copa de un árbol. —Mi pelota ha estado allí arriba trabada muchos días. ¿Puedes bajarla?

—¿Bajarla? ¡¿Crees que soy un gigante?! ¡Está muy alta!

—Emm, sí. Eres un gigante. —lo midió con los ojos de abajo hacia arriba.

—¡Tú eres muy pequeño! ¡Por eso yo te parezco grande!

—Pero quiero mi pelota…—amenazó el niño con el llanto de un momento para el otro.

Paul puso sus manos en jarra y examinó las ramas que retenían la pelota de su amigo, suspiró.

—¿Y si le lanzamos algo? —propuso inocente.

—¡Podría servir!

Sasha reacomodó las pequeñas vasijas de barro sobre las estanterías y se dispuso a volver a la cocina, pero se freno en seco al instante en que paso por delante de la ventana justo para ver al par de granujas arrojando rocas lo más alto que podía hacia el árbol, parte de las cuales pasaban de largo hacia el patio de la vecina Rita.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡VASTA YA!—grito asomada por la ventana. —¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Ambos dieron un respingo del susto y corrieron sin control por el patio al comprender de inmediato el por qué del repentino regaño.

Más tarde, el plan B consistió en la solución más simple, la cual deberían haber intentado antes que nada, pedirle ayuda a la mujer que fácilmente los doblaba en altura y sextuplicaba en edad, quien seguramente tendría soluciones menos drásticas en mente.

Minutos eternos pasaron mientras Sasha, parada sobre una escalera que cómodamente apenas si llegaba a rozar la copa, trató por todos los medios de llegar a la pelota atorada, y finalmente viéndose sin muchas más opciones, terminó cortando la rama desde su nacimiento.

—Aquí está. —les entregó la pelota aún atorada entra las ramas que había cortado. —Y háganme el favor de no meterse en problemas, es más sencillo de lo que creen.

Volvió a su labor dentro de la casa deseando que la tarde terminara lo más rápido posible.

Cuidar a Rivaille de por sí era un poco tedioso, pero con galletas de chocolate y una buena maratón de dibujos animados todo parecía solucionarse como por arte de magia; sin embargo cuando era más de uno, las travesuras que potencialmente tendía a convertirse en problemas, se multiplicaban colmando sus nervios.

Paul y Rivaille le dieron varias vueltas al ramerío buscando una buena forma de desatorarla sin pinchar la pelota sin querer.

—Mmm… ¿no tienes unas tijeras? Si cortamos con cuidado…—trató de sugerir Paul.

Rivaille pensó en la propuesta segundos antes de recordar un contra muy importante.

—Es que no puedo.

—¿No sabes usar tijeras? Pero yo sí. Déjame que te enseño.

—Es que se usarlas pero no me dejan.

—¿…?

Dejando la pelota atrás, ambos entraron cautelosamente a la casa para dirigirse de inmediato al cuarto de sueños, procurando no ser vistos por Sasha. Para llegar, nada más debían avanzar pocos metros por el pasillo desde la entrada trasera, hasta la primera puerta a la derecha, la cual estaba justamente enfrentada a la puerta de la cocina, a la izquierda, y desde donde Sasha podría verlos, ya que estaba abierta.

Rivaille le señaló a Paul que hiciera silencio y fingiera naturalidad al caminar. Llegaron hasta la tercera puerta situada al final del pasillo a la derecha, por donde se accedía al cuarto de televisión, abrieron y cerraron la puerta con intención de hacer ruido pero sin entrar.

Desde la cocina se escuchaba vajilla fregándose.

—Bueno, ahora si podemos entrar.—susurró Rivaille.

—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué no entramos al cuarto de televisión?

—Porque tenemos que entrar al cuarto de sueños. Pero a Mikasa no le gusta que entre solo y toque las cosas, y por eso le dijo a Sasha que no nos deje pasar.

—Pero ella está ahí.

—Pero está distraída, y ahora piensa que vamos a ver la tele. Podemos entrar si no nos ve pero no hay que hacer ruido ¿si?

—Comprendo.

Al mejor estilo súper agente 86, más exagerado, se escabulleron hasta estar en la habitación alfombrada, la que ciertamente sorprendió a Paul por lo adornada y bien cuidada.

—No hables muy alto. Las tijeras están ahí. —advirtió Rivaille señalando a una serie de cajones amplios que se encontraban debajo del alfeizar de la ventana.

Paul arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo piensas abrirlos con esos candados genio?

—Por eso te dije que no íbamos a poder.

—Tú no dijiste eso.

—Lo dije pero no con esas palabras. —subió la voz exasperado.

—Silencio mequetrefe, no va a oír.

Al percatarse volvió a hablar tranquilo para explicar:

—Mikasa guarda en esos cajones prohibidos muchas cosas, cosas que no quiere que yo toque.

—¿Cómo cuantas?

—No sé, a veces veo que pone cosas nuevas ahí pero seguro hay más de las que yo vi. Como no le gusta que use tijeras las guardó, dice que puedo lastimarme.

—Oye que paranoica es tu madre. La mía siempre me deja hacer lo que quiero. —presumió Paul cruzándose de brazos.

—Mikasa no es mi madre.

—… ¿Qué? ¿Y quién es?

—No sé, nunca me dijo. Pero dijo que no me preocupe porque ella siempre me iba a querer como una madre.

El chico mordió su labio inferior asustado por el terreno en el que se estaba metiendo y decidió no preguntar más nada.

* * *

A eso de las seis de la tarde, los chicos seguían en el patio tirando cada quien de una rama distinta para liberar la pelota.

—Hey, ¿y si mejor no te consigues otra y listo? —cuestionó Paul ya rendido.

—Es que me la regaló Mikasa y a mí me gusta.

—Pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, solo es una pelota. Cámbiala, es muy simple.

Rivaille torció el gesto.

—Mira Rivaille, papá me dice que cuando las cosas ya no funcionan sólo debes deshacerte de ellas y así serás más feliz, y ya no cargaras con cosas inútiles.

—¿Tu papá se deshizo de cosas para ser mas feliz? ¿Quién hace eso? Yo creo que para ser feliz tiene que tener más cosas, no menos.

—Sí, yo le dije eso, y él me dijo que a veces las tienes y te hacen feliz, pero con el tiempo ya no, y entonces las cambias o las dejas, para que entonces no empiecen a hacerte infeliz. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Pero y él, de qué se deshizo para ser más feliz?

Paul, enmudeció un momento, y dudó en contestar.

—Creo que de mamá.

Rivaille lo miró confundido.

—Por eso ahora solo puedo ver a mamá durante la semana.

El chico dueño de casa no entendió bien la situación, pero estaba seguro de que era bastante más difícil de entender de lo que sonaba, ya que Mikasa en muchas ocasiones le había dicho que no se metiera en temas de adultos, porque no los entendería.

En eso, un auto se escucha en la calle, y acto seguido, unas voces conocidas empiezan a sonar dentro de la casa.

Seguramente Mikasa ya habría vuelto con el señor Erwin.

* * *

—¡Hola Sasha! Cariño ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Paso algo en toda la tarde?

—Nada muy grave, los niños estuvieron tratando de bajar una pelota. Más importante Mikasa, ¿cómo les fue? ¿Al final, tienes algo malo? —tomó preocupada las manos de su amiga.

—El doctor cambió mi medicación y dijo que debió hacerme unos estudios, por el momento dice que no me altere por nada.

Sasha suspiró, no aliviada sino resignada, y por fin notó la presencia de Erwin a metros de ahí, viendo la escena desde el segundo plano.

—¿Cómo estás Erwin? Perdón por no recibirte, estuve preocupada toda la tarde.

—No hay porqué. ¿Quieres que te lleve tu casa? Está de paso con la mía.

—Ah gracias. Me vendría muy bien, si no es mucha molestia.

—Puedes irte Sasha, todo está bien y en unas horas anochecerá, además la madre del niño deberá estar pronta a venir a recogerlo en cualquier momento. Hablaremos por teléfono mañana ¿si? Y mándale saludos a Jean.

* * *

La radio hablaba de las ultimas noticias en el boletín informativo nocturno, ambientado una cocina llena de tensión donde Rivaille masticaba su carne al horno sin decir palabras, mientras Mikasa escribía cosas y ordenaba papeles de su agenda en el otro extremo de la mesa.

El celular de Mikasa vibró segundos antes de que sonara su tono de llamada. Esta no pareció percatarse, en lugar de eso prosiguió con sus ocupaciones.

Rivaille decidió no darle importancia y en lugar de eso, concentrarse en el locutor radiofónico quien relataba la crónica de un asesinato ocurrido ese mismo día durante la tarde.

Minutos luego, el celular volvió a sonar. La escena se repitió pero esta vez, la curiosidad en el comenzó a cosquillear dentro suyo. ¿Por qué no atendería?

Finalmente el niño tomo la iniciativa de romper el hielo, por mucho miedo que le diera el momento.

—Mikasa, ¿estás bien?

—Si mi amor. ¿Por qué?— contestó seca sin siquiera subir la mirada.

—Hoy fuiste al doctor y no me has dicho qué pasó… y además…

El celular sonando nuevamente lo interrumpió. Mikasa lo tomó con violencia y lo golpeó contra su mano desprendiéndole la batería al instante.

—Perdona cielo. Ignora el teléfono. ¿Qué decías? ¿El doctor? El doctor dijo que estoy bien, de eso tú ni tienes que pensar.

—Bueno. Pero…

—¿Hay algo más que te moleste? —inquirió preocupada.

—¿Por qué no atiendes el teléfono?

La mujer meditó su respuesta. Dio un suspiro.

—Bueno, para ser sincera, el doctor sí me dijo algo. —le sonrió al niño—Me dijo que debería tratar de relajarme un poco estos días, por eso no iré a trabajar esta semana; digamos que… es como una orden, si el doctor te dice que no debes trabajar, pues no trabajas. Y de esa forma no perderé mi empleo.

—Entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué no atiendes? Sigo sin entender.

Ella mordió su labio, comprendiendo que no podía evadir el tema aunque lo intentara, después de todo Rivaille era un niño que carecía de estatura, pero compensaba en inteligencia, algo que le daría más de un problema en el futuro.

—Pues, porque de seguro es Eren. Ayer lo llamé para preguntarle si podía cuidarte, y además… porque hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y eso… y él, bueno… digamos que no fue "muy amable" cuando se negó.

—¿Estas enojada con él?

—No tesoro. Estoy acostumbrada a sus exabruptos. Verás, se que está tratando de disculparse, pero también sé que si hablo con el ahora seguramente dejaré salir algún que otro… "lamento" penoso, y entonces se volverá a enojar, y yo me pondré peor, porque se como terminan estas discusiones, ha habido muchas…

—Ah, comprendo. Porque el doctor te dijo que debías relajarte ¿verdad?

—Así es, pero, quiero que comprendas que… no estoy enojada con él, es otro tipo de emoción, las personas no solo se odian o se aman, hay más variables entre ellas.

Vio como el chico la miraba incrédulo.

—No importa cielo, como ya te dije, son cosas de adultos, complicadas y eso…

—¿Pero qué diferencia hay entre las peleas de niños y las pepeas de adultos? ¿Por qué no voy a poder entenderlas?

—Es que… las cosas por las que nos peleamos tienen más… "valor", o algo así.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Estaba bastante acorralada. Trató en fracciones de segundo pensar en alguna manera sencilla de resumir lo complicado.

—Bueno. Digámoslo así: tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a Eren ¿verdad?

Rivaille asintió.

—Ok, por esa razón yo quiero estar con él, todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo estás conmigo?

—Mmm, no de esa forma exactamente. Tengo un _afecto _diferente hacia él. Pero ¿sabes Rivaille? Últimamente a Eren le gusta… _"estar con amiguitas mejores"_, y está perdiendo el interés en estar conmigo. ¿Ahora entiendes?

—Creo que sí, pero… yo también tengo más de un amigo, y ellos no se enojan cuando juego con otros.

—Ah, pues porque Eren y yo no somos amigos, ¿lo ves? Eso es un tema de adultos: cuando los adultos se quieren están más juntos que cualquier otro podría estarlo. Son _pareja, novios,_ así los llaman.

—Entonces yo estas con Eren, pero él no quiere estar contigo y por eso prefiere a otras chicas.

—Exacto, pero esto no sería tan triste si él me lo dijera.

—¿Está jugando con otras chicas sin decirte?

Mikasa se mordió el labio contendiendo una emoción entremezclada entre angustia y simpatía por su inocencia.

—Sí Rivaille. "Eren está jugando con amiguitas mejores sin decirme" cuando se supone que debería jugar conmigo. Por eso estoy molesta.

—Estás triste, no molesta.

—¿…?

—Tu cara es de tristeza.

Mikasa torció un gesto de amargura y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos silenciosamente, cosa que asustó a Rivaille.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Estás llorando!

—No es nada— enjugó sus ojos con las mangas. —No le des importancia.

El niño se vio sin palabras adecuadas. De golpe lo único que pasó por su mente pareció lo indicado para decir.

—Si te hace sentir tan triste estar con él, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

Ella paró sus gemidos de la nada y lo miró atónita.

—¿Por qué no te separas de él? Paul me dijo que si se podía. Me contó que su padre se separó de su madre y ahora es más feliz. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? Lo que no sirve o no funciona se puede descartar ¿o no?

_¿O no?_

* * *

A eso de las doce de la noche Rivaille no podía pegar un ojo. Aun no entendía que había pasado hacía rato en la cocina. ¡Sólo dijo la verdad! ¿Por qué Mikasa había reaccionado tan mal? Si estaba sufriendo podía dejar de hacerlo de una vez separándose de Eren. ¿Per por qué no lo hacía? ¿Le gustaba ese sufrimiento? ¿O Eren le gustaba más que cualquier ora cosa?

"_Cielos, es verdad que los adultos son complicados. Mejor no vuelvo a decir nada sobre eso o me volverán a dar otra zurra"._

* * *

_Algo de lo que podemos estar absolutamente seguros, es que esos seres pequeños y pre-desarrollados llamados niños, piensan y razonan en un universo completamente distinto al de los adultos. "Lo que no sirve, siempre es descartable". Una lógica típica de la corta edad. Una solución rápida a un problema que aparenta ser simple._

_Tal vez las cosas sean inversas en ambos mundos. Lo que para los grandes son desastres naturales que acabaran con su vida con estrés, desengaño amoroso, penurias laborales o planes de vida fallidos, para ellos son tan solo palabras, papeleo y un día más perdido, pero otro más por delante para arrancar de nuevo._

_Por el contrario, lo que para los grandes es un simple juguete roto, una discusión con un amigo que no quiere compartir de su almuerzo, o una pelota atorada en un árbol, es para ellos el mundo hecho pedazos tan despiadadamente y con tanta intensidad destructiva, que en todo el rato que dura el conflicto, cualquier niño llega a pensar que la solución ya no existe, ni existirá jamás. Mientras que para el adulto, no es otra cosa que una riña más, una pelota que necesitará ser emparchada e inflada, o un sándwich más que hacer para convidar. _

_El notorio contraste que existe entre estos mundos es tal, que nos sorprende darnos cuenta de lo mucho que podemos entenderlos, a ambos. _

_Todo grande alguna vez fue chico, y todo chico ya será grande para entenderlo._

_La conclusión es que, ante el problema, nadie tiene el poder suficiente para juzgar su gravedad. Eso siempre dependerá de quien lo sufra, al final._

Rearmó su celular nuevamente antes de apagarlo. Definitivamente mañana no pensaba levantarse temprano, y Rivaille tampoco.

Una vez terminado de escribir, la pantalla se apagó, y se hundió prontamente en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El día siguiente fue íntegramente dedicado a la lectura para Mikasa, con excepción de la hora del almuerzo y la merienda, y algún que otro pedido de ayuda de Rivaille, cuando no comprendía del todo las letras de su libro de cuentos.

Con interés, se acercó al niño para inspeccionar lo que leía.

"_La vaca se va a la colina", _ponía el título.

—¿Me muestras lo que estás leyendo Rivaille?

El niño le tendió sin problemas su pequeño libro de tapas duras y hojas cargadas de dibujos y colores. La escases de oraciones enriquecedoras traumó a la chica de inmediato.

"_La señora vaca tiene calor, y decidió salir a pasear. Pronto llegó a la colina, y subió para ver todo desde arriba. Muu dijo la señora vaca. Qué linda vista!"_

Mikasa levantó la vista del libro y arqueó una ceja mirando a Rivaille.

—¿_Esto_ es lo que te hacen leer en el jardín de niños?

—Sí. Todo el mundo lo lee.

Su mueca de horror se profundizó. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz en señal de mantener la calma y se puso de pie rápidamente para dirigirse hacia una de sus estanterías con libros llevándose el cuento ilustrado de Rivaille consigo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Es mío!

—No permitiré que te hagan leer cosas como estas. ¡Son para retardados! —reprobó buscando títulos entre los lomos.

Sacó uno de entre los tantos y volvió donde su pequeño para sentarse a la par sobre un puff.

—Te leeré este. No es muy complicado y entenderás la historia, tanto que te gustará. Y esto sí es un libro de verdad.

—¿_La bella durmiente_?—leyó el título en voz alta antes de ojearlo por dentro. —No tiene dibujos. —hiso un puchero.

—No lloriquees, que yo voy a leértelo, la idea es que TÚ te imaginas "los dibujos" en tu cabeza, para eso están los libros de cuentos.

Rivaille se cruzó de brazos y de dispuso a escuchar.

La siguiente hora el chico comenzó escuchando el parloteo de Mikasa sin darle mucha importancia, tas pasadas las dos horas, ya no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, infinitamente concentrado en cada una de las cosas que pasaban en la historia. Casi que con cada afirmación, cada coma, y cada respiro entre punto y aparte que la mujer hacía, el asentía con la cabeza inconscientemente.

—_El príncipe se enfrentó a la bruja, sabiendo que si fallaba al tratar de rescatarla, debería esperar cien años a su despertar, tiempo en el que él ya sería un aciano, y dios sabe si seguiría vivo. Pero no, pese a todo y con voluntad de hierro, avanzó firme con su espada dispuesto a llegar a su amada._

—¡Sí! ¡Así se hace!

Mikasa rió bajito. Bueno, en algo había acertado.

—¡Continúa! ¡Vamos!

—_Cuando por fin cumplió su cometido, tuvo las puertas abiertas a los aposentos de la princesa Aurora, quien esperaba inmóvil… su beso de amor verdadero, que la despertaría de su sueño eterno._

Rivaille se retrajo de su entusiasmo.

—A todo esto. ¿Qué es un "beso de amor verdadero"?

—… Es un beso que das cuando de verdad amas a alguien.

—¿Pero que es un beso?

—… "_¡Mierda!" _Es cuando dos bocas se tocan.

—¿Se tocan? ¿Las bocas? —enarcó una ceja confundido.

—Sí, pero no es solo tocarse, bueno… pueden moverse. —la explicación le estaba sentando ciertamente incómoda a la pobre Mikasa. —Y bueno, podríamos decir que las personas se besan cuando se aman… _casi siempre, o no… mejor, ¿a veces? _—dudó murmurando.

—Pero tu me has dicho que me amas muchas veces, pero nunca me has dado un beso en la boca.

Mikasa apretó el libro que sostenía aun más nerviosa. _"Joder, si así de embarazoso es explicar algo tan sencillo, no quiero ni pensar cuando me pregunta de dónde salen los bebes."_

—Como ya te había dicho antes: el amor hacia ti y el amor… hacia… bueno, no sé, digamos: Eren, es distinto cielo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay cosas que uno quiere hacer con una persona que ama, y cosas que quiere hacer con otra persona, que ama de manera diferente. No sé bien cómo explicarlo, ahora no lo entenderías, pero te aseguro que lo harás cuando crezcas más, no mucho, cuando tengas tres o cuatro años más, como yo, que tuve mi primer amor a los ocho.

El chico la observó meditabundo por largo rato. Ella no supo cómo responder al silencio y prosiguió leyendo hasta llegar al final.

"_Hey! Hey hey hey hey! __¿Qué pasa con esta situación? Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada. Sólo le estoy explicando algo sobre el amor a un niño, no es gran cosa. Yo soy su tutora y se supone que debo enseñarle todo esto. Joder!"_

* * *

Su semana de descanso ya estaba por terminar faltando tan solo los dos días del fin de semana.

Rivaille: entusiasmado a más no poder con su nuevo balón de fútbol, esta vez una de verdad, todo un sueño hecho realidad para él, desde que vio a esos profesionales jugando sobre una enorme chancha en la tele.

Ella: encendía un sahumerio aromático en su cuarto de sueños en lo que el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar.

Llegó al living a atender y se heló por un instante al escuchar su voz nuevamente, tras días y días sin comunicación.

—_Mikasa, ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Me dijo Sasha que debes hacerte más estudios! Pero no me has atendido las llamadas para preguntarte más. ¿Le pasa algo a tu teléfono?_

Ella no supo qué decir. La agarraba de sorpresa y sin una excusa preparada.

—Estuve… relajándome esta semana.

—_Ya veo… bueno, da igual. Ahora sé que estás bien._

¿Se estaba preocupando por ella? ¿Ahora? ¿Esto significaba algún cambio?

—_Bueno, lo que quería decirte, era algo por lo que te estuve buscando mucho tiempo…_

¡SI! Algo bueno se aproximaba. ¡De seguro!

—_Un amigo me regaló una entradas para el festival de música de este domingo. ¿Lo recuerdas, el que promocionaban en las noticias? Quiero invitarte a venir conmigo, si no estás ocupada._

Sin duda, este sería el día más fenomenal de la semana (apartando el domingo). Eren le estaba pidiendo salir nuevamente, y seguro sería una buena ocasión para pedirle disculpas, hablar del teme y reconciliarse. Perfecto, nada podría ir mejor. Nada.

* * *

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY VUELVO POR FIN A LAS ANDADAS! COMO ESTÁN TODOS?!**

**Tancito de momento mi última semana de vacaciones, aburrida en general, pero con ganas de escribir y po eso me volqué en terminar ente capítulo. Ojalá les guste y no lo vean ni muy lleno ni muy vacío. **

**Bien, situemos aquí a Rivaille ya en los 4 años y Mikasa, matemáticamente en los 24. Y algunas situaciones típicas de la edad para ambos.**

**Coméntame**** que les pareció en los reviews y nos estaremos viendo otro día (que desde luego no puedo prometer cuando, pero daré lo mejor de mi ^^')**

**Los quiero.**

**YUI**


	5. Nada más que la verdad

**Nada más que la verdad**

Aquel domingo por la tarde estaría totalmente dedicado a lo que, podemos llamar, una tarde de chicas.

A eso del mediodía las amigas de Mikasa empezaron a llegar una a una y algunas en grupos a su casa. Christa, Mina, Hannah, Hanji, algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo de la oficina, y Sasha al final —en parte arrastrada por la manada, por qué no decirlo—.

A pesar de la cantidad de veces que insistió en llevarse a Rivaille a pasear o a tomar un helado afuera, para alejarlo del corral de gallinas que presentía que sería aquella casa, sus súplicas se vieron rotundamente reprobadas por Mikasa de entrada. El estaría muy ocupado viendo episodio tras episodio de esas series con robots que tanto lo entusiasmaban, y ellas tendrían toda la tarde para planificar y preparar aquel evento tan importante, el que había estado esperando desde hacía meses, dejando, claro está, al festival de música de lado.

Sabido era ya que mientras no tuviera su permiso, Rivaille no podía entrar en la habitación de Mikasa, y menos todavía en ocasiones en que tenía compañía. No es que esta regla le molestara al niño, en lo más mínimo.

Gracias a ello ahora podía encerrarse allí dentro con sus amigas y echar cartas sobre la mesa al tema que les concernía.

Cuando dieran las siete Eren pasaría por ella para llevar a cabo lo que en harto tiempo no habían tenido, una cita, con todas las letras: sin terceros, compromisos, ni dudas, y antes de esa hora, ella debería estar impecable para recibirlo.

Mina y las muchachas del trabajo entraron en su plan entusiasmo-de-amigas-al-rescate de inmediato y comenzaron a sacar, probar y sugerir vestidos, zapatos, pinturas y polvillos faciales, colores de esmaltes, peinados, y bolsos.

El cotorreo no era el estilo de Mikasa, pero aquella vez resultaba tolerable y hasta divertido, teniendo en cuenta la ocasión, y que rara vez se daba el gusto de compartir momentos como ese con sus amigas.

Sasha era otro cuento, para empezar. Del vamos, ya no tendría su día de intimidad con Jean, para películas pochocleras ni ningún otro plan semejante. No representaba una gran pérdida, pero si se tratara de un día de cuidar a su "sobrino del alma", o siquiera salir a divertirse con Mikasa, el panorama sería mejor.

Específicamente hablando de ayudar a una amiga con su cita, también era aceptable; ayudar a su mejor amiga, con algo que esperaba desde hacía meses, por supuesto; apoyar a Mikasa a enredarse en alguna relación amorosa y airear su cabeza al menos un poco del trabajo y Rivaille, pues claro que lo haría; pero ¿Eren?, ¿Debía hacer todo esto por ese tipo?

Viendo a las demás chicas emocionarse con los accesorios den neceser de Mikasa, reír histéricamente y bromear entre sí sobre sus chicos y los polvos que echaban con ellos, inspiró con fuerza y bufó sin ser notada mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco. Definitivamente, y mal que le pesara, esto olía a podrido.

* * *

A las cinco y ni un minuto tarde, como era su hábito, Mikasa invitó a su grupo a bajar al living a tomar té y degustar otro de sus "intentos de tarta" de pasas.

Rivaille ni asomó la cabeza a fisgonear, cosa rara; supuso de inmediato que ante su ausencia ya se habría servido del tarro de galletas el mismo; además, la música y los sonidos de estruendos de batallas seguían sonando tras la puerta del cuarto de televisión; caso cerrado.

—Oye Mikasa, si me permites preguntar, ¿Cuánto tiempo hará ya que sales con Eren? —inquirió Mina mientras le tendía su tasa aún vacía.

—Mmm… unos seis años, aunque no llevo la fecha, odio esos formalismos. —aseguro.

—Wow! Es un tiempo considerable— añadió Loe, una de sus compañeras de oficina— con mi novio llevamos apenas tres, y mi madre nunca ha perdido la oportunidad de advertirme que si pasas de los cuatro años… ¡es para toda la vida! ¡Sí señora!— dijo entusiasmada.

Sasha revoleó los ojos y dio un sorbo a su te de tilo sin emitir comentario alguno.

—Pues nos conocimos en la universidad y tras unos meses decidimos formalizar, hasta me presentó a sus padres. Pero dos años luego de llevar bien la relación… pues… —detuvo el recorrido de su tenedor de postres a medio camino, dudando.

—Llegó Rivaille. —concluyó Hannah.

—Pues sí, y no te negaré que le costó un tiempo hacerse a la idea, ¡pero ya ves lo bien que la va llevando! Y además no me impuso condiciones, ni tuve que dividirme entre el niño y mi pareja, ni nada de eso.

—Ha! Pues yo sigo pensando que aún no termina de entrarle en la cabeza el concepto de _"novia"._ —dijo Sasha antes de abarrotar su boca con tarta de pasas.

Christa le dio un golpecito en la rodilla disimuladamente y susurró:

—_No lo arruines Sasha, por fin la podemos ver sonreír después de un buen tiempo._

Ésta puso los ojos en blanco y se auto-forzó a corregirse.

—Sólo decía que, sería mejor que te llamara más seguido, ¿no crees?

—Mi pichoncito y él trabajan juntos, sé que es duro y se exigen muchas horas… también hay que entenderlos a ellos, todos tenemos nuestros tiempos. —rectificó Loe.

—¿Pichoncito?— Hanji aguantó sus ganas de reír a carcajadas.

Largo rato continuaron después, riendo con las ocurrencias que surgían en la marcha, hasta darse cuenta, al momento en que la siguiente chica quiso servirse otra porción, de que ya solo migajas quedaban sobre el plato, automáticamente todas miraron en dirección a Sasha, que no perdió un segundo para saltar en su defensa.

* * *

Tras volver a la habitación de Mikasa, cada una supo donde colocarse según su posición predeterminada: cama, alfombra o cojín.

Dana buscó en su bolso una serie de revistas que llevó para pasar el rato y comenzó a distribuirlas de mano en mano y ojear artículos que pudieran interesarlas.

—Oigan esto chicas: "El top de los doce galanes recién debutados en películas de acción del último año". ¿Qué opinan?

—Me quedo con los galanes de las propagandas de ropa interior.

Todas rieron, o casi todas.

—Aquí hay un artículo con una entrevista a la doctora Vetiss, de Inglaterra, que sugiere un nuevo plan alimentario para todas las jóvenes aún en desarrollo que quieran bajar unos kilitos.

—¡HA! ¡¿Pues puedes enviármelo hace diez años, cuando todavía era una jovencita "en desarrollo"?! —se mofó Hanji haciendo a todas desarmarse de la risa.

—¡No exageres! Ni que fueras una anciana.

—Pues a mí me vendría bien intentarla, mi Ben últimamente ha estado comprando revistas… adultas y escondiéndolas. ¡Pero sé donde las guarda! Me preocupa, siento que ya no soy suficiente para él.

—¡Hay no digas tonterías Mina! ¡Tú eres muy linda y lo serás siempre!

—Pero Ben…

—Oigan, ¿alguna de esas revistas dice consejos para manejar a los niños en desarrollo?

Todas pararon su excitación de golpe para prestar atención a Mikasa, quien pasaba página por página una revista en sus manos, muy concentrada.

—O sea… ¿consejos para madres primerizas?

—Sí.

—¡Por favor Mikasa! ¡Hoy no! Vinimos aquí por tarde de chicas y tú te pones con la responsabilidad materna. ¡Por dios! ¡Con razón Eren se aleja siempre que puede!

—¡LOE! —le reprendió Christa.

—¡Pero es verdad! ¿Podrías quitar tu cabeza de vez en cuando de Rivaille y vivir un poco tu propia vida? Como una mujer de tu edad, ¡divertirte un poco!

—Lo sé, lo siento…

—Más importante, Mikasa…—cortó Mina la tensión, antes de ponerse en su postura vamos-a-hablar-en-serio— ¿Tienes pensado… qué llevaras puesto? —inquirió misteriosa y con una sonrisita dibujada en la cara.

—¿Llevar puesto? ¿Qué no decidimos por el vestido rojo?

La chica rió nerviosa y volvió a mirar a Mikasa con insinuación queriendo resaltar una doble intencionalidad en la pregunta.

—¡Si si, lo sé! Me refiero a… ya sabes… ¿qué llevarás puesto… más abajo? —arqueó una ceja.

El resto rieron con un tono de histeria bien disimulado y Mikasa enrojeció.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! Ya… entendí. Bueno… pues, yo… en realidad, no lo había pensado.

—Bueno, entonces, ¡ya tenemos otra cosa importantísima en la que ayudarte!

Afirmaron al unísono dispuestas a reiniciar una segunda sesión de modelaje, esta vez un tanto más… ¿íntima?

La mujer comenzó a quitarse las prendas más superficiales por orden de sus osadas amigas instándola a no tener vergüenza, y pronto Hanji se paró y preguntó por el armario específico para el tipo de prendas que necesitarían.

Mikasa ya en ropa interior, le señaló una puerta doble contra la pared donde hallaría un cajón, al mismo tiempo en que luchaba contra Loe quien ya había desprendido su sujetador e insistía en removerlo.

Hanji abrió el armario de par en par, y divisó los cajones más bajos junto a algo, que sin duda no pasó desapercibido a sus ojos y rápidamente, el escándalo comenzó.

Leo dio un tirón rotundo y efectivo del sujetador quedando con este en la mano y haciendo que su amiga elevara su calor corporal al mil al intentar recuperarlo, pero ambas se detuvieron en seco cuando Hanji aclamó:

—¡Pero miren nada más quien ha tenido la consideración de venir a visitarnos!

La mujer mostraba a Rivaille ante las mujeres de la habitación sujetándolo de un brazo.

—¡Suéltame, loca de la guerra! —luchaba el niño por zafarse.

—¡El pequeño Ackerman Junior sintió curiosidad de nuestras… ilícitas actividades y se escabulló en el armario! ¿Nos les parece tierno? —levantó al chico en brazos para apretarlo contra su pecho en un gesto de ternura algo desmedido.

—¡Les juro que no estaba espiando! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Déjame ir!

Mikasa dio un salto hacia atrás de golpe cayendo al suelo sobre sus ancas y se arrojó violentamente hacia la cama para tirar como pudo de cualquier prenda o trapo suelto que pudiera haber sobre ella y cubrir su desnudo torso, todo en cuestión de millonésimas de segundo.

La totalidad de sus amigas, esta vez sin excepción, rió a carcajadas con la situación. Ciertamente, tenía su toque de gracia, por muy mal que la pasaría Rivaille —casi con seguridad— cuando todo esto terminara.

Hanji renovó sus aires tras la carcajada y se sentó en el suelo, obligándolo a sentarse forzosamente sobre su regazo, sin dejar de sujetarlo para que no huya.

—Bueno bueno… como es más que obvio que has entrado en la habitación _sin permiso_…—acentuó mirándolo con una sonrisa maligna ante el nerviosismo del niño— sea para espiar o porque buscabas algo en el armario y por esas del destino te quedaste encerrado, ahora vamos a tener que ponerte en penitencia, ¿o no chicas?

La manada estaba tentada, apoyaban la idea. Por otro lado la cara de Mikasa era un poema, no sabía si estaba más enojada por la intromisión, por el engaño, o por la ultra vergonzosa situación en que se encontraba. _No le tenía prohibido entrar en ciertas habitaciones sin permiso, solo porque se le antojaba, ¡pretendía justamente evitar estos sucesos tragicómicos!_

Antes de poder emitir opinión alguna, sus amigas se agruparon en círculo a debatir algo que no escuchó, tiempo que usó para recuperar a los tirones su ropa interior de las manos de Loe.

—De acuerdo Rivaille: hemos debatido y acordamos la mejor pena que te corresponde.

Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco. _"¿Acordamos? ¿Alguien me pidió permiso para meterse con mi pequeño?" _

—Entonces… ¡tú serás nuestra muñeca el día de hoy!

El horror en su gesto fue inmediato, a lo que Mikasa se retractó de su preocupación. Una sonrisita tonta se dibujó en sus labios, lo que le indicó a las demás chicas que la idea le había resultado algo divertida.

—¡No soy la muñeca de nadie y no me toquen con sus manos de chicas tontas! ¡Ya basta, suéltenme!

Sasha soltó una carcajada. —Luchar y resistirse es en vano Rivaille, Mikasa ya dio el visto bueno… _te vestiremos de niña…_—amenazó con gesto macabro.

—¡Tú no tía! ¡Tú siempre estás de mi lado! ¡No me traiciones ahora que te necesito!

¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa, ayuda!— luchaba.

—Perdón cariño, —se lamentó— pero pensé que ya tenías las reglas bien claras, aunque me equivoqué. Tal vez necesites esto para recordarlas mejor.

* * *

Más tarde, la ronda de debate de las mujeres, para decidir el mejor collar para Mikasa, se encontraba de lo más concentrado, ignorando la presencia de cierta hermosa niña sentada de indiecito y cruzada de brazos en un rincón de la habitación.

Christa lo miró sobre el hombro disimuladamente y sintió compasión por ál. _"Pobre Rivaille. Seguro va a tener una mala leche intragable cuando todas nos vayamos. Espero que no le haga la noche imposible a Sasha."_

Desde su lugar, el pequeñín lucía un trapo rosa enorme colocado como túnica griega sobre su ropa, pequeñas coletas con listones y lápiz labial rojo chillón. Toda su cara y su postura destilaban veneno, pero se mantenía muy callado y sólo escuchaba sin meterse, como le habían advertido.

—¿Y si omitimos lo del collar? Mejor le ponemos un pañuelo negro de cuello, que combinará perfecto con las botas del mismo color, y el vestido rojo. ¿Qué tal? —sugirió Hannah.

Aplaudieron en conjunto aprobando la sugerencia, incluyendo a Mikasa.

Diez minutos después, ya lucia todo el conjunto puesto, tal cual se arreglaría cuando faltara tan solo una hora para salir.

—¡Prueba exitosa! —animó Hanji.

—¿Creen que luzco decente? ¿El vestido no es muy corto? —preguntaba tímida.

—¡Para nada cielo! ¿Qué crees que harán? ¿Ir a la iglesia a rezar?— rió Loe que fue acompañada por sus amigas.

—¡Si, seguro! ¡Yo creo más bien que será todo lo contrario!—alentó Dana.

—Tranquila Mikasa, estas muy bonita, seguro a Eren le encantará. —la alentó Christa.

En ese momento, aunque no le estuvieran prestando atención, Rivaille se paró para quitarse el improvisado vestido rasgándolo con uñas y dientes, se quitó las coletas y pisoteó los moños y se limpió los labios con los puños al mejor estilo "me limpio la baba luego del beso que me dieron".

Envalentonado y prepotente se metió entre las del grupo empujando y se detuvo en el centro detrás de Mikasa para que pudieran verlo bien. Ojeó con odio una por una a todas esas arpías que habían osado meterse con él y casi gritó:

—¡¿Pero qué les pasa a todas ustedes?! ¡¿Por qué están ayudando a Mikasa a vestirse?!

La aludida entró en pánico y trató por las buenas de frenar la avalancha.

—Shhh… Rivaille no grites. Ellas son mis amigas y vinieron porque las invité.

—Así es querido, vinimos a ayudarla porque es una ocasión muy especial para ella. Es normal entre amigas. —habló Mina con suaves palabras.

El niño se salió aún más de sí.

—¡¿PERO PORQUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LA AYUDAN PARA SALIR CON ESE CHICO QUE NO LA QUIERE?! ¡EREN ES MALO! ¡ES MALO CONMIGO Y ES MALO CON MIKASA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN DE SU LADO?! ¡TIENEN QUE PARARLA! ¡TIENEN QUE DECIRLE QUE NO SE ACERQUE A ÉL PORQUE A MI NO ME HACE CASO!

Repentinamente sintió un agarre firme, casi doloroso de su brazo que lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación con brusquedad. Al momento en que Mikasa lo empujó dentro de su propia habitación, debió apaciguar su aterrizaje cayendo junto al borde de la cama y estrellando sus rodillas en el piso.

Al rotarse vio la furia intensa con la que la mujer lo miraba. Ella despegó sus labios con calma y susurró conteniendo sus ganas de gritar:

—Veo que hay más de una cosa que habíamos aclarado ya, pero que siguen sin entrarte en la cabeza.

Rivaille sintió miedo, inevitablemente. La furia y la indignación también lo abrumaban, pero los penetrantes ojos de la mujer lo paralizaban al punto de no poder ni susurrar.

—Ya hablamos varias veces sobre el asunto de Eren, te quedó muy en claro que no tenías que meterte y me prometiste comportarte frente a él, y también frente a otras personas.

Silencio absoluto; el chico apretó las sábanas de la cama con los puños y luchó por no dejar a sus lágrimas escapárseles.

—Pero como veo que no vas a dar tregua, te quedarás aquí, y saldrás una vez que hayas entendido en significado de todo lo que acabas de gritar allá. _Como te vea salir…_

No hiso falta concluir la amenaza, todo parecía haber quedado muy claro. Acto seguido, desapareció tras la puerta que quedó cerrada, y justo en ese momento Rivaille pudo relajar sus hombros, soltar la sabana y romper a llorar por lo bajo. No era justo, no lo era, sólo había dicho la verdad, nada más que la verdad. Y no merecía ser castigado y obligado a pensar en ello.

* * *

Se disculpó con sus amigas. Prosiguieron con el cotorreo, aunque una vez arrojada la bomba, ya nada podía ser lo mismo en aquella reunión.

A las seis y treinta minutos, Sasha era la única invitada que quedaba; ésta se quedaría por esa noche con Rivaille mientras su amiga salía, y juntas tomaban un café viendo tontos programas de entretenimiento por televisión mientras esperaban.

—Lamento todo esto. Prometo que te compensaré.

—¿Lamentas la riña de hace rato, o dejarme a Rivaille?

Mikasa sonrió forzada de lado.

—Ambas, supongo.

—Ni hacía falta que te disculparas. Es agradable cuidar de mi sobrino favorito (o el único, y no verdadero), y lo que pasó a la tarde… francamente no me molestó. —alzó los hombros. —Hasta… podría decir que me gustó, el niño sí que sabe. —sonrió pícara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Mikasa molesta.

—Nada. Sólo que fuiste algo dura, no me pareció que lo que dijera fuera tan… errado.

Arqueó una ceja y optó por dejar pasar el comentario para que termine muriendo en el silencio, preferiblemente antes que empezar toda una discusión de nuevo.

—Cuando esté sola con Eren, le propondré venir a vivir a casa. Me enteré de que está buscando un nuevo departamento y no le alcanza para alquilar.

La cara de Sasha se desfiguró.

—¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¿No viste lo que pasó hace rato con el crio? ¡No le va a gustar una mierda!

—¡Es por eso justamente! —se enojó— Rivaille es así porque necesita a un padre, y tiene esos arrancones porque no lo conoce y le falta convivencia con él. Cuando pasen más tiempo juntos ellos dos seguro podrán-

—¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Reacciona Mikasa! ¿Crees que Eren aceptaría venir a vivir aquí, sabiendo que tú tienes intenciones de volverlo un padre sustituto, con lo poco que le agrada el niño? ¡Y viceversa!

—¡Rivaille tendrá que aceptarlo! ¡Es un niño y debe entender desde ahora que no todo siempre sale como él quiere que salga! ¡Necesito que se le meta eso en la cabeza!

El aire se cortaba con cuchillo.

Mikasa se levantó para llevar las tasas a la pileta de la cocina y Sasha en su soledad, maldijo a un par de sus antepasados.

La mujer fregaba las tasas con los guantes puestos para no arruinar su esmaltado. Mordió su labio inferior y una lágrima de indignación se le salió.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos tratan de decidir todo el tiempo por mí? ¿Creen que soy una niñata o una adolescente desorientada? ¡Ya puedo elegir sola, joder! ¿Por qué me lo tienen que hacer tan difícil?"_

Pasadas las siete y veinte minutos, presionaba el borde interior de su vestido, inquieta, nerviosa, incluso angustiada.

Sasha se mostraba de lo más calmada a su lado y miraba la televisión con indiferencia.

No le sorprendía para nada el retraso.

De golpe una canción Oasis hiso vibrar su celular y se incorporó del sillón para atenderlo fuera de la habitación.

—¡Eren! ¿Paso algo? Estaba preocupada.

—_Mikasa. Todo está bien, tranquila. Cuando iba a salir de casa tropecé con el cordón de la vereda y me fracturé un brazo contra el piso._

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿Tuviste un accidente y dices que estás bien?! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Iré contigo! ¡Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!

—_¡Cálmate! Estoy en uno. Me acaban de enyesar, pero…_

Hubo un silencio. Terror, ya sabía lo que vendría después.

—_Lo lamento pero no podremos ir hoy, me dijeron que con todo el alboroto que habría en el festival era preferible que me olvidara. ¡Lo siento mucho!_

Mikasa respiró increíblemente calmada, pero no contestó.

—_Mira, si quieres te paso con la doctora, está aquí conmigo, ella te lo explicará._

Se oyeron ruidos y comentarios ilegibles del otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Señorita Ackerman?_

Era una voz femenina. Tragó duro y trató de calmar los nervios que se posesionaron de su cuerpo.

—Sí. Soy yo.— habló por fin.

—_Que tal. Habla la doctora Melane del centro de salud de Konto._

Mierda. Ahora sí se había armado.

—_Como escuché que el paciente Jeager la acaba de decir, no podrá moverse de su casa convenientemente, a lugares donde esté expuesto a demasiada gente y movimiento. Lo lamento mucho, me dijo que tenía una cita programada con usted._

—No, no se preocupe, está bien. ¿Puede pasarme de nuevo con él?

—_Seguro._

—_Mikasa, ¿la escuchaste?_

—Sí Eren, pero…

—_Te juro que te lo compensaré otro día ¿sí?_

—No es ese el problema Eren, quiero ir a verte, para cuidarte, lo necesitas ahora.—compadeció su tono.

—_No, olvídalo por hoy. Volveré a casa y estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí._

—¿Y podría ir mañana, u otro día a verte?

—_¿Eh? Pues si… claro. Hablaremos mañana ¿de acuerdo?_

—Sí. Que descanses y no te esfuerces para hacer nada ¿ok?

—_Claro. Adiós Mikasa, lo siento._

—Adiós Eren.

* * *

Volvió a la sala de televisión pensativa, deprimida y con la cabeza gacha. Cuando Sasha volteó a verla y le preguntó si era él y donde estaba, se recompuso y fingió su mejor sonrisa. Perdido por perdido, al menos no perdería esa batalla, hoy no, y no contra su mejor amiga ni su pequeño.

—¡Era Erwin! ¡Me dijo que estaba viniendo para acá y que él se quedaría con Rivaille! Así que puedes irte. ¡Te libero!

Sasha arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres que nos quedemos mejor los dos para cuidarlo?

—¡No! ¡Segura! El insistió en que vuelvas a tu casa. Así que pues ve y yo esperaré a Eren un rato más hasta que Erwin llegue. Ya me pasó un mensaje diciendo que casi llegaba. —Se mordió los labios por dentro —sólo… se retrasó con el auto, no quería arrancar.

—Ok, entonces ya me voy.— comenzó a recoger sus cosas, el bolso y el abrigo.

—Claro, gracias por venir a pasar la tarde, y por molestarte en quedarte.

* * *

_Pesimistas, hay muchos de ellos. Acostumbrados al fracaso como si fuera el único resultado existente. Pero sin embargo cuando uno siempre dice "sí", mientras que el resto del mundo dice "no", es duro, pero más dura es cuando la respuesta al final, definitivamente es el "no" que uno no se esperaba. Ser optimista también es peligroso, puede herirnos demasiado. _

_El hecho de que los otros digan "no", ¿a qué se debe? ¿Es que pretenden realmente verme fracasar? ¿O solo piensan con más claridad y lógica que yo mismo?_

_¿En qué punto el realismo se diferencia del pesimismo? Si los realistas no hacen más que decirnos la verdad, tal cual la ven. _

_Tal vez uno simplemente no escuche la advertencia porque no quiera, porque no esté dispuesto a aceptarlo, o por simple cabezonería. Luego del hecho, ya no vale quejarse._

_Y yo sigo pensando: ¿es acaso más valiente de mi parte, arrojarme siempre a la apuesta del "si", teniendo al mundo en mi contra, y sabiendo que tengo todas las de perder? ¿Veo todo en positivo, pensando en verme más fuerte en el futuro, al notar que me equivoqué? Si ese es el caso… ¿Aún siendo positivo, estoy considerando la posibilidad del "no"?_

* * *

Recostada en posición fetal sobre el sillón, se imaginó las muchas hipotéticas situaciones y conversaciones que le gustaría haber vivido en su cita con Eren.

Bufó resignada y terminó enderezándose.

Permaneció en su nube un largo rato, imposible saber. Cuando hubo acabado, aún con su ropa estilo rockera puesta, se miró de costado en el nuevo espejo de su cuarto de sueños e inspeccionó con la mirada su atuendo.

"_Qué desperdicio…"_

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó cuanta fritura y chatarra de paquete se encontrara en los cajones más altos, esos que guardaban las cosas que peligraban cerca de Rivaille.

Llevo todo a la mesita del cuarto de televisión y se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de su diminuto petardo.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta despacio y se fijó dentro con un ojo que las luces estaban apagadas y Rivaille parecía dormido. Entró y se posicionó junto a la cama, pera luego tocar con delicadeza la cabeza del niño.

Este reaccionó tardío y se giró para verla de frente. Sus adormilados ojos recorrieron la femenina figura, la que usaba la misma ropa de hacia un rato, cuando lo regañó. Se preguntó qué hacía allí.

—¿Gustas comer frituras?

—¿…Qué? —preguntó desganado y confundido.

—¿Miramos una película? —le sonrió.

* * *

Minutos luego, Mikasa aún arreglada como se había quedado, miraba "El señor de los anillos" en blue-ray comiendo papas, y con Rivaille acomodado entre sus dos piernas abiertas, quien parecía aún más concentrado que ella en la película, engullendo una tras otra fritura de queso del paquete que tenía en la mano.

—Así que no te fuiste. —la sorprendió con la pregunta.

Pensó rápido que contestar. Inevitablemente se sintió culpable, recordando todo lo acontecido durante el día. De pronto, dio cuenta de que no hacía falta decir nada más que la verdad.

—Eren tuvo un accidente y tuvo que quedarse en su casa.

Tumbó su cabeza hacia atrás para verla interesado.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Lástima.

Siguió mirándola callado. Sin decirlo, ya estaba seguro de que algo pasaría que lo evitaría, siempre algo pasaba. Al final decidió no responder.

Hubo otro hueco de silencio en que ambos miraron a Gandalf viajando, montado en su caballo.

—¿Estas triste?

—¿…? No. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Porque esperaste mucho esta salida, y estabas muy emocionada. Y todas las chicas también. Ni si quiera te quitaste la ropa. Parece incómoda, y apretada. —comentó metiéndose otra fritura en la boca.

—Bueno… no voy a negar que me decepcionó bastante que cancelara sobre la hora, pero ya será otra vez.

—Bien por ti entonces… —dijo desganado, tenía sueño.

—Además, estoy aquí contigo mirando una excelente película, no me siento triste ni sola. —sonrió desde su alma.

El dudó un rato.

—Pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te hubiera gustado hacer cosas con Eren que no las puedes hacer conmigo, eso dijeron las chicas.

Buen punto.

—Okey, no tiene porque ser así, me estoy divirtiendo también aquí, como me hubiera gustado divertirme allí. Estoy muy bien, te lo juro. —lo animó.

El niño vaciló un rato y se sumergió en una lucha interna de pensamientos. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para que Mikasa prefiriera estar con él y no lamentarse por Eren. Cualquier cosa. Pensar era pesado y el sueño le estaba ganando, esperaba a que la película terminara para irse otra vez a dormir, pero presentía que no llegará al final.

Fue entonces cuando se separó del cómodo pecho de Mikasa donde estaba semi-recostado y dejó el paquete casi vacío sobre la mesa.

—¿Todo bien, cielo?

—Ya sé.

—¿Ya sabes qué?

—Lo que te hará feliz.

—¿…? No te entiendo.

Rivaille se paró en el sofá y volvió a sentarse esta vez sobre la pierna izquierda extendida donde quedó ligeramente más elevado que antes, y sin previo aviso tomó con su mano la barbilla de Mikasa apretando su megilla y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ella abrió bien grandes los ojos, descolocada. Segundos pasaban y no se separaba.

Cuando se apartó de ella le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

—Me dijiste que cuando alguien ama a otro se lo demuestra dándole un beso. No sé todavía que diferencia hay entre el amor de Eren el mío, pero no me importa porque estoy seguro de que el no te quiere tanto como yo.

Mikasa estaba sin habla, totalmente pasmada.

—Y también… sé que en tu cita hubieras esperado besarte con él, así que ahora puedes estar feliz. —le sonrió inocentemente.

Tras eso, se bajó del sofá y desapareció por la puerta dirigiéndose a su habitación para otra noche de sueño.

La mujer se quedó dura unos instantes hasta volver en sí y seguir mirando la película y comiendo papas en soledad.

Esa noche ya no habría ningún otro pensamiento que atravesara su mente.

* * *

**Hola mi gente! ¿me estañaron? :3**

**Vuelvo ahorita más rápido de la habitual \o/ Presten atención a lo que pasa de ahora en más porque habrá muchos detalles que parezcan simples pero influirán en la historia aproximándose el final.**

**¿Pero les pareció tierno? ¿Divertido al menos? xD soy algo tosca con la comedia, lo mio es el drama :'D**

**No olviden dejarme su review contándome que les pareció el capítulo, no se preocupen porque paso a paso esto se irá poniendo muy interesante.**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos la próxima. **

**YUI 3**


	6. Las marcas de la vida

**Buenas de nuevo mi gente! Increíble pero cierto este capítulo llego temprano, y me refiero a que apenas paso una semana y media O_O**

**Tal vez se note a la hora de leerlo. Puede ser cosa mía pero (y lo admito), veo este como un capitulo bastante sencillo, importante para la historia, sí, pero no tiene la… "adrenalina" ni el factor sorpresa del anterior. Como sea, iba a ser medio más largo pero saben que prefiero los capítulos más cortos pero seguidos (eso fue casi una ironía, teniendo en cuenta que me tardo tanto para subir a veces xDDDD).**

**Una lectora me preguntó en una review en el capítulo anterior por la edad de Rivaille, y no es la primera. Lo que me hiso darme cuenta de que no estaría demás aclararlo, sobre todo porque creo que va a ser BASTANTE importante en capítulos futuros saberlo. En éste capítulo en concreto, Rivaille tiene 7 años, y por lógica Mikasa 27, así como en el anterior tenía 5 (Mikasa 25), y en anterior a ese 4, y en el segundo capítulo (sin contar el prólogo) tenia 2 (que sé que me confundí, porque en el fic dice que tiene 1, LOL).**

**Voy a empezar a aclararlo desde ahorita, nee?**

* * *

**Las marcas de la vida**

Mikasa se encontraba dormida, desde hacía varias horas y con su libro de psicología sencilla aún abierto y sobre el regazo.

El ha habitación de los sueños Rivaille buscaba pasatiempos para compensar el día feriado por festival, en que sus series favoritas se pospondrían a la semana siguiente; todo esto sumado a la tediosa y sumamente lenta hora vespertina en que medio mundo dormía su siesta, salvo él.

En silencio sacaba uno por uno los libros de las paredes de la biblioteca y los ojeaba exteriormente: algunas aburridas tapas lisas con títulos raros, "Leyes", "Código penal", "Tratado de comercio", nada que llamara su atención. Otros tantos variaban en portadas con dibujos, o letras brillantes en el lomo, dependiendo del estante en que se encontraran: "Los viajes de Gulliver", "El principito", "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas".

Cuando la montaña de libros extraídos del mueve se excedía en altura, simplemente mudaba su posición a un costado y pasaba a inspeccionar otra sección. De esta forma y poco a poco, el suelo más próximo a las paredes se fue tornando un intransitable lugar lleno de textos desperdigados por doquier.

En un momento se topó con una sección interesante: cuadernos, carpetas con anotaciones a mano y varios folios repletos de hojas escritas sueltas. Podría tratarse de alguna sección hecha a puño y letra propios de Mikasa; claro estaba ya que le gustaba mucho leer, pero él nunca la había visto personalmente escribiendo algo, que no sea en la pantalla de su celular.

De apoco escrutó la pila de viejos documentos sin toparse con nada llamativo aparte de letras, letras y más letras uniformes y algo desprolijas, nada que ver con la caligrafía que a él le exigían en segundo grado.

Tomó una pesada carpeta del lomo y tiró como pudo de ella tratando de des encastrarla de su sitio y en cuanto lo logró de un tirón, varias hojas salieron despedidas en conjunto de un pequeño cuaderno forrado en terciopelo marrón y con una hebilla de cinturón que lo sellaba.

Tomo el objeto con cautela y se fijó hacia atrás que Mikasa siguiera dormida. Sin peligro, no se había despertado.

Tras desabrochar aquella dorada hebilla el cuaderno le mostró hojas lisas viejas y manchadas, pero lo que sorprendió por primera vez en horas fue su contenido: nada de palabras frías ni monótonas, sino dibujos, hechos a mano.

Las hojas del cuaderno estaban repletas de figuras a crayón, lápices de colores y fibra.

Todas ellas eran coloridas, y abundaba por sobre todo los colores rojo y negro.

A simple vista no eran buenos dibujos; infantiles, deformes y algo inentendibles, probablemente, episodios de la infancia de Mikasa.

Rivaille se acomodó mucho mejor sobre la alfombra y empezó a pasar las hojas al darse cuenta de que todas mostraban escenas. Varias situaciones que le resultaban ciertamente perturbantes, curiosas y raras, es verdad, pero algo en cada una de esas imágenes le daba una impresión de terror, repulsión y hasta asco.

Según su entendimiento más básico, los dibujos mostraban personas: hombres y mujeres, un hombre y dos mujeres (una más pequeña), o un hombre y una mujer. En todas ellas, el hombre siempre estaba atacando a la mujer, a una o a todas.

Había otra escena más grande que ocupaba dos hojas seguidas, con una mujer tirada en el centro y rodeada de hombres, mucho rojo a su alrededor, y puntos y líneas grises que suponían ser palos y piedras.

Al recorrer la superficie del papel notaba la irregularidad de los trazos, los colores vivos, los rayones hechos con violencia, y ver por medio algunas manchas líquidas derramadas sobre él, secas con los años, pero aún distinguibles.

Por extraño que le pareciera, las machas de gotera le recordaban a sus propios dibujos, los que hacía aquellas veces en que se quedaba confinado en su habitación, con un castigo de varias horas impuesto, y decidía pasar el rato dibujando cualquier cosa, dibujos que nuca llegaba a terminar porque sus ganas de llorar siempre lo interrumpían, y lo notaba sólo en el momento en que su hoja de papel era humedecida con lágrimas.

—_¿Rivaille?_

El chico soltó el diario de sus manos de golpe al escuchar la tenue voz.

A pesar de lo suave y calmada, la voz de Mikasa sólo podía indicar que había despertado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Rivaille? —se refregó los ojos un poco más despabilada al incorporarse en el sillón.

La mujer abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y extrañeza al ver una cordillera de libros al pie de las bibliotecas y a su chiquitín en medio de ella.

—Mejor dicho, _¿qué estuviste haciendo? —_hostilizó su tono al entender la situación.

El quedó paralizado del miedo. ¿Qué decir? ¿Alguna excusa? ¿Serviría a ésta altura?

La mujer se puso de pie y caminó despacio hacia él, quien no se voleó para verla acercarse, como esperando estático a la guillotina que callera sobre su cuello.

Pensando a mil por hora en todas las posibles cosas que podría inventar para zafar.

"_Estaban desacomodados, sólo los ordenaba."_ No, eso no, ni siquiera sonaba bien. _"Sólo tenía curiosidad y estaba aburrido", _claro, decir la verdad, como siempre lo hacía. Ah, pero Mikasa nunca reaccionaba bien; por alguna razón, aunque creyera que no había cometido un delito, siempre le echaba la bronca, siempre, siempre. _"Joder, sólo piensa. Piensa. ¡Ya sé! ¡Los libros! ¡Limpiar! ¡SI, estaban sucios y sólo los estaba sacando para limpiarlos! Perfecto, ahora sólo voltea para verla y dile fuerte y claro que-"_

Al subir su cabeza Mikasa lo miraba desde las alturas con el rostro descompuesto en horror. Pero no lo miraba a él, en sí, sino a sus manos, el cuaderno de dibujos que se acababa de caer de sus manos.

—¡¿CÓMO ENCONTRASTES ESO?! ¡DÁMELO! ¡NO PUEDES TOCARLO! ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL, YAAA!

Se abalanzó sobre él y tomó el cuaderno como tiro, sin aplastarlo, e inquieta empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando algo. Lo encontró a los pocos segundos. Un manojo de llaves.

—¡¿Lo viste?! ¡Dime cuanto viste! ¡¿Dónde lo encontraste?!

Rivaille entró en pánico con más terror encarnizado que en otras veces, en verdad había estado seguro de que habría bronca por el desastre, pero no se imaginaba que reaccionaría así. Estaba fuera de sí, posesionada por los nervios, la furia y la histeria, temblaba mientras revisaba una por una las llaves para abrir los cajones prohibidos.

Cuando lo logró, arrojó violentamente el cuaderno dentro del último compartimento y lo cerró tan fuerte que pareciera que fuera a romperse, acto seguido intentó colocar el candado nuevamente, cosa que le costó horrores por el temblequeo de las manos.

—¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A TOCAR ESE CUADERNO! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE RIVAILLE?! ¡OLVÍDATE DE TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE HAYAS VISTO! Y NO LO MENCIONES NI DE BROMA CON ALGUIEN MÁS, NI SIQUIERA CONMIGO. NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR PRONUNCIAR DE TU BOCA NI EL MÁS PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO SOBRE ÉL. ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE?! ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?! —gritó desesperadamente amenazándolo con la mirada.

—Sí, sí. No lo haré Mikasa. —asintió rápido con la cabeza, que le costó mover por la parálisis que experimentaba. El reto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado a la biblioteca en su espalda, con las manos arañando la madera y sosteniéndose como podía, como si Mikasa se fuera a convertir de un momento a otro en un terremoto que arrasaría con todo a su paso.

La mujer ahora se calmó con un suspiro hondo y largo.

—Ponte a recoger todo eso, que quede exactamente como estaba. —le dijo secamente, hostil y apagada. —No sales a comer hasta que termines.

El volvió a asentir viéndola irse por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

Relajó su cuerpo, pero no sus nervios, seguía temblando del susto y la impresión.

Horas luego, con pila tras pila de libros que cargaba en un brazo mientras reacomodaba en filas con el otro libre, se tomó su tiempo para meditar sobre el asunto.

Mikasa le había dicho que olvidara todo aquello, y que no hiciera preguntas. ¿Sería tan malo ver ese cuaderno? La inquietud era insuprimible, lógicamente. Por naturaleza a toda persona le llama más la atención saber sobre aquello que le está prohibido, como el contenido de todos los cajones llaveados al pié de la ventana junto a él.

En momentos como esos era que se permitía considerar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, cual podría ser la consecuencia final del preguntar por el cuaderno. La amenaza de Mikasa quedó muy clara, pero a la vez muy confusa. ¿De qué sería capaz ella si él se interesaba en el tema? ¿Le volvería a gritar? ¿Lo encerraría sin comer por un día entero? ¿Le prohibiría ver televisión? _¿Lo golpearía? _Las posibilidades eran muchas, pero ninguna que lo terminara de convencer. Después de todo, en esos siete años que llevaban juntos, desde que nació, Mikasa se había encargado de hacerle entender que ella jamás le haría nada malo, ni dejaría que otro se lo hiciera, aún si debía llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Que lo quería.

Que lo amaba.

Que era todo para ella.

Tantas palabras que repetía cada vez que podía, pero que por una u otra acción desmedida o acontecimiento infortunio, terminaba poniéndolo en duda.

¿Si lo quería, porqué le gritaba lo castigaba?

¿Si lo amaba, por qué no dejaba que la protegiera, y le contaba todas las cosas que le molestaban?

¿Si era todo para ella, por qué no le hacía caso nunca, o se enojaba cuando le pedía que dejara a Eren?

* * *

Días más tarde, apenas finalizadas las vacaciones de invierno y con las últimas nevadas, mientras medio país se concentraba en el partido final de la clasificación para el próximo mundial de fútbol, en casa de Rivaille y Mikasa se libraba una batalla campal entre los que querían presenciar este evento por televisión, y los que preferían ver algo más interesante, aquellos a los que obviamente no les llamaba la atención el deporte.

Pocas horas faltaban para el inicio del juego y la sala de televisión se había transformado en una tribuna de sillas y sillones, con una amplia mesa ratonera en el centro con todo tipo de bocadillos, de los que Rivaille, su amigo Paul y su compañero de clase Nail robaban antes de tiempo.

Sasha tuvo que reprenderlos en más de una ocasión mientras ella, Jean y Mikasa traían comida de la cocina.

A minutos de empezar se les unieron Erwin y Hanji, que inmediatamente luego de cruzar la puerta de entrada y escuchar el descontrol, se miraron mutuamente llegando a la conclusión de que hubiera sido mejor para el estado de salud mental de Mikasa no haberse molestado en ir ese día.

Durante todo el primer tiempo fueron puras erradas y juego chato, ninguna emoción fuerte. Rivaille y sus amigos se posicionaron demasiado cerca de la pantalla para el gusto de Mikasa, y miraban concentrados al mismo tiempo que comían panes rellenos a dos manos y criticaban el juego de su equipo.

—Chicos, están muy cerca. Se arruinarán la vista. —advirtió Mikasa.

—Desde aquí se ve mejor. —dijo cortado Rivaille.

—Se ve bien de todos lados, ya salgan de delante de la pantalla, ¿o se creen que son los únicos mirando? —los reprendió Jean, para quien el "tacto" infantil no existía.

Bufaron y se movieron hasta atrás de la mesita ratona, colándose entre las piernas de los adultos sentados sobre el sillón.

—¡Falta! ¡Eso fue falta! ¡¿Qué el árbitro no piensa cobrar nada?! —gritó Rivaille enardecido.

El partido no iba como esperaba y sus nervios se le salían de control, al igual que a sus amigos.

—Shhh! No grites Rivaille, no estás en el estadio, nosotros también estamos aquí. —lo reprendió Mikasa.

Erwin rió y se bajó del sillón para estar a la altura del piso junto a ellos.

—Veo que te gusta mucho el futbol, ¿o no, Ackerman junior?

—Espera, tiro libre. —lo calló el niño con la mano sin mirarlo.

Tras errarlo su atención volvió al gigantesco rubio.

—Pues claro que me gusta, es el mejor deporte que hay.

—Yo creo que el basquetbol es más divertido. —declaró Mikasa cruzándose de brazos, como retándolo a que la contradiga.

El chico la ignoró y ella bufó resignada.

—Oye, si le gusta tanto porqué no lo llevas a practicar a algún lugar. No hay mejor cosa que dedicarse a lo que a uno le gusta. —comentó Sasha bien bajito para no ser chistada.

La dueña de casa apretó los labios y torció el gesto, Sasha comprendió que por alguna razón el comentario no había sido de su agrado.

—Luego te hablaré sobre eso. —respondió la mujer en otro susurro.

Quince minutos después el pitido marca el final de un aburrido primer tiempo cero a cero.

—Eso estuvo horrible. —comentó Paul.

—Sí, pero de todas formas estamos con medio cuerpo dentro de la copa. Sin embargo si continúan jugando de esta forma tan fea nos irá muy mal. —se lamentó Nail.

—Yo prometí raparme la cabeza si clasificábamos y lo haré, se que el partido aún no termina pero con seguridad que estaremos dentro. —cortó el rollo Rivaille con su comentario.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Mikasa entre curiosa y molesta.

—En la escuela hicimos cada uno una promesa para clasificar y yo prometí cortarme todo el pelo. —le respondió él muy indiferente.

—Ni lo sueñes, no dejaré que te arruines la cabeza como un descarriado. Tú no te vas a cortar el cabello. —sentenció ella.

—Es MI cabeza y hago LO QUE YO QUIERA con ella.

—No harás nada de esa ridiculez si yo no lo permito. ¿Quién crees que te cortará el cabello sin preguntarle a tu tutora primero?

Las miradas retadoras y electrizantes inquietaron a todos los presentes lo suficiente como para que la jueza Sasha saltara a poner orden cuanto antes.

—Bueno bueno— los tranquilizó.— por un lado no es tan malo cortarse el cabello, tiene razón, el puede decidir. —miró a Mikasa. —por el otro se que Mikasa está preocupada porque te rapes el cabello, no quedaría bien para un niño tan lindo ¿o no? ¿No es verdad? —buscó apoyo en su declaración. —¿Qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo?

—No hay acuerdo Sasha, no se rapará y punto.

—¡QUE SI LO HARÉ!

—¡Un momento! —los calló poniéndose de pie. —No tiene porqué ser un sí y un no. Oigan esto: ¿qué les parece si dejamos que Rivaille se corte sólo la MITAD de su cabello? —clavó sus ojos en Mikasa. —La parte más baja, donde apenas se note visto de adelante ¿eh? —transpiró frio esperando la aprobación, o la bronca. —¿Tú qué opinas Rivaille?

El silencio comenzó a desesperarla.

—…Bueno, supongo que estaría bien, cumpliría mi promesa al final. Yo estoy de acuerdo.

Acto seguido, Sasha miró a Mikasa, atemorizada.

La mujer suspiró largo y meditó un momento.

—…¿Te encargarás tú?

—¿Qué?

—¿Si serás tú quien le rape la cabeza? —preguntó cortante sin apartar su vista de la tele.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un "tenemos un acuerdo".

Varios festejos y gaseosa cola luego, los tres chicos se retiraron a la habitación de arriba en lo que terminaba el entretiempo del partido, dejando a los adultos en momentánea paz.

—Hey, ¿qué me ibas a contar hace rato?

Mikasa miró preocupada a Sasha.

—¿Es serio?

—No, bueno… un poco, por ahora.

—¿Por qué no llevas al chico a practicar futbol como a él le gusta?

Suspiró otra vez pensando en cómo explicarlo.

—El pediatra de cabecera de Rivaille dice que…—se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no puede? —preguntó Jean.

—Que tiene un pequeño retraso de crecimiento.

Todos la miraron curiosos.

—Bueno, ¿notaron que es bastante más bajo que sus amigos? En realidad en más pequeño que cualquier otro chico de su edad. Según el doctor, Rivaille es un pequeño con un desarrollo cognitivo increíble y muy acelerado para su edad, pero en cuanto a lo físico, dijo que tiene y tendrá siempre una tendencia a ser más bajo que la media.

Hiso un parón y el resto notó una ligera angustia disimulada en su cara.

—Por lo tanto decidí que hasta que no crezca un poco más, no lo meteré en equipos de deporte, tengo miedo de que los demás niños lo lastimen por ser más grandes.

—¡Pero así es la vida mujer! —saltó Hanji. —Es un niño y tiene que pasar por estas cosas, si practica se lastimara obviamente, pero se levantará y seguirá, mejorará hasta ser bueno, conocerá a otros niños y aprenderá a trabajar en equipo, tendrá su mente concentrada en algo que no sea la escuela, los libros y estudiar. ¡Por todos los cielos Mikasa! ¡Tiene siete años! ¡Déjalo vivir un poco!

La mujer permanecía callada.

—Comprendo que estés preocupada Mikasa— la apoyó Erwin— pero es verdad que desde que Ackerman junior llegó, contigo todos son no esto, no aquello, esto no se toca, esto no se hace, de esto no se habla, allí no se entra. Ponte un poco en su lugar. Como todo niño tiene ansia de explorar el mundo que lo rodea.

—Lo sé… —bajó la vista— pero es mi pequeño… es mío, es mi Rivaille. Yo de verdad no quiero que le pase nada grave, y no estaré tranquila ni un minuto viéndolo hacer cosas peligrosas.

—¿Y tú, un jugaste a nada en equipo de niña? Dijiste que te gustaba el basquetbol. —preguntó Jean.

Por alguna razón, Sasha le dio con su codo en el abdomen luego de su comentario.

—Mi padre no me dejaba juntarme con otras niñas fuera del horario de clases. —sentenció fría y cortada.

Su tono fue tal, que muchos tuvieron la impresión de que seguir el debate por ese lado sería meterse en terreno peligroso.

—Bueno, pero tu… —Sasha pensó rápido.— ¿tú no habías dicho que quería darle _las cosas que no tuviste en tu vida_?

Eso dejó pensado a Mikasa, finalmente. Era un buen punto.

Momentos luego convenció a todos de volver a la sala de televisión mientras ella terminaba de colocarle frutillas a una tarta que tenía casi lista, ya que en pocos minutos los niños bajarían para terminar de ver el partido.

Lo cierto es que lo que pretendía en realidad, era que la dejaran sola un momento aunque sea, para dar rienda suelta a su efímero y silencioso llanto.

Arriba, Nail sacó de su mochila un álbum de figuritas con jugadores de fútbol, y los otros dos trajeron su manojo para revisarlas e intercambiarlas como siempre lo hacían.

En medio de la emoción, algo raro los interrumpió de repente. Un golpe sordo proveniente de la planta baja, que los dejó mudos; acto seguido, una serie de voces alteradas, otros tantos golpes, Hanji chillando, Erwin gritando que se calle y dando órdenes a los demás, pasos, corridas, más ruido.

Rivaille se paró de golpe alarmado y corrió fuera de la habitación más rápido de lo que sus pies podían, seguido de sus amigos.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Mikasa tuvo un ataque! —gritó bajando las escaleras.

* * *

_De lo que estoy absolutamente segura es que cada persona en el mundo tiene sus propios problemas. Estos pueden tener muchos orígenes y explicaciones, causantes y circunstancias, pero sólo aquel que nunca en su vida haya tenido uno, que tire la primera piedra, o mejor dicho, en este caso, que opine lo que quiera y se meta en los problemas de los demás._

_Una vez leí algo por ahí, que hablaba psicológicamente de las personas y las marcas de su vida, decía: "En ciertas circunstancias de la vida solemos tener vivencias que nos cambian para siempre. A parir de ese momento, no somos más que vestigios de nosotros mismos."_

_La pensé por un tiempo y creo que aún no la logro entender del todo. Según parece, el "ser puro" es el niño, el inocente e ignorante, lo hoja en blanco que aún no ha sido influenciada ni escrita, y lo que los psicólogos llaman "los traumas de la niñez", son las famosas marcas que quedan._

_¿Pero todo el mundo está sujeto a ellas?_

_¿Arrastramos hasta el fin de nuestros días todo lo que recibimos de pequeños?_

_Tal vez eso sea decisión de cada uno._

* * *

El día terminó, no precisamente como les gustaría que hubiera terminado.

El partido finalizó con una derrota pero con una clasificación en el bolsillo. Mikasa se recuperó. Los invitados se fueron por donde vinieron. Rivaille se encerró enojado en su habitación sin cenar, esta vez por decisión propia.

Ah, y con un nuevo corte de cabello, cortesía de Sasha.

A media noche Mikasa entró silenciosamente en la habitación de Rivaille esperando no despertarlo. Le extrañaba que no hubiese asomado la cabeza por la cocina para pedir algo.

El chico dormía plácidamente sin preocupación alguna.

"_Mejor así. Mañana ni se acordará del partido. Espero… Y si no, tengo un par de heladerías en mente que calmarán sus ánimos."_

Cerró las cortinas luego de acomodar las sábanas de Rivaille, y caminó en la oscuridad hacia la puerta cuando algo se interpuso en el camino de sus pies. Tanteó el piso en busca del objeto tirado y halló la mochila de clases medio abierta y con cuadernos y papeles casi salidos de ella.

Recogió todo como pudo y se retiró de la alcoba.

Ya de vuelta en la sala de televisión, mirando alguna película subtitulada típica de la trasnoche, se dedicó a ojear los trabajos hechos en clase por Rivaille de los últimos días.

Entre las últimas páginas, había una consigna que ponía: "Hoy dibujamos a nuestro héroe o heroína. Luego, escribimos qué nos gustaría ser de grandes."

Mikasa sonrió de lado y arqueó ambas cejas; al pasar la página encontró un chueco dibujo de una mujer vestida de camisa y corbata que suponía ser ella, con la piel pintada de gris según parecía, unos tacos un poco deformes o exagerados (_"En mi puta vida podría parame sobre tacos tan altos".)_, su característico cabello al hombro, y en especial, los labios bien llamativos pintados de rojo brillante, y curiosamente bien detallados, como si hubiera puesto más empeño en dibujar su boca, que todo el resto del cuerpo y la ropa.

Obvió por un rato este detalle que le traía algunos recuerdos un tanto vergonzosos, y leyó el intento de escritura al pie de página, que entendió perfectamente con sus errores (horrores) ortográficos y todo.

"Mikasa no es mi _eroina_, pero si es la _muger_ que mas amo en todo el mundo.

Y de grande no quiero ser como ella, quiero estar con ella, para _sempre_.

Cuando _cresca_ voy a ser futbolista, o _doctol_, o dibujante de manga, _todabía_ no me _desido_, pero seguro, seguro, segurísimo, voy a casarme con Mikasa.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí me tienen de vuelta y un poco más animada y libre \o/ **

**Aclararé algunas cositas sobre las referencias del capítulo:**

***Me debatí bastante por poner una ubicación específica del lugar donde se encuentran, y decidí no mencionarlo y obviarlo, pero fuera del texto original creo que puedo decírselos. La ciudad donde se desarrollan los hechos se llama Sapporo, de la prefectura de Hokkaido, Japón. Y en este capítulo estamos en Febrero del 2011.**

***La clasificatoria que ven en el capítulo no la inventé, es real, fue el partido final que jugó Japón antes de entrar a la copa mundial de fútbol 2014.**

***Desarrollo cognitivo, es la evolución mental de toda persona, su capacidad para "pensar", básicamente. Aquí dice que según el doctor, Rivaille vendría a ser algo así como un chico afortunadamente bien dotado en materia de inteligencia.**

**Será como la tercera vez que digo esto, pero creo que nunca está demás aclararlo de nuevo, como para que después no me critiquen xD. La historia, así bien rosa, esponjosa, dulce y tierna como parece, no es tal, recuerden que no deja de estar en calificación M, no se dejen llevar, lo último que quisiera hacer seria matarlos de infelicidad por lo que ocurra.**

**Otra cosa (que TAMBIEN ya dije): los personajes no solamente son OoC, también están totalmente sacados de contexto y muchos de ellos tendrán papeles antagónicos (o sea, serán **_**vi-lla-nos)**_** bien? No les voy a mentir, necesitaba a los antagonistas y los elegí a dedo por preferencia (como ya se habrán dado cuenta, odio a Eren ¬¬), pero hay excepciones en que algunos personajes que me agradan tienen roles muy desagradables, y otros que no me gustan pero que tienen papeles buenos. A cada quien lo suyo, sólo recuerden que esta historia es un AU de acá a la China, no tiene absolutamente ni un vestigio de realidad o similitud con la obra original, cosa que a veces suele molestar en algunos lectores, para mí el AU solo es digno de leer si es muuuuy bueno, por eso daré lo mejor de mí.**

**Coméntenme que opinan de este cap, si fue flojito como yo imaginé o más aceptable.**

**Los quiero a todos y nos leemos el próximo.**

**YUI~**


	7. Las buenas y malas compañías

**Alguna vez han tenido un manga impreso en su idioma en manos? Para los que sí, habran notado que al principio (generalmente), el mangaka hace comentarios banales sobre cosas de su vida cotidiana. Me puse a pensar, los que escribimos fic, no hacemos cosas parecidas en las introducciones o en las notas al pie? xD Entonces me dispuse a hacer un random de preguntas, para conocer a mis lectores/ras: ¿suelen leer con habitualidad, aparte de fanfic? ¿Les gustan más las novelas rosa, o las novelas negras?**

**En fin… en éste capítulo Rivaille tiene 8 años y Mikasa 28 lógicamente. Me comprometí a aclararlo de ahora en adelante.**

* * *

**Las buenas y malas compañías**

Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, Erwin cómodamente sentado en la sala de televisión de Rivaille mirando un partido de beisbol, escuchó unos retumbantes pasos descender por las escaleras.

El niño en cuestión se colocó a la par y le extendió un cuaderno de trabajo sin apartar su vista del suelo. El hombre dejó a un lado el refresco que estaba tomando y tomó el cuaderno para revisarlo.

—Y bien, ¿terminaste? —le sonrió el hombre.

El chico asintió.

—¿Quieres que lo revise para buscar algunos errores?

—No me salen muy bien los cálculos. Odio hacerlos. —aclaró con timidez.

—Sí, te entiendo. Cuando era niño las matemáticas también eran mi debilidad, pero ya oíste a Mikasa: cuando volviera, debía estar toda tu tarea terminada. Así que, ¡qué remedio! —volvió a tratar de animarlo mientras revisaba su trabajo.

Rivaille se apretó los costados de la camiseta nervioso.

—Erwin…

—¿Sí?

—…¿Crees que Mikasa… pueda perdonarme?

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Si te disculpas adecuadamente…

—Pero esta vez sí que estaba enojada.—se lamentó.

—Bueno, es lógico. Fue indebido de tu parte: entiendes que estuviste muy mal y lo lamentas. Ponte en el lugar de ella.

Ahora fue el niño quien lo miró.

—Es frustrante pasar tanto tiempo tratando de enseñarte lo que está bien y lo que está mal, para que luego tú vayas y te comportes así. No solo te afectará a ti: debes saber que el resto de las personas también culparán y apuntarán con el dedo a Mikasa por "enseñarte a hacer esas cosas".

—¡Pero no es cierto! ¡Ella no hiso nada! ¡Yo lo hice porque quería!

—...—El hombre bufó—lo importante es que estás arrepentido, ¿verdad?

Ahora Rivaille se sentó de golpe en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

—_Para nada._

—¿Qué?

—Se lo merecía. —sentenció.

* * *

En la sala de espera del despacho del director, Mikasa fue llamada a las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco, bastante tiempo más tarde del horario acordado.

Cuando entró, vio pasar a los padres del turno anterior que ya si iban, y una vez adentro, se dio la mano con el hombre canoso y arrugado antes de tomar asiento.

—Me alivia que haya podido tomarse el tiempo para asistir, señorita Ackerman. Me urgía hablar con usted. El asunto ya nos estaba preocupando, a mí y a la maestra Rinold.

—Sí sí, lo sé. No crea que he estado tratando de evadirlo, sólo me ha costado encontrar tiempo.— se lamentó.

—Bueno, dejémoslo aquí. El asunto en cuestión en que Rivaille no sabe comportarse con sus compañeros, señorita.

Mikasa inspiró hondo.

—Le juro que trato de reprenderlo, y llevarlo por buen camino. ¡Sabe bien que esas cosas no deben hacerse! ¡Si se lo vivo repitiendo! Pero es un niño incontrolable en ciertos aspectos.

—Si… yo, estoy consciente de que es brillante en desempeño, todos lo aseguran, pero tiene roces continuamente con sus compañeros, suele agredirse verbalmente con algunos de ellos, y este último episodio fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Si no se encuentra una solución disciplinaria adecuada, se deberán tomar medidas lamentablemente necesarias, y espero que lo entienda.

Ella bajó la mirada apenada.

* * *

Erwin suspiró largo y bajó el volumen de la tele.

—Cuéntame mejor, ¿qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? Porque yo sólo tengo la versión de Mikasa y tu maestra. Ahora quisiera escuchar la tuya: ¿por qué motivo en específico te peleaste con esa niña?

Rivaille adoptó su actitud chula desinteresada.

—Esa ni si quiera debería hacerse llamar "niña". ¡Deberías verla!

Erwin arqueó una ceja.

—Eso no es lo que te pregunté. Si la niña se quiere comportar como un niño, tú no puedes oponerte, ni criticarla, ni despreciarla. Es libre de hacerlo.

Lo seguía ignorando.

—Y sólo porque a ti te parezca una marimacho, no te da derecho de pelearte con ella como si fuera un niño como tú.

—Me da igual. Es más alta, más fuerte, y tiene más años, ¡así que le pego si quiero!—se enojó.

* * *

Mikasa se tapó la boca con las manos.

—¡¿Le tiró dos dientes?!

—¡No! Sólo se los dejó flojos, pero eso no cambia mucho las cosas. Los padres de Ymir están furiosos, y tienen razón, pero exigir la suspensión indefinida de Rivaille es exagerado, en eso le doy la derecha. Pero considero que lo más apropiado, por lo pronto, es que usted en persona se siente a hablar con ellos; y claro, con su hijo, por supuesto.

—Rivaille no es mi hijo. —aclaró.

—Ah, cierto, bueno… con su… ehh…

—Déjelo, está bien. —lo tranquilizó, algo melancólica.

El director dudó antes de hablar.

—No se le ha cruzado la posibilidad… de que Rivaille esté necesitando a una… ehh… bueno, una… "madre auténtica", por así decir.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno yo… he hablado con el psicopedagogo del colegio y me ha comentado que los niños cuyos padres sufren problemas de separación, así como los niños que carecen de alguno de ellos, o de ambos, tienden a tener… _éste tipo de conductas_.

Mikasa meditó un momento su respuesta y añadió:

—Con el debido respeto, señor: considero que a pesar de no ser su legítima madre, hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para ofrecerle a Rivaille, todo lo que necesita para volverse una buena persona, y un gran hombre. No tiene nada que ver con la relación maternal indirecta que llevemos. Pero, yendo al caso, creo que no tiene nada que ver con el asunto, ¿o sí?—inquirió.

El hombre de riguroso traje se incomodó de repente, como sintiendo el áspero terreno donde sin querer se había metido.

—En realidad… su relación con Rivaille, parece ser complicada, y muy personal por lo que veo. Es verdad que no me corresponde inmiscuirme; pero, teniendo en cuenta el incidente con la alumna Ymir, es posible que usted, y su _rol de madre/tutora_, jueguen un papel importante.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo,—habló confundida— ¿Me dirá que Rivaille pelea con los niños por mí? —dijo sarcástica.

El hombre calló. Algo no estaba bien. Esto pintaba feo. Debía ir más profundo en el asunto.

—…Me gustaría saber, para empezar, el motivo de la pelea con esa niña. Si voy a hablar con sus padres, defenderlo, llegar a un acuerdo y demás, necesito saber si tuvo algún motivo.

—Los motivos no son válidos, señorita Ackerman. El hecho es hecho: se peleó con una niña hasta hacerla sangrar por la nariz y aflojarle dos dientes.

—¡Pero tengo que saberlo! —refutó con una mano en el pecho.

El hombre empezó a sudar frío.

—¿Entonces por qué no le pregunta a su… emm, a Rivaille?

—Porque los niños suelen cambiar la versión. ¿O me dirá que no los conoce?

* * *

Erwin se enmudeció con la declaración y decidió apagar la televisión definitivamente para hablar más en serio.

—¿La niña Ymir… estaba hablando mal de Mikasa? —preguntó crédulo.

—¡Sí así es! ¡Y yo no pude soportarlo! ¡Por eso la golpee!

El hombre aturdido y perplejo, trató de ordenar sus ideas.

—Pero, ¿qué dijo?

Rivaille dudó entes de responder, indeciso. Finalmente volvió sentarse sobre el sillón y cruzose de brazos, afligido por lo que tenía que contar.

—Decía que Mikasa era una "lamentable y patética idiota", que había dejado sus estudios y todas sus oportunidades en la vida para _cambiar pañales_ _y hacer papilla de bebe. _Y que ahora sólo le esperaba volverse alcohólica a las treinta, agarrarse de los calzoncillos de cualquier tipo que pase, ver como su hijo se vuelve pandillero o drogadicto a los quince y pegarse un tiro por infeliz a los cuarenta. Eso dijo.

Erwin se lo quedó mirando como poseído. No sabía si lo que acababa de decir era traumatizante, asqueroso o repugnante, así como estaba seguro de que muchas de esas palabras no figuraban en el diccionario de Rivaille; por lo tanto no cabía la posibilidad de que lo haya inventado. Pero algo seguía sin cerrarle. Y sin querer dijo su conclusión en voz alta.

—¿Una niña de tu escuela dijo eso? ¿Y ella como pollas sabe que Mikasa dejó de estudiar?

Rivaille se asombró, y angustió todavía más.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Mikasa abandonó su vida por mi culpa? —se desesperó.

Sin saber en lo que se metía, trató de calmarlo.

—¡No, no! ¡Para nada! Ackerman Junior, ¿sabes por qué tienes ese apellido? ¡Pues porque Mikasa te lo dio! ¡Y puede que no sea nada tuyo, pero para ella tú eres su vida entera! ¡Te lo aseguro!

Rivaille aguantó el llanto mordiéndose el labio.

Erwin prosiguió:

—Pero la pregunta era en serio, ¿cómo va a haber una niña hablando de Mikasa si ni si quiera la conoce?

El chico se recompuso ahora molesto.

—Es que esa chica me odia, y me lo ha dicho ella y todas sus amigas varias veces. Y como sabe que yo la odio a ella también, dice esas cosas en vos alta para hacerme enojar. —se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta…

Rivaille pensó.

—Bueno, la mama de Ymir conoce a Mikasa, y lo sé porque ella ha dicho varias veces "mi mamá dice esto", "mi mamá dice aquello", "mi mamá piensa que Mikasa tal cosa", "mi mamá dice que Mikasa tal otra".

—O sea, que la niña sólo repite cosas de su madre, eso quieres decir.

—_Eso creo_.

Fue entonces cuando Erwin calló.

De repente muchas cosas se aclararon y empezaron a cerrarle cosas y más cosas. No cosas que él mismo haya pensado antes; sólo cosas que ha escuchado más de una vez de boca de Sasha, u ocasionalmente de Hanji, referido a "las buenas y malas compañías de Mikasa".

* * *

La mujer quedó momentáneamente ensimismada en el silencio profundo y abrumador, uno que puso en aprietos al director, quien ahora había expuesto sus manos al fuego. Mejor dicho metafóricamente, podría haber encendido la mecha de un campo dinamitado.

La chica habló bajo y cortado:

—Los padres de la señorita Ymir, me dijo que eran…

—Freddy Mayer: es el padre. Y Loe Thompson: la novia del padre. Pero es "como su madre". Creo que usted la conoce…—aclaró dudoso.

Mikasa simplemente enmudeció, y un instante ahí sentada se quedó, pensando para adentro.

El director empezó a inquietarse por la quietud y falta de reacción de la mujer, pero entes de volver a llamar su atención para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, la chica volvió en sí de repente.

—Sí, así es. —dibujó una sonrisa entre forzada y tenebrosa en su cara. —Que bueno, eso hará más fácil reunirme con ellos a platicar. Muy bien, muchas gracias por la reunión, nuevamente disculpe todos los inconvenientes causados—hablaba rápida y atropelladamente sin permitir al director contestar, al mismo tiempo en que de pie le extendía la mano. —Me aseguraré fervientemente de disciplinar a Rivaille como es debido sin falta. Y nos hablaremos más adelante por cualquier cosa, ¿bien? Pues entonces ya me voy. Un placer. Hasta la próxima. —concluyó y salió disparada del despacho tan rápido que sus pies no daban abasto.

Sólo huyó de ese lugar.

Sólo quería irse cuanto antes.

Sólo quería llegar a casa, abrazar a Rivaille, hablar con él, disculparse, explicar, luego, tal vez llorar, gritar un poco, volver a abrazar a Rivaille, llorar un poco más, volver a disculparse, y solo entonces, ponerse a pensar con más detenimiento en el rumbo de las cosas hasta ahora, y el rumbo de las cosas _a partir de ahora_.

* * *

"_Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres". Puede ser acertado en ciertas ocasiones, pero no deja de ser un prejuicio: nuestras buenas o malas compañías no tienen porqué hablar por nosotros._

_Ante alguien potencialmente influenciable, las compañías terminan dándonos letra para formar nuestra personalidad, gustos e ideologías. Yo lo llamaría… una "subordinación del pensamiento". _

_Aún así, nunca es tarde para recapacitar sobre quién es exactamente el que tengo junto a mí._

_Ponerse a pensarlo puede ser, duro, doloroso o hasta inaceptable, tanto que a veces, termina siendo demasiado tarde para hacerlo._

* * *

Para festejar el inicio de la primavera, en el parque municipal se haría un concierto de entrada libre por la noche, para toda una serie de bandas juveniles debutantes en busca de un público que los quiera oír.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Mikasa y Sasha desplegaron una avalancha de resistas de recetas sobre la mesa de la cocina y se pusieron a discutir fórmulas e intercambiar recetas para pasar el rato, ante la desinteresada mirada de Jean, quien no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese feriado húmedo y aburrido.

Cuando el muchacho se cansó de escuchar cotorreo, se puso de pie para vagar por la casa buscando algo más interesante o llamativo, y fue a dar al patio donde Rivaille yacía recostado boca abajo sobre el pasto, a primera vista.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, enano?—pregunto curioso con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Shhh! Busco la entrada de la cueva de las hormigas. —murmuró.

El alzó una ceja algo irónico. Era raro ver al mocoso maniático tirado en el suelo con toda la tierra y los bichos que allí podría haber.

—…¿Y? ¿La encontraste?

—No, las estoy siguiendo.

Rió y se acercó para ponerse de cuclillas junto a él.

—¿Te ayudo?

* * *

A las seis y media de la tarde el olor a salsa ya se esparcía por toda la vivienda cuando Mikasa bajó las escaleras bien arreglada con un vestido a las rodillas y chatas en los pies.

Jean acudió a su encuentro y Sasha apartó la vista de la cacerola que revolvía para admirarla.

—Luces bien…—comentó la chica de mala gana.

—Gracias. ¡Oh en cerio! Gracias, gracias, gracias por quedarse hoy a cuidar de Rivaille. Les voy a devolver el favor como quieran.

—Está bien, no hace falta. —aclaró Jean.

—No de verdad, insisto. Eren y yo no salíamos desde hace tiempo y necesitaba a alguien con urgencia, pero ustedes siempre están, absolutamente siempre. Son como mis hermanos, lo que hacen siempre por mí no tiene precio.

—Hay, no exageres. —le frenó el chorro Sasha. —Mejor preocúpate porque _tu novio_ no rompa el auto, o pierda las llaves de su casa, o reciba llamadas inesperadas de su madre o se rompa un brazo de nuevo.

—¿A qué hora pasaba? —se apresuró a decir Jean.

—De hecho, debería estar aquí.

El timbre sonó una vez y la felicidad encarnizada se posesionó del rostro de Mikasa. Corrió rápido a la puerta y abrió entusiasmada.

—¡Eren! ¡Llegaste! —casi se arrojó sobre él.

—Si claro, ¿por qué no iba a llegar?—bromeó sarcástico.

—Ven entra, estaba dándole las últimas indicaciones a los chicos. Sólo déjame subir a despedirme de Rivaille y ya podremos irnos. —lo arrastró de un brazo hasta su living, donde el hombre bufó y se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

—Okeeey…

Mikasa subió las escaleras contenta, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Rivaille y tocó antes de hablar.

—Cariño, ¿estás ahí? ¿Ya te bañaste como te pedí?

No se oyó respuesta.

—Rivaille…—abrió despacio y adentró la cabeza. A simple vista no lo vio. —¿Dónde estás?

En eso, desde debajo de la cama asoma levantando les sabanas una cabecita morena semi-rapada y con expresión molesta en el rostro.

—¿Aún no te bañas?—protestó ella.

El niño hiso silencio.

—¿Está abajo?—susurró.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que si está ahí abajo!

—¿Quién? ¿Eren?

—¡Claro! ¿Quién más? ¿El duque de boludolandia? Aunque el título le queda bien.

—¡A mí no me contestes! ¡Sí está allí y me está esperando! ¡Así que métete a la tina de una vez así podré irme tranquila!

—¡No quiero! ¡No me moveré hasta que se largue! —protestó prepotente.

—¡Rivaille! ¡Sabes el límite que debes cruzar para enojarme! ¡Ni lo intentes! —advirtió furiosa.

El niño ni lerdo ni perezoso salió como tiro de debajo de la cama y dio la vuelta por su habitación esperando que la mujer lo siguiera; Mikasa exasperada trató de perseguirlo a pesar de lo pequeño y escurridizo para atraparlo, pero justo cuando abandonó su lugar en el marco de la puerta, Rivaille se escapó de la habitación rumbo al pasillo donde corrió cuanto pudo como convicto perseguido por perros policías.

Mikasa revoleó las chatas a un rincón (que afortunadamente eran sencillas de quitar) y enfiló para el mismo pasillo persiguiendo al pequeño demoño.

—¡Vuelve aquí mismo Rivaille! ¡Cuánto más corras más dolerá cuando te atrape! —gritaba fuera de sí.

—¡Púdrete! ¡Y que se pudre el otro imbécil también!—respondió sin parar de huir mientras debe la vuelta alrededor de la bajada de las escaleras.

"_¿Groserías? ¿Me gritaste groserías? ¿Y a Eren también?" —_¡Ahora sí que te llegó la noche mocosillo!

Al mismo tiempo en la planta baja, La pareja reunida en la cocina obviaba el desastre que ocurría arriba, y Eren masticaba impaciencia con el correr de los segundos.

—¿Qué mierda están haciendo ahí arriba?—miraba el techo donde se escuchaban los golpes de los pies corriendo y alguno que otro grito ilegible.

El niño entró en el cuarto de Mikasa haciendo vista panorámica de cualquier escondite a la mano o elemento distractor sin tiempo, porque la mujer casi lo agarra del cuello con las garras desde atrás antes de que él se abalanzara sobre la cama zafándose, y rebotando un par de veces sobre ella.

Ella le siguió el juego y se zambulló de lleno sin temor a arruinar sus uñas o arrugar su vestido, para logar finalmente casar uno de los tobillos del niño.

Rivaille pataleó para soltarse gritando y ella intentó afirmar el agarre de igual forma, cuando unas risas empezaron a reemplazar sus alaridos.

El chico de un tirón calló sentado de nuevo sobre el colchón y rebotó exageradamente causándole esto una estrepitosa carcajada.

Al intentar ella volver a cazarlo, el gritaba y reía alternadamente en lo que la esquivó para bajar de la cama y aprovechar para salir huyendo.

Entonces se enredó en su propio vestido tratando de reincorporarse con dificultad, al lograrlo notó su falta de energía para seguir, consumida por las carcajadas que ahora no podían parar, ni de uno ni de otro.

Sin pretender dar por terminado ese juego de policías y ladrones in-intencionado, Rivaille desapareció de su vista cuando salió nuevamente al pasillo. Se arrimó a la barandilla de la escalera para mirar hacia abajo y no lo divisó. No pudo haber bajado sin que oyera la escalera tronar. Caminó lento y silencioso hacia la puerta del baño que estaba semi-abierta, pera notar un vapor tibio que salía de adentro.

Su mocoso maniático si tenía pensado bañarse tarde o temprano: el más que nadie sería el último en irse a la cama lleno de tierra y suciedad; pero oponía resistencia como fachada para extorsionarla.

Empujó levemente la puerta para mirar dentro. No lo vio. Entonces entró hasta tocar la cortina de la ducha y sujetarla, esperó un momento y tiró fuerte de ella para ver detrás.

Sólo la tina llena de agua calentita.

Alzó ambas cejas. —¿A dónde se fue?— se giró al instante, y lo encontró.

Rivaille salió de detrás de la puerta y se abrazó fervientemente de sus caderas para empujarla hacia atrás con fuera y logar encestarla dentro de la bañera.

Eren alzó la vista al oír el sonido de un zambullón repentino en el piso de arriba, seguido de un chillido de Mikasa. Ya empezaba a enojarse. Miraba la puerta de salida a la calle con cariño.

* * *

Rivaille observaba agarrado del borde de la bañera como Mikasa se secaba el cabello como podía. En su fuero interno le costaba retener la risa. Sería el colmo en una situación así; ella estaba que reventaba.

La mujer con la toalla sobre la cabeza lo miró neutral, tanto que lo hiso temer por lo que diría.

—¿Fue divertido no? —habló simpática.

El chico sonrió de lado, aliviado.

—Ahora que estás mojada, ¿te quedarías?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Eren me está esperando abajo, así que disfruta tu baño y adiós. —dejó la toalla a un lado.

Rivaille apretó los labios cuando vio su espalda alejarse.

—¿Por qué sigues con él si sabes que te lastimara de todas formas? —casi le gritó.

Se paró en seco y volteó para mirarlo sobre el hombro. Esos ojos que alguna vez solieran ser penetrantes y filosos, ahora más bien indicaban pena, o algo parecido a la comprensión o la lástima.

El chico no mutó su desdeño mientras la vio regresar sobre sus pasos y quedar ante él para luego agacharse y cruzarse de brazos, logrando alinear la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esta guerra Rivaille?

—…Hasta que el duque de boludolandia se largue —sentenció furioso.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Pensó para sus adentros un momento y, ante la duda de qué contestar, prefirió cerrar el tema ipso facto.

—Okey, si no me vas a dar la tregua a mí, por lo menos trata de no hacerles la noche imposible a Jean y Sasha. ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando Rivaille pensaba replicar, sus palabras se congelaron al instante en su garganta antes de salir, al momento en que ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, de esas que podían hacer que el mundo se viniera abajo sin que nada importara. Se retiró lentamente hasta que la mitad de su cara quedó cubierta por el agua, que ocultó como pudo su rabioso sonrojo.

Ella se balanceó hacia adelante y lo besó en la frente larga y delicadamente, tiempo en el que el aspiró hondo el dulce y adictivo aroma de su perfume, y cerró los ojos.

La deliciosa textura de sus labios sobre su piel desapareció, y al volver a abrirlos la vio salir por la puerta.

—Que descanses mi amor.

Entonces observó. Observó y observó a la nada acomodándose en la bañera. Ensimismado en su propio mundo de sueños.

Abajo, Eren vio bajar a Mikasa con una playera y unos cortos nuevos, diferente a como iba vestida hacía instantes; se detuvo en el detalle de la piel húmeda y el cabello empapado.

—¿Se puede saber qué carajo han estado haciendo arriba?—preguntó impaciente.

—Perdón, tuve problemas para forzarlo a bañarse, raro en el. Bueno, ¿vamos? —le sonrió luego de disculparse.

—Sí, andando. No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Mikasa saludó con la mano sin hablar a Jean que los miraba desde el living y Sasha ni se asomó.

Tras el portazo, el muchacho a cargo suspiró, entre aliviado y resignado.

Rato más tarde, el grito de la "comida lista" de Sasha sacó a Rivaille de su estupefacción de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y éste brincó de la bañera nervioso antes de manoteas su ropa con torpeza antes que las toallas secas.

"_Joder. ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme esas cosas?"_

* * *

Pasadas las once de la noche, el trío miraba televisión concentrado.

Rivaille sentado en el piso como de costumbre, rascaba la alfombra del piso con las uñas inquieto; de a ratos miraba a Jean o a Sasha disimuladamente, y se mordía la lengua reprimiendo sus ganas de hablar. Seguramente porque no estaba seguro, de querer saber, lo que le urgía saber.

La serie del momento empezó a pasar sus créditos y Jean agarró el control remoto para cambiar; extendiéndolo en el aire, habló de la nada:

—¿Qué quieres decirnos Rivaille?

El aludido dio un salto inesperado.

Ambos lo miraron curiosos y el reprimió sus nervios.

—No sé ni lo que quiero saber, en realidad.

—Pues suéltalo, y nosotros trataremos de iluminarte con lo que sea.— sugirió Sasha.

Esperó un momento viendo pasar los títulos finales de la serie.

—Es sobre Mikasa, y Eren…

Los dos se miraron entre sí incómodos.

—¿Poe qué… Mikasa soporta a ese tipo odioso? —se volteo para verlos— No lo entiendo. ¿Le gusta sufrir?

El par se pasó mensajes en código con la mirada asintiendo.

—Mira Rivaille, te contaremos cosas que es mejor que no lo comentes con Mikasa ¿de acuerdo? Son delicadas.

—¡Díganme! No diré nada. ¡Por favor! —se paró frente a ellos.

Sasha empezó a hablar:

—Aunque tal vez no lo puedas entender del todo, porque eres muy pequeño, las personas no siempre pueden elegir disfrutar o sufrir. Sus cabezas funcionan de diferentes maneras, razonan distinto y eligen según su criterio. Como Mikasa.—sentenció.

Rivaille la miró concentrado pero perdido.

Jean revoleó los ojos. _"¿No puedes usar palabras más de su edad? Tonta."_

—Quiere decir que Mikasa es un tipo de mujer… digo, persona, que tal vez reciba daño, o se haga daño a sí misma, pero piense que está bien hacerlo, o dejar que se lo hagan.

—Pero eso no puede ser. ¿Por qué una persona elegiría sufrir por sí misma?

—Por eso decía que tú no lo entenderías. Escucha: depende de cómo haya sido educada una persona, esta juzgara los hechos de la vida con diferentes puntos de vista. Mikasa, al igual que muchas otras mujeres, recibe daño, es cierto. Y se dan cuenta de ello, también es cierto. _Pero, _en determinado punto de su vida, ella aprendió, o llegó a creer, que ser lastimada por otra gente era lo correcto, o lo que se merecía, todo con tal de amar libremente. ¿Me entiendes?

Rivaille tumbó la cabeza.

—O sea que ella soporta que Eren la lastime porque lo quiere ¿"amar libremente"?

—Ehhh… sí. Yo más bien diría que, como muchas mujeres, Mikasa ama demasiado, sueña demasiado. Hasta el punto de aguantar cualquier lastimadura, física o mental. —El chico lo miraba incrédulo.— Y sí. Eso es posible.

Viendo la reacción perpleja del chiquillo, Sasha optó por soltar todo lo que tenía.

—Eren me pareció un chico bueno, amable y tierno cuando lo conocí. Él y Mikasa iban juntos a la preparatoria. Al principio, se llevaba de maravilla con ella, y más aún cuando la apoyó para solucionar…—se frenó y pensó un segundo qué o como decirlo—…algunos problemas que ella tenía con "su padre". Después de eso ella se aseguró a sí misma y a los demás, de que lo amaba, y le debía todo, y daría la vida por él, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Y pues empezaron a salir, formalizaron su relación y todo iba viento en popa. Pero algo ocurrió entonces.

Sasha miró fijo a Rivaille esperando que se diera cuenta para no tener que ser tan directa, a lo que el niño se quedó fijo aguardando la continuación. Ella suspiró y siguió:

—Llegaste tú Rivaille.

Hubo un silencio profundo. Él se quedó en el aire sin entender.

—Cuando Mikasa te trajo a vivir con ella, Eren no se lo tomó muy bien. Ella creía que él la ayudaría, y que tu impulsarías una relación bajo el mismo techo, o armarían todos una familia, lo sé, ella me confesó cierta vez que le hubiera gustado. Pero ocurrió lo contrario: la hostilidad y agresividad de Eren llegó a niveles insospechados para aquellos que más lo conocíamos; estaba en verdad furioso. Por ese tiempo, ellos dos tuvieron una pelea muy ruda, creo si no me equivoco: el mismo día que Mikasa nos invitó a todos a conocerte, y esa vez, te puedes asegurar, fue la primera, la última y la más grande pelea que tuvieron.

—¿Por qué la ultima?

—Los meses siguientes a esa discusión, fueron sin duda, los más tortuosos, difíciles e imborrables en la vida de Mikasa.

Rivaille estaba confundido, pero al ver a Jean, notó que no era el único Aparentemente aquella historia era algo bien guardado por Sasha.

—¿Qué pasó?—se volvió a ella.

—Estuvo sufriendo muchos tipos de "maltratos laborales": condiciones incómodas e inexplicables. Nada que pudiera denunciar frente a la justicia, pero ahí estaba: todo el tiempo, todos los días. Y eso se volcó a sus estudios, porque empezó a estresarla: reprobaba cada cosa que rendía. Optó por alejarse de la universidad por un tiempo para relajarse al menos un poco y dedicarse a ti. Pero, eso fue un golpe duro a su reputación laborar, que aumentó las malas condiciones, y así todo se agrandó, y agrandó. Fueron meses realmente terribles… _terribles._ —ante la estupefacción de los dos, prosiguió rotunda:— Desde ese momento, anoté a Eren a la cabeza de mi lista negra de una vez y para siempre.

—¡…!

—¿Pero qué tuvo que ver con eso?

—…—miró al techo— Con el tiempo, me enteré de que el mejor amigo de Eren, era el jefe de la oficina donde Mikasa trabajaba. Y, o casualidad, cuando ella no aguantó más y volvió arrastrándose con él le pidió disculpas por la pelea, y un mejor compromiso como novia, y todas las condiciones a las que se atuvo después, el acoso laboral mejoro misteriosamente,—declaró sarcástica— y todo empezó a ir bien, bien, bien, bien, y cada vez mejor. Y todos vivieron felices y Mikasa se quedó atada con cadena perpetua a un tipo que no la quiere, que la usa, que la explota, la maltrata, la rebaja y la trata como a su puta, pero ¡ella muy feliz con eso!—alzó los brazos con una fingida sonrisa.

Jean no concebía lo que escuchaba.

—¡¿Pero y tú no le dijiste nada?!

—¡¿Crees que no?! ¡Entiéndelo Jean, y tú también Rivaille, a ver sin maduras un poco esa cabeza de una vez!—se paró del sillón en un arranque. —¡No hay peor sordo que el que no quiere escuchar! ¡Y es tal como acabas de explicar Jean! Hay personas que reciben castigos injustos pero no se percatan de ellos, simplemente los aceptan creyendo realmente que son culpables y merecedores de ellos. ¡Así es la vida! ¡Y así es Mikasa! ¡Y en su dura cabeza no entra otro razonamiento! ¡Desgraciadamente es así! ¡Y es una mierda, lo sé! ¡Porque también lo veo y sufro por ella! Pero no puedo hacer nada, ni legal, ni humanamente posible para ayudarla si ella no quiere. —calló de rodillas al suelo. —La gente de la que nos rodeamos nos vive imponiendo reglas, aunque no nos demos cuenta, y eso va formateando de a poco nuestra conciencia. Las buenas y malas compañías de Mikasa no es algo que yo pueda controlar. Novios, amigos, colegas, buenos y malos: es cosa suya. —sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

De inmediato Jean se arrodilló a la par y la abrazó muy fuerte como lo necesitaba, dejando a Rivaille el espacio necesario para pensar.

Paso un rato mirando la tele encendida, pero mirando a la nada al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Sasha aminoró sus resoplos, el chico ya se había bajado del sillón y retirado a su cuarto.

* * *

Entendido. Correcto: es posible que su mente de niño no llegara a captar ciertas cosas, pero no era estúpido.

Por alguna razón, todo lo que había escuchado hacia minutos, y lo que había visto en el diario de dibujos de Mikasa años atrás, no eran hechos independientes entre sí.

Ahora, más que enojado, se sentía extrañamente aliviado: entendía por fin el por qué de Mikasa, de esa mujer tan hermosa, fuerte e inalcanzable por fuera, pero tan destruida por dentro.

De alguna forma lo que escuchó ese día, merecía tenerse en cuenta, para él y para todos, toda la vida: las buenas y las malas compañías, familiares, amistosas o amorosas, cualquiera sea el caso, pueden dejarnos severas, profundas y agudas marcas difíciles o imposibles de borrar, en simples malos recuerdos, o hasta en nuestra misma forma de ser.

Cuando se acostó mirando al techo, pensó.

Ahora después de tanto tiempo, podía estar un poco más cerca de ella, indirectamente, pero cerca al final. Un escalón más, hacia las aterradoras profundidades de Mikasa.

* * *

**Creo que en otros fics como HRR menciono algo así: mi fuerte son los diálogos xD es que me imagino las escenas como si fueran anime (¿) entonces priorizo lo que dicen antes que lo que piensan, ojalá pueda pulirlo.**

**Un detalle respecto de la primera escena: el director **_**no le dijo textualmente**_** a Mikasa todo lo que oímos de Rivaille, o sea, un director no va a estar contándole a una madre en una reunión todos los chismes, puterio y rumores; como Mikasa pidió saber, se lo contó, pero no le contó ESO que dijo Rivaille palabra por palabra (no da ^^').**

***Boludolandia xDDDD no se de que país sean, pero necesitaba un lindo apodo y se me ocurrió ese a la pasada. Acá usamos "boludo", como en chile usan "weon", en mexico "wey", u otro apodos más jajjaja! Algunos hasta usan boludo en lugar de coma xD (hasta cierto punto cansa escucharlo ^^')**

***Ipso facto: significa algo así como "inmediatamente". **

**En fin, fue más largo de lo habitual, lo sé, y fue algo difícil escribirlo. Por eso me tomaré más tiempo elaborando el siguiente, para que guste a todos cada vez más \o/**

**(Tengo un trauma con los bracitos \o/) xDDD**

**Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado (que no creo mucho porque fue algo rudo y careció de… emm… cariño?)**

**Si bien no hago citas esta vez, estoy haciendo alusión en el cap de hoy a un libro ya bastante antiguo, "Las mujeres que aman demasiado", que habla de una serie de historias de mujeres… maltratadas, de muchas formas. Sé que el fanfic no es para volcar cosas tan profundas, y habitualmente solo lo vemos como algo para entretenernos, buscar lemon, y volar la imaginación con el OTP favorito, pero me pareció que no estaba demás poner el tema "en debate". **

**Déjenme una riview con sus comentarios y emociones al leerlo. Ojalá pueda llegar a darlo a conocer a suficiente gente, fans del RivaMikas y otros también, porque vuelco en esta trama no solo el amor a la pareja, sino, particularmente ésta vez, muchos otros sentimientos que creo que la gente debería ponerse a pensar y razonar a veces.**

**Oh, y no sé si vale ahora pero no olviden la pregunta random xD por si gustan comentar. Son solo cositas que me pica la curiosidad saber.**

**Los quiero muchísimo y gracias de nuevo por leer.**

**YUI~**


	8. Ojos que no quieren ver

**He vuelto tras un tiempo de descanso y con buen humor :D Calificaciones sobresalientes en (casi :P) todas las materias de la escuela \o/ valió la pena.**

**Bueno, inicio comentando que a partir de aquí, musicalizaré algunos capítulos, no todos, con canciones que he escuchado y quedan bastante bien por sus letras. **

**El día de hoy será "Té para tres", y lo pueden hallar en el link: watch?v=TIyLX9AFdrQ**

**Desde luego que no es absolutamente obligatorio escucharlo, claro; pero si les interesa, comentaré que concuerda mejor a partir de ****la mitad**** del capítulo, no antes. **

**Pregunta random: ¿pueden escuchar música mientras leen? A Mi me gusta si no tiene letra, o está en otro idioma. Pero si es español se me complica, porque siento que mi concentración se va para otro lugar :P **

**Última cosa: en éste capítulo Rivaille sigue teniendo 8. Lo sé, pueden abuchearme, lo lento que va esto es desesperante xD**

**Y bueno, aquí el capítulo y ojalá lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Ojos que no quieren ver**

No mucho tiempo pasó desde el incidente con Ymir en la escuela, y las broncas con Mikasa ya habían quedado olvidadas.

Transcurridos algunos días, Rivaille no supo describir exactamente el estado de ánimo que notaba en Mikasa: ofuscada, ansiosa, deprimida de a ratos. Su inconsciente le sugería que había algo incompleto en ella, desde aquella última cita con Eren.

Sus dudas se acrecentaron al límite cierto día en que no podía dormir. Dio muchas vueltas en la cama y al final salió de ella para ir a la cocina por agua o algo pequeño que poder masticar.

Al volver, pasó por el pasillo frente al cuarto de sueños de Mikasa, cuya puerta estaba cerrada, pero emitiendo unos raros quejidos desde adentro.

Su curiosidad pudo con él. Evidentemente Mikasa no estaba durmiendo, pero ahí dentro, era raro que no estuviera en silencio, escribiendo o leyendo como siempre. Lejos de quejarse al punto de sufrir, el sonido que ella hacía no le indicaba dolor ni molestia.

Apoyó su oreja contra la puerta con cuidado. Agudizó el sentido. Efectivamente era Mikasa, y estaba jadeando como posesa; de vez en cuando gemía agudo, y decía algunas palabras incompresibles. Ne entró en pánico puesto que de estar sufriendo de alguna forma, gritaría o algo así. No supo bien qué hacer. Tal vez estaría dormida, y soñando. Descartó el ataque epiléptico: no había golpes que lo sugirieran.

Al final su genio terminó ganando y buscó la perilla de la puerta para entrar. Trató de girarla y descubrió que estaba cerrada.

Oyó claramente como, tras soltar la perilla, habiendo hecho un mínimo ruido, los gemidos cesaron de golpe, y no volvió a escucharlos.

Se fue de ahí rápidamente. Si Mikasa estaba ahí adentro, de noche, despierta, y encerrada con llave por voluntad propia, significaba que por muy poco que entendiera la razón, lo seguro era que no lo quería cerca de ella, en ese momento por lo menos.

Volvió a la cama y se envolvió en sábanas.

Esa noche, una duda más nacería en s cabeza, que tal vez tardaría más años y madures en contestar.

* * *

La semana siguiente, Mikasa decidió sacar a pasear a Rivaille a la plaza, luego de una larga y agotadora sesión de interrogatorio que éste le planteó tras volver de su cita con Eren.

La conclusión final que había sacado era muy simple: el chico también tenía ganas de ir al parque.

Almorzaron fideos en un ameno restaurante familiar, recorrieron algunas casas de mangas que a Mikasa le pesaron en su billetera, y tras un refresco, llegaron al parque donde Rivaille se arrojó apasionado a la horda de pajarillos para hacerlos volar en bandada.

Encontró entonces algo que por más aburrido le pareciera, le encantaba mirar: un sendero de hormigas que llevaban sus provisiones muy ocupadas, y se entretuvo ensimismado como era costumbre en él, tratando de rastrear el origen de la hilera, cuando un par de pies que lucían llamativos tacones rojos se detuvieron frente a él, frenando su búsqueda.

Al subir la vista se encontró con una bonita mujer, alta y rubia que llevaba un vestido de jean y un bolso. La mujer se puso a su altura de cuclillas y por un momento intimidó a Rivaille.

—¿Tu eres Rivaille Ackerman, verdad?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

Él dudó en contestar y prefirió asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Estás solo?

Apretó los labios. Sabía de buena fuente que ese tipo de preguntas no se contestaban a extraños.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Ahora negó, aún sin decir palabra.

Ella rió bajito.

—Sólo quiero saber dónde está tu mamá, pequeño.

El gesto de Rivaille se tranquilizó y, alzando su dedo índice, señaló al cielo.

—Allá. —habló por fin.

La mujer rubia se paralizó un instante.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

—En el cielo. Murió.

—¿Mikasa se murió? —abrió bien los ojos.

—Mikasa no es mi madre. —aclaró secamente.

Se quedó muda y dudó por mementos.

—Ah, es cierto. Perdón, confundí mi expresión. Estoy buscando a Mikasa, no a tu madre.

—¿Qué necesita de mí? —la mujer apareció tras el niño.

La rubia prominente se enderezó sorprendida.

—Ah, aquí estas, Mikasa. Por fin nos conocemos.

—¿Y a quién tengo el gusto…?

—Soy Meito Lahoni. Mei, para mis amigos. —se acercó un poco al oído de Mikasa para susurrar:—¿podemos cruzar un par de palabras en privado?

Entendió de inmediato y enseguida mandó a Rivaille a comprar paquetes de frituras a una máquina expendedora cerca de ahí. Acto seguido, se llevó a la extraña mujer a un asiento.

—Dime… ¿Quién eres? ¿Para qué me buscas, y cómo me encontraste?

—Mmm… la historia no es muy larga, no para mí por lo menos. Sólo tuve que hakear la computadora y los cinco celulares de Eren para dar contigo. —sonrió con frialdad.

La sangre de Mikasa se heló en sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para habar pedo descubrió una pequeña parálisis momentánea que le impidió pensar.

"¿Hakear? ¿Cinco? ¿Dar con migo? ¿Quién es esta chica?"

—La verdad es que tú y yo ya hemos hablado, aunque no lo recuerdes, tal vez.

Mikasa arqueó una ceja.

—"¿Señorita Ackerman? Qué tal, habla la doctora Melane del centro de salud de Konto." —agudizó la voz.

El nudo en su garganta se hizo esta vez peor. Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe de gracia. En algún momento su fuero interno le dijo que esto podía llegar a pasar alguna vez, pero el correr del tiempo hiso que olvidara esa posibilidad.

—¿Eres la amante de Eren?— casi afirmó, lastimosa.

La rubio rió como si de un mal chiste se tratara.

—¿Amante? No. Ni cerca. Yo _solía _ser la novia. Bueno… una de las tantas.

Mikasa suspiró hondo. De repente se encontró pensando en las muchas cosas que podía preguntar justo ahora, que tenía oportunidad. Pero curiosamente no había nada que se muriera por saber.

—Verás… primero, me disculparé por esa vez hace tanto tiempo, en el festival de música: en ese momento, según la versión del "niño", tú eras una buena amiga, un tanto pesada, a la que había invitado, pero cuando llegué yo con la idea de salir, el me pidió ayuda a último momento para cancelar contigo, y como buena novia que era, inventamos una mentirilla piadosa entre los dos. —se quedó mirando a la morena que tenía la expresión perdida. Volvió a hablar: —Pero te soy sincera: realmente no creía que fueras a tragártelo. —se mofo sutilmente.

Ante el silencio incómodo de la chica. Mei prosiguió:

—En segundo lugar, y el punto más importante, vengo a alertarte de… —movió las manos buscando una buena palabra— de "esto", así como ya lo hice con otras tantas chicas, y me queda por hacer, con algunas más. Pero por lo que puedo escuchar, era algo que ya sabías. —esperó respuesta.

—¿Y qué? —habló Mikasa de repente. —¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué _me_ vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a amenazar? ¿A extorsionar? ¿A advertirme que no me acerque más a Eren? ¿Para eso me buscaste? —arrancó violenta.

Mei la miró descolocada.

—Serás lenta. Por supuesto que no, mujer. —decidió pasar a la brusquedad. —Lo último que haría en el mundo, luego de enterarme de la verdadera vida de ese putero, grosero y malviviente quejica, sería acercarme a menos de un kilómetro de él. ¿No me estás entendiendo? ¡Sólo vengo a advertirte, chica! ¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo ahora que lo sabes! ¿Qué estás haciendo aún con él?

Ella se tomó la cabeza la agitó histérica.

—Lárgate. No necesito asesoramiento de nadie. No necesito que nadie me controle la vida ni me dé órdenes, ni me aconseje. Suficiente tengo con mis amigos, y mi Pequeño. —se paró de golpe. —¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero que ni tú ni esas otras mujeres se me acerquen de nuevo, ni a mí ni a mi Rivaille! ¿Entiendes? ¡O no sabes de lo que soy capaz?

—¡¿Pero eres idiota o qué?! ¡Sólo trato de ayudarte!

—¡Vete! ¡Largo!

—Eres una pobre obsesa masoquista con complejo de solterona desesperada. Vete a la mierda. —se alejó dando zancadas.

—¡LAAAARGOOOOO!

—Mikasa, ¿qué pasa? —Rivaille volvía a estar a su lado con tres bolsas de frituras entre los brazos. —¿Qué te hiso esa mujer?

Estaba asustado.

Ella se calmó rápidamente y volvió a disimular un tono pacífico para él.

—Nada mi amor. Es sólo una… ex compañera de escuela con la que una vez tuve… una pelea muy grande. Ya olvídala.—trató de tranquilizarlo acariciando su negruzco cabello.

—¿Segura? —expresó su preocupación a través de sus azulados ojos lastimeros.

—Sí.

Volvieron a sentarse en la banca a probar las papas sabor cebolla por un buen rato más, antes de volver a su casa, poniéndose el sol.

En todo el camino, Rivaille no podría quitar los ojos de encima de ella. Nervioso y desconcertado por la falsedad con la que le sonreía a veces, y la profundidad e insensibilidad con la que se perdía en sus pensamientos de a ratos.

* * *

La mañana del día de Navidad, ya estaba instalado como tradición en la residencia Ackerman, que el tema "gordo vestido de rojo"/"árbol lleno de adornos"/"galletas de jengibre" etcétera, etcétera, estaba prohibido para todos, ya que el evento más importante, que nadie podía olvidar ni eclipsar con cualquier otra cosa, era el cumpleaños de Rivaille, que por cosas del destino, era el mismo día. De todas formas, la fiesta y los regalos siempre estaban.

Erwin arreglaba el travesaño de un pequeño arco de fútbol de madera en el jardín trasero; Jean holgazaneaba como era la costumbre, echando una mirada a la biblioteca de Video juegos de Rivaille; y Sasha y Mikasa colgaban globos de colores por todo el salón. Para esa ocasión, el living siempre se convertía en comedor con la mesa larga que Erwin amablemente traía desde su casa.

Parada sobre una escalera, Mikasa aseguró un atado de globos a un clavo en la pared, extendió su mano para recibir otro de Sasha, hasta un momento en que la chica sólo se quedó ahí parada mirándola, para después susurrar:

—Cada día te entiendo un poco menos, Mikasa.

Ella se quedó tildada, pero captó el mensaje enseguida, ofuscada.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—El por qué sigues soportando a ese tipo. ¿Te gusta sufrir o qué?

—Eren no me hace sufrir. —bajó ella misma de la escalera para tomar otro atado de globos.

—¿A no? ¿Cuántas amantes dijo esa mujer que tenía?

Mikasa se volteó para verla sobre el hombro y dibujó una media sonrisa.

—Cero.

—¿Qué?

—Todas cortaron con él. Así que ahora tengo el camino libre para reconquistarlo.

Sasha enmudeció. Masajeó sus sienes exasperada y retuvo su impuso de tirarla de la escalera de una patada. Era su amiga, es verdad, pero a veces podía llegar a ser tan cabezota que daba ganas de matarla.

—Además… —agregó— ¿No me habían sugerido las chicas, que me hiciera un poco más moderna? Escuché la otra vez en la tele que la poligamia cada vez es más popular.

—¡Eso no es poligamia! —se frenó y bajó la voz para no ser oída por los ocupantes de la casa— En la poligamia, los integrantes del grupo suelen conocerse entre sí ¿no crees? ¡Despierta Mikasa! Has sido engañada por años con, por lo menos una decena de esas zorras, y tu lo más tranquila como si nada, ¡y haciendo planes para crear una familia! ¡Estás loca!

—Eren ha cambiado, últimamente me ha estado llamando más seguido. Me pregunta por mí, por mi salud, y por Rivaille. Se ha vuelto muy atento y amable. Incluso la semana pasada fuimos los tres juntos al cine. —sonrió.

"_Sí claro. No me quisiera imaginar la cara de Rivaille durante todo ese día."_

Sasha rió.

—Sí... es lógico. Ninguna de sus putas le ha vuelto a hablar, de seguro. ¿Con quién más pasará su tiempo libre ahora?

—No pienso seguir hablando de esto, Sasha. Tú ya estas felizmente comprometida y todo eso.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Yo también quiero hacer mi vida.

La castaña hiso un gesto queriendo estrangular el aire cuando Mikasa volteó y enganchar una colorida guirnalda.

—Hmmm… Pues luego no me vengas a llorar. —salió decidida del salón.

—_No lo haré… —_dijo para sí misma.

* * *

Minutos luego, Hanji ya había arribado trayendo consigo una pila de pequeños y coloridos papeles que Rivaille recibió con expectativa, buscando el tan deseado balón nuevo.

Cuando lo encontró, corrió al patio donde se abalanzó sobre su arco casero recién arreglado, errando la puntería de su primer tiro y yendo directamente a la cabeza de Erwin.

Tras este episodio, su esposa le sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre el magullón en el sillón de la sala de televisión, con Jean a un lado aguantando la risa, y Rivaille del otro disculpándose.

Cerca de la hora de comer, el niño se acercó a las inmediaciones de la cocina para indagar. Arrimó una silla a la mesada y miró de derecha a izquierda una y otra vez: Mikasa y Sasha, cada uno en lo suyo, se ignoraban olímpicamente. La castaña, dorando unas croquetas de papa y queso en la sartén, y la morena, terminando de recubrir su pastel de cumpleaños con una manga de crema que hacía texturas apuntilladas.

—¿Puedo probar? —preguntó a Mikasa.

—No, es para la hora del té.

—Pero es mi cumpleaños… —hiso un puchero.

—¡Que no, Rivaille!

—¿Y se me enseñas a usar eso?

Ella paró y lo miró.

—¿Quieres terminar?

—¡Sí!

—De cuerdo.

Arrimó su silla para quedar más cerca de la torta. Mikasa lo rodeó por detrás y lo hiso tomar la manga guiándolo ella misma.

—¿Difícil?

—Para nada.

—¿Puedes seguir sólo?

—Claro.

Error. Inmediatamente a soltarle las manos, apretó con más fuerza de la debida la manga que disparó un chorro exagerado de crema.

La mujer se volteó para hacer un gesto mudo de súplica a los cielos, que asustó a Rivaille.

—Está bien… vamos a limpiar esto. —fue donde los cajones por una espátula y volvió para retirar el excedente.

Cuando el bodoque cremoso quedó sobre el utensilio plástico, Rivaille lo miró suplicante, y Mikasa se o ofreció para que lo lamiera; pero no conforme con esto, pasó su dedo de nuevo sobre la cobertura y lo chupó.

Mikasa le dio una zurra pequeña en las manos.

—Eso sí que no, no metas los dedos.

—Perdón. —bufó. —Sasha, ¿todavía falta mucho para comer?

—Unos minutos cielo.

Mikasa tiró la espátula dentro del lavaplatos y empezaron juntos de vuelta.

Unos agotadores quince minutos después, finalizaron con la tarea y ella trajo del refrigerador una bolsa con frutillas ya lavadas y sin cabitos.

—Toma, ponle de ese lado. —le entregó algunas.

Acomodándolas, a Rivaille le faltó un poco de simetría, y manoseó sin querer la crema (otra vez) para cambiarlas de lugar.

Mikasa terminó, miró el contraste entre su impecable lado del pastel, y el mamarracho que intentó hacer Rivaille, y no supo si reír o llorar.

—Mejor déjame encargarme a mí de las cosas de la cocina de ahora en adelante. —sugirió resignada.

El se lamentó pidiendo disculpas con sus ojos de foca bebé, e hiso a Mikasa sonreír; acto seguido ella inspeccionó las imperfecciones de su obra y, contraria a su anteriores advertencias, le guiñó un ojo al niño y usó sus dedos para arreglar las metidas de pata.

El chico se molestó primero, pero claudicó viendo su tan hermosa sonrisa preferida como un poseído, y luego miró con detenimiento los embadurnados dedos de Mikasa.

Sin previo aviso, tomó su mano por la muñeca y se metió sus dedos en la boca para limpiarlos como había hecho antes con los suyos.

La mujer se paralizó un momento, tornó su gesto a uno más incómodo, pero terminó dándose cuenta de que estaba sonrojándose.

Rivaille se detuvo y la soltó al verla nerviosa y ruborizada.

—Perdón. —se disculpó, aunque no supo bien de qué, y se bajó de la silla para ir pronto a lavarse al baño, pues Sasha había anunciado a todos ya, le podían ir armando la mesa para el almuerzo.

* * *

Durante la comida, Hanji, Erwin y Rivaille hablaron muy entusiastas en un extremo de la mesa sobre lo que vendría el próximo período de clases. Jean y Sasha platicaban de dios sabe qué (ya que la mayoría de sus conversaciones eran solamente entendidas por aplicados analistas del lenguaje o experimentados psicólogos), y Mikasa en la mitad de todo, callada y haciendo girar una croqueta de papa con el tenedor.

Realmente se incitó a sí misma a pensar muchas veces sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esos días, esos meses, o ni eso siquiera: incluso todos esos años, con su vida afectiva, su familia, amigos, Eren.

Todo se tornaba tortuosamente confuso cuando de reflexionar se trataba, y le dolía tanto que a veces optaba por no hacerlo, y sólo dejar que las cosas ocurran y ya.

Por nada del mundo se permitía pensar, en la posibilidad de que muchas de las cosas que había construido hasta ahora en su vida, fueran una vil mentira. Le atemorizaba considerar los límites, las cosas que podría descubrir.

¿Qué afectos serían verdaderos? ¿Cuáles serian falsos? ¿Quiénes estaban con ella, y quienes solo la usaban?

Ese tipo de cosas eran las que evadía de imaginar todo el tiempo.

En cambio, se aferraba desesperadamente a todos los que aún estuvieran cera suyo, sin molestase en distinguir quienes eran auténticos, y quienes falsos con ella.

No se había percatado en todo ese tiempo, de que estaba viendo las cosas con los ojos cerrados.

Salió de su ensoñación fijándose en su, ya no tan pequeño, niño sentado en la cabecera de la mesa como todo buen cumpleañero.

Sin darse cuenta, había permanecido largos minutos inmersa en sus ojos, unos que a pesar de su temprana edad, mostraban una profundidad más compleja que mucha gente adulta que hubiera conocido antes.

Tanto tiempo fue el que estuvo estupefacta contemplándolo, que no reaccionó sólo hasta que sintió las miradas de todos puestas sobre ella, y al propio Rivaille diciéndole:

—¿Qué pasa, Mikasa? ¿Qué tengo?

Ella parpadeó despertando. Notó que mágicamente era el centro de atención y se puso nerviosa.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Ah? ¡Ahh! ¡No! ¡No, yo sólo…! ¡Sólo estaba…! Estaba pensando en cuándo te dejarías crecer el cabello de la nuca de nuevo.

Tomó aire felicitándose por haber sacado tan rápido un buen tema.

—Sigo creyendo que pareces un rebelde así.

—Pues no lo haré. No hay nada más cómodo y fácil de lavar. Así que acostúmbrate. —se molestó y siguió comento antes de que Hanji retomara su interrogatorio sobre sus notas de la escuela.

* * *

A media tarde las visitas pasajeras empezaron a caer como frutos maduros, una tras otra.

Recurrentemente fueron abriendo la puerta e invitando a pasar a cada uno, agradeciendo, entre otras cosas, tomarse la molestia de haber ido, a pesar de ser Navidad.

Mientras todos tomaban té en el salón, Rivaille, otros 4 amigos de la escuela, y Jean, se arremolinaron alrededor de la televisión para probar el nuevo juego que recibió como regalo.

Embobados siguiendo con la vista el recorrido del auto de carrera en la pantalla.

De los niños era entendible, pero de Jean…

Sasha lo miró un rato y puso los ojos en blanco, pretendiendo ignorarlo.

El timbre sonó por octava vez en el día (y bien contadas las tenían); Mikasa fue hasta la puerta para abrir, y tras comprobar quien sería ésta vez, sus emociones variaron entre la alegría y el desagrado.

—¡Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo estás?

Eren la saludó muy cordial, parado del lado de afuera de la entrada, y con otras dos personas detrás suyo, a los que luego señaló y dijo:

—¿Ya te había mencionado que ellos vendrían, verdad?

—Buenas tardes, señorita Ackerman. —saludó Freddy Mayer, amigo de la infancia de Eren.

—Hola querida, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Ya me estaba haciendo falta una salida de amigas. ¡Te ves más delgada! —se adelantó Loe Thompson a su marido.

—Ah… hola. —Mikasa respondió forzando una educada sonrisa— No. No recuerdo que me dijeras que traías compañía. —mencionó a Eren sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que se asomaba por detrás.

—Oh, pues… lo siento. Emm… ¿podemos pasar?

—Ah… Eh… Sí, claro, pasen. —les invitó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Al entrar al salón y con un saludo general para todos los residentes, el pequeño trío se sintió repentinamente avasallado de miradas con expresiones, no precisamente amables.

—Bueno, pero ¿dónde está el cumpleañero? ¡Traje algo para él! —exclamó Eren buscando a Rivaille entre la multitud.

—En la otra sala, jugando con amigos.

—Oh, excelente.

Cuando la morena hubo servido té para sus más recientes invitados, volvió a su lugar entre Sasha y Hanji, que la miraron de lado disimuladamente.

Ella, haciéndose cargo, murmuró:

—En serio él no me avisó que los traería.

—Los habrías dejado ahí afuera como parte del decorado navideño ¿no? —acusó Sasha.

—¡Yo no hago esas cosas Sasha! —se dirigió a ambas en voz baja— Y por favor no monten un espectáculo aquí, precisamente hoy.

Más tarde, Hannah pidió a Mikasa un paquete que ella misma había traído envuelto desde su casa, que mantenía en el refrigerador, pidiendo no ser mostrado hasta el momento.

La morena con gusto lo trajo y mostró ante grandes y chicos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Rivaille! —lo felicitó la pelirroja al exponerlo.

Frente a él, había ni más ni menos que un pequeño postre, de contextura e ingredientes indescifrables a la vista, de un tamaño no demasiado ostentoso, y con varios dibujos de colores hechos sobre una cubierta de glasé blanca.

El chico arqueó una ceja.

—Sé que no es gran cosa, pero les comenté a los niños del… _hogar para menores_ que tu cumpleaños era el mismo día de Navidad, y juntos propusimos hacerte éste pastel.

Rivaille la miró fijamente, y luego volvió su atención a los dibujos sobre el postre.

Era cierto: tenían formas raras, como de animales o flores, y había una de corazón, la reconoció con nostalgia.

Entre los aplausos de las demás personas, el chico habló, con una sonrisa un poco sombría, y ojos tristes:

—Hannah: ¿les contaste a los niños del orfanato lo que me pasó cuando era bebé?

Todos callaron. Mikasa sintió un aura de incomodidad horrorosa recaer sobre ella.

En cierta ocasión le había contado la historia de su nacimiento a Rivaille, pero con detalles muy seleccionados, que no lo dañaran demasiado.

—Eh… no. Para nada. —miró a Mikasa buscando una ayuda, y ésta captó enseguida para salir en su defensa.

—Hannah ni si quiera sabe sobre… _eso. _—mintió sonriendo como una falsa, para no empeorar la situación frente a todos. —¡Pero vamos! ¡Mejor partamos esto para probarlo!

Desapareció por la puerta de la cocina en busca de un cuchillo.

Cuando todos se acomodaron en la mesa esperando su porción, Jean y Sasha llamaron la atención de Rivaille y le pidieron que se acercara con una seña, a la otra punta de la mesa.

Allí, le presentaron a Armin, un hombre de baja estatura, rubio y con cara un tanto afeminada.

—El fue un compañero mío de cuando estudié en la preparatoria. —explicó Jean.

—Un placer. —respondió mecánicamente Rivaille tendiéndole la mano al extraño tipo que nunca antes había visto, como Mikasa le había enseñado cada vez que conociera a alguien nuevo.

—Me han hablado muy bien de ti Rivaille. Dicen que eres brillante, y tienes aptitudes para el deporte. No nos hemos conocido hasta ahora, pero el siguiente período al iniciar las clases, tal vez nos crucemos por los pasillos de la escuela. Trabajaré ahí.

—Ah, grandioso. —Pronunció sin emoción alguna— ¿De qué eres maestro?

—¿Eh? No, no soy maestro, trabajo con niños con… ehh… "problemas", o cosas así.

—¿Qué problemas?

—Por ejemplo: problemas en su casa, que no los dejan concentrarse en sus estudios, es muy normal.

El pequeño obvió completamente cualquier cosa que podrían estar insinuándole, por el momento, y sólo atinó a desearle suerte al hombre y despedirse para volver con sus amigos.

Después de todo, dicho de muchas bocas era que su actitud no era precisamente "ejemplar", como sus notas. Pero él, con todo su orgullo en alto, no pensaba hacerse cargo de esas acusaciones.

* * *

Momentos antes de poner sobre la mesa el pastel de cumpleaños principal, coronado con nueve velitas rojas, Eren se había sentado a la par de Rivaille, con una sonrisa —un poco exagerada—, y le mostraba con entusiasmo algunos de los usos del teléfono inteligente que le había regalado. Éste se limitaba a escucharlo con atención, sin mover la vista de la pantalla, y asentir de vez en cuando como un autómata.

—Oye, ¿lo estás viendo? —le murmuró Sasha a Mikasa mientras ambas repartían pequeños platos de porcelana y cucharas de postre.

La morena se giró para ver al dúo.

—Sí. Ya los vi. ¿Qué tiene?

—¿Captaste lo desesperado que está?

—¿Qué dices?

—Sólo míralo. Apuesto a que nunca antes se había preocupado en caerle bien a Rivaille, tanto como lo hiso estas últimas semanas. Prácticamente pegó en la frente un cartel de padre sustituto.

—No te entiendo. ¿Eso según tu es malo?

—No lo sé, pero tiene cara de "necesito que alguna chica me atienda el teléfono, urgente", y también de "si debo intentar llevarme bien con este mocoso para lograrlo, que así sea". —rió Sasha disimuladamente.

Mikasa se volteó y pretendió iniciar una conversación con Christa, ignorando por completo a la castaña.

Finalmente el momento más esperado por Rivaille por fin estaba en la línea de llegada de su día: soplar las velas, pedir deseos, y comer como desaforado relamiendo su amada crema.

Todos hicieron una ronda alrededor suyo frente al pastel, y sus amigos a su espalda, parados sobre otras sillas.

Con todas las velas encendidas, apagaron las luces y cantaron animados aplaudiendo.

Vuelta a encender la luz, el chico apagó sus nueve velas de un solo y potente soplo; Mikasa le indicó que sonriera para sacarle una foto con los demás niños, al igual que algunos otros invitados.

De repente Eren se cuela entre los improvisados camarógrafos y pregunta al chico:

—¿Y bien Rivaille? ¿Qué deseos pediste?

—Sólo uno. —anuncia él.

—Shhh! Eren, no se los preguntes. —lo palmeó Loe en el hombro— ¿Nunca oíste que los deseos de cumpleaños no deben contarse, o de lo contrario no se cumplen?

—Pues yo creo que es todo lo contrario.

La multitud miró curiosa al chiquillo parado frente a la torta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mientras tú no sepas cuáles son mis deseos, dudo que se cumplan.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. —acusó.

Más de uno empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Y se puede saber qué quieres? —inquirió.

Rivaille enumeró con los dedos:

—Primero: quiero que cortes con Mikasa, porque ella es más que obvio que no lo hará. Segundo: quiero que te vayas de su casa y de su vida, y que no vuelvas a molestar nunca más, porque ella no te echará por sus propios medios. Tiene miedo de hacerlo.

Y tercero: quiero que te borres totalmente, al punto de no volver a escuchar tu nombre ni por boca de otro, porque sólo así estaré tranquilo, sabiendo que ella estará bien.

El silencio se cortaba con tijeras.

—¿Fui claro, o te lo vuelvo a explicar?

Eren descompuso su gesto y arrugó los labios, para ser rápidamente jalado del brazo por Mikasa y sacado del salón.

En cuanto ambos desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, todos, incitados por Loe y su marido, volvieron a llenar el ambiente de bullicio y comentarios, aminorando lo bochornoso de la situación.

Rivaille buscó bajarse de la silla e ir tras ellos rápidamente, pero fue bruscamente detenido por Hanji y Erwin, quienes consideraban que no era lo mejor que los siguiera.

Los gritos amortiguados se empezaron a escuchar de repente desde el pasillo y alarmaron al niño.

—_¡¿Cómo es eso de que "tienes miedo", de que estarías mejor sin mí?! ¿Mandaste al mocoso a cortar conmigo en tu lugar? ¿Eso eso? ¡¿Tan cobarde eres?!_

—_No mezcles lo que él dijo. Por favor, sólo cálmate primero y escúchame. Sabes que él-_

—_¿QUE TE ESCUCHE? ¿MÁS AÚN? CUANDO LLEVO PONIENDOTE LA OREJA, AGUANTANDOTE TUS ESTUPIDESES, TUS CAPRICHITOS, TUS MALOS DÍAS TODOS ESTOS AÑOS SIN QUEJARME. ¿CREES QUE NO TE HE ESCHCADO NI ENTENDIDO LO SUFICIENTE CUANDO ME TENIAS AL TELEFONO DURANTE HORAS HABLANDOME SOBRE LO QUE TUS AMIGAS CREIAN, SOBRE LO QUE SASHA CREIA, SOBRE LO QUE TU SENTIAS?_

Rivaille se escapó de entre los bazos de Hanji y encaró de inmediato hacia el pasillo, seguido desde luego por Jean y Sasha que lo seguían de cerca muy decididos.

Cuando llegó ante ellos pudo escuchar la discusión con nitidez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas dejar pasar para decirme esto? ¿Otra vez las "emociones" de tu hijo tienen que hablar por ti? ¿Vas a seguir obedeciendo a sus berrinches como si fueras su hija, y no al revés? —se volteó de golpe al ver como los otros tres salían del salón.

—¿Ellos? ¿Son ellos los que viven diciéndote cosas sobre mí? ¡Los que te meten miedo!

—Cállate la boca infeliz. No tienes ni el más mínimo ápice de honor para hablarle así a ella o a nosotros. —lo encaró Sasha.

—Chicos por favor… Rivaille… tratamos de hablar en primado, vuelvan al salón. —les rogó Mikasa.

—¡Sí, lárguense que nadie les pidió su opinión! —miró a Sasha amenazante— Ya hablaron lo suficiente, sobre todo tú capullo. —se dirigió a Rivaille.

—¡No lo trates así!

—¡¿Y cómo debo tratarlo, Mikasa?! ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE ACABA DE ESCUPIRME EN LA CARA FRENTE A TODOS QUE ME QUIERE VER MUERTO O ALGO PEOR Y TÚ LO DEFIENDES! ¡¿SEGURO QUE NO LE PEDISTE TU QUE ME DIJERA ESO?!

Con el escándalo, muchos rostros preocupados, y otros tantos curiosos se asomaban al pasillo a ver.

—¡Soy yo el que te lo pidió pendejo quejica ¡ ¡Pero no me cabe duda de que a Mikasa le sacarían un enorme y doloroso peso de encima si te largaras de una vez! —se animó a gritarle Rivaille.

—¿Cómo me dijiste mocoso? ¿Vieres que te tira los dientes por maleducado? —encaró hacia él hecho una furia.

—¡Eren, basta! ¡Jean, Sasha, llévenselo de aquí! —Mikasa sujetó al muchacho para intentar frenarlo.

Forzando a Mikasa que lo suelte, l empujó con el codo para apartarla y, cuando estuvo libre, se giró rápidamente propinándole un bofetón en la cara tan repentino, que la mujer perdió el equilibrio y calló sentada en el piso.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Rivaille se arrojó sobre él y lo pateó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Eren aferró al niño por los cabellos posicionándose para dar otro golpe, cuando un Erwin muy serio y brusco lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y de una muñeca que hiso girar hasta que se le escapó un chillido de dolor y quedó arrodillado en el piso.

Los invitados se alborotaban y algunos se iban rápidamente tomando sus abrigos, para escapar del mal trago de la situación.

—¡Pedazo de pendejo de mierda! ¡Como se te ocurre ponerle las manos encima a Mikasa! ¡Te voy a matar! —gritaba Rivaille.

Sasha atajaba al pequeño más nerviosa de lo que había esperado.

—BASTA RIVAILLE.

La voz rotunda de Mikasa los hizo frenar y callar a todos los presentes.

Con voz firme y decidida volvió a hablar:

—Erwin: por favor, saca a Eren de la casa. Y fíjate de que no vuelva a entrar.

El gigantesco rubio lo tomó con firmeza por detrás y lo paró de golpe para conducirlo a la puerta de salida.

—Y Freddy y Loe, les pido que también se retiren; cuanto antes. —sentenció.

Se paró despacio escuchando como su ahora ex novio hacía un alboroto mientras era arrastrado, y prosiguió:

—Disculpen, Jean, Sasha: ¿podrían pedirles al resto que me perdonen profundamente, pero que necesito pedirles que se vayan por hoy?

Con sólo un gesto afirmativo, la pareja comenzó a guiar a los invitados a la salida lentamente dando escuetas explicaciones (más que obvias) del porqué de la pelea; los que no habían huido ya, voluntariamente.

—Hanji: en un papel pegado al refrigerador con un imán, están los teléfonos de las casas de los amigos de Rivaille. ¿Me haría el favor de llamarlas y pedir que los vengan a buscar? Si no es mucha molestia…

Su tono de voz era horriblemente frío y oscuro, como un verdadero robot.

A Rivaille se le erizaron los cabellos cuando la gente entre el salón y el pasillo se dispersó, dejándolo completamente sólo e indefenso frente a ella.

Tragó duro.

—Ven conmigo Rivaille. —lo guió hasta el cuarto de sueños y cerró la puerta tras él al entrar.

La mujer caminó dando vueltas por la habitación pensativa y en silencio inquietando más al chiquillo que ya empezaba a sudar frío.

Finalmente, se paró. Lo miró, y con un tono más calmado del que se esperaba, le dijo:

—Eso fue demasiado temerario de tu parte.

—¿…?

—Arrojarte sobre él, siendo tan pequeño, mucho más débil, y en inferioridad de condiciones, fue sin duda una locura.

—¿No me vas a gritar, ni a castigar, ni te vas a enojar por lo que le dije?

Ella se acercó a él y de cuclillas lo miró más fijamente a los ojos

—No tengo porqué enojarme. Eso era lo que querías.

—¿…?

—Lo que no quiero es que vuelvas a tratar de defenderme de esa forma tan violenta ¿me entiendes? Eren es un hombre adulto, que pudo tirarme al piso de un golpe. Imagina lo que pudo haberte echo a ti si no estaban ahí Erwin, ni Jean, ni Sasha.

El chico recapacitó sin decir palabra.

De pronto Mikasa cayó de rodillas ante él y lo apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Sin poder ver su cara, Rivaille se dio cuenta de una sensibilidad en sus palabras que oscilaban entre los lamentos y el llanto.

—Gracias por todo eso, y por defenderme… pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

La abrazó también escuchando como se rendía ante las lágrimas.

—Gracias por pensar en mí, hoy, ayer, y todos estos años. Gracias por tratar de cuidarme. Pero si por hacerlo, a ti te llegara a pasar algo malo, no sé lo que haría.

Se pausó un momento sollozando.

—Rivaille… debes entender, que los problemas en la vida no pueden solucionarse sólo con peleas. Es lo último a lo que debes recurrir. Es siempre lo que debes tratar de evitar. No sé cómo hacértelo entender. No quiero que te ocurra nada grave por pelear.

—Mikasa. —La obligó a soltarlo y separarse— Tuve que pelearme porque tú no entiendes, y te niegas a ver, y a escuchar. Te niegas a hablar, y si lo haces, ¿de qué otra forma íbamos a resolver esto sino?

Lo miró perpleja.

—Tal vez sea un niño que no entienda nada como tú dices, pero no soy idiota. Eren lleva maltratándote durante mucho tiempo, y tu simplemente lo toleras, lo dejas pasar, no dices nada, sigues como si todo estuviera perfecto, tratando de ser la novia buena y obediente… ¿Por qué has dejado que ese hijo de puta te haga estas cosas? ¿Por qué lo permites?

Mikasa arrugó los labios conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Lo siento… —volvió a abrazarlo. —Lo siento mucho.

—Ya no lo toleres, no tienes por qué hacerlo, no tengas miedo.

—Perdón… perdón… _perdón… —_iba bajando el tono.

—…Mikasa…

—Hmm?

—¿Me prometes que harás lo posible para cumplir mi deseo de cumpleaños?

Sintió como movía la cabeza sobre su hombro, asintiendo.

—¿Me prometes que harás lo posible para alejarlo de ti? Para que no vuelva a dañarte…

—Lo prometo.

—…Gracias.

—No.

—¿…?

—Gracias a ti. Yo… no habría tenido el valor, sola.

El acarició su cabello, conteniendo sus sollozos.

Al final, el chico rió bajito con ironía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… tú me contante que me habías traído a tu casa para cuidarme desde que nací, pero creo que…

—Tú me estás cuidando mejor a mí. —concluyó por él. —Siempre lo he pensado.

—…Te amo mucho, Mikasa.

—Ya lo sé. —lo soltó restándole importancia a su declaración.

—Pero en serio. —dijo tranquilo.

—Ajam…

* * *

Esa noche, pasadas las doce, Mikasa fue hasta su escritorio en el cuarto de sueños, prendió la pequeña lámpara, abrió su cuaderno y escribió.

"_El amor no es ciego. Ciego, es el que corre detrás de alguien que no lo quiere."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Espero, a partir de hoy, poder ver las cosas con los ojos abiertos._

Dejó la pluma a un costado y lo cerró.

Acto seguido, abrió el cajón más alto de los que tenían candado y lo guardó dentro, disponiéndose, al igual que muchas de sus cosas que ahí quedaban, a no volverlas a tocar.

Esperando por fin, haber entendido alguna lección, de entre las muchas que había tratado de escribir.

—_Gracias Rivaille._

Y cerró el candado.

* * *

**Bueno, veremos: "Té para tres" fue una canción escrita por Cerati dedicada a un mal momento familiar suyo. Algunos sin saberlo, la interpretaron como un triangulo amoroso. Pero cuál es la relación con éste capítulo? … Pues puede ser cualquiera de las dos, incluso ambas. Lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado como quedó esto. Y espero les guste más lo que sigue, porque creo que más de uno creerá que voy a derrapar ^^' en fin.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me escribieron! Siempre mis nakamas firmes frente a la ficción nuestra de cada día /^w^/**

**Besotes grande a todos.**

**Yui~**


	9. Una primera vez para todo – Parte 1

**YYYYYYYYYYY AQUÍ VUELVO!**

**Siento la demora, hubiera tardado el doble de tiempo si hubiera escrito el capítulo completo, ya que solamente lo que aquí leerán es nada más que la mitad: decidí separarlo en dos partes (si, se que aburro de hacer eso, pero lo necesito, porque la idea original estaba como que todo esto fuera uno sólo, pero si lo escribía y publicaba completo tardaría como dos o tres semanas, y sería más largo que uno de mis one-shots xDD).**

**Así que ya saben: esperen la segunda parte en una o dos semanas. Ambas formaran un solo capítulo, en el que empiezo a volcar un poco más de emoción por parte de Mikasa (y ojalá que logre despertar la suya también :D )**

**La verdad tengo una excusa valedera para la demora, a mi me gusta escribir y por eso nunca tardo más de una semana o diez días, pero estoy terriblemente contracturada del cuello y el brazo derecho (mi brazo bueno), y sentarme a escribir 5 míseros minutos me representan un dolor atroz, pero ya estoy en tratamientos en vistas de mejorar, de hecho ****esto**** lo estoy escribiendo ahora mismo lo hago con el brazo increíblemente calmado :`D**

**Pregunta random de la fecha: ¿Ustedes escriben "Levi" o "Rivaille"? Porque sabemos que uno está bien y el otro no, pero yendo al fío análisis, descubrimos que en japonés se escribe "Ribai", fonéticamente claro. En todo caso, ¿Cuándo leen el nombre, en su cabeza, como suena?**

* * *

**Una primera vez para todo – Parte 1**

Lo primero en la lista de sucesos que desencadenaron el hecho, fue la primera visita a la sala del colegio, dedicada a las consultas diarias del psicopedagogo Armin Arlert.

Rivaille discutió con él no mucho tiempo, en general, a él no le interesaban mucho ese tipo de charlas. Pero como buen experto en el tema, su media hora sobró para que el hombre dedujera los problemas básicos en la conducta de Rivaille: falta de amigos de confianza. Su buena imagen era permanentemente manchada con su desastroso expediente que sacaba a relucir peleas, discusiones, malos tratos con otros alumnos, e incluso con profesores, etc.

En cuanto Armin le comentó a Mikasa la posible razón de estas conductas, ella fue la primera en tender la mano, para el apoyo que sea, que su niño podría llegar a necesitar.

Los primeros meses fueron sin duda tortuosos para Rivaille, quien no conocía el significado de la palabra "consenso", "tolerancia", ni pensar siquiera en el trabajo en equipo.

A partir de sus nueve años, comenzó a hacer un "rearme", de su círculo amistoso más cercano, cayendo en la cuenta, de quienes realmente lo consideraban alguien valioso, y quienes simplemente lo querían, pero por sobre todas las cosas, querían mucho más a su consola de videojuegos.

Nuevas compañías se añadieron a su plantel con el tiempo, y todos ellos agregaron conceptos nuevos a la mente y en la vida de Rivaille, como las salidas con amigos, las redes sociales, _y las chicas_.

Tras varias insinuaciones por parte de su psicopedagogo, y algunas otras sugerencias de Mikasa, su trato con las chicas de su edad fue en aumento.

El día que su ego personal llegó hasta las nubes, fue uno donde, tras quedarse después de hora limpiando su salón de clases, descubrió bajo unos pupitres unos panfletos con pinta de boletas electorales. En ellas ponía: "¿Quién es el chico más lindo de la escuela? ¡Apoya al que tú quieras y dale tu voto! ;)". Y renglones más abajo, salía su nombre junto a otros cuatro candidatos, con casilleros a su alrededor, de los cuales sólo el suyo estaba pintado, en todas las copias.

Las elecciones en cuestión, se llevaron a cabo por la comunidad estudiantil femenina, absolutamente en la clandestinidad, y con un pequeño margen, se enteró poco después, por boca de algunas amigas, que él había sido el segundo.

Dos primaveras después, el día en que las flores relucían por sus colores y sus aromas, volvió del descanso dispuesto a iniciar una nueva hora de ciencias, cuando al sacar su manojo de libros debajo del pupitre, un sobre rojo, con un sello rosa en forma de corazón, se coló entre ellos y cayó al piso.

* * *

Un lunes por la tarde, Rivaille volvió de la escuela para encontrarse sólo en la casa como era costumbre en los días laborales.

Pese a que las seis de la tarde era una hora muy tardía, puso a calentar agua para el té, esperando a que Mikasa volviera de la oficina.

Finalmente a las seis y quince minutos, escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y a la mujer desplomarse sobre el sillón de la sala.

Fue donde Mikasa para ayudarla con las bolsas de las compras y preguntó por su día protocolarmente.

Ella no dio partes de nada emocionante que hubiera ocurrido, y tras quitarse los odiosos tacones, lo acompañó a la mesa de la cocina junto a un paquete de masas finas que había traído consigo, entre todos los mandados.

Ambos sorbieron té de sus tasas en silencio unos minutos hasta que ambos decidieron tomar la iniciativa de romper el hielo, curiosamente al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

Se escuchó en simultáneo.

—Tú primero. —ofreció Rivaille.

—No, mejor tú, lo mío debo explicarlo más.

—De acuerdo. —terminó toda su taza y la depositó sobre el plato, sin soltarla.

Así meditó en silencio varios segundos inquietando a Mikasa.

—¿Puedo invitar a alguien a cenar a casa, el fin de semana?

Mikasa abrió los ojos en su sorpresa.

—¿Qué si puedes? ¡Claro! —esbozó una sonrisa— Ya pensaba yo que nunca más volverías a traer amigos a casa desde que empezaste el quinto grado. —se reía.

—No. No traeré amigos. Quiero… presentarte a mi novia.

Mikasa se quedó de piedra con la misma mueca de diversión en la cara, pero los ojos perdidos en algún lado.

—¿Novia? —Relajó su gesto, un poco atónita— ¿Tienes novia?

—Sí… —dijo él, bajito.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hoy.

Ahora estaba muda, no sabía que decir, o más bien, qué preguntar primero. Pero él se le adelantó.

—Tú y Armin llevan diciéndome que debo ser más sociable. Y bueno, todos mis amigos, me han dicho que le gusto a una niña —se aferró fuertemente a la tasa— y bueno… hoy se atrevió a hablarme, así que…

—¿Ella te gusta, a ti?

— … —lo dudó— Es linda. Les gusta a muchos chicos, de todas las clases. No lo niego.

Cuando levantó si vista de la mesa, vio a Mikasa haciéndole un agujero entre los ojos con filosas pupilas, pero manteniendo una expresión aterradoramente neutral.

—Pensé… que tal vez valdría la pena darle una oportunidad.

—Yo, y todos nosotros te hemos estado diciendo que necesitabas amigos, pero buenos. No que te apuraras a buscar una novia. _Solo tienes once años_. —sentenció algo preocupada.

—¿Y eso qué?

Mikasa se masajeó las sienes, aturdida.

—Ahhhh… Rivaille: yo tuve mi primer novio a los diecisiete.

—Pero yo no soy tú, soy niño, y los tiempos han cambiado.

La mujer escuchó esa declaración como todo un atrevimiento. Pero él redobló la apuesta.

—Son cosas que los… _adultos_ no entenderían. ¿Puede venir a casa el próximo sábado?

Mikasa se levantó de la mesa y recogió las tasas sin contestar. Rivaille se giró en la silla para verla de espaldas lavando las cucharas, y esperando.

Ella, inmersa en lo suyo, se cuestionaba a sí misma su propio comportamiento: no debería interponerse en ese tipo de cosas, no le correspondía. ¿Pero, y entonces, por qué había algo que le molestaba?

Se dio cuenta de que sujetaba la tasa con mucha fuerza mientras pensaba, y la soltó de golpe.

—¿Y? ¿Me respondes? —la apuró Rivaille.

Ajena a él, la mujer empezó a sospechar en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, que todo ese planteo, sonaba más bien como un reto que Rivaille le estebe imponiendo: no sabía por qué, pero le sonaba bastante absurdo que él, precisamente, tuviera una novia; aunque no dudaba de él, porque nunca le mentía; tal vez estaría haciéndole alguna jugarreta para obtener algo… no claro que no. ¿Qué ganaría él con eso?

Sí, definitivamente algo la incomodaba.

Se volteó para mirarlo luego de acabar con lo suyo, notando que el niño ahora guardaba la azucarera y las masas finas sobrantes. Se paró y le sostuvo la mirada, esperando.

Mikasa suspiró.

"_Creí que este día nunca llegaría."_

—De acuerdo… puedes traer a cenar el fin de semana a… ehh, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Petra. Petra Ral.

—Lindo nombre. —comentó ella, desganada.

—Gracias. —le sonrió.

Mikasa volvió a la silla y se desplomó en ella, procesando información. De golpe se volvió a parar sobresaltada.

—¡¿CUANDO DEJISTE QUE VENDRÍA?!

—El sábado. —la miró sorprendido.

Ella se alivió.

—Menos mal. Tengo que contarte mi parte.

Volvió a su bolso y trajo consigo un sobre amarillo brillante con un lazo dorado.

—Verás… —trató de dibujarse una falsa sonrisa sobre los labios— El domingo tenemos un compromiso.

—¿Qué compromiso?

Abrió el sobre y le tendió el fino papel escrito delicadamente en cursivas. Rivaille leyó en voz alta.

—"Estamos complacidos de invitarte a nuestra boda, el domingo 18 de mayo, a las…" ¿Jean y Sasha se casan?

—¡Sí!

—Que bueno.

—Te tengo que comprar algo más… _formal_, yo ya tengo ropa que puedo usar.

—¿Iremos a la iglesia, o sólo a la fiesta?

—¿Alguna queja?

—Es que me aburren las iglesias.

—No te cuestiono, pero son nuestros amigos y quieren vernos ahí. Así que sólo compórtate, que serán unas pocas horas.

—¿Habrá cosas deliciosas para comer en la fiesta?

Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco.

—_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…._

* * *

Los días transcurridos durante esa semana fueron bastante pesados y lentos para Mikasa, y no sabía exactamente bien por cuál de los dos eventos que esperaba.

Rivaille por su parte, se encargó personalmente de hacer que sus ansias llegaran a punto de ebullición, adoptando como rutina, todos los días tras sentarse en la mesa a cenar, repetir:

—Faltan 4 días.

Y siempre uno menos. A lo que ella respondía indiferente:

—Error, quedan cinco días para la boda de Sasha.

Hasta el mismo sábado por la mañana, aún se preguntaba exactamente qué era lo que Rivaille tanto esperaba.

A las tres de la tarde, hora acordada, Mikasa batía crema muy concentrada para hacer uno de sus postres, y el chico limpiaba su habitación como un poseso, cuando el timbre sonó puntual.

Rivaille bajó a abrir y Mikasa dejó su tarea momentáneamente para ir a recibir a su invitada.

—Hola Rivaille. —sonrió de oreja a oreja la rubia cobriza en cuanto su novio le abrió la puerta.

—Hola Petra, pasa. Ella es Mikasa.

La morena se acercó a ella con buen gesto.

—Un placer, señora Ackerman.

—Señorita.

—Ah…

—El placer es mío, señorita ¿Ral?

—Puede decirme Petra, si quiere.

—Me alegra que vinieras, Rivaille contaba los días. Es todo un milagro que una niña se haya fijado en este amargado. —tiró una indirecta al chico.

Cuando la niña rió, Mikasa pudo apreciar detenidamente a la "pretendiente en cuestión": cabello corto al hombro, de un extraño tono cobre claro, casi rubio, de bonita cara redonda, ojos dorados, vestida con ropas muy finas en colores pastel claros, una tierna bolsita en la mano, y una sonrisa ciertamente angelical dibujada en su cara.

En líneas generales le pareció una muñeca, pero sin poder explicárselo, eso más que aliviarla, le molestaba.

Inevitablemente, este ángel rubio iba a provocar a la larga que su complejo de madre sobre protectora y cuida salga a relucir.

—Bueno, ¿podemos ir a tu habitación Rivaille? Traje una película para que veamos. —se apresuró Petra.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya? ¿No quieres conocer la casa, ni pasar a la cocina a tomar un té? —ofreció Mikasa algo confundida— También tenemos reproductor de DVD aquí abajo.

La rubia se mordió el labio y añadió:

—Lo lamento, es que el disco es un formato que solo algunas plataformas especiales leen; lo traje porque Rivaille me dijo que su consola los reproduce.

—Mikasa, ¿nos podrías subir el té cuando esté listo?

Tomó a su novia de la muñeca y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Ahh, peroooo…. ¿qué van a…? —se dio cuenta de que no sabía muy bien lo que quería preguntar en realidad. —Digo, ¿por curiosidad, qué película trajiste, Petra?

Los dos chicos se frenaron a los pies de las escaleras mirándola tan solo un instante para que ella notara que, definitivamente, _no estaba invitada_ a entrar en la habitación de Rivaille esa tarde.

—Ehhh, ¡olvídalo! Ahora iré a hacerles el té. —sonrió como una falsa y se esfumó de allí.

La elaboración de tal infusión, en cuestión, tardó unos interminables treinta minutos, y no precisamente por desperfectos en la cocina.

En su soledad, Mikasa analizó para sus adentros la situación vivida hacía minutos en la entrada; pero, antes de empezar a maquinar ideas y prejuicios en su cabeza, prefirió ignorarse a sí misma y buscar una bandeja lo suficientemente grande para dos tasas, y dos platitos con masitas de chocolate, recubiertas por un glaseado de fresa que ella misma había fabricado mezclando recetas de internet.

Subiendo con cuidado las escaleras, y dirigiéndose a la habitación, observó la impecable presentación de su juego de té, y reflexionó algo interesante: en este tipo de reuniones, es usual que el pretendiente sea quien tome la iniciativa de dar una buena imagen al madre/madre/tutor; en ESTE caso, era paradójicamente lo contrario.

Parada inmóvil frente a la puerta del chico, que relucía un gran poster de Green Day, la mujer se planteó: tal vez esa niña, en algún momento imaginó, que solo con su linda sonrisa y su angelical porte, bastaba para hacerle ver a ella lo que su… "hijo" había elegido, el "tipo" de mujer que le gustaba. Quizá ella no sintiera necesidad de complacer a la tutora de un novio, como la mayoría de las aspirantes a nueras hacen.

De cualquier modo, mejor ni pensarlo. Llamó a la puerta y fue rápidamente recibida por Rivaille, que ni la invitó a pasar, tomando la bandeja y desapareciendo tras un efímero:

—Gracias.

Patitiesa quedó ella parada allí. Su cerebro la obligó a poner sus pies en marcha y largarse de ahí cuanto antes, pero su libido exigió aún mas fervorosamente, tal como lo hiso, posar su oreja contra la madera y escuchar algo de lo que decir, aliviando su galopante curiosidad.

—_Vaya que se tardó, ¿un simple té era para tanto?_

—_Jajaja, si, y deberías ver cuánto tarda cuando quiere cocinar cosas con salsa._

Mikasa arrugó su labio superior. Los siguientes quince minutos sólo fueron risitas, el ruido de la televisión encendida, comentarios inentendible de una vocecita agudizada a propósito, y otra voz más grave, pausada y tranquila.

Sin siquiera deducir mínimamente lo que alguno de los dos decía, se marchó otra vez abajo, tomando quizá la decisión más sabia del día.

Hora y media luego, Petra bajó trayendo la bandeja semi-vacía y la dejó cómodamente apoyada sobre la mesada, buscando a Mikasa que luego entró por la puerta del patio trasero.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Estaban buenos?

—Sí, un poco dulces pero ricos. Gracias.

Ma morena allí se paró, esperando algún otro comentario. La niña sólo la miró incómoda.

—Mejor, me voy. Rivaille me está esperando arriba.

—Ah… claro. Ve, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto. Por cierto, haré Carne al horno con salsa de tomates y albahaca para cenar.

—Oh, que bien.

Y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Mikasa ahogó un suspiro y contó hasta diez; antes de seguir con lo suyo en el jardín, fue donde las tasas para lavarlas descubriendo cierto detalle molesto: Rivaille había devorado cada pastelito que ella le había llevado, pero su novia sólo se había comido la parte de abajo, dejando la cobertura de fresas aparte a un costado del platito, pero no conforme con esto, la rosada pasta estaba pulverizada en pedacitos, como si alguien se hubiera entretenido pinchándola con el tenedor como si fuera un juguete, y no comida.

Entonces volvió a contar hasta diez, otras diez veces más, y terminó rápido para seguir emparejando las ligustrinas del patio.

* * *

Corrían las ocho de la noche y con ellas la hora de la cena.

Rivaille y Petra se habían acomodado a la par en un lado de la mesa, y Mikasa se posicionó del otro. La ceremonia transcurrió sin sobresaltos mayores, entre comentarios por la comida, cosas de la escuela y otras curiosidades de la televisión, hasta que a Mikasa se le ocurrió indagar más a fondo.

—Y dime Petra… ¿Te va bien en la escuela?

—Por supuesto, tal como mis padres lo esperan, son presidente de mi clase.

Se llenó la boca de un bocado y Mikasa masticó pensando alguna otra cosa, pero ella le ganó de mano.

—La verdad, aspiro a ser presidenta del consejo en mi último año, pero quisiera que Rivaille llegara junto a mí, por lo que me he propuesto ayudarlo a que sus notas alcancen picos de sobresaliente. ¿O no amor?

Rivaille sonrió con medio labio alzado, pero Mikasa se removió en su silla, ha de ser por el comentario, o pero esa… "demostración de cariño verbal, tan directa".

—Mis notas están bien Petra.

—Sí, no lo dudo, pero podrán estar mejor. Ya sabes, eres el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, seria grandioso que también fueras el más inteligente.

—¿El más guapo? —aguantó Mikasa la risa y Rivaille se inquietó.

—Sí, bueno… organizamos un concurso entre las chicas de la escuela para decidirlo, y pues… ¡El salió primero! —declaró con una dulce vos de festejo.

"_Así que mi Rivaille es el muchacho más bien parecido del colegio. Quien lo diría."_

—Pero supongo que aunque no lo fuera, tu-

—Yo lo amaría igual. ¿Verdad, mi lindo pequito? —dijo en voz de balleno la niña.

Las sensaciones de Mikasa oscilaron entre la risa incontenible, y un ligero malestar estomacal por la cursilería que acababa de oír. Prefirió callar.

—Oye, yo no te he pedido que te cambies o te unas a algún club desde que salimos.

—Bueno, bueno… puedes ir mejorando con el tiempo. Eso compensará tu… "falta de tacto para los deportes".

Mikasa dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato.

—¿Qué tiene Rivaille con los deportes?

—Es un poco tosco. Le he dicho que no es lo suyo. Encajaría mejor en el club de ajedrez, o el de desafíos mentales, o en los talleres de artesanías.

"_¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso por él? ¡Ah, cierto! …La novia."_

Siguió comento y tragó ayudada de un vaso de jugo.

—Cuénteme de usted, señora Ackerman.

—Señorita. —se limpió la boca.

—Oh, es… ¿divorciada? ¿Puede ser?

La morena hizo un silencio, pensando en alguna respuesta diplomática que no afectara su sensibilidad emocional, ni la de la niñita tampoco.

—Tú mejor, has de cuenta de que soy viuda, ¿okey?

Petra se sorprendió, pero no volvió a comer hasta aclarar el comentario.

—¿Cuál es su situación sentimental? ¿Quién es el padre de Rivaille?

La mueca de Mikasa no tuvo descripción, pero se la escondió tras la servilleta.

—Soy soltera, y lo he sido siempre, porque ya no estoy en pareja. Y el padre de Rivaille murió, pero por si estas pensando mal: yo no soy su madre biológica. Ambos murieron, yo solo me hice cargo de él.

"_Así que por favor, ya deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios tan desubicados, niña."_

—Lo siento tanto mi amor. —y se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho a su lado interrumpiéndolo.

—No tiene por qué, ni si quiera lo conocí, no tengo por qué extrañarlo ni nada, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, y pues… entonces… ¿no planea casarse ni nada parecido, señora?

Ahora se mordió el labio.

—No, Petra querida: mi última experiencia fue bastante mala. No está en mis planes, ni lo seguirá estando en un buen tiempo por lo menos. Y dime _señorita._ Por favor.

—Eso es muy triste, ¿se siente sola muy a menudo? —le dedicó una mirada de perrito lastimero.

—_No._ Para eso tengo a Rivaille. Sentirse sola no tiene nada que ver con estar casada. A mi parecer.

—¿Pero qué edad tiene usted?

Mikasa se fijó en ella con expresión de "y eso a ti que te importa", pero contestó de todas formas:

—Treinta y uno.

—Hmm! Antes de que comentes tonterías, Petra. —Rivaille tragó y se dispuso a entrar en pugna— Fui yo quien echó al anterior novio de Mikasa, no ella.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero y eso por qué? Le quitaste a la pobre la posibilidad de formar una familia, y a su edad… —se martirizó.

"_¿Disculpa?"_

—Mi madre dice que las chicas debemos conseguir marido jóvenes, porque luego de los treinta se vuelve en verdad difícil con la edad jugándote en contra y todo eso, y para colmo con un hijo— miró a Mikasa en tono consejo— Le aconsejaría que, cuando vea una buena oportunidad, no le mencione a los hombres que tiene un hijo, y mucho menos que es grande, eso los espanta. —bromeó.

Mikasa apretó los labios dispuesta a contestar una locura para el momento pero Rivaille se le adelantó anticipando el huracán.

—Ehhh, pero todos sabemos que Mikasa no es mi madre ni nada, así que… ¿por qué no zanjamos el tema aquí? ¿Petra, quieres helado? Compré esta tarde. —se levantó rápido de la mesa juntando los platos, y pidiendo piedad a Mikasa con los ojos sin que su novia lo viera.

Minutos luego, el chico sirvió el helado y puso la radio de la cocina para ambientar un poco.

Mikasa comió callara, y los chicos comentaron banalidades entre ellos sobre sus compañeros y profesores, temas en lo que ella no era bienvenida a hablar, desde luego, por no saber nada en absoluto del tema.

En ese rato, como en toooodo el anterior durante la cena, la mujer notó como la linda rubiecilla no se despegaba de su celular en todo el rato, y bajaba la cabeza recurrentemente para mirar la pantalla y responder cosas inentendibles incluso a veces cuando Rivaille le hablaba, cosa que a Mikasa le ponía un poco de los nervios; pero, por sobre todo, le molestaba ver que su niño también estaba igual de embobado a su móvil mientras platicaban entre los dos, y con ella, de vez en cuando.

En un momento, Rivaille dejó el teléfono a un lado y le comentó algo a Mikasa mientras Petra seguía tecleando alguna cosa, hasta que su móvil volvió a sonar y se interrumpió para verlo; sonrió y miró a Petra, que le giño un ojo.

Mikasa no era lo suficientemente vieja y anticuada como para entender que le había escrito algo, que seguro era lo suficientemente poco adecuado para decir en la mesa y delante de la tutora de su novio.

—Oye, hermosa. Si quieres hablarle, por qué no se lo dices, lo tienes justo a la par, a mi no me importa ¿sabes?

—Oh—la chica se sonrojó— no es nada en realidad, hehehe!

—¿Por qué no hablan entre ustedes en lugar de pasarse mensajes?

—Oh, vamos Mikasa, no seas amargada.

—Pero tengo muchas cosas que me gustaría platicar con ella aún.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué por ejemplo? Pregunte lo que quiera.

—¿A qué se dedican tus padre? Hablas mucho de ellos.

—Oh, claro, estoy muy orgullosa de ellos. Rama de la medicina, para que se haga una idea.

—Oh.

—Quiero ser doctora como mi papá, es su sueño.

—¿Es posible que conozca a tus padres, de algún lado?

—Oh, no, imposible, creo. No somos de muy cerca, y mi papá pertenece a una clínica muy prestigiosa de la capital.

Mikasa arrugó su falda debajo de la mesa.

—Ya veo…

Y así se quedó mirándolos, por un rato más hasta que agotó sus ganas y se retiró a ver televisión en soledad, escuchando como después, los chicos subían por las escaleras y volvían a la habitación de Rivaille.

Más tarde, se oyó un auto afuera, y Petra bajó acompañada de su anfitrión para ser despedida.

Mikasa se asomó a la puerta sin salir del todo, para ver a un hombre de mediana edad, bien vestido y con un reluciente auto, bajar, darle la mano a Rivaille, de paso mirarlo de arriba abajo, y hacer un gesto de despedida, para luego abrirle la puerta trasera a su hija e irse.

* * *

A las dos de la madrugada, Rivaille se desconectó de su RPG online habiendo alcanzado un nuevo nivel, apagó su ordenador, y fue caminando en medio del oscuro pasillo hasta la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de Mikasa, a la que entró sin pedir permiso, guiado por un más que obvio presentimiento.

Como se lo esperaba, la mujer estaba tumbada sobre su cama boca arriba, escuchando música con los auriculares, puestos, y un camisón de dormir demasiado corto.

Cuando lo vio entrar, se sentó rápidamente bajando el borde de su prenda con torpeza, un poco avergonzada.

—¿Qué pasa, Rivaille?

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No, y veo que tú tampoco.

—Estaba jugando, en Londres tienen otro horario.

—Ya veo…

Hicieron un silencio nada incómodo, hasta que el chico decidió subirse a la cama y gatear en ella hasta sentarse cruzado de piernas frente a Mikasa.

—¿Y bien? No me has dicho qué opinas.

—¿Qué qué opino?

—Sí.

—¿De qué?

—No te hagas. ¿Cómo te cayó Petra?

Mikasa hizo cara de desentendida.

—Bien, supongo. Si a ti te gusta, ¿qué puedo decir yo?

—Ése es el punto— tardo en hablar Rivaille— necesito saberlo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Me parece lo más justo. Yo ya eché a un novio tuyo.

—¿Y qué? Se lo merecía. ¿Crees que eso me da el derecho de elegir quien es buena novia para ti y quién no?

El no respondió.

—Sólo dime algo que tú pienses sobre ella, y con eso estaré conforme.

—…Rivaille… ¿no habrás armado esto solo para…

El abrió más los ojos, desconcertado.

—No, olvídalo. ¿Quieres mi opinión? Pues: es un hermosa chica, tiene modales en la mesa, tiene buenas notas, sus padres la cuidan mucho y se nota,_ me he dado cuenta de que no le gusta la cobertura de fresa,_ usa bastante el celular, y…

El la escuchó atento, desconforme con lo que oía.

—Bueno, creo que no hizo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de caerme bien, por lo menos no más que yo a ella. ¡Pero seguro que es por las diferencias sociales! ¡Con el tiempo nos llevaremos mejor, de seguro! —le sonrió como una falsa, de nuevo. Y Rivaille ya había aprendido a detectarlo, como había aprendido que, cuando ella le sonreía así, podía rendirse de tratar de sacarle alguna otra palabra, porque era imposible que escupiera la verdad, lo que de verdad pensaba.

—Entonces… —se resignó a decir— ¿La apruebas?

—¡Claro! —Mikasa no mutó su gesto, de una forma casi repulsiva al afirmar.

Entre lamentos mudos, Rivaille salió de la habitación y se dispuso a dormir para un agotador día que les esperaba.

Al final, por su parte, Mikasa se quedó sola y en silencio sobre su cama, pensativa y deprimida. Se quitó los auriculares casi con violencia, apartó las cobijas, se metió debajo y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, sólo por hacer algo, ya que de alguna forma quería ahogar ese sollozo ridículo e irracional que pugnaba por salir, propio de una adolescente encaprichada, que claramente _ya no era_.

* * *

**Voy a aprovechar el espacio para hacer publicidad xD**

**Hace poco en la página "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" de Facebook, impulsado por Neutral HD, convocó a los pequeños escritores a armar un compilado de one-shots dedicados a la página, para compartir y sumar puntos al fandom SNK. Los requisitos eran: tener una pareja definida, más de mil palabras, y tener algún tema relacionado con el agua. Entonces me enlisté, pero no con un proyecto RivaMika. Como todos shippearian a su OTP favorita decidí variar un poco con otra pareja poco popular pero para nada crack, y entonces escribí un AU JeanxSasha :D Sin embargo, para ustedes mis leales (?) pervertidos de corazón 3 los invito a leerlo y comentarlo, porque SÍ, TIENE RIVAMIKA pero secundario, muy necesario para la trama y con escenas…. bueno, que les pueden llegar a gustar ;) xDDD Tiene mucha comedia (y es un logro porque las risas son mi punto débil ^^') así que si están interesados y buscan algo interesante que leer o pasar el rato, los invito: se llama "Le Grand Splash", y lo pueden encontrar entre mis aún poquitas obras ya publicadas.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado más que los anteriores y si no, ya saben que trato de mejorar el nivel cada capítulo.**

**Un beso grande y nos leemos la próxima. **

**YUI~**


	10. Una primera vez para todo – Parte 2

**Hola a todos! Henos aquí y tal como prometí, la segunda parte del capítulo \o/**

**No sé qué efectos les puedan llegar a provocar las situaciones, pero, y una vez más aclararé, aquí como en el anterior, Levi-chan xD es una criatura de 11 años, y lógicamente razona como alguien de su edad: a veces es perceptivo, y a veces, inocente.**

**En cuanto a Mikasa, con sus gloriosos 31, emm… bueno, es una mujer adulta y libre para hacer lo que quiera, ya entenderán.**

**El tema musical elegido para éste capítulo es "Adiós", todo un clásico, por lo menos aquí en mi pueblo (^_^) y lo pueden oír aquí: watch?v=j_ji0T7Z2_4**

**La pregunta random del día de la fecha es (bueno, son dos, porque tiene que ver con el cap): ¿Cuánto tiempo les lleva, o piensan que les llevaría, superar una rotura amorosa? Y, ¿A qué edad recuerdan haber perdido su inocencia? xDDD Muy indiscreta pero es divertido recordar esas cosas, para mí por lo menos. Yo un día miraba una telenovela y todos hablaban del "chucu chucu", y entonces no aguanté y le pregunté a mama, creo que tenía ocho, jajaja! Que recuerdos :'D así empezó todo.**

* * *

**Una primera vez para todo – Parte 2**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, cosa rara por lo tarde que se había dormido, pero totalmente sin sueño. A pesar de dar vueltas en la cama, algo le molestaba, pero al final tuvo que desistir y levantarse.

Mikasa nunca había ansiado los eventos multitudinarios, ni le divertían mucho siquiera. Entre una fiesta loca con música y alcohol, y un buen libro, ya intuimos la elección más segura. Hacía mucho que no organizaba ni asistía a una miserable reunión al menos —desde el noveno cumpleaños de Rivaille, específicamente—; _algo de las fiestas le seguían dando mala espina, siempre había sido así._

Pero, pese a todo, ese día preparó el desayuno para Rivaille y le dejó una nota prometiendo que volvería para almorzar con él.

Cuando el chico se levantó, la leyó, comió, y, muy desinteresado, se puso a practicar tiros al arco en el patio trasero.

Horas más tarde, escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y entró a saludar a Mikasa.

Asomándose al hall, vio a la mujer montada a unos, un poco llamativos, tacones nuevos, con bolsas de compras en una mano, una percha con un cobertor negro sobre ella en la otra, y un elegante peinado bien arreglado, con media coleta y una pequeña trencita, sobre su cabeza.

Se le escapó un chiflido de admiración, pero aparte de eso, no hizo comentarios sobre su atuendo; se los guardaría para la fiesta, y para otras invitadas mujeres de las que sabía, les encantaba recibir halagos, y sobre todo viniendo de hombres, _y sobre todo viniendo de niños_.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo? Estás todo lleno de barro.

—Lo sé, estuve practicando afuera.

—Pues ve y date una ducha, rápido, traje el almuerzo para calentar— mencionó moviendo el manojo de bolsas que traía en una mano— por aquí debe estar, pero luego debemos arreglarnos e irnos; la ceremonia empieza a las dos.

—¿Por qué tan temprano? —preguntó el chico fastidiado.

—Protocolos eclesiásticos, supongo. Vamos, date prisa. ¿Ya preparaste tu ropa?

—Lamentablemente, sí.

A la una y quince minutos, Hanji y Erwin en su auto, pasaron a buscar a una elegante Mikasa de vestido corto color salmón, guantes a juego por encima de los codos y un pequeño bolso, y a un pingüino de ciento treinta centímetros de alto, y una ridícula pajarita roja, con la peor cara de mala leche que la otra pareja alguna vez había visto en su vida.

* * *

Todos ya posicionados en sus respectivos lugares, en bancos a ambos lados de la catedral, esperaban por la flamante pareja pacientemente.

Mikasa miraba las columnas, arcos de doble punto, vitraux, altos techos pintados con motivos de ángeles y santos (de los que a propósito no sabía mucho), y la decoración en rosas y tul blanco, en general.

Rivaille miraba fijamente al frente escuchando música por su iPod, como si estuviera en un parque. Fue muy claro cuando dijo que ni las iglesias ni las rígidas ceremonias le interesaban —aunque una boda en un lugar menos góticamente tétrico no estaría mal, tal vez al aire libre—.

De repente, se vieron a unas pocas personas entrar por los laterales a tomar asiento rápidamente, seguido de la melodía (tortuosamente alta, para Rivaille) de un órgano.

Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron en cuanto vieron entrar a Jean y Sasha por las puertas de la iglesia, aunque Mikasa haya tenido que codear al muchachito para que reaccionara y se parara.

La mujer de riguroso blanco sonreía eufórica y unas lágrimas se le escapaban sin querer, avanzando del brazo del novio, con su sonrisa de ganador, un tanto presumido, que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Lo siguiente pudo haber durado minutos quizá, pero para Rivaille, resultó el más denso, tedioso e interminable de los discursos hecho por el tipejo de la sotana ridícula en el frente. En especial cando, contrario a su plan B de alerta-anti-moriré-de-aburrimiento, trató de colocarse de nuevo los auriculares, y Mikasa tiró de ellos bruscamente susurrándole molesta:

—No te quiero ver con los malditos auriculares puestos, Rivaille. Ahora no. —sentenció.

El bufó incomodado y cabreado a más no poder y se quedó patitieso y cruzado de brazos en su asiento.

Al final de la repudiable habladuría del ridículo "señor del toga blanco y el sombrero que parecía cartón de leche", llegó el tan esperado "¿aceptas por esposa, bla bla bla…" y "¿aceptar tu también a bla bla bla…", anillos y beso final. Allí todos aplaudieron, Mikasa se había emocionado, sin esperarlo, pero sabía que era un momento importante para su mejor amiga.

Rivaille, exponiendo impunemente su cara de pocos amigos, pensó irónicamente:

"_El sí acepto, el anillo y el beso, comprendo, estamos todos aquí por eso, pero si es la parte que más nos importa, o la única que nos importa en realidad, ¿para qué toda la sarasa adicional? Ya sabemos que se quieren, y ellos lo saben, no creo que necesiten que un vejete vestido de monja les de consejos o se ponga a hablar del "señor que bendice esta unión". Joder, ciento que envejezco aquí sentado."_

Suspiró hondo y largo, más calmado por la finalización de la ceremonia.

Acto seguido, una verdadera lluvia de arroz bañando a los recién casados, y todos dirigiéndose a sus autos y otros vehículos, dispuestos a empezar una excepcional fiesta de celebración.

* * *

Las dos primeras tandas de baile transcurrieron sin sobresaltos, con una música adecuada para mujeres enamoradas, muy al estilo romanticismo barato, pero horrorosa para quienes, como Mikasa, sufrían su soledad en el momento.

Rivaille sólo comía e ignoraba todo lo demás, en lo posible, ya que algunas barrabasadas como Hanji subiéndose a la mesa a cantar a viva voz una romántica rockera, no eran detalles fáciles de pasar por alto.

Mikasa miró en un momento la pista, no sólo a la pareja protagonista de la tarde exuberante de felicidad, sino a las muchas otras, casadas o no, bailando muy cerca los unos de los otros, con las manos tomadas, o algunos concretando desvergonzadamente; se volteó para la mesa y tomó aire profundamente mirando el techo.

Por mucho que lo negara, y sin importar cuán superada fingiera parecer, admitía que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era un novio, o mínimo un acompañante. Se le cruzó por las ideas la idea de pedirle a Rivaille una pieza (_al menos una_, porque el chico ciertamente tenía dos pies izquierdos), pero se desentusiasmó al imaginarse lo lamentable que se vería bailando con un niño; hombre, es verdad, pero treinta centímetros por debajo suyo.

Sí, definitivamente sería patético, pero ni un solo tipo se había dignado a sacarla a la pista, sólo se quedaban mirándola a la distancia y no se atrevían a acercársele; intuyó que sería por la cercana presencia de Rivaille.

"_Tal vez Petra tenía razón". _Se desesperó.

Llegó entonces la hora en que los anfitriones desfilaron mesa por mesa a saludar personalmente a sus invitados. Jean y Sasha rodearon a Mikasa y Rivaille sentándose uno a cada lado del par, y viendo de frente a Erwin y… el abrigo y la cartera de Hanji sobre su silla (la auténtica estaba muy a gusto en la barra de tragos).

—¿Cómo la están pasando? —preguntó Jean.

—Genial. —sonrió Mikasa.

—Sí, la carne asada con crema de hongos estuvo muy buena. —se relamió Sasha— Felicitaremos al chef. ¿Te gusta a ti la fiesta Rivaille?

—Por supuesto, mi parte favorita fue la de la iglesia. —dijo él con ironía.

Mikasa lo pateó por debajo del mantel.

—Todo es perfecto, Sasha. Ojalá disfruten a pleno este día, porque estará para siempre en sus memorias.

—Gracias Mikasa. —la chica tomó sus manos y las apretó.

Jean ladeó la cabeza e interrogó a Rivaille:

—Y… ¿cómo está esa chica tan linda? ¿Petra verdad? ¿Ya la has besado? —lo miró pícaro.

El chico se sonrojó levemente.

—Pues sí. Más o menos. Bueno, algo así.

Jean se rió. —Un consejo: no la apures, a las mujeres no les gusta eso. Deja que todo vaya a su tiempo.

—Sí sé cómo hacerlo. Lo sé de sobra. —comentó él.

Mikasa se sintió tocada, pero lo ignoró y se paró en busca de Hanji cuando los recién casados abandonaron la mesa para ir a la siguiente.

Rivaille jugó un rato con los juegos de su teléfono en ausencia de Mikasa, hasta que notó que ya no aguantaría más la desgraciada pajarita roja, y se paró muy decidido encarando los lavabos.

A la salida de los mismos fue interceptado por Armin, que recién ahora lo encontraba entre el tumulto de gente, para invitarlo a su mesa a conversar con respecto a su progreso emocional, la escuela y otras banalidades.

Ahora el chico no llevaba ni el saco ni la odiosa pajarita, a la que le esperaba seguramente la plancha hirviendo como castigo por haberlo asfixiado toda la jodida tarde.

El sol ya se había puesto, y podía verse esplendorosamente a través de las vidriadas paredes del salón de fiestas, así que las luces empezaban a encenderse de a poco, y con ella los reflejos de la bola de brillos en el centro de la pista, y otros adornos de colorida tecnología especial para fiestas.

El maestro de ceremonias llamó a la pareja protagonista del día para dar comienzo al vals, cuando Rivaille se despidió de Armin y buscó volver a su mesa.

Allí, se encontró con una mujer dormida con la boca bochornosamente abierta hacia arriba junto a su rubio marido que le colocaba su abrigo encima, y a una morena desparramada sobre la mesa sujetando aún una botella de cerveza.

Entonces, no supo si reír o llorar.

Trató de mover a Mikasa por el hombro para ver si reaccionaba, y descubrió cuando ésta abrió los enrojecidos ojos que estaba despierta, pero con una borrachera monumental.

—Rivaille, mi querido enanito de jardín, ¿dónde te habías metido? —le dijo eufórica.

Él notó como su voz patinaba estúpidamente, así que omitió la terrible osadía.

—Despiértate y bebe un poco de agua, Mikasa. El vals está por comenzar.

—Ohhh, si si si si si…. Por supuesto. Vamos a ver. —se enderezó y giró sobre la silla con mucha dificultad, supervisada por él para no caerse accidentalmente.

Se escuchaba alguna pieza clásica no muy conocida, y difícil de identificar para alguien como él, que prefería lo más… actual.

Los invitados aplaudía y Mikasa acompañaba exageradamente, tanto que incomodaba a Rivaille.

—Míralos, ¿es hermoso, no? Ese ridículo protocolo ceremonial como tú lo llamaste, tan rígido y tradicional que aburre, pero si ellos lo disfrutan, qué importa el resto. —dijo ella pronunciando las eses como setas, y acentuando en lugares que no debería.

El chico entonces notó que, en su deprimente estado, sería mejor hacerla callar, ya que las borrachas de su estilo, tendía a decir demasiadas cosas potencialmente hirientes para el resto.

—Mikasa, si estás muy cansada ¿Por qué no te duermes una siesta?

—Pero si estoy maravillosamente, querido— le sonrió.

—Maravillosamente ebria— dijo en voz alta sin temor por lo que pudiera provocar.

Ella lo ignoró.

—Y mira, ese esplendoroso vestido largo blanco. ¿Me ves a mí usando uno de esos algún día? ¡Pues claro que no! ¿O que creía? ¿Qué alguna vez yo me casaría? JAJAJAJA!

—Mikasa, calla, habla en voz baja— trataba de clamarla.

—¡No! ¿Por qué? —se volvió e ingirió otro buen trago largo— Sí las mujeres como yo estamos destinadas a la soledad, ¿o tu no lo crees así?

—Lo único que creo es que deberías desintoxicarte antes de que pase algo peor y le cages a fiesta a los chicos.

—Mira Rivaille, —arrimó su silla a la de él y lo abrazó con un brazo por el cuello, poniéndolo más inquieto— yo no tengo solución, pero nadie dice que tú tampoco. Tal vez yo nunca va a usar blanco ceremonia, pero tú sí. O bueno, quizá no blanco, más bien negro. ¡Oh, pero eso no importa! ¡Sí, ya puedo verte! ¡Tú y esa rubiecilla insípida que trajiste a casa ayer, sobre el altar! ¡Tan felices y sonrientes como dos muñecos de torta! —y se echó a reír, llamando ahora la atención de más de un invitado.

—¡Mikasa, basta, deja de hablar tan fuerte!

—Mi niño, que emoción, casarse, cuando yo creía que nuca miraría porno por internet siquiera— rió más fervorosamente y Rivaille se avergonzó— o peor, cuando pensaba que nunca dejarías de ser el nene mamidependiente que yo tanto amaba cuando eras pequeñín… bueno, más que ahora— le habló con voz melosa— pero como dicen, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, resignado a empezar otro ridículo público, de los que no estaba tan acostumbrado como para saber superarlo.

—Sí, ya lo creo. Yo no esperaba nunca llegar a verte tan pasada de copas (o jarras) algún día, pero ya lo has dicho, siempre hay una primera vez…

Fue entonces cuando algo se le ocurrió. La situación pintaba ventajosa para ponerlo en práctica.

Una vez había escuchado, tal vez en televisión, que sólo había tres tipos de personas sinceras en el mundo: los niños (absolutamente comprobado por él mismo), los locos (como Hanji, por ejemplo), y los borrachos. Y considerando que una Mikasa borracha era un espécimen ciertamente atípico, no se podía dar el lujo de desperdiciar la oportunidad.

La morena se desplomó sin aviso sobre la mesa nuevamente, y pareció dormirse, pero él no abortó su idea.

—Mikasa, oye ¿me oyes? —le susurró.

—Mmm…

Eso debió haber sido un sí, o algo así.

—Quiero saber algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

Él meditó la pregunta, pero al final dijo:

—¿Cómo te lo tomaste?

—¡Con mucho hielo y un chorrito de vodka! —alzó nada más que su cabeza, enérgica. Luego se tomó la frente con una mano y la apoyó de nuevo lentamente— Madre mía, Rivaille, nunca pruebes algo así. Te matará.

—Quiero decir que cómo te tomaste lo de Petra, ayer—le aclaró exasperado.

—Oh… —fingió ella sorpresa sin moverse— ¿Qué cómo me lo tomé?

—Sí.

—¿Qué no te lo dije hoy de madrugada?

Que lista.

—Pero no fuiste sincera, como siempre.

—Mmm, y aprovechas ahora que tengo media conciencia navegando sobre nubes de azúcar.

De acuerdo, podía estar borracha, pero tenía unos cuantos años más que él y no se chupaba el dedo.

—Sí, y seguiré insistiendo, así que ya dime— reclamó serio-

—Buuuuuuueno… Haber… ¿Cómo decir esto? —Daba risa como hablaba tumbada sobre la mesa, aunque ahora tenía los ojos abiertos— Tu novia me pareció tan agradable como tragarse una cucharada de moco. La verdad no se que le viste. Pero bueno, el amor es ciego ¿no?

Rivaille suspiró.

—Sabía que me dirías algo así.

—¿Y entonces para qué preguntas? Dime, ¿la dejarás ahora, sabiendo esto? Eso no estaría bien.

El balbuceo descuajeringado con el que hablaba Mikasa denotaba mucha emoción. No eras sólo palabras al azar. El chico se daba cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla a mirar brillitos de luces en el techo, penado.

De repente, oyó venir de la mesa un lastimero sonido.

Preocupado, se volvió a Mikasa y notó como la chica sollozaba sin preocuparse en que otros la vieran.

—Mikasa, ¿qué sucede?

Empezó a soltar lágrimas y enmarcó un puchero.

—Estas enamorado y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sabía que en algún momento te saldrían alas y te irías volando como los pajaritos de mis brazos. Era inevitable, pero no es justo. —sollozó y volvió a llorar como una niña.

—¿Estas llorando por eso? Dímelo, ¿eso es lo que te tiene tan mal?

—Eso eso, no es eso, ¡qué caso tiene! Sólo no quiero volver a ver a esa chica, no sé, quiero que la dejes, no entiendo ni por qué la trajiste. ¿Querías provocarme? ¿Querías hacerme esto a propósito? Ese malo, eres cruel. Ya no quiero a esa chiquilla cerca, pero no puedo alejarla. ¿Quién soy yo para hacer eso? ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! —lo incriminaba como una criatura quejándose porque le han roto un juguete.

Rivaille sintió a su corazón estrujándose dolorosamente escuchándola. La culpa le subió como la adrenalina cuando jugaba, lo invadió. Sintió hasta ganas de golpearse a sí mismo. Era verdad: tal vez a la hora de estar entre amigos, era genial tener una novia, y sobre todo una tan envidiable por otros como Petra; pero en lo familiar, era otra cosa. Encontró su parte sádica cuando se dio cuenta de que, era posible, que hubiera llevado a su novia a casa solamente para cabrear a Mikasa.

Ahora lo único que había cosechado de su pendejada era culpa, dolor ajeno, enojo consigo mismo.

Erwin, posteriormente Sasha y Jean, no tardaron en acercarse a ver qué ocurría.

Rivaille explicó nervioso como pudo, que se sentía triste, sola y deprimida, y que había abusado del alcohol justo en el momento en que se le dio por recordar su rotura con Eren, pero que estaría bien después de un café y una siesta.

—Ésta mujer, ¿hasta ahora sigue pensando estupideces? —le reclamó Sasha.

—Ha estado diciendo muchas estupideces, es verdad, pero luego estará bien. —la calmó Rivaille.

—Seguro que no le está llegando suficiente agua al tanque— sorprendió a todos Hanji despertando de su aparente sueño— ese corsé que lleva debe de estar muy apretado, le está atrofiando las ideas.

—Vuelve a dormir, cielo—le pidió Erwin— Rivaille, ¿quieres que los lleve a casa?

El chico no lo pudo haber deseado más en ese momento tan incómodo y poco digerible, así que miró con muchísimo arrepentimiento a sus dos amigos ahora casados, entre disculpándose y pidiendo permiso para irse antes del final.

* * *

No habiendo terminado como se lo esperaban, al final del día el auto de Erwin estacionó en la puerta de la casa de Rivaille y éste se bajó tirando del brazo de Mikasa para intentar moverla, pero nada. Totalmente desplomada en el asiento trasero, igual que Hanji en el delantero del acompañante únicamente sujetas con el cinturón.

El rubio se bajó y le ofreció ayuda al niño, y cada uno agarró a la morena de un brazo, le abrazó la cintura, y así pudieron finalmente trasladarla dentro de la casa, al menos hasta ahí.

Una vez dentro del hall, tomaron aire, volvieron a retomar su agarre y se desvivieron subiendo las escaleras con un semi-muerto a cuestas.

Tumbaron a la chica atravesada en la cama, que encalló boca arriba y así quedó le noche restante, y Erwin le sugirió a Rivaille dejarla dormir, pero antes, dejar en su mesa de noche una vaso de agua y analgésicos para su muy probable próximo dolor de cabeza, al despertar.

Tras despedirse, el muchacho cerró la puerta y suspiró cansado. Tras completar la tarea indicada, procedió a retirarse a la cocina a buscar su improvisada cena (de salchichas frías y papas), puesto que su apetito volvía a estar presente, pero antes de poder salir, escuchó a Mikasa quejarse, sin distinguir si estaba despierta o dormida, o quizá en un intervalo entre los dos estados.

Se acercó a ella para cerciorarse, y le chica movió su cabeza sin abrir los ojos para hablar entrecortadamente:

—Mmm… Hanji…

—¿Qué?

—¿Sasha?

—No, soy Rivaille —le susurró él.

—Sasha, hazme un favor.

—No soy Sasha, soy Rivaille. ¿Qué quieres? —dijo aún más bajito.

—Los tacones.

—¿Qué?

—Los tacoooones, y el corsé, me están matando. Quítamelos, por favor— suplicó medio dormida.

Rivaille se despabiló y razonó lo que le estaba pidiendo: ¿Quería que le quitara el corsé y los zapatos? ¿Él debía hacerlo? Pues claro, y quien sino… Pero, ¿cómo?

Sí, se veía que le apretaban, algo tenía que hacer.

Reflexionó alrededor de medio minuto y la mujer empezó a emitir quejidos graves que indicaban, seguramente, que apurara la marcha.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo —porque seguramente, si lo pensaba dos veces, no lo haría— se arremangó la camisa y se preparó para la aparente titánica tarea.

Primero lo más fácil: le quitó los zapatos, notando marcas rojas brillantes en torno a sus pies, que le dieron impresión.

Siguió por buscar el cierre del puñetero vestido salmón, que debía estar como siempre en la espalda; para alcanzarlo el primer desafío era voltearla, pero, _era pesada_. La sujetó de un hombro y el mismo brazo y la empujó, haciéndola girar lentamente. Cuando estuvo volteada exactamente de costado, la soltó solamente para que volviera a caer tumbada boca arriba.

Se tomó los pelos irritado y creyó rendirse antes de empezar siquiera; solo un momento, hasta intentarlo otra vez.

Con más fuerza logró ponerla de costado y anclarla con uno de sus flácidos brazos; tras esto, corrió su cabello y vio el extremo de la cremallera que bajó despacio, completamente nervioso y en aumento, al presenciar como la blanquecina piel iba apareciendo tras la tela, y luego las hebillas del corsé más abajo. Una vez bajo del todo, se frenó y pensó algún plan para quitarlo, ya que no parecía un juego de niños; debía estar bastante ajustado.

Se le ocurrió tirar desde el borde de más abajo, así que lo aferró con seguridad con ambas manos y jaló, cuando Mikasa volvió a voltearse sin querer boca arriba.

Se bajó de la cama y pateó el aire en completo silencio, gesticulando quien sabe que insultos.

Aspiró muy hondo llenando sus pulmones, para volver a subir a la cama y reiniciar el proceso: la colocó de lado, nuevamente, y mejoró la postura que adoptaría para quitar la prenda. Una mano agarraba parte de la falta del lado trasero, no en el borde sino más arriba; la otra a la misma altura pero del lado delantero; y finalmente los dientes incisivos aferrándose a uno de los anchos breteles que retiró medianamente del hombro elevado.

Ahora estaba listo, tragó duro y contó hasta tres.

Tras no más de dos intentos, dio un jalón duro y definitivo que desenfundó al cuerpo de Mikasa del condenado atuendo que salió despedido por los pies.

Él se quedo con dicha prenda entre los dientes, cuando volteó a verla tumbarse por tercera vez, irremediablemente boca arriba. Su contemplación lo hico abrir la mandíbula sin querer liberando la tela: Mikasa en bragas y corsé blancos, alto como para cubrir sus pechos, y terriblemente apretado.

Se escuchaba cómo respiraba con dificultad.

De rodillas en la cama frene a ella, sintió su minuto y medio de parálisis viendo aquella… forma tan inusual, o más bien nueva, para él claro.

Con las manos temblándole sin querer gateó hasta quedar más a la par, y mirarla desde arriba con mejor panorama. Su barriga aplastada no se movía, pero sus pechos sí lo hacían: subían y bajaban. Sus cabellos estaban ya desordenados sobre las sábanas blancas. Su cara permanecía angelical en aquel momento, noqueada y todo.

Se detuvo justo encima de sus labios, rojos, con el labial duradero aún brillante e intacto, tan llamativos como la primera vez. Entonces recordó el día que los tomó sin permiso, y eso lo avergonzó. Claro que era un niño entonces, y los niños solían hacer eso, pero ahora tenía una mejor referencia de lo que era besar, y más aún le incomodaba el hecho de querer volver a hacerlo.

Ella tomó una bocanada pesada de aire por la boca en señal de asfixia, despertándolo de su ensoñación en la que inconscientemente acercaba su cara cada vez más a la de ella, y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para fijarse en el tortuoso corsé.

Sin paciencia para intentar girarla nuevamente, metió sus manos por detrás de su espalda, como en un abrazo, y buscó bajo su peso las habillas que ya había visto, cuando las tanteó, recorrió los surcos para percatarse de que eran simples abrojos, así que lo único que bastó hacer fue tirar fuertemente de ellos para despegarlos, uno por uno hasta soltar los tres, y una vez libre, la endurecida prenda dio un respingo tas el afloje y él se quedó con ella entre las manos.

Ahora bien, oficialmente estaba asombrado. Había oído sobre ellos, sobre su ternura y suavidad, los había visto ocasionalmente en fotografías, los pervertidos de su clase siempre hablaban de ellos, pero él mismo nunca los había visto. Los senos de Mikasa eran singulares, por más que no tuviera punto de comparación, a su mirada aún inocente, le parecían enormes. Estaba seguro de no recordar ninguna vez en que lo hubiera dejado verla desnuda, cosa injusta ya que ella muchas veces, por necesidad de aseo, lo había visto a él. Pero era otra cosa, lo sabía, no era bobo, ni degenerado, ni nada de eso, pero lo que había ante sus ojos era auténticamente una maravilla. Lo que reconocía como curiosidad se mezclaba escandalosamente, con algo parecido al sentimiento que uno experimenta con las patas de gato, los peluches suaves, o el hermoso terciopelo. Quería tocarlos, solo una vez.

Cuando se acercó cuidadosamente, percibió lo libre que ahora aspiraba y exhalaba la mujer, y se sintió aliviado, al menos por haber hecho un bien, uno que tal vez le serviría de justificativo para lo que quería intentar ahora.

Cuando llegó a ponerse de rodillas junto al femenino torso, se inclinó y llevó sus manos hasta los prominentes pechos, sin tocar los pezones por temor a que tuvieran una sensibilidad mayor que pudiera despertarla o peor.

Movió sus manos con suavidad y alcanzó a acariciarlos; pudo entonces estudiar lo tersos y agradables que eran al tacto, sin mencionar mullidos y elásticos que parecían.

Los liberó de sus manos y pretendió retirarse, pero sus ansias lo llevaron a no querer irse sin antes quitarse la duda. Con tan solo la punta de un dedo índice tocó un pezón erguido por el frío con la piel de gallina. La sensación fue más cruda, tal vez ella lo sintiera, y no le agradara. Levantó el dedo aprisa cuando ella se movió dormida y se giró usando su propia voluntad para quedar boca abajo con la cabeza volteada.

Entonces espabiló y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; su nivel de inocencia era algo de lo que cualquiera de sus amigos se reiría si lo supiera, y buscó unas frazadas adicionales para taparla, ya que de ninguna manera se arriesgaría a intentar ponerle un pijama o algo más, y huyó despavorido de la habitación cuando todo terminó.

Después de todo era cierto, siempre había una primera vez para todo, incluso para cosas así.

* * *

A las seis de la mañana el condenado despertador sonó, mandón como de costumbre, pero para Mikasa, desorientada en día y hora, le pareció que lo que chillaba sobre su buró era más bien una ametralladora conectada a un altavoz.

De un manotazo violento lo apagó y se movió tranquila sobre su cama, sin percatarse del frío que se colaba por los huecos en la sábana. Cuando abrió los ojos, calló en la cuenta de dos cosas importantes: tenía un dolor de cabeza de la gran madre patria, y estaba desnuda (bueno, sólo le quedaban las bragas).

Se incorporó sin entender qué pasaba, tardó dos minutos de shock en acomodar hechos, caras y lugares en un marco espacio temporal, y recordar que ayer por la tarde había estado en la fiesta de Jean y Sasha por su casamiento, pero por alguna razón, luego de la tanda de la carne con crema, ya no recordaba nada legible.

No se desesperó sin antes girar la cabeza 90 grados a un lado y ver un blíster de ibuprofeno y agua junto al despertador, y otros 45 al otro para ver su corsé y vestido hechos un desastre en el suelo.

Se agarró la cabeza y la apoyó sobre las rodillas.

"_Por el amor de Dios, nooooo… ¿Había traído a algún tipejo a casa anoche? ¿A quién? ¿Y Rivaille? ¿Pasó la noche ahí también? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde había dormido?"_

Se amasó las sienes y procedió a tomar el medicamento para aliviar los trece ladrillos que sentía que balanceaban sobre su cabeza. Luego se paró y buscó en el armario una bata, fue donde la salida al pasillo, e inmediatamente luego, oyó el sonido de la bañera llenarse en el baño más próximo.

Caminó hasta llegar frente a la puerta semi abierta y asomarse disimuladamente. ¿Acaso el tipejo granuja seguiría ahí?

S alivió medianamente al ver a Rivaille sentado dentro de la tina llena al tope, con los ojos cerrados, como meditando algo; los abrió de repente y casi se sorprende.

—Mikasa, despertaste. ¿Cómo estás?

Cuando la mujer trató de mover la boca para hablar, observó que hasta la garganta le dolía. Carraspeó como pudo:

—Me duele la cabeza.

—Oh, bueno pues, ¿Te tomaste el ibuprofeno?

—Sí… Rivaille, ¿qué paso ayer? ¿Cómo volvimos a casa?

El se la quedó mirando silencioso, y por fin dijo:

—Te agarraste una peda tal, que no me extraña que no recuerdes nada.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada. ¿Qué demonios abra dicho frente a todos, o frente a él? Está claro que Erwin los trajo hasta casa. Pero y ella, ¿cómo subió las escaleras? ¿_Cómo se desvistió?_

Alejó rápidamente la enorme cantidad de repugnantes y embarazosas dudas que le surgieron, y lo obvio por el momento.

—¿Te falta mucho para salir? Tengo que ducharme para ir a trabajar.

—Acabo de entrar.

Apretó los labios y se giró para salir.

—Entra conmigo. Quería que charlemos.

Se frenó en seco y lo miró desconcertada. ¿Qué había dicho?

—Ven, tengo la ropa interior puesta— le aseguró.

—¿Estás loco? De ninguna manera— casi se horrorizó.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué por qué? Respeto tu privacidad, simplemente.

—Ah, por eso no te preocupes— bromeó él— te has encargado de invadirla los últimos once años— rió— ven, vamos.

Mikasa bufó. Ella sí quería intimidad, pero sentía curiosidad por lo que él quería preguntarle.

—Espera que voy por… iré a ponerme… ya vuelvo.

Al rato ya estaba dentro de la tina, aprisionando sus rodillas con los brazos, a fin de no liberar sus largas piernas, que le redujeran a él su espacio. Ahora con un top deportivo y sus bragas puestos.

—¿Quieres que te cuente lo que dijiste ayer en la fiesta?

—No me gustaría. Pero si fue alguna barbaridad, inevitablemente me enteraré. O _debo_ enterarme, en todo caso; para disculparme claro.

—Bueno…

Rivaille agitó la superficie del agua con las yemas, tranquilo.

—Lo más importante que debes saber, es que a raíz de tu ataque-de-sinceridad-por-borrachera, me confesaste lo que realmente opinabas de Petra.

Mikasa lo miró inexpresiva, antes de masajearse sobre los párpados, a saber si por el dolor de cabeza, o por resignación.

—Okey, pero no te lo vayas a tomar a pecho. Tú puedes y debes hacer lo que quieras. ¿De acuerdo? Yo no puedo, quiero ni debo interferir. A menos claro, que fuera un caso excepcional, _como Eren_… —aclaró más bajito.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste llorando.

—¿Lloré? —abrió bien los ojos.

—Sí pero nadie más te escuchó, tranquila.

Se mordió el labio un momento, inquieta.

—También me confesaste algunas… cosas que piensas sobre mí, como que soy un mamero, o algo así.

Ella empezó a agarrarse la cabeza enredando los dedos en su cabello cuando él lo advirtió, y decidió parar.

—Pero no me ofendiste ni nada de eso. Es más, luego de ese desencadenamiento de verdades, estoy más conforme, porque siempre quiero saber qué es lo que piensas, pero nunca me lo dices. Ahora estoy un poco más cerca de ti— le mostró una media sonrisa.

—De acuerdo… Me dijiste que querías charlar, pero yo no he dicho nada relevante aún— le costó a Mikasa decir.

—Sí si, a eso iba. Quiero hablar de otra cosa, que me _preocupó_ un poco más.

—¿…?

—Estabas muy deprimida, porque… eh… ¿cómo decirlo sin ofender?

Ella captó en el aire el mensaje.

—Porque estoy soltera, porque nadie bailaba conmigo, y porque no tenía ningún buen hombre con el cuál ir y venir de las fiestas tomada de la mano, o recostada sobre su hombro— definió con seguridad.

—Eh, bueno, sí.

—Pero no hay nada que tú puedas hacer al respecto, más que publicar un aviso en internet de "madre soltera busca gigoló".

Esa declaración le provocó una carcajada a Rivaille sin querer.

—Es verdad, no creo que pueda ir por las calles preguntando por hombres buenos— miró cómplice a Mikasa— porque no creo que haya ninguna lo suficientemente bueno como para mi Mikasa. Pero, lo que yo quería saber en realidad…

La morena lo miró inquisitiva, pero con cara de buena onda, por primera vez en el día, ante lo que él no pudo encontrar buenas palabras para explicarse.

—Bueno, en realidad… Te estoy viendo unas ojeras más grandes que el golfo de México.

—¿Eh?

—El golfo de México es-

—Ya se que es, pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

—Ah, que creo que no estás durmiendo bien últimamente.

Lo miró descolocada.

—Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver— dijo ahora con la mirada acusadora.

—Que te escucho quejarte por las noches, a veces. Tienes pesadillas, y, aunque me reprendas por "invadir tu privacidad", noté que entre la sarasa de cosas que dices dormida, siempre hay hombres, o papás, o…

—Okey, sí, ya entendí— lo frenó antes de escuchar algo peor.

—Lo que quiero saber, es qué problema tienes exactamente, con los hombres. O más bien, con tu padre. O lo tuviste, no sé…

Mikasa lo contempló callada y atónita.

—Jean y Sasha me dijeron que tenías problemas familiares cuando estudiabas en la universidad, pero no se atrevieron a contármelos. ¿Tú podrías, verdad?

Si hubo en el día, algún momento en el que Mikasa deslumbrara levemente algún vestigio de buen humor o predisposición al habla, se había esfumado en ese silencio que provocó Rivaille con su pregunta.

La morena se deslizó por la pared de la tina hasta quedar cubierta por el agua, para luego salir y clavar los ojos en el techo, pensativa.

—¿De verdad tienes ganas de saber?

—Sí, desde luego. Tus problemas también son mis problemas Mikasa—le fe sincero.

—Okey, entonces— se humedeció los labios pensando por dónde empezar— Cuando era pequeña, más que tú, no tenía papa. Mamá me crió sola, pero a la edad de seis años ella se casó con un hombre, que sería mi padrastro.

Rivaille asintió.

—Al principio parecía un hombre bueno, amable, y divertido, pero luego cambió. Empezó a beber, todos los días, y a volver borracho a casa, a ser grosero, a tratarnos mal… —declaró con frialdad.

—¿Las maltrató?

—Sí.

El sinsabor de su respuesta hizo a Rivaille presentir, que Mikasa no tenía demasiada predisposición a hablar con él. Pero en fin: algo era algo, peor era seguir en la incertidumbre de su silencio.

—Mi padrastro empezó a ser violento con nosotras, pero sobre todo con mamá. Tiempo después ella murió cuando yo estaba en secundaria. Luego, se apropió de la casa de mamá, la que le pertenecía, y pretendió dejarla como herencia para su familia. Cuando yo estaba en la universidad, conocí a Eren, cuyo padre era abogado. En ese tiempo mi padrastro murió de cirrosis, y tras eso, me dieron una mano, una muy grande, para recuperar la casa de mamá.

—¿Y qué hiciste con la casa?

—Estoy viviendo en ella.

El chico quedó sorprendido. Nunca se habría imaginado que seguía parado sobre el escenario de episodios de violencia doméstica. Episodios que habían dejado marcas en el corazón, y tal vez también en el cuerpo de su amada Mikasa.

De repente una furia tomó control de su cuerpo, y la indignación lo paralizó.

—Cuando tenía un par de años más que tú, un psicólogo me dijo que tenía "atípicos problemas con los hombres".

—¿Atípicos?

Mikasa frunció los labios hasta dejarlos blancos, y se acurrucó más en el agua haciéndose pelotita.

—De pequeña, mamá me decía que los hombres eran aterradores, peligrosos, y malos— murmuró muy bajito— Decía que debía hacer lo que dicen, y no hacer cosas por mi cuenta sin preguntarles. Ella me advertía… que si los provocaba o los hacía enojar, las consecuencias serían realmente dolorosas.

Rivaille percibió en el ambiente un hueco de sonido particular, en el que, de un momento a otro, un vestigio de tristeza lo inundó.

Tensó su mandíbula y oprimió su pecho cuando vio unas lágrimas salir de los ojos de Mikasa. No unas como las de anoche, penosas y lastimeras. Unas que en verdad la mostraban en cuerpo y alma como un ser indefenso y asustado.

Estaba en perfecta posición fetal ocultando media cara en el agua, y lloraba silenciosamente mirándolo, pero sin mirarlo. Quizá, mirando al pasado.

—Yo no puedo llevarle la contraria a ningún hombre. No sé cómo. Tengo miedo de hacerlo, de intentarlo— le patinaron las palabras de angustia.

Rivaille desató un terremoto de culpabilidad extremo y se impulsó para abrasarla sin pensar. Arrepentido de haberla hecho reflotar cosas tan hirientes.

—Yo soy hombre, y no soy malo.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo y lloró más libremente.

—Lo sé.

—Yo soy inmaduro, pero aún estoy aquí para cuidarte. Te juro:

Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—Que si alguna vez alguien osa hacerte sufrir de alguna forma, el precio que deba pagar será caro, _muy caro_— aseguró.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Hartas veces me lo has dicho. Lo has hecho bien— le sonrió con lágrimas acumuladas en los lagrimales, para tranquilizarlo.

—Entonces grábatelo, y sé libre de vivir como quieras. Ya basta de todo esto, de ésta situación. Tú eres libre. Tus decisiones son sólo tuyas. Tus deseos son solo tuyos. Tu vida lo es.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Un manual de autoayuda? —se rió aún llorando.

—No importa. Sólo escúchalo y recuérdalo.

Tardó un momento más en tranquilizarse y cesar el llanto, para caer repentinamente en la idea de que tenía algo curioso que preguntar todavía.

Cuando el muchacho estaba saliendo del agua, Mikasa dijo:

—Oye, no llego sola a bajarme la cremallera del vestido. ¿Cómo me lo saqué anoche? ¿Tienes idea?

—Ah, yo te lo saqué.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y el corsé?

—También—le sonrió inocente.

—¡¿TÚ?!

—Sí. Agradéceme, no podías ni respirar— se secó mientras tanto el pelo, despreocupado fuera de la bañera.

* * *

Una noche posterior a eso, Mikasa bajó en la oscuridad de la madrugada al cuarto de sueños.

Rivaille estaba durmiendo entonces en casa de Petra.

No hacía falta hacerlo, pero a razón de su pequeña paranoia personal, serró la puerta —ambas— y le echó el seguro.

Se apoyó contra ella pensando, y luego se incorporó para caminar hasta los cajones prohibidos.

Sacó una llave de una estantería, y abrió el último de ellos, debajo de todo.

Lo revolvió un momento y sacó lo que estaba buscando.

Se sentó en el suave suelo alfombrado con la parte baja del cuerpo desnuda, y acarició el suave juguete con los dedos, contemplándolo inexpresiva.

Hacía tiempo ya que no lo hacía. Estaba bastante atolondrada de trabajo y problemas —como siempre—. Necesitaba descargarse, pero lamentablemente su lado monja reprimía muchas de sus necesidades.

Se decidió por fin, a sentarse con la espalda en los cajones, abrir lo suficiente las piernas, y proceder con su autosatisfacción.

Se chupeteó vergonzosa los dedos, el índice, el mayor y el anular. Se acomodó mejor y bajó hasta sus expuestos labios. Los tocó superficialmente amasándolos, y suavemente metió sus dedos y los recorrió de abajo a arriba.

Apretó los labios para no emitir sonidos; usó su otra mano para abrirse más y contornear con los tres dedos su necesitado clítoris. Lo masajeó y estiró a gusto, cada vez más rápido, tiró de él indecorosamente y soltó un gemido corto y agudo.

Con su otro mano tomó el vibrador y lo encendió a media velocidad; lo llevó de vuelta a esa zona y comenzó a estimularse con ganas, usando ahora los humedecidos dedos para atender su entrada.

Apretó el vibrador contra su botón de sensibilidad y se mordió los labios para no gritar, mientras metía dos dedos en su vagina, hundiéndolos lo más que pudo y sacándolos lentamente.

Movió sus caderas buscando más profundidad. Necesitaba estimulación mental. Trató de pensar en caras, pero nada.

Nada bueno venía a su mente, era frustrante.

Sacó los dedos y retiró el vibrador calmándose, y optó por lo más simple: idealizar situaciones porno.

Volvió a apoyar el vibrador con más fuerza y meter y sacar los dedos de su interior, más rápido.

Ahora, sin esperarlo, la voz de su madre llegó a su cabeza durante su juventud: el placer era impuro, el placer era para los cerdos, nuestro hombre tomaba nuestro placer para él, pero nosotras no podíamos ser dueñas de él. Nuestro hombre nos decía si podíamos gozar o no, sólo él decidía, pero si nosotros decidíamos por él, habría dolor, habría castigo.

El placer estaba prohibido.

Asustada tomó aire de una bocanada y paró. Se relajó y trató por todos los medios de ahuyentar esas estúpidas palabras.

Se puso en cuatro patas y subió el trasero, tratando de ir más al fondo con los dedos. Aumentó la velocidad del vibrador al máximo.

Puso todo su poder mental en concentrarse en ella, allí, sólo en su vagina, en el gusto que le daba jugar con ella.

Algunas imágenes volvieron sin querer a pantallazos: su padrastro, Eren, su madre, niños con los que compartió clase en la secundaria.

Empezó a gemir intentando ahuyentar las caras, de distraerse. Gemía cada vez más fuerte. "Sí! Sí! AH!". Gritaba de excitación sin nombres, no tenía nombres masculinos que gritar.

Gozaba en soledad.

Una lágrima se le escapó. Quizá lo estaba pasando bien, pero quizá no. Quizá solo los fantasmas volvían a atormentarla, a impedirle vivir como ella quería.

Se tumbó boca arriba y abrió las piernas lo más que pudo; se arqueo hacia adelante y metió con violencia los dedos en su vagina, desesperada, agitando el vibrador como una posesa.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía que pensar. Y en momentos como ese, sólo se le podían ocurrir las peores cosas posibles… a Rivaille chupeteándole los dedos para quitarle la crema, por ejemplo; dedos que ahora usaba para esas cochinadas.

Dio un respingo y las lágrimas de frustración saltaron de sus ojos, se sentó en el piso desesperada.

Tiró lejos el vibrador y miro sus manos horrorizada, temblando y en un ataque de nervios.

Despreció esas manos impuras, era aberración que estaba cometiendo, se sentía observada, por sus padres, sus compañeros, sus amigos, Rivaille. La acusaban, la amenazaban, tenía miedo de que le pasaría por haberse comportado así.

Se paró y dio vueltas desesperada por la habitación. No podía parar de llorar. No podía dejar de temblar. Creyó que le daría un ataque.

Fue entonces cuando una solución rápida purificadora se le vino a la cabeza cuando vio los cajones.

Se tiró al piso y tomó al último por la manija, colocó los dedos de una mano en la apertura y con fuerza lo cerró de golpe.

Gotitas de sangre le salpicaron la cara.

Sus gritos fueron tan fuertes que ella mismo no los podía escuchar, estaba sorda del dolor.

Se mordió la otra mano una y otra vez con intención de lastimarse. Pero estaba bien, es lo que se merecía.

Una vez más usó el cajón para agarrarse los dedos, a la altura de las yemas. Con el segundo espasmo punzante de dolor, vino el alivio.

Se quedó recostada en el suelo con las manos y los pies desparramados. Tomó aire necesitada y calmó su ansia.

Se sentía mejor. Cuando su conciencia volvió a funcionar, corrió a la caja de primeros auxilios para vendarse, no sin antes lavarse como correspondía.

Luego del terremoto, vino la paz. Allí fue cuando sólo se limitaba a mirarse las manos y caer en la cuenta de lo que había hecho: se había auto flagelado.

Sabía de sobra de ese problema, había leído mucho, y conocido casos, pero no consideró el su acto de irracionalidad fuera uno.

Ante el goce, rememoro un montón de personas y situaciones antiguas, en las que las pautas que le quedaron marcadas de por vida eran simples: hacer lo que hacía estaba mal. Con un poco de dolor se curaría, y no necesitaría volver a hacerlo, porque nunca más intentaría darse auto placer.

Sabía que estaba mal, y la angustia la embargaba.

Cuando la misma noche volvió a su habitación a dormir, dio trescientas vueltas pensando. Cuestionaba que su propia condición mental fuera estable. Pero sentía que sí lo era, y el horroroso dolor de sus manos se lo recordaba.

Definitivamente debí estar faltándole un tornillo para haberse aprensado los dedos, no volvería a hacerlo.

Pero, tampoco volvería a masturbarse, era algo ya decidido. Sólo no la hacía sentirse bien, todo lo contrario: le despertaba tantas emociones negativas y violentas que mejor evitarlo.

Para formar una tregua consigo misma, se propondría comportare como una buena señorita de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Okey, bueno, aquí termina oficialmente éste capítulo. Lamento haberlo partido en dos, pero ya saben: de por sí está bastante largo, si lo dejaba entero sería una cosa de nunca acabar u_u**

**La locura no es una cosa con la que me guste tratar, es muy escabrosa, pero piensen algo antes de sacar conclusiones: motivos, a la pobre le sobran. Yo no escribo ni escribiré sobre un personaje con ausencia completa de cordura, tan solo sobre un personaje con muchos, muchos, demasiados problemas que solucionar consigo misma.**

***No sé si lo sepan, pero por las dudas se los aclaro: un ****gigoló****, sería algo así como "la dama de compañía", pero hombre. Casi siempre más joven que la mujer con la que va, y bueno… siempre con el adicional de "el favorcillo sexual".**

***Cirrosis: términos médicos de lado, enfermedad en la cual se pulveriza el hígado luego de dosis descontroladas y continuas de alcohol, dicho en lenguaje simple.**

**Hata aquí el capítulo 10, que en realidad sería el 9 porque es la segunda parte, pero que en realidad es el 8 porque el primero es prólogo (uy, que lío xD).**

**Espero lo hayan sabido disfrutar y apreciar como intenté que lo hicieran. **

**Nos estaremos viendo el siguiente capítulo en: por lo menos dos semanas u_u perdón, me mandaron 3 tabajos para la escuela en la misma semana, pero tranquilos porque se aproxima un fin de semana largo \o/ (hoy estamos en 3-10-2014) Los quiero, de veras.**

**Yui~**


	11. Llamadas no perdidas

**Debo disculparme con todos por el tiempo tardado, desde luego, pero sobre todo por éste capítulo: es un poco chato, y falto de emociones fuertes como el anterior, pero es esencial para muchos detalles importantes de la futura trama. Si tuviera que metaforizarlo, diría que es, efectivamente, ****EL**** capítulo bisagra. El antes y el después. (Éste y el próximo capítulo, que en principio eran uno sólo pero se me hiso DEMASIADO largo para compactarlo todo en uno, mil perdones ^^')**

**Pregunta random: ¿Les gusta cuando el relato tiene más narración, o cuando tiene más diálogo? Siempre es un drama para mí porque no puedo evitar imaginarme la situación como "una película mental", y como toda película, los personajes dialogan. Como siempre lo he dicho, esto es mi fuerte. Pero no significa que no me guste narrar, adoro narrar, solo que siento que si en medio de la narración le meto dialogo, todo se esclarece más, y la escena se termina volviendo más amena.**

**¿Ustedes que han preferido siempre?**

**En el presente capítulo Rivaille tiene 11 años aún, sólo lo aclaro como siempre. (Bueno, es fácil deducir, ya que no ha pasado ni un mes desde la boda, nee?)**

* * *

**Llamadas no perdidas**

Lunes primaveral, a la hora de la salida de la escuela, los arboles florecidos regaban flores por doquier tornando el suelo de un agradable color rosa, y la masa imparable de chicos y chicas salían en estampida por la puerta habiendo terminado su agotador primer día de la semana.

Rivaille terminó de colocarse los zapatos de calle y salió, sin llegar mucho más allá, cuando fue alcanzado por Petra quien lo seguía desde que lo vio salir de su salón.

—¡Hola amor!

—Ah, hola— se volteó sorprendido cuando sintió dos manos frenándolo por los hombros.

—¿Me esperas y vamos juntos a casa? —preguntó cariñosa y enseguida lo volteó para abrazarlo por el cuello colgándose de él.

—Ehhh… hoy…

Antes de darle tiempo a contestar, lo besó de la nada imposibilitándolo a decir cualquier otra cosa.

Rivaille cerró los ojos cediendo, y algo incomodado por la mochila que aún no se había cargado al hombro, usó su brazo libre para abrazarla por la cintura.

De repente escuchó unos murmullos de vocecitas femeninas que reían y hablaban en voz baja, y buscó con la mirada el origen sin ser soltado.

Unas niñas se ocultaban tras los pilares de la entrada, aparentemente observándolos. No es que le molestara que lo hicieran, la noticia de que estaban saliendo ya había llegado hasta los niveles secundarios, pero reubicándose en tiempo y lugar, soltó la cintura de Petra y la apartó delicadamente.

—Oye, seguimos dentro de la escuela. Las chicas esas no me preocupan pero ¿y los profesores?

—Hay, ¿Qué nos pueden decir?— volvió a arremeter contra el yendo a sus labios en busca de descargar su necesitad.

Ahora pudo agitar su mochila y cargarlo sobre un hombro rápidamente, obteniendo sus dos manos libres para tomarla con más facilidad y hacerla girar sobre su eje; al momento en que cambió de lugar con ella, quien aún no abría los ojos, ocupada en su boca, él quedó de frente a la puerta exterior de salida, donde pudo ver a algunas personas que esperaban a sus chicos.

En el momento en que concibió el definitivo contacto visual con Mikasa, se inquietó de veraz.

Aunque no era muy propio de él, tu cara se volvió roja, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaban montando un show para la parda de padres y madres que aguardaban en la entrada, aunque a esa distancia no alcanzara a escrutar sus rostros uno por uno.

De golpe se separó de Petra y la apartó nuevamente, siendo esta vez más brusco, y se impuso a hablar antes de ser interrumpido.

—Hay mucha gente ahí afuera, incluso Mikasa. Escucha, perdóname de enserio pero hoy no te puedo acompañar a tu casa. Tengo algo que hacer con ella, casi urgente.

La pequeña hizo un puchero y aminoró su buena vibra. Giró la cabeza muy disimuladamente para ver a la entrada y comprobar que realmente su "suegra" estaba allí, y al verla se volvió a Rivaille.

—Como quieras, pero me debes una cita otro día, como pago— le sonrió pícara y lo cruzó volviendo por sus zapatos y su bolso que dejó adentro. Ya desde ahí lo saludó con la mano y el chico dio su pie para retirarse.

Con las manos en los bolsillos llegó a la entrada, aparentando estar distraído con la multitud y obviar la descolocada cara de Mikasa viéndolo llegar.

—¿Cómo estás? —la saludó.

—Que cariñosa es, se nota que te quiere mucho, pero oye… me sigue pareciendo un poco descarado hacer eso… bueno, siguen estando en primaria ¿no?

La mujer pretendió ignorar calificadamente a la multitud de padres a su alrededor, teniendo en cuenta que por lo menos la mitad de ellos la estarían observando como "la irresponsable progenitora de ese atrevido púber que se besuquea con la novia en plena entrada".

De solo pensarlo se sonrojó ella misma y evadió el seguir hablando con él para alejarse de ahí.

Mientras él la seguía por la acera fue con los ojos donde su mano y preguntó:

—¿Te ha dolido durante el día?

Mikasa levantó su mano vendada y se la miró ella misma.

—No mucho, pero aún me arden las uñas, o lo que queda de ellas.

—¿A qué hora teníamos la cita?

—Nos quedan treinta minutos, tranquilo.

* * *

Luego de una no muy larga espera en la sala del hospital, el doctor los invitó a pasar a ambos a su despacho, asomándose por la puerta.

—¡Ackerman! —anunció para todos los presentes.

El dúo inmediatamente se puso de pie frente a él.

—¿Para quién de los dos es la cita?

—Para mí— aclaró Mikasa—, pero él me acompaña.

—Bien entonces, pueden pasar.

Tras tomar asiento, el profesional empezó preguntando por el estado de la mano de Mikasa, quien argumentó una leve mejoría en su dolor e inflamación, enseñándosela para que el hombre quitara los vendajes.

—¿Se lava frecuentemente con desinfectante como le indicaron?

—Sí señor.

—Entonces sólo le indicaré unos calmantes que podrá tomar los próximos días hasta que la herida mayor cicatrice por completo— dijo el doctor apuntando unas indicaciones en una ficha médica. —¿Cómo dijo exactamente que se lo había hecho? —alzó la mirada sin mover la cabeza, sobre el marco de los anteojos.

La mujer tragó saliva y se removió sobre su silla, sintiendo la punzante mirada inquisidora de Rivaille junto a ella.

—Bajé de noche a cerrar una ventana que recordé que había dejado abierta, y me detuve en la puerta de la habitación con la mano sobre el marco, porque escuché algo en la cocina, pero con esa distracción no noté que una ráfaga de viento entró de golpe y me serró la puerta sobre los dedos— explicó rápidamente.

—Comprendo, esas cosas pasan… mi niño de seis años jugaba con su amigo y éste le cerró la puerta en la cara, jugando a las traes. Estuvo casi tres meses para recuperar la movilidad en su dedo mayor. Lo que debo advertirle señorita, es que las uñas de esa mano— la señalo con la pluma— se le caerán pronto. Luego volverán a crecer, pero no se asuste ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados. Luego se despidieron del doctor y salieron del despacho dando paso al siguiente paciente.

Tras salir de la farmacia, un rato después, habiendo comprado los comprimidos calmantes, ambos caminaron por una peatonal rodeados de gente paseando a la que observaban desinteresados.

El ambiente se volvía frio y hostil a pesar de lo fervoroso de la multitud circulante, así que Mikasa decidió romper el hielo:

—No te hubieras molestado en acompañarme.

Rivaille guardó silencio, debatiéndose entre insistir en que no le molestaba, o ir al grano donde, de una u otra forma iba a llegar.

—Yo quisiera saber realmente, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a tu mano?

Ella se frenó en seco al escuchar la pregunta dejando que el siguiera caminando unos metros más antes de fijarse en que no lo acompañaba. Volvió donde ella y la miró de frente.

—¿Y bien?

—Ya le expliqué al doctor lo que pasó.

El puso cara de desentendido irónico, con un gesto sobreactuado de rareza.

—Pues simple: no te creo.

—Rivaille— lo amenazó usando su tono serio.

—¿Mmm? —no mostró intimidación.

—Esto me duele mucho.

—Sí ya lo creo. El dolor debe ser atroz.

—Me duele que no me creas. Pensé que podíamos confiarnos todo, ya lo habíamos acordado hace tiempo— la flanqueó para seguir el camino.

Lanzándose a un a todo o nada, y creyendo fervientemente en su intuición, él la frenó agarrándola por la muñeca opuesta a la venda y volviéndola hacia él para inspeccionarla.

No le dio tiempo en lo que arremangó la camiseta roja para acceder a su femenina mano, y dar en el blanco.

Mikasa se quedó callada en lo que Rivaille, luego de inspeccionar con los ojos unas marcas feroces de mordidas sobre su mano, regresó sus ojos a ella para fusilarla indirectamente.

Mikasa apretó los labios, suprimió el temblor que se adueño de sus extremidades y sudó frio; la había atrapado.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—Me mordí— admitió pero con altanería.

—Oh, ¿te dolía tanto que te mordiste para emparejar?— se burló.

Ella se zafó del agarre molesta y enfiló para alejarse sin palabras, cuando él la siguió insistente.

—Había gotitas de sangre sobre el cajón de los candados, Mikasa. ¡Dime que mierda estuviste haciendo! ¡¿Por qué mientes?!

—No estoy mintiendo— siguió caminando sin mirarlo.

—¡Sí lo haces!

—¿Y a ti que te importa eso?

—¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Dime un solo motivo por el cual NO debería importarme!

—Tú te fuiste con Petra esa noche. Lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi soled… ¡en mi intimidad, no debería importarte!

—Oh, ¿Y es parte de tu intimidad machacarte los dedos?

—¡No! ¡No me machaqué los dedos! ¡Y deja de hablarme así porque de veras me enojaré!

—Me tengo que tragar tus mentiras pero aún así eres tú la que se enoja… ¿Y cómo es eso de que tu "sole-intimidad" no me importa? ¿Si te suicidas en intimidad tampoco me debería importar?

Mikasa frenó y giró sobre sus talones, sin dejarle tiempo a pensar cuando su mano buena tomó envión e impactó de lleno contra la cara de Rivaille.

Éste aturdido se tomó la mejilla y parte de la mandíbula por el sorpresivo y punzante dolor del bofetón. La miró incrédulo, sin concebir lo que la mujer acababa de hacer.

Mikasa quedó con la mano estática tras el golpe y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos impidiendo que luciera su encabronado gesto.

Muchos de los transeúntes se habían detenido a ver la escena, y sobre todo su desenlace, con caras de sorpresa, otras de risa, otros con gestos contraídos como si hubieran sentido el dolor de la bofetada en carne propia, y algunos otros observadores, más curiosos, extrañados por el tipo de situación estilo "rotura de pareja en la vía pública", pero con un niño y una mujer que le sacaba dos cabezas.

Poco a poco la tensión se fue desvaneciendo, ambos quedaron viéndose frente a frente sin decir nada, mientras su metiche público seguía con lo suyo.

El desvió la mirada entre enojado y abochornado por lo ocurrido, logrando divisar a poco menos de una cuadra de distancia, a cierta rubia mirándolos tras una buzón de cartas.

Petra estaba ahí, había visto esa vergonzosa escena. _"Qué horror."_

Pero, ¿Qué hacía ahí?

"_¿Nos habrá seguido?"_

Mikasa no tardó en voltearse percatándose de su presencia al instante, pero antes siquiera de llegar a preguntarse qué hacía esa chica ahí, Rivaille ya había tomado parte en la situación.

—Cuando llegues a casa desinféctate y cámbiate las vendas como te dijeron, y no te olvides del calmante— le indicó sin absolutamente ningún atisbo de emoción ni preocupación siquiera en sus palabras, y le pasó por al lado en dirección a su novia.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Con Petra. Nos vemos en casa a las ocho.

—Rivaille, no puedes andar solo tan tarde— ahora era ella la preocupada.

—No estaré solo— le dijo sin voltearse, alejándose paulatinamente y dejándole inmóvil y pensativa en su soledad.

* * *

Días más pasaron, hasta otro glorioso fin de semana, de esos a los que todos llegan arrastrándose.

Mikasa había invitado a Erwin y Hanji a pasar la tarde tomando el té, a raíz de que su endemoniado simulacro de hijo ya había invitado a su novia a quedarse a dormir.

Las primeras horas fue todo viento en popa, en tanto el par de púberes se mantuvo tranquilo y sin hacer escándalo en la sala de televisión. La segunda mitad de la tarde se vio rotundamente cortada a la mitad por una imprevista llamada entrante que requería a Hanji de inmediato en la agencia de seguros donde trabajaba. Con las debidas disculpas saludó y se retiró dejando atrás a su esposo.

Fue entonces cuando Erwin detectó un momento propicio para intercalar algunos temas de conversación de índole privada y más discreta —de esos que no era conveniente hablar frente a la boca floja de su mujer—.

—¿Tu mano ha estado mejor, Mikasa?

—Sí— afirmó ella con una sonrisa, y se la enseñó en alto.

A continuación el rubio se paró y fue hasta la entrada de la sala de televisión para espiar sutilmente a los otros dos, volviendo rápidamente.

—¿Rivaille se lleva bien con esa niña, no?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues debería. Es la novia ¿o no?

—¿Es buena?

—Lo intenta…

Hizo a Erwin reír por lo bajo.

—Bueno, lo noto un poco más relajado, últimamente— comentó.

—¿A Rivaille?— preguntó desconcertada Mikasa.

—Sí. Es como si sus "relaciones" con el resto del mundo se hubieran limado poco a poco (por decirlo de alguna manera).

—Ah, pues… maravilloso— dijo un poco sarcástica.

El hombre provocó un inducido largo silencio y miró a Mikasa revisar la pantalla de su celular mientras masticaba un pedazo de tarta; entonces su luz verde se iluminó.

—¿Has hablado alguna vez con Rivaille, sobre su familia?

Llamó la atención de Mikasa que se lo quedó mirando con la boca llena, algo desorientada.

—Me refiero… a los difuntos padres de Rivaille. Es que me parece raro que en tantos años, no se haya atrevido a preguntarte por ellos.

La morena tragó y pensó como responder.

—Pues cuando hablamos, sólo le he dejado claro que sus padre murieron asesinados por "tipos malos", que seguro lo hubieran querido mucho, pero que desafortunadamente a no los podrá volver a ver.

—¿No le has contado nada más?

—No. Él no se interesó en mucho más.

Erwin apretó los labios entendiendo la situación.

—Pues de seguro intuirá que la historia de su familia es una no muy agradable de saber.

Mikasa masticó otro pedazo de tarta pensativa. Miraba su teléfono pero no le prestaba atención.

—¿Sabes bien a qué se dedicaban, no?

—Si lo sé.

—Narcotraficantes.

—Es lo primero que Hannah me contó el día que lo traje a vivir conmigo— sentenció.

—No me imagino la cantidad de dinero que esos negocios sucios traerían aparejados. Apuesto que ahora mismo, Ackerman junior debe de ser el heredero de una pequeña gran fortuna, intuyo.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, inevitablemente extrañada por el tipo de tema que el hombre intentaba sacar. Supo de inmediato que se sentía interesado.

Pero claro, ¿quién no lo estaría?

Suspiró largo.

—Hay un familiar en Rusia que se encargó de los "asuntos legales": llamó el día después del asesinato y lo arregló todo por teléfono. Nadie del orfanato sabe a ciencia cierta quién es, pero el "acuerdo" al que llegamos resultó rápido, me convenía, y me aseguraría de quedar despegada totalmente del asunto junto con Rivaille.

—¿Qué acuerdo? ¿Hablaste con ese familiar?

—Sí, solo dos palabras, pero durante ese charla me advirtió que si no cerrábamos el trato en menos de doce horas, yo ya no podría volver a hallarlo por ese teléfono.

Erwin cruzó los dedos, tratando de concentrarse al recibir esa rara información.

—Le dije que me haría cargo del niño, que era lo único que me importaba. Él me dijo que no habría problema, y arregló todo con el registro civil en un santiamén para que así fuera, pero que a cambio de eso, Rivaille debía mantenerse permanentemente alejado de él, no reaparecer cerca de la familia nunca, o reclamar alguna parte de la herencia que le correspondía, y yo debía asegurarme de que el acuerdo se cumpliera a pie de contrato.

—Un niño por una herencia millonaria…

—Así es— y tomó un largo sorbo de té.

—¿Alguien más aparte de ti habló con él?

—Hannah, pero sólo lo atendió el día que se contactó y le dijo que yo era la "interesada" en el acuerdo, así que básicamente, sí. Solo yo sé sobre su existencia, y ahora tú. Pero no puedo volver a contactar con él. Seguro se encargó minuciosamente de borrarse. Esa familia… es realmente oscura.

—Haber, en conclusión, no puedes hablar _seriamente_ con Rivaille sobre su familia, porque ni tu misma estas del todo segura de quienes eran.

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así?

El teléfono de Mikasa empezó a sonar recibiendo una llamada de número desconocido. Ella le hizo un gesto a Erwin con la mano pidiendo tiempo y atendió.

—¿Hola?

Del otro lado nadie respondió.

—¿Hola? Hable…

Se notaba algo del otro lado de la línea, raro…

Parecía un extraño ruido de ambiente, y muy bajito, una respiración apenas audible.

—¿Quién es? —se cansó Mikasa.

Después de esa pregunta, el pitido de llamada acabada se oyó. Le había cortado sin hablar.

—Mmm… idiotas. ¿No tienen mejores cosas que hacer que gastar bromas telefónicas?

—¿Podemos seguir? —preguntó Erwin.

—Ehh, sí, ¿Dónde estaba? Ah claro… —se levantó y llevó las asas hasta el fregadero para refrescar el ambiente, y el tipo alto enseguida se puso junto a ella para ayudarla— bueno, se podría decir que, tengo una información no del todo fidedigna, pero la tengo.

—¿Una como cuál?

—A la semana de haber traído a Rivaille a casa, me llegó por correo privado una caja con papeles. Se supone que era todo lo que necesitaba para… "reiniciar" la vida de Rivaille. Había documentos, certificados, historiales, mucho papelerío burocrático que necesitaría después. Y también, entre todos ellos… —dudó antes de seguir.

—¿Qué había?

—No lo sé con exactitud. Una especie de dirección. Nunca he tenido el valor de comprobar hasta donde me llevaría, no es relativamente lejana. Pero nunca quise siquiera averiguarlo.

Erwin pensó.

—La única pista para dar con él, te la dio a ti. Seguramente por alguna emergencia o eventualidad excepcional.

—Sí, lo más probable. Pero no quiero saber nada con todo eso. Es cosa del pasado. Y al pasado se lo entierra, sobre todo si es tan turbio y tenebroso— se estremeció— Rivaille y yo vivimos en perfecta armonía. No creo necesitarlo, o más bien… _espero_ jamás tener que necesitarlo.

—Me parece bien. Te lo recomiendo. Yo tuve a mi cargo ese caso cuando todavía era cadete de la policía, y por lo que pude ver superficialmente, era una pseudo mafia con la que nadie debería meterse— la alentó.

—Es cierto— aprobó ella su noción.

Nuevamente el silencioso ambiente fue perturbado por la música del teléfono de Mikasa recibiendo una llamada.

Ella se secó rápidamente las manos y acudió a atenderlo.

—¿Hola?

Otra vez el silencio. Ya la estaba incomodando.

—¿Oye me escuchas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

El silencio era ahora más profundo. Esto la puso nerviosa.

—Deja de molestar— cortó enojada.

—¿De nuevo el bromista? —preguntó Erwin.

—Sí, solo ignóralo.

—Sí. Me decías…?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué donde tenías los documentos que recibiste?

—¿Te lo dije?

—No, por eso.

—Ah, ehhh… están seguros. Sí, muy seguros. No te preocupes por eso— le prometió.

—¿Eso es verdad?

—Absolutamente. Erwin, si hay algo de lo que me he encargado específicamente desde hace quince años, es de mantener alejado a Rivaille de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarlo— le sonrió decidida.

El rubio arqueó sus enormes y tupidas cejas.

—Si tú lo dices… —y continuó secando tazas.

* * *

La misma tarde, y apenas a una habitación de distancia, Ackerman junior pulsaba los botones de su joystick desesperadamente, embelesado con su juego de coordinación de teclas y música, mientras Petra a su lado, desorientada y nerviosa, intentaba en vano de seguirle el rito como segundo jugador rival.

Todo era inútil.

Ya por la quinta vez consecutiva en que el chico le había ganado, ella arrojó el mando sobre la alfombra encolerizada para enseguida hacerse a un lado del sillón y cruzarse de brazos en un puchero escandaloso.

—¡Renuncio! ¡No quiero seguir jugando a este estúpido juego!

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¿Qué te crees, que estás en la liga mundial? ¡Yo no juego con estas niñerías! ¡Vamos a tu cuarto a hacer otra cosa!

—Hay vamos, no hagas un escándalo por nada. ¿Qué te gustaría, que te deje ganar? ¿Te sentirías conforme sabiendo eso?

—Por lo menos sería más entretenido que verte jugando en solitario.

Rivaille bufó largo y pesado.

—Ok, ok, déjame pasar un nivel más y luego haremos lo que tú quieras— le prometió un poco hastiado.

Se acomodó en el lugar y le dio play para una nueva partida en lo que la chica se acercaba a él y se aferraba a su brazo queriendo acurrucarse sobre su hombro, generando únicamente que su posición y concentración en las teclas se hiciera más difícil.

Cuando se detuvo finalmente, unas luces de colores con ruidos chillones le anunciaron en la pantalla que su nivel estaba superado.

Petra supuso que sería la hora de largarse y a otra cosa, pero no fue así.

Tras eso vio como el chico le ponía pausa al juego y se levantaba para estirar los brazos y crujirse los dedos.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—¿Qué? Ah, no. Pasé la primera etapa, faltan dos más. Ahora me da una pausa para prepararme. Voy al baño. Vuelvo en un momento— anunció Retirándose hacia el cuarto de la planta baja.

Petra se hizo un ovillo sobre el sillón y su cólera subió hasta las nubes; por un momento estuvo cerca de desconectar los cables de la consola y apagar todo sin guardar partida para que se despegara de lo que ella denominaba "el chupete electrónico", pero descartó su idea pensando en el revuelo que armaría, teniendo en cuenta lo mala leche que podía ser Rivaille algunas veces. Prefirió ahorrarse la bronca.

Miró el techo pensando en las muchas cosas que tenía ganas de hacer, y que no podía por culpa del videojuego. Pensó otro rato en las alternativas que podría intentar para entretenerse, muchas que podrían enojar a su lindo pequito. Al final se dio cuenta de que estaba definitivamente fastidiada por estar ahí, cuando podría estar afuera en una cita, y no atada en el sillón de su casa mirándolo jugar mientras su cerebro se hacía puré, y cargando sobre su conciencia que bajo el mismo tacho que la madre, no podría besarlo libremente como él se lo había pedido hacía poco.

Ofuscada, bajó los pies del sillón y escrutó la mesita frente a ella llena de juegos desperdigados, cables conectados y sueltos, la consola y los controles de la tele y otros aparatos momentáneamente en desuso, cuando de repente reparó en uno que le interesó en particular.

Allí, justo frente a ella, y sin ninguna barrera, estaba el celular de Rivaille.

Lo tomó despacito mirando en todas direcciones como buscando testigos de su atrevimiento, y comprobando que estaba efectivamente sola en la habitación, lo destrabó sin problemas y miró a la pantalla de linda definición, con botones de aplicaciones y un fondo colorido con alguna serie animé conocida.

Sin perder tiempo y mirando en dirección al baño ocasionalmente, entró en su lista de contactos para echarles una mirada:

-Alex

-Armin (psicopedagogo)

-Arthur

-Bellet Hunter

-Jean (hogar)

-Jean (celular)

-Lola

Nada interesante o llamativo, hasta bajar algunos más y llegar hasta un contacto sospechoso:

-Mi. Amor

Puso cara desconcertada. Tumbó sin querer la cabeza a un lado al leer el nombre. En ese momento no supo si alertarse, o enternecerse.

¡Había anotado su número con un "mi amor" en lugar de su nombre! Se regodeó por un momento y volteó hacia el baño. Aún no volvía. Sonrió en esa dirección y regresó la vista a la pantalla con cara de boba, para aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba y seguir revisando los contactos, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando alcanzó las de más abajo en la lista y se encontró a sí misma:

-Paul

-Petta Green

-Petra

-Polo

-Sasha (celular)

Su semblante se congeló totalmente y sus manos apretaron el teléfono con fuerza. Releyó su propio nombre una y otra vez, dándole vueltas. Entró y se fijó el número, que sí era el suyo.

Se quemó la cabeza tratando de sacarle agua a las piedras hasta caer en la conclusión de que, no podía pensar por adelantado. Como su padre siempre le decía: recién con las pruebas en mano, uno puede comenzar el juicio.

Y así lo hizo.

Volvió hasta el contracto "Mi. Amor" y entró en él. Lógicamente desconoció el número, pero su indagatoria no terminaría ahí. Se atrevió a ir más allá, y con mucho nerviosismo, tanto que le temblaban los dedos, pulsó el mando de "llamar" y llevó el aparato a su oreja tragando saliva.

El número llamó varias veces y se escuchó a la operadora diciendo que la conexión era imposible y bla bla bla.

No se rindió y remarcó el número, pidiendo a algún santo patrón que el estúpido teléfono de la generación anterior que Rivaille tenía, funcionara bien al menos una vez.

De nuevo llamó varias veces, hasta que, como un baldazo de agua fría, trayendo a confirmación sus peores miedos, y arrastrando con ella una tormenta de ira contenida, se escuchó en la habitación contigua un sonido de llamado con melodía.

Se quedó momentáneamente paralizada.

En el living la voz de Mikasa se oyó decir claramente: _"¿Hola?"_

Estaba anonadada, ensimismada y hasta podía jurar que sudaba frio. Esto estaba mal. Todo estaba mal. La boca se le había sellado como si tuviera los labios pegados. En el auricular del teléfono podía escuchar la femenina voz de Mikasa diciendo exactamente lo mismo: _"¿Hola?"_

Pensaba a mil por hora, pero su cuerpo endurecido no acompañaba a su mente.

"_¿Hola? Hable…"_

Respiraba fuerte y con dificultad, hasta poder por fin abrir la boca como para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían.

"_¿Quién es?"_ Preguntaba la voz de Mikasa del otro lado.

Fuera de sí, cortó la llamada a velocidad luz y soltó el teléfono sobre los almohadones del sillón.

Infló su pecho de aire mirando al condenado aparatito como una posesa.

Intentó calmarse. Pensó con claridad. Le dio muchos giros argumentales pero no encontró absolutamente ninguna explicación racional para lo que acababa de vivir.

Mandó a la mierda el hecho de estar invadiendo la privacidad de su novio o no, o que el mismo estuviera a menos de die metros de ella separado solo por una puerta y agarró otra vez el teléfono.

Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando. Tenía que haber sido alguna terrible coincidencia. Tenía que haber oído mal.

Volvió donde los contactos y llamó nuevamente el interrogante desconocido (por lo menos para ella).

Sonó tres veces, y como se lo esperaba en su fuero más interno, la voz de Mikasa seguida de su espantoso tono de llamada se oyeron, tanto en la habitación de al lado como en la línea:

"_¿Hola?"_

Sí, era ella. No podía ser ningún tipo de coincidencia. No había más explicaciones.

"_¿Oye me escuchas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?"_

Ahora se escuchaba molesta. Pero era lógico: recibía llamadas de alguien que sólo se limitaba a respirar en el parlante y oírla preguntar quién era.

"_Deja de molestar."_

Fue Mikasa la que cortó esta vez. Petra dejó el teléfono a un lado y se tumbó sobre el respaldo mullido y cómodo del sillón a mirar la nada.

De lo que estaba completamente segura ahora, es de que Rivaille no la tenía agendada con ningún alias, ni en ningún grupo de favoritos, ni nada por el estilo, y que en cambio de eso, había un contacto que decía "mi amor", que se dirigía específicamente a su madre y eso legos de parecerle raro, le resultaba aterradoramente repulsivo.

Había advertido desde hacía tiempo, que Rivaille sufría uno de esos tan comunes complejos psicológicos de loa que eran víctimas tantos niños, pero nunca se habría imaginado una cosa así. Hasta cierto punto llegaba a asustarla —o enojarla, mejor dicho—.

Se le revolvía el estómago solo de pensar en el trato que esa mujer debía tener con Rivaille para que el quedara así.

Notó que estaba apretando los cojines del sillón con las uñas y los soltó.

Ahora, su novio volvía del baño luego de haberse ausentado una exagerada cantidad de tiempo.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Perdón, es que el espejo tenía muchas manchas. Tenía que limpiarlo.

—Pfff… Que lo limpie tu madre— comentó en voz muy baja para no ser oída.

—En esta casa nos repartimos las tareas— sentenció él que no omitió su desagradable sugerencia.

Petra puso los ojos en blanco. Pero no todo terminó ahí. Descaradamente y sin escrúpulos, se decidió a ir a la carga por lo que más le interesaba en ese momento, aprovechando la desconcentración de su novio con ese jueguito del demonio.

—¿Sabes amor? Vi que en tus contactos tenías a alguien que decía "mi amor"—le sonrió como una falsa— pensé que era mi número, pero los desconocí por completo.

Rivaille puso pausa al juego casi por instinto al oler el peligro. Enmudeció medio minuto antes de procesar la interrogación que le acababan de hacer.

—Tú, ¿revisaste mi celular?— la miró acusante.

—Sí, sólo buscaba el número de un amigo que borré accidentalmente, y sabía que tú tenías— seguía sosteniéndole la sonrisa forzada, y prosiguió: —pero no viene al caso. Rivaille— se acercó peligrosamente a su cara sin quitar esa expresión maquiavélica de alegre locura —¿me estás engañando con otra? —preguntó con un tono tan dulce que el chico se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— sentenció apurado.

—¿Y de quién es ese contacto entonces?

Él pensó rápido:

—Mi. Amore. Eso debiste leer. Es el contacto de Miranda Amore, una amiga.

Petra guardó silencio masticando su propia furia, pero con la misma cara de niña buena.

—¿A sí? Pero ahí decía "mi amor".

Él se fijó en los números y al encontrarlo sentenció dramático:

—Pero que idiota, lo escribí mal— tecleó en su pantalla para cambiarlo— Perdóname Petra, fue solo un error de tipiado. Siento haberte generado esa inseguridad— le dedicó una sonrisa discreta.

—No, está bien, no importa… —concluyó ella sombría, pero conservando siempre el mismo semblante angelical.

* * *

La noche cayó. Erwin partió a su casa donde su esposa ya lo esperaba. Los tres restantes cenaron algo que Petra insistió una y otra vez en preparar ella misma con cosas traídas desde su casa: fideos fritos con salsa de dos sabores y champiñones.

Estaba tan asquerosamente delicioso, que Mikasa no sabía si retorcerse más del deleite en su paladar, que resignarse a que ninguno de sus platillos, desde el más simple hasta el más elaborado, sería ni la mitad de bueno de lo que ese manjar era.

Era penosamente lógico, en su puta vida podría cocinar tan rico como Petra, por muchas horas que perdiera practicando. Era frustrante.

Como era ya algo normal, no recibió ni la más mínima señal de atención del parcito, ni durante la cena ni después de ella.

Al terminar, ellos sólo se retiraron tas el "buen provecho" y no volvieron a aparecer por allí en lo que restaba de la noche.

Cansada y tan desanimada que ni ganas tenía de ponerse a pensar en todo lo ocurrido durante la tarde, Mikasa subió hasta su alcoba y ahí se tumbó sobre la mullida cama, a mirar el techo hasta dormirse. Pensó que tal vez, al menos por cortesía, podría a la habitación de Rivaille a preguntar si necesitaban algo; pero habiendo escuchado en el camino unas risitas histéricas del otro lado de la puerta de éste, le desanimó completamente de intentar algo más; seguramente no sería bienvenida a entrar y entrometerse en cualquier divertida o interesante cosa que estuvieran haciendo.

Así y todo, divagando en sus propios problemas, pudo al fin descansar los ojos y su mente.

* * *

Bellos días, horribles noches.

Pájaros cantando sobre arboles brotados y flores resplandecientes en colores, sobre un parque verdoso donde niños jugaban, madres paseaban cochecitos y perros corrían. Y ella de la mano de esa mujer idéntica a ella, pero mucho más alta, que cada dos por tres le decía que no se alejara, que hiciera casa, que no tendría una chupaleta porque provocaba caries, que si perdía su globo no tendría otro por tonta. Una mujer muy bonita pero ciertamente aterradora.

Cuando subió la vista, encandilada por el hermoso sol del día la vio mirándola, con el ceño fruncido, sin soltar su mano, apretándosela. La cara de la mujer alta estaba machucada, y tenía pequeñas vendas por aquí y por allá.

Esa sería la última vez que la vería entera.

Momentos luego, caminaba por entre una multitud de negro, todos con caras grises y neutrales. Se adentraba hasta un altar, subía por las escalinatas y observaba las montañas de flores blancas y rosas y las velas de cera amarillas rondando todo el escenario.

¿Qué espectáculo sería tan digno de contemplarse que llamara la atención de tanta genta desanimada al pie de las escaleras?

Por entre las flores nadó, y en el centro de estas estaba su madre, retozando dormida, pálida, y con cadenas de oro rodeándole el cuello casi a punto de rompérselo.

Más allá de impresionarse, se alegró. Ver a su madre muerta le dio un aire de libertad inexplicable. Continuó mirando la escena que se desvanecía como su conciencia cuerda, cuando una mano la tomó fuertemente del hombro. Esa mano que le dolía.

Y luego la noche. Una tras otra, largas, interminables, sombrías. Noches que mostraban las bambalinas de ese show de máscaras que era su vida, donde de día el mundo la veía como una hermosa criatura, desdichada y huérfana, pero con coraje y dignidad; y donde de noche, él, quien era su ultimo salvavidas, la conocía más que nadie, la había sometido al control absoluto.

Esa mujer muerta le había dado miedo en vida, pasados las años, cada vez un poco más; pero mal que por bien no venga, ella era la única que impedía que él tomara posesión sobre su persona.

Sí. Durante esas noches escapaba, de una casa de los sustos, húmeda y lúgubre, con un olor a alcohol impresionante, buscando la salida. Tras hallar la salida corría y abría la puerta al mundo, pero lo único que se encontraba al otro lado era al mismo monstruo, tumbado sobre su propio charco de inmundicia, que la miraba queriendo descuartizarla. Así que entonces corría, a otra parte, y ahora buscaba una ventana por donde saltar, pero cuando llegaba de nuevo veía a través de ella al hombre, que lloraba sangre y se arrancaba costras de las manos.

Ella solo gritaba, y una y otra vez trataba de salir de la casa, entrando de nuevo una y otra vez por la misma puerta. Al mirar para atrás, siempre era el mismo pasillo infinito por el que ese hombre se acercaba caminando. Lento, rápido, qué importa, algún día llegaría, y ere día su vida también llegaría al final. Por eso no paraba de correr. Correr a pesar de que sus piernas ya no concebían hacer otra cosa que temblar.

* * *

A eso de las tres de la madrugada, Petra y Rivaille, sentados uno a la par del otro frente a la pantalla de la computadora chequeaban mensajes de Facebook en silencio y haciendo alguno que otro comentario aislado ante cualquier cosa interesante.

Mirando el reloj de su buró el chico dio crédito de la hora y sugirió ir aprontando todo para dormirse. Ella lo cayó mientras escuchaba la sugerencia poniéndole un dedo en los labios, cuando percibió un quejido amortiguado proveniente de la siguiente habitación.

—¿Oyes eso? —preguntó Petra susurrando.

Rivaille agudizó los oídos y se percató también: eran de Mikasa.

Obedeciendo totalmente a su instinto, quien lo obligaba permanentemente a abandonar cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento y con cualquier consecuencia, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo con tal de velar por la seguridad de Mikasa, se levantó para correr hasta el cuarto de al lado y entrar atropelladamente seguido de su novia.

La mujer, sin convulsionar como se lo esperaba, pero dormida, se retorcía sobre su colchón enredándose en sabanas que parecían estar ahogándola dormida, durante el trascurso de lo quizás, era una desagradable pesadilla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a quitarle las sábanas enrolladas del cuello y la cadera, para luego sujetar su cabeza por ambos lados con las manos, lo que provocó que despertara abruptamente abriendo los ojos como platos.

Los dos se quedaron quietos durante minutos enteros sin decir nada. Sus ojos estaban conectados por alguna fuerza sobrenatural inexplicable.

—_Rivaille…_

—Sí estoy aquí. Todo está bien Mikasa— habló para tranquilizarla.

La mujer se calmó lentamente y su respiración se regularizó, cuando tomó las muñecas del chico y desprendió las manos de su cara.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Fue entonces cuando Petra apareció detrás de él, con la cara contraída en una mueca de susto, mezclado con algo más indescifrable. Mikasa la miró descolocada, cuando calló a la realidad post-sueño, recordando que esa noche la niña se quedaría en su casa.

—¿Estás bien, Mikasa? —Preguntó de nuevo ella— ¿Estabas soñando?

Mikasa soltó el aire que contenía en los pulmones.

—Sí, eso creo. Ya no lo recuerdo— se lamentó enderezándose.

Rivaille se plantó al lado de su cama, ahora acusándola disimuladamente sin quitarse de ahí ni hacer amagues de irse.

—Hay, pequito, me asustaste demasiado. De repente saliste corriendo… —Petra volvió hasta la puerta y se recargó en el marco cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

—Lo siento. Es que… pensé que podía ser algo peor… uno nunca sabe.

—¿Algo peor? ¿Cómo qué?

—Mikasa es epiléptica— sentenció él, sin darle tiempo a la aludida de hablar primero.

—¿Epiléptica?

—Desde los veinte años, más o menos— dijo él, como si diera parte médico, impidiéndole a Mikasa de nuevo hablar por sí misma.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado nunca?

—Es que hace mucho que no ha tenido ataques, por un tiempo, creo que lo pasé por alto.

—¿Lo olvidaste?

—Oigan— llamó la atención Mikasa— es muy interesante sin duda, sobre todo para ti Petra, una futura aspirante a doctora, peeeero… les recuerdo que son más de las tres, y están hablando como si tomaran un café amistosamente en mi cuarto. ¿Les molestaría ir al suyo y terminar la plática ahí, para poder retomar mi sueño en paz, queridos?

—Sí, perdón, ya nos íbamos— dijo Petra yéndose de inmediato— que descanses— volvió a asomarse desde el pasillo y se esfumó enseguida.

—¿Estarás bien? Mikasa…

—No te preocupes amor, las pesadillas me dan más sueño aún— le sonrió.

—Bien, pero si necesitas algo me… nos llamas ¿okey?

—Ya, ve.

* * *

Sábado otra vez. Afortunadamente agradable de pocas nubes y buen clima. Perfecto para dar un paseo, uno en el que Mikasa, desde ya, se anticipaba que no participaría.

Rivaille salió tomado de la mano con Petra caminando de la casa, rumbo al distrito comercial, mientras la solitaria solterona optó por descargarse por internet una serie de videos instructivos con técnicas de crochet.

Conclusión: otra aburrida tarde de fin de semana, con Rivaille pasándola bien con su novia, Sasha y Jean de luna de miel en alguna parte de Filipinas, Erwin y Hanji disfrutando de un fin de semana caluroso en su casa en la playa, Armin con trabajo extra de fin de semana, Christa igual, y sólo quedaba ella y los nombres de sus contactos en el celular.

Había llamado a Hannah y a Mina, quienes curiosamente se encontraban en la otra punta de la ciudad, en algún centro comercial recientemente inaugurado, con Loe hacía meses que no mordía ni cortaba, aunque no se explicaba porque aún no había borrado su número de los contactos.

Desistió de intentar hacer de algo su tarde, y buscó refugio en sus artesanías en crochet con música suave de fondo, hasta caer finalmente dormida. Las noches de pesadillas suelen dejarlo a uno muy mal descansado.

El celular sonando la despertó de un salto, miró en todas direcciones aún en la luna, cayendo finalmente a la realidad para refregarse los ojos. El reloj de pared marcaba las cinco y media.

"_¡Joder! Dormí demasiado tiempo."_ Se incorporó de los puff y fue donde su teléfono para ver de quién era la llamada que no llegó a atender: Eren.

Una piedra se le atravesó en la garganta al leer el nombre.

¿Qué quería? ¿Para qué la había llamado? ¿Sería importante acaso? Claro, ¿por qué si no? No la llamaría por cualquier cosa menor teniendo en cuenta su altercado de hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Torció los labios razonando despacio. Devolverle la llamada, al menos para quitarse la duda, o sólo mandarle un mensaje…

En mitad de sus cavilaciones el aparatito volvió a sonar en su mano mientras lo miraba, y lo escuchó con su chillón tono varios segundos pensando si atender o no.

Bueno, le verdad no perdía nada haciéndolo.

—¿Hola?

—_¡Hola Mikasa!_—la saludó efusivo el muchacho.

—Eren, eh… ¿cómo estás?

—_Muy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?_— se oía de buen humor.

—Mmm, mejor ni preguntes. ¿Necesitas algo?

—_Yo, yo solo… es que estaba pensando en invitarte a salir hoy en la noche. Si quieres…_

"_¿Qué?"_ ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Salir?

—_¡Sí! La verdad creo que lo nuestro quedó en el aire sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de blanquearlo, y lo hablé con mi psicólogo, que me dijo que necesitaba hacerlo para estar bien conmigo mismo de nuevo. Así que pensé ¿por qué no hablar directamente con Mikasa? Ya sabes… sobre el accidente._

"_¿Accidente? ¿Dices accidente? ¿Esa es tu forma de pedir disculpas?"_

—¿Ves al psicólogo?

—_Sí. Mikasa, te seré sincero: no he estado nada bien desde que cortamos. Yo, quisiera saber si podemos sentarnos a hablar sobre lo que pasó. De en serio quisiera una oportunidad._

Ella se mordió el labio incomodada. La verdad no tenía ni milésima de ganas de volver a verle la cara, ya de por sí le costaba tener que hablarle, aunque sea por teléfono. Así que pensó lo más rápido que pudo alguna excusa barata para no seguir con eso.

—Eh… no te ofendas, pero la verdad hoy estoy muy ocupada, y lo estaré hasta tarde.

—_Pero si Rivaille salió con la novia y tú no haces más que buscar algo que hacer…_

Se maldijo por la fallida excusa; su cerebro reinició la búsqueda de una nueva por instinto, mucho antes de percatarse de una incoherencia en la conversación, que por supuesto, no dejó pasar:

—¿Tú como sabes eso?

—_¿Cómo sé qué?_

—Que estoy sola y aburrida, y que Rivaille salió, o mejor: ¿quién te dijo que estaba con su novia?

_El_ silencio del otro lado de la línea provocó una inseguridad interna en Mikasa que hizo que sus cabellos se erizaran. Por algún motivo detectó el peligro.

—_¡Es que…! Me los crucé en la… en… ¡por ahí! ¡Ya sabes! En la zona comercial. No importa eso, sólo dime si podemos juntarnos y dónde. _

Tragó duro. Esto cada vez le olía peor: ¿Rivaille cruzándose con Eren, sin peleas de por medio, y contándole sobre su nueva novia? Casi de pensarlo le daba risa. Pero no en ese momento. Ahora solo podía sentir su estómago contraerse del temblor.

Eren sabía por un medio u otro que estaba sola en la casa. ¿Cómo? ¿La estaba espiando? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y para qué?

A tiempo record cientos de preguntas pasaron por su boca antes de decidir cuál decir primero, cuando escuchó que él habló primero:

—_¡OYE! ¿Sabes? Mejor no, —_habló ahora nervioso_— acabo de recordar que tenía algo que hacer, un amigo me está llamando para avisarme. Lo siento, olvídalo de juntarnos hoy, no te molestaré si quieres estar sola. Pero hablaremos otro día ¿sí?—_ y cortó tras esa frase.

Mikasa se quedó callada, inquieta y paranoica. ¿La estaba espiando en verdad? Pero había cambiado de opinión demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué?

Justo en ese momento, había escuchado un par de voces afuera de la casa, que identificó de inmediato que eran de Rivaille y Petra. Caminó hasta quedar relativamente cerca de la puerta de entrada, pero no se paró ante ella, sino que se asomó a una ventana que daba a la calle para confirmar que habían vuelto.

Cuando los divisó tras la cerca del patio delantero, respiró hondo y se calmó, con un alivio que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ya estaban ahí, ya no estaba sola, al menos.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, prestó más atención a lo que esos dos hablaban, disimulada tras una cortina: parecía que discutían, porque estaban gritándose cosas, que no llegaba a entender, pero lo hacían.

Su sentido de la responsabilidad interno le dio un tirón de oreja replicando que no debía estar haciendo eso. Espiar estaba mal, sobre todo a las parejas con sus propios problemas. Obedeciendo al super yo, como lo denominaba Freud, se apartó de la ventana y recargó la espalda contra la pared continua.

Sin esperárselo, el mal cruce de palabras terminó repentinamente con algo sonoro que a lo lejos pareció como un golpe o algo así, y apenas segundos después la puerta de la entrada —que desde su posición y con una pared de por medio, no veía— se abrió y cerró con un portazo tal que todas las paredes de la casa temblaron. Solo pudo ver pasar por el arco que daba al hall, a Rivaille encolerizado caminando con pasos que retumbaban en el suelo directo a las escaleras, y obviamente, a su habitación.

Volvió a la ventana y Petra se iba casi de la misma forma por su propio camino, desapareciendo al instante.

"_De acuerdo… algo malo pasó."_

Respaldada en la pared como estaba, echó cartas sobre la mesa de la situación: Rivaille y su novia había discutido por x tema y ésta le dio una bofetada que se escuchó hasta la otra cuadra. Ella se fue enojada, y él entró a la casa como una locomotora a vapor.

Fin. ¿Eso era todo?

Pensó cinco minutos en qué hacer. ¿Debía ir a preguntarle qué pasó? Quizá no correspondía. No era asunto suyo, y tal vez estaría tan enojado que no gustaría de ver a nadie.

La verdad no era una metiche por naturaleza, como siempre se dijo a sí misma: el histeriqueo y la buscaroña parecía ser algo que le apasionaba a las mujeres (o por lo menos a las que ella conocía), pero no le fascinaba saber lo último de los chismes. Si podía obviarlos, mejor.

Pero, consciente de que se trataba de su pequeño, y su primera novia —una que por cierto no le caía nada bien—, su "ello" irracional y osado le gritaba, que se arrojara de cabeza en el asunto, y se empapara de información.

Pensando en todo esto, reaccionó al fin cuando sus pies la habían llevado y depositado sin darse cuenta frente a la puerta de la alcoba de Rivaille. La miró de frente más tiempo de que hubiera querido, pensando si pegar la vuelta o entrar.

Pero era más fuerte que ella; entró a pesar de todos los contras que se dictó uno por uno.

Rivaille estaba sentado en el suelo recostado contra la pared, exactamente detrás de la puerta. Por suerte no lo golpeó al abrirla, pero cuando lo divisó, éste ni si quiera se dignó a mirarla a la cara. Tenía toda la mejilla derecha enrojecida.

Mikasa se acercó despacito hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a él.

—¿Estás bien?

Típica pregunta estúpida, antes de internarse en una selva de emociones violentas, como una barrera anti-furia. Era obvio que no estaba bien. Ella misma negó con la cabeza y volvió a la carga:

—¿Necesitas un oído que te escuche?

Él la miró, sin mutar su típica cara de día de perros. Volvió la vista al piso sin contestar, y asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente.

Tal como si lo hubiera criado durante once años, le leyó la mente sin el menor esfuerzo, y se sentó al igual que él, pero del otro lado de la puerta, para escucharlo, sin mirarlo.

Él empezó a hablar:

—No fui yo quien empezó.

—¿…? Yo no te acusé de nada todavía— le respondió casi en broma.

—Por si acaso.

—¿Por qué se estaban gritando?

—…

El silencio delataba que no estaba decidido a contarle, y no sabía por qué.

Mikasa suspiró largo y cansado, pensado que decir. Optó por lo primero y más fácil: manual inicial básico para "madres" solteras (si ese fuera su caso) con hijos varones púberes. _"¿Existirá un libro así? Nos salvaría la vida a más de una."_

—Mira Rivaille: yo soy una mujer. No sé mucho sobre lo que piensan y sienten los hombres. Fui adolescente alguna vez, es verdad, pero una muy atípica. Tuve mis amoríos, en los que no me fue muy bien, pero más o menos recuerdo lo que se sentía. Sobre todo contigo, que eres un niño, y de mi género opuesto, es con quien el problema se potencia. La verdad, y puramente la verdad: no tengo ni la menor idea de qué decirte en éste momento, aparte de "lo lamento mucho", y escucharte un rato. Porque, siendo más sincera aún: no se ni mierda de "los corazones de los jovencitos como tú". Y, no te ofendas, pero: de haber sido más comunicativo conmigo, en temas relacionados con Petra, tal vez tendría una base para orientarme en los problemas. Pero ya vez: no sé nada de nada. Lo siento. ¿Tú, quieres contarme algo en particular?

El silencio reinó en el lugar.

Rivaille se hizo esperar, pero al final declaró firme y rotundo:

—No necesitar entender demasiado. Petra… ella, estaba hablando sobre ti.

—¡¿…?!

—Y también sobre mí. Dijo cosas no muy desagradables de "tu forma de criarme" y "sobre-protegerme". Dijo que no eras un buen ejemplo en muchos aspectos, y que yo debería replantearme mi relación contigo.

Mikasa no sabía que responder. La verdad no se esperaba eso.

—Cuando traté de defenderte, empezó a acusarme de cosas, como que estaba "acomplejado", o algo así, y que me habías lavado el cerebro de alguna manera. Dijo un montón de incoherencias y yo me enojé. Le dije la cantidad de cosas molestas que ella tenía y que no se daba cuenta, y que no era el único que opinaba así. Entonces empezamos a pelear, te acusó de hablar mal de ella, de que tú eras siempre el problema, de que tú me hacías daño sin que yo me dé cuenta… —hizo una pausa— y entonces creo que se me fue la lengua, y le grité que era una niña pretenciosa que esperaba que todo el mundo hiciera lo que ella quería, que no paraba de joderme, y que era más pegajosa que una ventosa, pero cursi, y me golpeó.

Rivaille paró de hablar, y Mikasa creyó que ahí se quedaría, pero siguió, sorprendiéndola aún más:

—Al final, me parece que lo que Armin y el director me dijeron era cierto.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Que tú eres el principio y el fin de mis problemas. Yo los mande a la mierda, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, lo entiendo: mis peleas, mi falta de amigos, es todo por lo mismo.

La chica cayó en un pozo frío de angustia al instante. Algo se derrumbó dentro de ella al percatarlo. Rivaille estaba admitiendo que ella le hacía daño, aún sin querer. No la quería, sólo le daba problemas, y en última instancia, se los generaba de la nada.

—Me lo estuve pensando más tiempo del que crees— continuó él sacándola de sus cavilaciones— lo que dijeron no estaba tan errado, pero yo no utilizaría un término tan duro como "problemas", sino uno más amable.

—¿Problemas? ¿Más amable? ¿Qué cosa?

—Todo lo que me pasa gira en torno tuyo, y es lógico, porque eres lo más cercano que existe a mí. Tú eres el principio y el fin de mi vida. Y créeme que no estoy disconforme con eso.

Mikasa no contestó. Rivaille no la escuchaba tras la puerta. ¿Se fue sin escucharlo?

Por primera vez se movió del lugar para gatear hasta el otro lado de la puerta y descubrir que ella seguía ahí.

La vio llorar.

Estaba llorando, con los ojos brillándole estrepitosamente y la cara un poco enrojecida.

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿La había hecho llorar?

Mikasa se tapó la cara como pudo con los puños, y repitió una vez:

—Gracias.

Y otra vez:

—Perdón.

Y entonces él quiso abrazarla, fue su instinto quien le dijo que lo hiciera, pero su cuerpo no quiso. Sin entender por qué, estaba paralizado mirándola. Su corazón latía desbocado, ha de ser por culpa, o emoción, o que sus manos se sentían como gelatina. Pero no podía moverse y ya.

Lo único que hizo fue rozarle la mejilla con el dorso de un dedo, y enjugarle una lágrima, para que ella se lo quedara mirando como idiota.

Otra vez lo mismo, se suponía que no debía ser así: ¿quién estaba ahí para consolar a quién?

Para cuando todo terminó, Mikasa se quedó con una conclusión ajena a lo que esperaba rescatar de todo eso: Rivaille no estaba madurando, ya había madurado. Antes se le habría arrojado encima a abrazarla y consolarla, o pedirme disculpas, o esas cosas que hacía de niño cuando algo la ponía mal; pero ésta vez había entendido lo que ella esperaba, que no debía consolarla, porque necesitaba, por una vez, hacerlo sola, y necesitaba, por una vez, consolarlo ella a él, que era en definitiva, el motivo por el cual se había hecho cargo de él desde el principio.

Que Rivaille tuviera a alguien que lo abrace en momentos así. Para eso, ella debía ser la primera en la lista, ahí plantada y dispuesta a escucharlo y apoyarlo, por más mala que fuera haciéndolo.

Cuando los dos se hubieron levantado del suelo, Mikasa le preguntó:

—¿Quieres que te haga un jugo exprimido a mano? —con una sonrisa.

—Claro.

Amagó para irse, pero se frenó al salir de la habitación.

—Rivaille…

—¿Si?

—Tú también eres… mi principio… y mi… bueno, todo. Lo eres todo.

* * *

**Y bueeeeeno, hasta aquí este capítulo, que me quedó mucho más largo de que creía, joder!**

**Y eso que ESTO planeaba que fuera solo la mitad del capítulo, pero dejaremos el resto para la próxima vez, nee?**

**Les tengo que admitir que pensaba publicar cerca del viernes, pero me entusiasmé y lo terminé antes.**

***El "yo", el "super yo", y el "ello", son conceptos de Freud básicos (un psicólogo muy importante para la historia). Explicarlos es una mata de conceptos tediosos, así que xD busquen en Wikipedia jajaja! Perdón ^^' pero de en serio me torturaron en la escuela para saberlos, y no tengo ganas de explicarlos de nuevo :'D**

**Última cosita, importante: no sé qué tan largo sea al cap que sigue (porque con los detalles que le pongo a veces sin querer, es impredecible), pero 99% seguro, que el que viene, será (como ya dije arriba) el final de éste arco, de la primera parte, "el final del principio" xDDD ya no sé qué otro título ponerle jajaja!**

**Pero mejor cuéntenme que les pareció este? Y esa trama? Me creen ahora cuando les digo que esto es Rated M? Bueno, porque si mierda! Ok, no es para tanto, pero siempre me gusta aclararlo, por la dudas ^^'**

**Un besote y nos leemos luego.**

**YUI~**


	12. Epifanía

**Mmm… regrese, pero creo que más de uno sentirá ganas de matarme cuando termine de leer éste capítulo, o no sé, tal vez un poco. No soy masoquista, pero a veces algunas cosas son necesarias para una trama. De todas formas no se coman la cabeza, keep calm and just read, Ok? Confíen en mí, sé lo que hago… (Creo) xD**

**Oh, y les recuerdo que es importante leer las ****notas al pie****.**

**Música para éste capítulo: watch?v=Y4WhvXPM7RA (Zona de promesas).**

**No hace falta que aclare edades porque en el capítulo lo dice varias veces.**

* * *

**Epifanía**

Llegando mediados de Noviembre, el ambiente sentimental en la vida de Rivaille se ha ido achatando, hasta llegar finalmente a una aburrida etapa de rutina y cotidianeidad desesperante.

Ya decidido a hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva, renovador, se dispuso a entrar un miércoles por la tarde, luego de clases, el despacho donde Armin hablaba normalmente con sus alumnos/pacientes. El hombre lo recibió cordialmente como siempre, llamándole la atención su presencia voluntaria allí (normalmente, era obligado a tener una charla con él).

A espaldas del rubio, había una pizarra escrita con dibujos de tiza algo borrosos e irregulares, seguramente producto de su anterior sesión, ya que lo visitaban chicos hasta más pequeños que él.

La charla inició en un rígido rito normal, empezando por la escuela, las expectativas para la graduación y la secundaria, y posteriormente, los previos episodios entre él y Petra fueron de los principales temas a discutir.

—Creo que… tenías razón con lo de Mikasa.

—¿Ah sí?

—Es que discutimos de nuevo por ella. Pero ella no lo provocó, yo lo hice.

—Comprendo…

—¿Tus conflictos con los demás chicos, siguen en donde quedaron?

—Ya no me peleo tan seguido…

—Eso es excelente.

—Pero— hizo una pausa— el problema sigue estando ahí ¿verdad? —insinuó escudándose.

Armin se paró a mirar por la ventana dejándolo ahí sentado frente a su escritorio. Le dio su tiempo necesario para reflexionar con respecto a su tajante y problemático instinto buscapleitos, hasta que el muchacho por si solo logró dar crédito a su inconveniente psicológico.

El profesional, con experiencia de sobra en esos casos, sabía de lo tedioso que podría llegar a tornarse el problema de Rivaille a partir de ahora. Su desarrollo hormonar no tardaba en llegar, la pubertad y posterior adolescencia podría llegar a provocar una destrucción masiva en su entorno social más cercano.

Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, Rivaille se le adelantó, colando un tema que, a primera vista, no venía al caso, pero que luego se tornaría mucho más revelador para el psicopedagogo.

—Quiero mostrarte una cosa —declaró y se metió las manos en ambos bolsillos.

El hombre vio como ponía sobre el escritorio dos celulares diferentes, de notorios modelos diferentes: uno más moderno, y otro más antiguo.

—¿Qué es eso? —volvió a acercase.

—Son mis dos teléfonos. Yo… quería consultarlo con alguien, por si, era algo normal.

—Te escucho— se sentó nuevamente en su lugar.

—Uno lo uso cuando estoy en casa y salgo, pero siempre en presencia de Mikasa.

Armin asintió.

—En ése figura el número de Petra, y Mikasa tiene el número. Pero en el otro, el más nuevo, tengo a todos agendados, algunos con otros nombres, y bueno, Mikasa no tiene ese número porque para ella no existe.

Armin se lo quedó mirando desconcertado, pidiéndole sin palabras que continuara.

—El más nuevo me lo regaló Petra, y ese es el que uso cuando estoy con ella.

El otro seguía sin entender.

—¿Estás metido en algo ilegal? ¿Por qué tienes dos teléfonos?

—Porque me di cuenta de que a Mikasa no le agrada Petra, y a Petra no le gusta Mikasa. Uso los teléfonos alternadamente, aunque no hace mucho casi meto la pata.

—¡Haber, haber, haber! Un minuto. ¿Me quieres preguntar si esto es normal? Absolutamente no, te lo aseguro. Ahora explícame mejor. ¿Por qué tienes dos teléfonos como los tipos con doble vida? Algo en tu lógica no me entra en la cabeza.

Rivaille no le contestó por lo pronto, aunque tal vez sabía la respuesta. Armin insistió:

—Porque hasta donde yo sé, no estás haciendo nada malo o ilegal, Petra es tu novia, y Mikasa tu madre, no tu amante. ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó sarcástico.

—No es mi mamá, y lo sabes— lo amenazó con la mirada.

En ese momento se le pasó por la cabeza contarle, como curiosidad, el haber recibido una bofetada de cada una en un no muy largo período de tiempo entre cada una. Se preguntó si sería normal, tal vez lo fuera, pero las ganas de contárselo se le fueron, imaginando lo tonto que se vería.

—Bueno, pero es como si lo fuera. Por dios Rivaille, date cuenta de las cosas a las que te tienes que someter para mantener esto en pie. Dime: ¿cómo te llevas con Petra? Mikasa tema aparte.

El chico meditó un rato.

—Bien, de a ratos.

—¿Tú la quieres?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces por qué no le dices que te sientes acosado? O mejor, ¿por qué no haces que ella y tu mad… que Mikasa se sienten a hablar pacíficamente?

—Es que conozco a Petra, y sé que no terminará en nada bueno. En cambio Mikasa… ella ya dijo que le daba igual lo que yo hiciera, que no interferiría.

—Y entonces… ¡Tú! ¡Quiero saber qué piensas tú!

—¿Yo?

—¿Tú qué quieres que pase? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué quieres exactamente con Petra? ¿Y qué estás esperando de Mikasa?

Rivaille se sintió acorralado. Ahora más que nunca no sabía qué argumentar ante la situación. Tal vez plantear lo de los teléfonos había sido mala idea.

—Contéstame Rivaille. Hasta ahora lo único de lo que has hablado es de cómo se siente Mikasa, o qué es lo que piensa Petra. Yo quiero escucharte a ti.

—Es que no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Hablando se entiende la gente.

Estaba casi anulado, por mucho que le daba vueltas, cada vez se enredaba más. Desde el principio había pensado que una simple charla podría ayudarla a dar un paso a favor de entender y mejorar sus conflictos, pero ahora se sentía más confuso que al entrar.

Con años de profesión sobre los hombros, Armin, ya se había percatado del verdadero problema de Rivaille. No era ni el primero ni el último. Sin embargo, como viejo zorro, ahora que el chico llegaba por iniciativa propia hasta él, buscando encarar el enigma de frente, pensó en primero, dejar que se diera cuenta solo. De este modo, inventó algún método para adentrarse en la verdadera discusión desde otro flanco.

—Me has dicho una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo que tú quieres mucho a Mikasa.

Él asintió.

—Pero no te he escuchado decir ni una sola vez que amabas a tu novia.

El chico se quedó catatónico pensando, podía ser cierto.

—Cuéntame, ¿sientes lo mismo por Mikasa que por Petra?

—Claro que no— se animó por fin a hablar.

—Correcto, eso es lógico. Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme la diferencia?

—Es que no hay ni un mínimo punto de comparación— declaró Rivaille.

Armin torció el gesto, confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si yo te preguntara si quieres más a tu esposa o a tu primera mascota de la infancia, ¿tú que me responderías?

Ahora Armin era el descolocado.

—No me parece que estés usando los mejores ejemplos para comparar.

—Pero la diferencia es más o menos así.

El rubio suspiró, buscando como empezar de vuelta el planteo. Se fue a por lo simple y directo:

—¿Por qué aceptaste ser novio de Petra si tú mismo no sientes nada especial por ella?

—Porque tú me dijiste que "lo necesitaba". Y porque no había ni uno solo de mis compañeros y compañeras que no me jodiera diario con "la chica más linda de la escuela gusta de ti".

—¿Sólo por eso? —preguntó perplejo.

—Si, al principio me gustaba Petra, pero después empezó a ser cada vez más molesta, pegajosa, cursi, y me jodía todo el tiempo. Es insoportable— se descargó al fin.

—Por fin te sinceras… —susurro más aliviado—y entonces, ahora explícame qué sientes por Mikasa.

—Yo… la amo.

—¿Cómo una madre? —inquirió.

Rivaille apretó los labios, inquieto.

—No en realidad…

—¡Bingo! ¡A eso quería llegar!

El moreno se sorprendió.

—¿A qué?

Armin se reacomodó en su silla y tornó su postura a una más seria, dispuesta a hablar con términos más formales.

—Mira Rivaille, el problema que tú tienes, en realidad es muy común, hasta tiene un nombre. Muchos chicos lo padecen durante la niñez, pero algunos suelen arrastrarlo por más tiempo, como es tu caso. Como psicopedagogo, puedo ayudarte a superarlo, pero primero que nada, necesito que lo entiendas, como todo problema.

—¿Y de qué problema estamos hablado…?

—Tú tienes un _complejo de Edipo. _

Rivaille lo contempló ofuscado un minuto.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Psicología básica. Todos los varones tienen una etapa durante su vida con complejo de Edipo, en el que ven a su madre como un objeto de amor. Algunos de grandes no lo recuerdan, pero todos lo tienen, incluso si, como en tu caso, no tienen madre, y lo buscan en otro lugar.

Ahora el rubio se sintió atravesado por la filosa e inquisidora mirada de Rivaille, que ya a pesar de su corta edad, intimidaba a mucha gente grande.

—¿Dices que lo que yo siento por Mikasa… aparece en tus libros de psicología?

—Básicamente, sí— sonrió tímido.

—Eso no es posible. Esto es muy diferente.

El hombre rió.

—Créeme que no. Es típico, y es muy normal, además…

—Digo— Rivaille se paró de su silla de golpe, con postura seria— que no creo que ni tu ni tus libros puedan entender esto.

—Eso lo dices ahora Rivaille, pero créeme, puedo ayudarte, y a ella también.

—No, no podrás. No hay problemas para solucionar, porque no tengo ningún complejo, entiéndelo.

—Rivaille, tú eres el que debe entender que-

—¡NO! ¡CALLATE Y ESCÚCHAME!—golpeó fuerte el escritorio, asustando al hombre. —¡Tú me querías escuchar, ahora me escucharás! Mira y óyeme un cosa, amigo: mis sentimientos, no son algo que "tu pseudociencia" pueda explicar. Tal vez sea ignorante con muchas cosas, pero hay algo que Mikasa me ha enseñado en todos estos años, queriendo o no, y lo recuerdo hasta hoy: el amor no es algo que la gente simplemente pueda ponerse a analizar y explicar como grandes científicos. No es ninguna ciencia, ni tiene ningún procedimiento. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Yo no tengo ningún complejo con Mikasa y definitivamente no es ningún problema grave ni atípico que necesite resolverse! ¡PORQUE YO AMO A MIKASA! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Yo la amo y eso no lo puedes ni podrás entender, ni tú, ni Petra, ni nadie! ¡Me podrás curar a mí… no, mejor aún! ¡Podrás curarnos a todos de los males! ¡Podrás hallar la cura para todas las enfermedades del mundo! ¡Pero no podrás curar nuca _el amor_! ¡Nunca podrás curarme! ¡Ni intentes curarme! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE, SI SEGÚN TU, RESOLVERÉ MI PROBLEMA CUANDO DEJE DE AMAR A MIKASA, ENTONCES PREFIERO VIVIR ENFERMO COMO YA ESTOY! ¡GRACIAS! —tomó sus dos teléfonos y salió de allí como un huracán dando un portazo.

Armin se quedó entonces allí, quieto y pasmado de todo lo que acababa de escuchar, tratando de procesar de a poco todo lo que Rivaille había dejado salir en menos de cinco minutos, como tendría que haberlo hecho desde varios años atrás.

Se retiró lentamente hacia atrás y tomó el teléfono para comunicarse de inmediato, aunque con mucha tranquilidad, con Mikasa.

* * *

Mikasa terminó de bañarse a los tumbos y salió de la bañera con regadera a las apuradas buscando entre su revoltijo de ropa limpia el celular que vibraba. Rivaille ya se estaba tardando en volver de la escuela, y le preocupaba, así que esperaba recibir noticias inmediatas de su paradero actual.

Se enredó rápidamente en una toalla demasiado corta, tanto que cuando subió los brazos para echarse otra sobre su mojada melena, se le calló, y tuvo que recogerla torpemente haciendo malabares con ambas para llegar al teléfono a tiempo.

Entre el apuro y el vapor del baño que había empañado por completo la visión de la pantalla, atendió sin pensarlo dos veces con toda convicción de escuchar la voz de su pequeño.

—¡Rivaille! ¿Dónde estás?

—_¡Mikasa! No, no soy Rivaille. Soy Eren. ¿Cómo estás? Te oyes agitada. _

Tanto su ánimo como su alma le cayeron a los pies al instante. Tartamudeó un instante tratando de recomponerse y sonar tranquila.

—Eren, hola. ¿Qué sucede?

—_¿Esperaban una llamada de Rivaille? _

"_No, esperaba una señal divina del señor."_

—Sí… eh... digo… —sintió las palabras apisonarse molestas y apretadas en su garganta pensando en lo siguiente que decir. Tan poco precavida había sido a la hora de atender, que tan solo con levantar el tono había gritado como una loca el nombre de quien, en ese momento, no estaba con ella en casa. Y de ninguna manera Eren podía saber eso. No sabía por qué, pero un temor inigualable se gestaba en su interior considerándolo.

—¡Es que…! Rivaille salió a hacerme unas compras que le encargué aquí cerca, y había recordado de repente, que se me olvidó pedirle leche—le explicó atropelladamente.

—_Ah, okey… O sea que estás sola ¿verdad? ¿Podría pasar un minuto por tu casa? No estoy muy lejos en éste momento._

—¡Eren! ¡No! Digo… —vaciló.

—_¿Qué?_

—Quiero decir, no tardará mucho en regresar, y ya lo conoces, no se alegrará mucho de verte. Además, estaba empezando a bañarme— mintió— no podré recibirte. ¿Me entiendes? Mejor lo dejamos para otro día. ¿Sí?

—_Pero Mikasa, yo de veraz necesito hablar contigo._

—Ya lo sé, pero ahora no puedo. Hablaremos luego, adiós.

—_¿Eso significa… que me estás dando una posibilidad?_

—¡Sí, sí! Ya hablaremos ¿quieres? Pero ahora tengo que cortarte, ¡adiós!

Cortando agarró el teléfono con ambas manos y lo apretó muy fuerte, recomponiéndose.

Tardó un rato en redimensionarse y soltarlo para continuar secándose. Inquieta como estaba, dio varias vueltas en el lugar pensando qué hacer, su cerebro no coordinaba el orden de las cosas, entre vestirse, secarse o perfumarse, mezclándolo todo con acciones incoherentes, hasta darse cuenta de que necesitaba frenar su avalancha de ideas raras y pensar con claridad medio minuto. En cuanto lo hizo, miró al empañado espejo y llevó sus manos a él para quitar el agua y ver su propio reflejo.

Cuando lo consiguió, verificó que no había nada detrás de su figura, y respiró profundo. Estaba paranoica, y asustada. Tal vez lo mejor sería decirle a Rivaille sobre las llamadas que estaba recibiendo de Eren, y sobre sus ataques de pánico. ¿Pero qué podría hacer él? ¿Acompañarla todo el día? ¿Vigilarla? Era absurdo. Sólo hablaría con Eren, aclararía las cosas de una vez y…

No… eso no iba a funcionar. Por uno u otro lado, no iba a servir de nada.

Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan vueltera y complicada para planear cosas, en lo que terminó de vestirse con simples pantalones y sudadera deportivos para salir del baño.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, el timbre sonó, y ella terminó ese trecho que la separaba de la puerta de entrada a los brincos, impaciente por tener devuelta a Rivaille en casa.

Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la puerta decidida a lanzarse sobre sus brazos, volvió a sentir el baldazo de agua fría comprobando que su vecina estaba parada allí. Su cara se descompuso en una de molestia y hostilidad al instante.

—Señora Rita, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —le preguntó de mala gana.

A simple vista se notaba que la mujer de rasgos avejentados despedía mal humor por todos sus poros. Mikasa tomó aire para anticipar otra posible lucha de palabra.

—Buenas tardes Mikasa. Vengo a devolverte esto— y le tiró a los pies una pelota de fútbol que traía a sus espaldas. —Apareció otra vez en la habitación de mi esposo, seguramente entró por la ventana que da directamente con tu patio.

—Ah, sí. Muchísimas gracias por traerla de vuelta— dijo con sinceridad recogiéndola y aventándola dentro de la casa.

—No vine precisamente para obtener gratitud de tu parte, Mikasa— declaró son seriedad filosa y penetrante— ya es la cuarta vez éste mes que debo devolverte las cosas que tu hijo lanza hacia mi casa. Ésta situación se vuelve cada día más tediosa.

—En serio lo lamento mucho, señora Rita. Yo me encargaré de que Rivaille procure tener más cuidado.

—No, tampoco esperaba eso de ti, ni de él.

—¿…? —ella la miró confundida.

—Si no te resulta mucha molestia, ¿podrías invitarme a pasar a tu patio trasero?

—Eh… si, como no.

A continuación condujo a la anciana hasta atrás de todo y dio libertad a ésta para que le mostrara lo que quería. La señora, inmediatamente fue hacia un espeso matorral que continuaba de la medianera que separaba las dos casas, y revolviendo en él con las arrugadas manos, hayo un lugar donde específico donde el paso hacia su propia casa era más sencillo, entre las ramas y las hojas.

—Mira, éste es el orificio por el que ese chiquillo se mete para invadir mi propiedad. Cantidad de veces lo ha hecho para buscar sus juguetes.

—Hay, lo siento en verdad, pero vamos… Es un niño, no hará nada malo.

—Sí, eso creía yo cuando lo trajiste, pero cambié de idea el día que mi jardín de invierno fue totalmente saqueado— dijo enojada.

Mikasa se tragó sus palabras nerviosa, habiendo tropezado con su propia soga.

—Pero aún no te lo he mostrado todo—aclaró señalando con el dedo el paredón junto al pequeño arco de futbol instalado en el patio, alrededor del cual había severas marcas amarronadas de pelotazos errados.

—Sígueme, por favor— dijo la vieja a continuación, y se coló sin dificultad por el hueco en las plantas, accediendo a su propio jardín.

Mikasa la siguió resignada, y ambas rodearon el jardín de invierno para entrar en la cocina de la otra casa por una puerta de alambre.

La morena examinó el panorama a su alrededor: ajeno, extraño, hostil. Definitivamente un lugar en el que no era bienvenida. La estancia olía a viejo, a hospital y a ropa sucia o algo así. Caminando tras la señora pasó por al lado de una anciano durmiendo en silla de ruedas, mirando el techo con la boca abierta, babeando de lado, y envuelto con más capas que una cebolla en muchas mantas de lana de colores que lo hacían parecer un ovillo apestoso gigante.

Recorrieron el lugar recubierto de aparatos y cachivaches viejos (por no decir, milenarios), hasta dar con la pared final, detrás de la cual, se suponía, estaba su propio patio trasero.

Rita se paró frente al muro y le señaló a Mikasa una rajadura fina pero larga que iba desde el piso hasta pasar la mitad de su altura.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —la miró acusante.

—¿Una… grieta?

—Eso es lógico. ¿Y cómo se produjo?

—Un… ¿terremoto? —propuso tímida.

—No hemos tenido uno en por lo menos seis años, y fue muy leve. Ésta grieta, Mikasa, se formó después— la remarcó en todo su recorrido con su filoso dedo esquelético— luego de que tu hijo empezada a jugar, todos los odiosos, insufribles, tediosos y desesperantes días con esa puñeterísima pelota de fútbol, y a darle a mi pared, una y otra vez con estruendos que despertaban a mi esposo a cada rato de su descanso.

Mikasa apretó os labios, compungida y sin saber qué argumentar en su defensa.

—Ya llamé al inspector de seguridad de la alcaldía, que vendrá a revisar los daños, pero desde éste momento te advertiré que te llegará por correo una demanda por daños a la propiedad ajena— soltó la pared y quedó frente a la chica— Sé cómo son los niños, he convivido en ocasiones con ellos, pero, a partir de ahora, y mientras nosotros residamos en ésta casa, ese chiquillo tuyo deberá buscaré otro lugar para jugar. Tal vez, ya que te importa tan poco lo que haga, podría dejarlo dentro de tu casa para que rompa cosas a gusto, pero desde ahora no dejaré que siga rompiendo las mías. Y ya puedes retirarte.

La morena inspiró hondo tragándose el regaño como si fuera una enorme pastilla con agua, y se dio la vuelta para salir por donde había entrado, sin rechistar; sin embargo, a medio trayecto, se paró para preguntar:

—¿De cuánto será la multa?

—Ah, por eso no te preocupes— habló la vieja con sarcasmo— sólo tu sueldo de aquí a fin de año.

Otra vez la chica encaró la salida y volvió a su casa sin agregar ningún comentario.

Definitivamente, ésta vez no iba a ser ella quien pague los platos rotos.

Rivaille tendría que verse inevitablemente ante la responsabilidad propia.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en su living, pateó con fuerza el sillón moviéndolo de su lugar y maldijo. Ahora tenía otro motivo superior por el cual esperar con ansia la llegada de Rivaille a casa.

Su celular sonó otra vez esa tarde.

Atendió con un tono tan repentinamente brusco, que cualquiera del otro lado podría haberse asustado.

—Hola, ¿Rivaille?

—_No, soy Armin, Mikasa… —_se oyó asustado el psicopedagogo.

—Ah, Armin, hola. Que sorpresa— mutó su expresión— ¿Rivaille ya habló contigo?

—_Sí, ya lo hizo. Charlamos un rato._

—Que bien, ojalá haya sido productivo porque el comportamiento de ese hijo de su madre ya está empezando a sacarme canas verdes.

—_Jejeje… ¿Eh? ¿Sucedió algo malo?_

—Te contaré luego. ¿Qué necesitabas?

—_¡Ah sí! Quería informarte eso, y quería también citarte un día en la escuela, o en mi consultorio personal, para hablar sobre él. _

—¿Rutinario?

—_No exactamente._

—¿…? ¿De qué se trata?

—_Hay asuntos de los que tengo la inminente necesidad de conversar contigo. Cosas importantes._

—¿Me tengo que preocupar?

—_Por ahora, no. Pero más adelante…—_ dejó el tema en suspensión.

—De acuerdo, como digas Armin. ¿Cuándo te gustaría que pase?

—_¿Cuándo puedes ésta semana?_

* * *

Le había dado tantas vueltas al pavimento frente al asiento de la plaza, que prácticamente podría haber hecho un hoyo en el piso.

Quizá la gente lo miraría como a un loco, pero eso ahora no le importaba.

Mikasa podría estar ya esperándolo en su hogar, pero no tenía el valor de volver hasta terminar de armar ese colorido rompecabezas en el que ahora se había convertido su subconsciente.

Las luces del parque empezaron a encenderse, y el ocaso volvía todos los objetos de un suave color naranja, pero él no apreciaba ningún detalle, porque solo podía concentrarse en lo suyo.

¿Pero qué demonios había sido todo eso? ¿De dónde había sacado todas esas cosas que le había gritado a Armin? Mejor aún, ¿de dónde coño extrajo ese coraje que invadió sus venas para tener uno de esos arrancones? ¿En serio había dicho esas cosas con su propia voz?

Nervioso y al borde de la locura, se sentó en la baca de madera a pensar más despacio.

La gente caminaba a su alrededor, y ahora él pudo percatarse de que existían, pero no de la forma en que uno mira a la gente caminar por la calle.

Ahora, solo podía ver el mundo con claridad, con tanta claridad que lo asustaba.

Tras esa traumática sesión, se había dado cuenta, en cuanto puso un pie afuera de esa sala, y pudo ver de frente al mundo, de que la ceguera inconsciente que lo había nublado por mucho tiempo, había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Saliendo de ahí caminaba veloz, cruzaba mucha gente, profesores, compañeros, empleados; a todo el mundo, pero en ninguno podía reparar como _en las mujeres_, en particular.

Finalmente, tras tantos años intentando entender conceptos tan simples, le habían estallado en la cara como verdades. No es que lo que guardara fueran secretos, ni mentiras lo que dijera, pero ahora podía ver como salían al exterior a tomar sol, airearse, y asfixiarlo a él.

Había leído una vez, en un libro que Mikasa le prestó para leer, que los secretos libran su energía destructiva cuando dejan de serlo. Y bien que ahora podía comprobarlo.

Cuando estuvo seguro y refugiado en la soledad —metafórica— de un parque, dio crédito a su revelación divina.

No sabía si era algo inminente de la pubertad, pero en ese momento, y solo en ese momento, había empezado a entender que era _gustar_, qué era_ amar, _qué eran tantas cosas con las que había jugado como si nada de niño, pero que ahora casi que le daban miedo:

La gente a menudo formaba parejas, _porque se querían_.

La gente también se casaba, _porque se amaban_. Como en la boda de Sasha y Jean.

La gente todos los días se besaba, porque, de alguna manera, era un acto de posesión, de demostración, o algún simbolismo de pasión.

Ahora veía a su alrededor y lo entendía con más claridad: sus amigos y sus novias, con las que se besaban y toqueteaban todo el día; los hombres que manoseaban mujeres, que les decían piropos y miraban bajo sus faldas; las mujeres eran del sexo opuesto, y por lo tanto tenía diferencias fundamentales con los hombres ¿pero para qué?, pues para tener sexo; las personas tenían sexo cuando se amaban, pero también cuando se deseaban; los novios se mandaban mensajes cursis y se compraban obsequios, se decían cosas bonitas y tantas tonterías que ahora entendía mejor; las personas que se enamoraban sin más, estaban todo el día en la luna, flotando en nubes de algodón de azúcar o viéndolo todo de color rosa y oliendo a jazmines.

Sus amigos tenían novias, y las querían. O las deseaban, por lo menos.

Mucha gente que conocía estaba casada, y por algo era.

Todas las personas del mundo existían porque otras dos personas las crearon, teniendo sexo; y el sexo, llegaba siempre por algún motivo.

De repente cayó en la cuenta de tantas estupideces sin sentido e incoherencias que había hecho, iniciado y desencadenado durante años, que ahora se avergonzaba de sí mismo por todo.

Su novia era Petra, pero hasta donde había llegado a comprender ahora, no veía _en ella_ exactamente lo que los chicos normales veían en _una novia_.

Las mujeres… como las que ahora veía caminar a su alrededor, eran de su género opuesto, y tal vez otros hombres, u otras mujeres, las desearan, y las tomaran eventualmente.

Quizá con los hombres pasara o pasaría lo mismo.

_Y Mikasa…_

Una epifanía iluminó sus ojos cuando la femenina imagen tomó posesión de él.

Ahora veía con claridad la diferencia entre el amor que uno tenía por la familia, por un hermano, _o por una madre_, del resto del amor. Lo entendía.

Uno podía amar a su madre, pero no pensaría en tocarla, o besarla; ese tipo de amor era arena de otro costal.

Uno podía celar a una hermana o una madre, como un espíritu protector interno propio de la familia que se quería y cuidaba mutuamente. Y podía haber sentido eso con Mikasa muchas veces, en las veces en que la veía con Eren.

Pero los celos, propiamente dichos, no eran precisamente por su inconsciente castrador y guardaespaldas.

Armin había sido claro, el complejo se manifestaba tarde o temprano, y tarde o temprano también se iba. En ese tiempo, sus "síntomas" eran relativamente comunes, ¿pero y luego?

En su caso, _el complejo no desaparecía_.

Su complejo iba en aumento.

Pero, ahora, más que nunca, estaba seguro, tas mucho darle vueltas a lo mismo, que su problema _no era un complejo._ Nunca lo fue, no lo era, ni lo sería.

Su visión de Mikasa ahora estaba clara, tan clara como todo lo que ahora podía comprender como un adulto, y no como un niño: veía a Mikasa, como se supone que debería ver a Petra, como se supone que Jean debería ver a Sasha, como un marido puede ver a su esposa.

La figura de esa mujer era la que lo había protegido desde bebé, pero él simplemente no podía ni quería verla así.

En ese momento, tantos recuerdos azotaron su mente que creyó desfallecer de la vergüenza:

Mikasa bañándolo, o bañándose con él; Mikasa vestida con hermosa y sensual ropa de dormir; abrazándolo y viceversa; Mikasa llorando, sonrojada, sonriendo, enojada, riéndose a carcajadas; gemidos que oía salir de su habitación cuando ella creía estar en soledad por las noches; él mismo, explorando su cuerpo denudo con inocentes manos vírgenes sin permiso… tomándola del rostro y besándola…

¡Santa madre de la vergüenza encarnizada!

¿Qué tan rojo debería haberse puesto Rivaille para que hasta las personas que pasaban frente a él se pararan a mirarlo con curiosidad?

El calor que tomó posesión de su toda su cara y su cuello fue tan agresivo y abrasador que por un minuto le costó hasta respirar con normalidad.

Automáticamente usó sus manos para taparse con la bufanda negra y la capucha que llevaba.

Por primera vez en los casi doce años de su jodida vida, caía en la cuenta de las bochornosas cosas que había hecho con Mikasa hasta el momento, y que por esos tiempos, ni cuenta se daba.

Comprendió, al final de su larga meditación, viendo aparecer las primeras estrellas de la noche, que la mayoría de los hechos de ayer y hoy, no eran cosas de las que quisiera arrepentirse. Gritarle a Armin, por ejemplo. Echar a Eren. Demostrarle su cariño a Mikasa haciendo todos esos papelones. Pelearse con los niños por ella, pelease con sus compañeros por ella, pelearse con los vecinos por ella, pelearse con Petra por ella.

Haber dicho a viva voz que la amaba frente a quien sea. Negar con toda convicción que sufría algún tipo de complejo. Seguí estando seguro de que no era tal cosa. Ningún tipo de Edipo psicológico podría mentirle a su cabeza ni a su corazón, y hacerle creer que lo que sentía en realidad era falso.

Lo había expresado claramente hacía horas nomás:

Mikasa _no_ era su madre, era _una mujer_.

Él _no_ la veía como madre, ni como tutora siquiera, sino como a _una mujer._

Él amaba a Mikasa en todas las peligrosas formas en las que un hombre puede amar a _una mujer._

Y eso era aterradoramente cierto. Le producía más miedo e inseguridad ahora que lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

El complejo de Edipo era común en la infancia, pero no en él. Él no tenía ningún complejo, porque lo que sentía era real. Y no desaparecería por nada, ni por nadie.

_El oscuro mundo de los sentimientos es algo que tal vez, nadie pueda explicar con palabras._

* * *

Aunque no sabía qué tipo de bicho raro lo había picado ahora, lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras sus piernas avanzaban solas, era en alejarse de inmediato y lo más lejos posible, de toda esa gran bomba de verdades que acababa de matarlo subconscientemente con su explosión.

No volvería esa noche a dormir a casa, y por lo menos hasta que su cerebro descansara.

No podía arriesgarse a volver a ver el rostro de Mikasa tan pronto luego de su epifanía, y provocar una locura en su estado actual.

No podía, _y no lo haría, hasta nuevo aviso_.

Y si era necesario, _debería tomar medidas extremas_.

Luego de dos trenes y un autobús, se paró frente a la entrada de la casa de Petra y tocó el timbre una y otra vez hasta ver salir a su madre.

Cuando lo dejó pasar, su hija bajó de su alcoba de inmediato para ver lo que ocurría, y envió a su madre devuelta a lo suyo en lo que ella lo llevaba hasta su habitación de regreso tomándolo de la muñeca.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, ni si quiera sabía lo que hacía ni porqué estaba ahí, pero era lo único que venía a él en busca de un salvavidas en esa inundación de la razón que sufría en aquel momento, y esa fue la única de sus voces interiores que habló, en cuanto puso sus pies dentro de la habitación de Petra y ésta le preguntó qué le pasaba.

Él solo se disculpó con vos quebrada y efímera para tomarla sin aviso y estamparla contra su armario con un beso.

La chica desconcertada prefirió seguirle el juego poniendo más de su parte.

Rivaille inventaba vaivenes con los labios, los movía mecánicamente y hacía locuras con ellos, con tal de borrar peligrosas imágenes prohibidas de Mikasa que amenazaban con nublar su juicio.

Sentía las manos de la rubia apretarlo en la espalda y el cuello alternadamente, y tomo eso como una buena idea para imitarla.

El pegote que sentía en la boca con la saliva y el aliento caliente no le provocaba absolutamente nada, nada que no fuera algún tipo de rechazo, pero su parte consiente luchaba por no soltarla y dejarse aprisionar por ella.

No le agradaba para nada, pero trató de convencerse de que esa sensación solo sería temporal, y que en algún momento y con mucha práctica, podría llegar a acostumbrase a estar con Petra, a tratarla más o menos como a una novia, o a besarla, como podía acostumbrarse a usar zapatos con una talla demás, o a comer verduras todos los días con su carne, o a que las etiquetas de los jeans nuevos le raparan la cintura.

Todo, con tal de no caer en el oscuro, aterrador y comprometido abismo de la tentación del que, como en las arenas movedizas, tal vez no podría volver a salir.

Ah, y además: la tercera y última llamada que Mikasa recibiría ese día, sería la de Petra, informándole que por esa noche, Rivaille se quedaría a dormir en su casa.

* * *

El timbre del despacho de Armin sonó a primera hora de la mañana para advertirle a éste que Mikasa ya estaba ahí. Dejó de lado su café para abrirle. Inmediatamente en ella pudo notar los rastros de su mala noche en el maquillaje brusco y descuidado que no alcanzaba a tapar sus enormes ojeras.

La invitó a pasar y le ofreció un café casi a la fuerza, argumentando que lo necesitaba con urgencia, y acto seguido se disculpó por citarla a una hora tan temprana.

—No te preocupes por eso— la mujer bostezó largo tapándose con la mano— se supone que entro a trabajar en una hora, así que quiera o no ya debería estar lista.

—Comprendo… ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas, no?

Ella cerró los ojos con resignación un momento.

—Todos los días.

Armin asintió empático, y se dispuso a ir al grano para no continuar quitándole más tiempo.

—Bueno Mikasa, a raíz de una serie de sucesos y otras cuestiones en pugna que he desarrollado durante las cesiones que tuve con Rivaille, resumiré la conclusión en simples palabras, —Mikasa lo escuchó atenta y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante esperando poner más énfasis en lo que el rubio decía— como seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta, tu niño sufre un complejo de Edipo galopante y prolongado que no da señales de querer terminar. Él está actualmente consciente de ello, pero lo niega rotundamente y con plena seguridad en sí mismo.

—¿Lo niega?

—Sí, a lo que voy… Lo más importante que tengo para decirte el día de hoy, es que a partir de este momento, doy por finalizada la terapia paulatina de Rivaille. Ayer fue nuestra última sesión, y hoy te he citado para explicarte los motivos.

La sorpresa de Mikasa no fue para menos. La verdad esperaba un diagnóstico similar, pero no una noticia como la que acababa de oír. El psicopedagogo continuó:

—Mi trabajo desde luego consiste en ayudar a niños con problemas de psiquis que puedan trabar o dificultar su vida escolar y social; puedo lentamente ir escarbando en su mente para dilucidar las causas de sus problemas e indagar respecto a posibles soluciones. Sin embargo, he de dar por terminado este tratamiento con él, ya que ha manifestado expresamente su oposición a progresar. Literalmente: se encuentra renuente a seguir poniendo de su parte para recomponer su situación. Si un alumno, o paciente, está negado a avanzar, o siquiera a reconocer su problema, no podremos ir a ningún lado por mucho que me esfuerce en ayudarlo.

La mujer bajó la mirada un poco aturdida y con ciertos vestigios de culpabilidad, como eran comunes en ella. En palabras menos confusas, el comunicado de Armin era simple: la terapia terminaba porque Rivaille ya no tenía ninguna intención de "curarse"; dicho a groso modo.

—Pero… ¿y qué puedo hacer entonces con él? Sus notas… su comportamiento… —buscó explicaciones y justificativos mirando sus manos al hablar— ¡Ayer! ¡Ayer mismo! Una vecina vino a quejarse y a decir que me denunciaría porque Rivaille juega en el patio trasero, y hace demasiado escándalo todo el tiempo.

Armin frenó su apuro al habar levantando una mano frente a ella en señal de stop.

—Vamos por partes. Primero: es lógico que no pensé en dejarlo sólo a la deriva con sus problemas, también te traje aquí hoy para darte indicaciones. Segundo: los problemas de tus vecinos son los problemas de tus vecinos. Tercero: —marcó una pausa antes de retomar, —el desempeño escolar de Rivaille no es tan malo como crees, sólo le hace falta aprender a trabajar en equipo.

Mikasa asintió.

—Correcto. Cuarto punto (importante): tiene que ver contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí. Él ha admitido que muchos de sus roces y peleas, en general, surgen por ti. En pocas palabras: su Edipo actuando por él. Hemos visto lo que la experiencia de tener una novia deja en él, y bajo mis propias conclusiones, no creo que haya funcionado— se lamentó, al igual que Mikasa.

—Pero, tú también tiene un papel indirecto aquí: esta etapa de amor maternal en los niños suele superarse cuando un chico llega a la etapa del "complejo de castración"; hablando en términos técnicos. Cuando el niño debe elegir entre su pene y su madre, y decide respetar el lugar de su padre; es allí cuando el complejo de Edipo desaparece. En tu caso, Mikasa— puntualizó —no tienes ninguna cerca que sirva para el progreso de Rivaille. No estás casada, ni tienes novio, ni si quiera una figura masculina rondando cerca de tu núcleo familiar con recurrencia; no te estoy acusando de nada, obviamente, pero eso lo dificulta todo.

Algo estaba mal en todo lo que ella escuchaba.

Prestaba atención a cada palabra y llevaba el hilo de lo que decía al pie de la letra sin falta. Pero inconscientemente, era como si la rebeldía de su yo interno, la dijera constantemente que no debía hacer caso a todo aquello. Por alguna razón, ella al igual que su muchacho el día anterior, oponía resistencia a creer lo que escuchaba, poniendo una barrera entre el sentido común, y sus propios deseos y creencias personales.

—Punto… número cinco (si no me equivoco): —seguía Armin en su monólogo—ES UN HECHO IRREFUTABLE, QUE ASÍ COMO QUE EL CIELO ES AZÚL Y EL MAR ES ENORME, QUE RIVAILLE TIENE UNA PERSONALIDAD MALA LECHE, AMARGADA, CABEZA DURA, RETORCIDA, CASCARRABIAS, BUSCAPLEITOS Y TOTALMENTE ANTISOCIÁL— declaró como recitando un himno nacional, dejando a Mikasa en una confusa situación en la que no sabía si sorprenderse o tirarse al suelo a reír, —pero por mucho que te contengas la risa con lo que acabo de decir, lo que se viene de ahora en adelante no será un juego ni un chiste— advirtió. —Ese muchacho atraviesa plenamente la pubertad, en no más de una año se habrá arrojado de cabeza en las terroríficas y fastidiosas aguas de la adolescencia, lo que muy probablemente potenciará su mal carácter a mil; y eso, querida Mikasa, le traerá un dolor de cabeza crónico a todo ser humano que conviva a menos de cien metros de él.

—Okey, okey, ya entendí— seguía sin poder contenerse, ahora un poco más seria. —Ya me iba haciendo una idea de lo que me esperaba cuando sus maestras el primer grado me citaban por mala conducta— se lamentó, secándose una lágrima que se le había escapado sin querer con la carcajada.

—De momento, y para que te quedes tranquila, te daré un simple consejo: ahora que faltan tan solo meses para que la promoción de Rivaille pase a secundaria, sería conveniente y estratégico, para calmar sus ansias, para incentivas su espíritu de trabajo en equipo, para mejorar las relaciones con sus iguales, y más importante, para evitar los problemas con tu vecina, que lo dejaras unirse a algún equipo de futbol que practique regularmente.

La mujer se lo quedó mirando, una vez más, como habiendo recibido una solución milagrosa simple y compacta de una caja de sorpresas.

—Eso créeme que lo ayudará mucho. Dispersará su cabeza y se hará un ser más sociable y abierto. Te aseguro…— Armin puso una mano en su pecho— palabra de profesional: que será un primer gran paso de un _gran cambio_— concluyó con una sonrisa que transmitía seguridad.

.

.

.

_Y el "gran cambio" vendría, porque era determinista; pero, no precisamente un "gran cambio" como el que Armin se esperaba._

* * *

Domingo 15 de Noviembre, una cuenta regresiva continua para los alumnos de último año de primaria, quienes estaban a días de su graduación.

Erwin había decidido sacar a pasear a Rivaille tras una llamada telefónica un poco inentendible que recibió de éste días atrás.

Mientras caminaban por el medio de un centro comercial donde pasaban por enfrente de atractivas vidrieras que exponían lo último en consolas de videojuegos, el rubio miraba disimuladamente al jovencito quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y bueno, pensó que tal vez no era una preocupación menor la que lo aquejaba. Según Rivaille, "necesitaba hablar con una adulto, masculino, preferentemente casado, y con suficiente experiencia". Erwin pensó de inmediato en lo que llamaban vulgarmente "el despertar sexual". Lo raro es que lo eligiera a él en lugar de Mikasa, pero tal vez hablarlo con ella sería vergonzoso. Después de todo, en algún momento, él también había sido un niño, y remontar a la imagen de su madre explicándole cierta vez como se hacían los bebes era algo que hasta el día de hoy le daba escalofríos recordar.

Cuando el chico hubo calmado su sed de muestras de gameplays en concurridos locales gamers, los dos se sentaron en las mesas exteriores de un café a hablar con los pantalones puestos.

Sin embargo, cuando Rivaille debió tomar la iniciativa y desembolsar sus monstruos internos, se vio en el incómoda aprieto de la culpa, así que terminó por callar y pasar al plan B, que desconcertó un poco a Erwin.

Aunque había que decirlo, su tema de conversación alternativo no era para tomárselo a la ligera.

—Quería preguntarte, acerca de mis padres.

El rubio quedó atónito.

—Tú tenías su caso, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí…

—¿Los conocías?

—En realidad no.

Erwin hablaba tembloroso. No sabía que decir. Había hecho un plan para conversar cerca de… "tetas", no de crímenes. Estaba completamente sacado de contexto.

—Creía que había hablado con Mikasa sobre ellos. ¿Qué es lo que buscas saber, exactamente?

Rivaille se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, hasta encontrar una respuesta un tanto improvisada y absurda.

—Es sólo que, me estaba preguntando como sería la vida con ambos dos padres— declaró mirando al frente. —Quisiera saber, cómo eran…

—Mmm… pues no soy la mejor persona en ese caso.

—Bueno, lo intenté al menos.

—Tú, sabes lo que eran ¿cierto?

—Sí, criminales.

—Aham.

El chico parecía estar al tanto. Erwin prosiguió:

—Mikasa me ha hablado un poco sobre lo turbia que era tu familia. Por lo que pude averiguar sobre ellos, estaban en negocios en los que es mejor no meter la nariz.

—Sí, lo sé. Solo que pensé, ¿Qué pasaría si algún día vuelvo a encontrarme con… "alguien", cercano? Ya sabes… _mi verdadera familia._

—No pienses en eso. Estoy más que seguro de que no pasará. Creo que representaría un problema más grande para ellos que para ti encontrarte— le aseguró.

Rivaille no respondía, eligió entonces, retomar la charla por otras vías.

—Me enteré de que dejaste de ver a Armin. ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No para nada— respondió casi al instante.

—Te lo comentaba porque, bueno, te he visto algo raro desde que terminaste tus sesiones. Y _también a Mikasa_.

—Armin solo empezó a meterse en lugares donde no debía, y lo dejé. Y me importa un carajo lo que piense Mikasa. Si tan mal se siente, que vaya ella a un locólogo para que le diga cuantos duendes tiene en el cerebro manejándoselo.

Erwin torció el gesto. _"Eso sono muy cruel"_, pensó. Quizá había tocado una fibra sensible con la pregunta.

—Es que la veo un poco deprimida, y sus ojeras cada vez parecen estar más grandes. Además, tú ya casi no hablas de ella, _ni con ella_. Lo sé, me doy cuenta.

—Entonces aprovecharé para decirte a ti también: _que ese tema no te incumbe_.

"_De acuerdo, si no quiere hablar, no lo forzaré"._

—¡Ha! Apropósito, dentro de poco te graduarás ¿verdad? Debes estar emocionado.

—Meh…

—Las vacaciones se aproximan. ¿Has pensado en algo que quieras hacer?

—No sé, ¿me quieres dar una idea? Te noto con ganas… —la insinuó Rivaille, desinteresado.

—Bueno, ya que te ofreces. Me preguntaba si te gustaría que te entrenara.

Bingo, captó su atención.

—¿Entrenarme? ¿Para qué?

—Defensa personal, por supuesto. Ahora tendrás más tiempo libre.

—No me volveré policía.

—No es la idea— aclaró Erwin— pero sé que te gusta el deporte, y entre otras cosas, te ayudará a estar en forma, como yo— presumió haciendo un gesto sobreactuado mostrando sus musculosos brazos.

Rivaille casi se rió, porque le pareció una mala idea. Si además de pelearse todo el tiempo con la gente, alguien se atrevía a enseñarle a pegar como un profesional, no se atrevía a pensar en sus propios límites. Erwin debía estar loco. Pero su siguiente argumento lo puso en su lugar.

—Cuando era más pequeño, también tenía algunos conflictos con mis compañeros; incluso cuando empecé a formar mis primeras armas en la policía, discutía todo el tiempo con los demás cadetes, pero poco a poco me enseñaron a contenerme a la ora de desatar mi ira, y resulta que es verdad: la gente de personalidad violenta puede adiestrar su mente para aprender a sacar su fuerza nada más que en el momento crucial.

El menor se sintió con dudas. Quería aceptar de inmediato y atreverse a ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar, pero Mikasa seguía siendo un impedimento.

Este pensamiento le duró segundos en la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba si ella se oponía o no. ¡Estaba a meses de ser un estudiante de secundaria! ¡Ella no podía seguir controlándole la vida!

—Más te vale que cuando termine, sea capaz de aplicarte un Suplex sin esfuerzo— le advirtió, accediendo implícitamente, haciendo reír a Erwin por la ocurrencia.

* * *

Volviendo a casa de Rivaille, Erwin se adelantó y ofreció para abrir la puerta invitándolo a pasar. El chico lo miró extraño, mientras su séptimo u octavo sentido le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí cuanto antes. Pero fue muy tarde, sus pies ya se estaban moviendo cuando lo pensó, y con acceder al hall y girar noventa grados a su derecha para ver el living tras el umbral, una enorme ola de gente y serpentinas salió volando desde todos los rincones como fieras hambrientas para gritar en coro: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

Él se enterró en ese mismo lugar con una cara de tarado tal, que podría haber asustado a los niños, viendo como ese torrente de caras conocidas iba hacia él para saludarlo y abrasarlo sin explicación alguna.

Volteó a ver a Erwin, que ya habíase mezclado entre la multitud, y cuando un hueco de silencio le permitió vociferar, dejó salir afuera si mal genio.

—¿Pero qué mierda les pasa a todos? ¿Están locos? ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

Las caras alegres a su alrededor circulaban eufóricas e inquietas sin llegar a enfocarse: Hanji, Sasha y Jean, Armin, Christa, Mina, Hannah, Paul, Arthur, Lola, muchos otros de sus amigos, hasta Petra.

Sin explicaciones todavía, buscó a Mikasa con la mirada, inquieto. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

—Hay, vinimos a festejar otro de tus felices cumpleaños, pequito— dijo Petra con ternura acercándose a tomándolo de las manos.

—¿Las falla el calendario o algo? ¡Falta más de un mes! —dijo enojado.

—Ya lo sabemos— se oyó una voz muy conocida para él entre la multitud. Mikasa salió empujando del gentío hasta llegar a pasos de la pareja que se instalaba en el hall. —Yo lo organicé, porque el día de tu cumpleaños, el mes que viene, todos tus compañeros estarán en pleno viaje navideño de fin de curso, y pues… me dio pena. Así que, aproveché esta ocasión, ¡es un excelente domingo! —lo animó la mujer.

Rivaille la miró sin expresión un instante, antes de soltarse del agarra de Petra lentamente.

Mirando al piso, se puso frente a ella, y antes de subir la vista, recorrió los rostros de todos sus conocidos presentes, antes de volver a clavar los ojos en los zapatos de Mikasa.

Pensaba de si ahogar el dolor de cabeza que le produjo semejante idea, o tragárselo con agua por hoy, y hacer de cuenta de que estaba muy agradecido con todos por el detalle, incluso con Mikasa, a la que ni si quiera se atrevía a mirar a los ojos, como venía haciendo desde hacía semanas.

—Felices doce años, Rivaille.

Esa dulce voz que le hablaba, como en los tiempos en que se enojaba por tantos infantiles motivos, lograba desarmar hasta la más dura de sus corazas.

Levantó la vista ligeramente para mirarla. Luego de tanto tiempo, Erwin tenía razón: las ojeras de Mikasa estaban fatales, su aspecto delataba un estrés galopante, y a pesar de todo, en ese rostro, y en esos ojos, seguía viendo lo que vio por primera vez de bebé, cuando abrió sus ojitos tras una siesta, y se encontró en los cálidos brazos de una mujer que lo mecía como un ángel: la mujer más hermosa del universo, o por lo menos del suyo; unos ojos que cansados y todo, tuvieron el poder de hacer que sus piernas temblaran y sus manos se volvieran de gelatina.

Tragó saliva y se controló, e inspiró y mejoró su postura con seguridad y altura.

—Muchas gracias, Mikasa— le dijo a la distancia, sin acercarse ni un solo paso, para no tentar a la suerte.

Luego de tanto tiempo de esquivar su cara, de ignorar sus palabras y de hablar como haciéndole un favor, Mikasa se regocijó escuchando como su muchacho le respondía algo en buenos términos, sin hostilidad, ni ese aire de adolescente al que nada le importaba, que había usado con ella desde hace tiempo; y su corazón inspiró recuperando el aire que le faltaba.

Aire que, por esas cosas de la vida, volvió a perder en menos de un minuto, cuando lo vio voltearse hacia su novia, tomarla por la cintura y besarla, con más gratitud que a ella misma por la fiesta sorpresa, de cuya organización apenas había participado; como si Petra tuviera más derecho a recibir al menos un abrazo, sólo por ser la novia.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a la multitud para ir hasta el equipo de música y sintonizar algún gran hit que pudiera animar su lamentable situación.

* * *

La inusual tarde y posterior noche procedió sin contratiempos y con total normalidad, con os adultos por un lado, formando una ronda como de costumbre alrededor de la pizza y las cervezas, y haciendo chistes sobre sus viejos años en la secundaria, rememorando viejos tiempos, algunos de los cuales citaban a Jean, y sus treintaidos confesiones, con sus correspondientes treintaidos rechazos. A Sasha interesada únicamente en arrebatarle a sus compañeros sus postres a la hora del almuerzo. A Erwin y su pequeña pandilla de delincuentes que Hanji un día ahuyentó como si de su madre se tratara, el día que le pidió que fuera su novio. A Armin y su experimento de calentar una lata de pegamento en el laboratorio para medir lo que tardaba en hacerse ácido, sin fijarse antes en la etiqueta del embace que advertía un alto nivel de inflamación (y que claro, terminó con resultado casi pirotécnicos). Y otra anécdotas un tanto más incómodas en las que uno tras otros deschababan a Jean acosando a Mikasa en el vestuario de las mujeres, en clase de deportes o en la biblioteca. Por supuesto que esos recordatorios terminaban con unos cuantos pisotones de pies por debajo de la mesa, cortesía de una celosa Sasha.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, Mikasa llamó a Rivaille y su grupo que jugaban al futbol en el patio trasero, vigilados desde las alturas de la ventana de la casa de atrás por la amargada de Rita. Todos entraron en caravana y se acomodaron como ya era tradición alrededor de un prominente pastel, decorado con un pañuelo azul hecho de glasé, al estilo traje de marinerito de secundaria, y las doce infaltables velas.

El simulacro de cumpleañero sonrió forzosamente, un poco apenado por tener que servir de anfitrión en una fiesta fuera de fecha, pero no le quedaba de otra. Idea suya no había sido.

Ya al final cuando todos se acercaron a él para saludarlos uno por uno, Mikasa amagó un casi beso en su mejilla que el pasó como si de una extraña se tratara, y le contó acerca del regalo que le tenía preparado, cuando se verdadero cumpleaños llegara.

Por primera vez en muchas semanas, Rivaille cambió la cara de perro continua, para mirar atónito a Mikasa, al enterarse de que a partir del próximo mes de enero, empezaría a formar parte de la tercera división de futbol amateur, del club oficial municipal.

* * *

El año tuvo el cierra que cualquier madre acaramelada quisiera guardar en sus álbumes de fotografías impresas especiales.

La graduación que la escuela primaria organizó fue realmente maravillosa: cada estudiante era llamado al escenario para recibir su diploma, y un regalo especial preparado por el concejo estudiantil como premio por su egresión; el mismo era una tierna bolsa de papel de seda en cuyo interior el contenido variaba entre lápices nuevos, un compás, o una regla triple con varios sistemas de medición.

Mikasa observaba entusiasmada desde su lugar, a pesar de que el sueño y el malestar corporal le pesaban toneladas, siempre con su cámara en mano.

El director dijo en voz fuerte y clara por el altavoz:

—"Ackerman Rivaille".

Precedido por otros tantos apellidos con la letra A.

El aludido se levantó bajo el lente de la grabadora de Mikasa que lo saludaba desde lejos, aunque él no la viera entre la multitud de las gradas.

Debía admitir que le escena le resultaba muy graciosa: el chico se veía increíblemente estúpido con ese birrete colorinche, fabricado como todos los demás por los de primer grado como participación especial en el acto; y su cara tampoco se podría olvidar: basta decir que tanto el vicedirector como los otros tres maestros que hacían entrega de los diplomas, retrocedieron unos pasos cuando él se acercó, temerosos de que fuera a arrancarles un pedazo de cara con los dientes, como un perro rabioso.

Otros chicos con los que Rivaille compartiría salón el siguiente año fueron llamados tiempo después, como Leonheart, Mayer, Braun, Fubar, Springer, o Bosart. Cuando el momento en que llamaran a Ral Petra llegó, el director en persona hizo una distinción especial, otorgándole él mismo una placa al "estudiante sobresaliente" de esa promoción. En simultaneo a eso, Mikasa vio a metros de ella como una pareja, más bien madura y de aparente buena posición económica aplaudía con pequeñas sonrisas en su rostro, que resaltaban más que nada por otros dos jovencitos, de unos 15 o 16 años cada uno, que saltaban, alentaban y aplaudían parados en sus sillas como si estuvieran en un concierto o algo parecido.

La mujer no tardó en reconocer al padre de su nuera de inmediato, y deducir que su acompañante —la más calmada— sería la madre. Sólo quedaba la incógnita de los otros dos.

Al finalizar el evento, se cruzó e intercambió escuetas conversaciones con caras conocidas, y no tanto, hasta lograr salir de la multitud y encarar el patio externo donde el entramado de graduados salió a saltar y arrojar sus horrendos birretes al aire, intercambiar botones, abrazarse y reír. Ella los miró ensimismada y conmovida, preguntándose cómo sería volver a experimentarlo, ya que en su momento, las circunstancias en que se veía sumergida su vida, no eran dignas de celebrarse.

Algunas chicas intercambiaban mensajes de texto, bolsitas de seda y otros objetos personales en sus despedidas, algunos chicos se golpeaban los hombros y restregaban las cabezas, como pícaros.

Cuando buscó a Rivaille con la vista, lo vio un poco más alejado del grupo, hablando con Ymir, y estrechando su mano en una especie de tregua. Eso la llenó de orgullo.

Así continuó mirándolo colarse en el pobo que sus compañeros había iniciado, cuando lo perdió de vista, justo al sentir una mano tocarla en el hombro queriendo llamar su atención.

Volteó para encontrarse con Petra, con una expresión bastante neutral que la miraba.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Se alejaron por los pasillos guiadas por la rubiecilla, hasta quedar frente a una solitaria puerta cerrada donde la niña se plantó, meditó un momento, y decidió empezar:

—Verás Mikasa. Vamos a poner las cosas más claras: sé que no te caigo bien, ni tú me caes bien a mí. Pero debemos intentar congelar la discordia aquí, para evitar seguir incomodando a Rivaille.

La morena la miró pasmada. No se esperaba un planteo tan maduro de su parte, y ahora precisamente.

—De acuerdo…— accedió arrastrando las palabras— ¿qué sugieres? ¿Qué no nos dirijamos la palabra? ¿Cómo Rivaille lo ha hecho conmigo desde el mes pasado?

—No, no me refiero a eso.

—¿Has sido tú, verdad? Terminaste convenciéndolo.

—Deja de decir tonterías— se enojó.

—¿Qué clase de extraña brujería le echaste a mi pequeño para que crea ahora, tan de la nada, que soy el bicho raro más repulsivo del universo, como para no hablarme? Haber…

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso— se defendió, ultrajada.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces debe ser casualidad que adoptara esa actitud conmigo desde el día en que pasó la noche en tu casa sin previo aviso y totalmente de la nada? —miró acusante a la niña.

—¡El único problema aquí eres tú!— se cabreó— ¡Tú eres la que necesita replantear su vida!

—¿Disculpa?

—¡¿Por qué no empiezas a dedicarte a buscar un esposo discente y duradero de una vez, y dejas de hacer de cuenta de que Rivaille lo es?! ¡Ya no es un bebé! ¡No puedes hacer de cuenta toda la vida que es un niñito al que tiene que proteger! ¡Porque de ese modo empeoraras su complejo de Edipo día tras día! ¡COMO YA LO HAS HECHO!

Mikasa enmudeció, aturdida y sorprendida.

—El único problema de Rivaille eres tú, TÚ no le has podido dar un _padre_ como se merece, TÚ lo has sobreprotegido, TÚ eres la que le mete esos estúpidos conceptos liberales en la cabeza. ¡Tú y solo tú!

—_Cállate…_— le pidió Mikasa en un susurro.

—¡NO, NO QUIERO CALLARME Y QUIERO QUE LO ENTIENDAS!

—_Por favor, ya cierra el pico— _sonó ofuscada, pero calmada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Petra abrió su boca para seguir, cuando notó que Mikasa se estaba tornando pálida.

—Oye… ¿te sientes bien? —reprimió su ira de un segundo para el otro al sonar sus alarmas de "algo anda mal".

—_No, la verdad… no me siento nada bien…— _balbuceó retrocediendo y apoyándose en la pares para evitar caerse.

—Mikasa, ¿Qu- ¿qué hago?— inquirió nerviosa.

—_Nada, nada… —_le negó con un gesto de su mano tranquilizándola—_ sólo escúchame ahora que puedes: Rivaille no es mi hijo, a pesar de que en un tiempo intenté hacer de cuenta de que lo era. Pero ahora caigo en la conclusión de que eso es imposible. _

Petra la escuchaba atenta pero desentendida.

—_Lo que yo piense o sienta por él, a ti no debe importarte un carajo ¿me entiendes? Es asunto mío. Y lo seguirá siendo, durante todo el tiempo que pueda aguantarlo dentro de mí. Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿bien?_

No le contestó.

—_Ahora, sé buena chica y hazme un favor…_

—¿…?

—_Cuando entre en convulsión, sostenme la cabeza ¿sí?_

Y fue lo último que pudo decir consiente, por lo menos por ese turbulento y memorable día.

* * *

**Okey, como explicar esto: he aquí, ya finalizado, el último capítulo de la "etapa 1", jejej no se asusten. Teóricamente este fic contendrá 2 etapas, entonces, a partir del próximo, veremos el muy conocido "timeskip", o salto temporal denominado por otros. Un plazo no muuuy largo, pero necesario para separar bien los dos bloques argumentales ^^.**

*****Segunda cosa importante: cuando saldrá el próximo capítulo? Indefinidamente, pero trataré de que no pase más de un mes. Voy a estar publicando un Two-shot nuevo: RivaMika claro, y este será como "el descanso" entre las dos mitades (en sentido figurado porque no voy a descansar nada xD), pero de verdad quería hacer un hueco de tiempo para escribirlo. Ojalá puedan chekarlo y comentarme que les pareció. Cabe aclarar que ese two-shot no tiene nada que ver con ésta historia, de hecho, es en el universo original de SNK. (Oh, y será lemon, **_**muy lemon**_**, así que cuidado ;)**

* * *

**REFERENCIAS:**

***Epifanía es la manifestación repentina de una verdad.**

***Hablo constantemente de psicología aquí, y la verdad es interesante. Si quieren pueden buscar el significado del "complejo de castración", y ampliar un poco más de lo que Armin dijo en el capítulo, si no entendieron nada ^^'**

***Determinista: el determinismo según la filosofía, es lo que irremediablemente ****pasará****, en algún momento, y es imposible de evitar.**

***Suplex, es un movimiento de lucha libre para voltear al rival, como vimos en el capítulo 54 del manga cuando Levi la usó. Pueden buscar el concepto, o videos donde se use.**

***Aunque sé que muchos de ustedes ya lo sabrás, un "pobo" es un término indígena de un apelotonamiento de gente, que lo solemos usar para referirnos a una multitud que salta, se empuja y se mueve descontroladamente en algún tipo de fiesta.**

* * *

**Los conceptos más importantes de hoy:**

**El Gran Cambio – Complejo de Edipo – Epifanía **

**Hoy no hay pregunta random, tan sólo quiero saber que les pareció ésta primera mitad, me he esforzado mucho escribiéndola :3 Así que coméntenme todas sus expectativas (que claro, no creo que sean muy diferentes a lo que yo planeo, a quien engaño? xDDD)**

**Los quiero mucho y gracias una vez más por leer, YUI~**


	13. Corazón delator

**No me lo van a creer! Nunca he pasado tanto tiempo sin publicar pero AL FIIIN!**

**HE VUELTO! Y lista para empezar mis vacaciones :D**

**Pregunta random: Alguien más aparte de mí sintió como un golpe en el estómago cuando dijeron que la 2º temp. De SNK sería para el 2016? Mierda! Que dolor!**

**Bueno, entonces… aaaaarrancó la segunda parte! Están listos? Como lo previne ya, esta etapa va a ser turbulenta, lo que la diferencia no solo temporalmente de la primera. Entonces, permítanme advertir esto sólo una vez más: lo que verán de aquí en adelante va a ser **_**fuerte**_**, no tanto para traumarlos, me imagino (espero), pero lo suficiente como para justificar que esto es un Rated M. Por lo tanto, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Segunda advertencia: nada de lo que pase de ahora en adelante lo improviso o imagino conforme a como se desarrolle (me explico?). Todo tiene un porqué, el argumento ya es uno y no lo voy a cambiar, es demasiado tarde para eso. Comentario a propósito del tema: esto lo aclaro una y otra vez porque me acompleja, en cierto sentido, cuando a un autor se lo critica por cambiar y poner y sacar cosas tan extremas, radicales y repentinas dependiendo de su conveniencia. Yo no hago eso, si no gusta lo que hago, o voy tan lento que llego a impacientar a los lectores, lo siento mucho u_u pero no es mi intención volverlo algo diferente de lo que ya pensé… a su tiempo, todos tendrán respuestas para todo… nee?**

**Música para el capítulo, que por cierto sólo tiene sentido si la escuchan en la anteúltima escena, y que por cierto usé abusivamente (?) como título del capítulo: watch?v=fNvij27gfuA**

**Oh! y Rivaille ya tiene 15 ;) Arikysan me hizo acordar de aclararlo.**

* * *

**Corazón delator**

Lunes, calor, dolor de cabeza. En la historia nunca hubo peor combinación para el mal humor, o al menos de eso estuvo segura Mikasa ese día.

Temprano y recién iniciada la primavera, fue brutalmente arrastrada por Mina a una peluquería de confianza al que la otra chica asistía regularmente para alinear sus puntas.

En su único día de franco en mucho tiempo, casi hora y media la pasó clavada a ese sillón con un espejo y un libro enfrente, y el peluquero detrás, con evidentes ganas de cotillear con ella pero rechazado con la más impenetrable barrera de frialdad que Mikasa nunca se esforzó tanto en mantener.

Al terminar y salir de allí, Mina, con su mejor humor post-tarde de compras, recalcó lo hermosa y renovada que se veía, con el cabello negro nuevamente corto hasta los hombros, pero ondulado y arreglado con buclera profesional. El efecto no duraría mucho, por supuesto.

Ella, sin inmutarse, intentó remar en un rio de miel cuesta arriba para sostener la euforia de su amiga.

—A ti también te queda lindo— y dibujó una sonrisa forzada.

—Oh, gracias. Tú te ves divina, o te verías, si cambiaras un poco la cara— insinuó.

—¿Qué tiene mi cara? —preguntó Mikasa desentendida.

—No has cambiado en meses esa cara de condenada a muerte. ¡Anímate! Para eso te invité a ir de compras.

—Gracias por tu noble intención, pero no entiendo qué esperabas con esto.

—¿No? ¿Acaso no te sientes diferente? ¿Renovada?

—Para nada— obvio su nuevo corte y peinado.

Tras varios intentos de hacerla sentir materialistamente completa con ropa nueva y algunos cosméticos, Mina desistió de seguir intentando, y horas más tarde, se despidieron en una intercepción de avenidas muy transitada por autos y peatones, donde la chica bajó las escaleras hacia el subte.

Mikasa miró la hora: casi las seis. Le había prometido a Rivaille pasar a buscarlo por el gimnasio del club cuando este terminara, en apenas minutos.

Apresuró el trámite y a paso ligero, llegó con cinco escasos minutos de anticipación a las puertas del _Sapporo Amateur Futbol Club_, que cruzó para encontrarse en la recepción, saludar a una señora que recibía llamadas, y pasar por la puerta vidriada de su izquierda hacia el gimnasio.

El mismo, extenso aunque de techo bajo, constaba de un primer sector de aparatos aeróbicos, y uno mucho más al fondo, casi llegando a la salida a las canchas, donde dominaban los de musculatura.

Caminó despacio sobre el pasillo de piso alfombrado que ahogaba el ruido de sus tacones, cuando la música de ambiente ya se había acabado, mirando a algún que otro muchacho que elongaba, se rehidrataba, o se retiraba. Por supuesto que no pasaba desapercibida, con su peinado y maquillaje, y vestido corto naranja con flores del mismo color, bastante impropios para el lugar.

Inspeccionando toda la estancia cuidadosamente con la mirada, vio hacia el final a un joven aún sentado en ese extraño conglomerado de metal con cables, mancuernas y pesas de hierro detrás, tirando de ellas y exigiendo sus brazos.

Rivaille de frente a ella, y a cierta distancia, aún no se había percatado de su presencia — probablemente tampoco de la hora—.

Ciertamente siempre la ponía nerviosa ir allí, y no la hacía muy seguido. Con mucho cuidado se aproximó a él, pero manteniendo su prudente distancia recomendada; no quería molestarlo ni que se sintiera apurado. Por tanto, se dedicó a mirarlo a una distancia segura, y esperar.

Rivaille estaba cambiado, era muy notorio ahora que podía verlo sin remera luego de tanto tiempo que en él rehuyó a ella. Cierto que la adolescencia despertaba ciertos pudores, pero lo único que había logrado era sorprenderla más ahora. Estaba más alto, por lo menos dos cabezas más que hace tres años, y tonificado; muy atractivo.

El tiempo y el entrenamiento se habían encargado de hacer lo suyo, y de eso Mikasa estuvo segura cuando se encontró repentinamente ensimismada, repasando cada borde de su cuerpo sudado, delineándolo desde la cintura hasta el cuello, y subiendo por su rostro parcialmente oculto entre una serie de mechones pegados a su cara por la transpiración.

"_Joder, que se volvió en verdad apuesto…"_ ¿Pero "apuesto" era la palabra? ¿Para ella por lo menos?

Cuando el muchacho terminó su tanda, se retiró de las mancuernas y, aun sentado en el aparato, tomó una toalla y se secó la cara, retirando el flequillo y dejando al descubierto sus oscuros ojos azules. A pocos metros de él, una mujer un poco descolocada consigo mismo retenía el aire ante esos ojos, la expresión de su cara, la barbilla más tensa; definitivamente un rostro mucho más maduro que le hizo tragar duro por un segundo, al mismo tiempo de sentir unas contracciones eléctricas involuntarias en todo su cuerpo del ombligo hacia abajo.

¡Por el santo padre de toda la hermosura!; de verdad que Mikasa se quedó ahí parada como idiota mirándolo, tan despistada y repentinamente alejada del mundo, y quizá nadando en azúcar líquida o nubes aromáticas, quien sabe.

Lo peor para ella fue cuando finalmente Rivaille subió la vista luego de desprender sus sensuales labios del pico de su botella de agua al verla.

Ella seguía con la vista clavada en ellos, mojados y brillantes, repasados por su lengua para secarlos, cuando de repente subió hasta sus ojos y se percató de que ya la había visto.

—Mikasa, estabas aquí… ¿Me esperaste mucho tiempo? —preguntó casual.

Esas palabras, si bien despreocupadas, resultaron un choque duro y contundente a su ensoñadora conciencia momentáneamente ausente, que se alarmó y exigió volver en sí para contestar cuanto antes y no parecer una completa colgada.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué? Ah, ¡AHH! ¡Sí!— sus palabras salieron a los tumbos— ¡Acabo de llegar! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Te espero! —y puso su bolso frente a ella sujetándolo con fuerza, como intentando levantar un escudo de protección.

Él se la quedó mirando dubitativo, pero obvio su desliz de concentración llevando una de sus manos al cabello para arrojarlo desordenadamente hacia atrás.

Eso fue definitivo. Mikasa se puso roja e hirviente como un fierro en las brasas, mordiendo sus labios. Atinó a darse vuelta e improvisar un dificultoso: —¡Te espero en la recepción!

Cuando la vio salir del gimnasio, se dirigió a las duchas y procuró apurarse para estar listo antes del horario de cierre; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se tardaba siempre en la ducha. Pero, pese a sus intentos de economizar jabón y shampoo, hacer locuras con sus rizos negros y apretar demás a la esponja, no lograría acelerar este proceso que era más como un ritual sagrado para él.

Bajo el agua tibia que lo bañaba, su mente se distraía, tal vez por minutos valiosos enteros, volviendo a las despampanantes curvas de Mikasa, a sus senos y a sus muslos, contorneados por ese tentador vestido, corto y apretado. Y el cabello estaba diferente… ya no era largo, estaba corto como a él le gustaba, pero ondulado. El cabello nunca le había importado demasiado. El mismo nunca más se dejó crecer el de la nuca, pero el cabello de Mikasa era especial, casi exótico, y olía bien. Por alguna jodida razón que le faltaba entender, siempre olía bien, cosa que él no lograba con permanencia.

Su inquietud tocó el punto álgido al percatarse de que su entrepierna se endurecía a cada segundo. Se reprochó a sí mismo e intentó distraerse, pero nada funcionaba; las imágenes provocativas sobrevolaban su cabeza desquiciándolo. Bajó la mano hasta su falo y lo sujetó con rudeza; estaba caliente y palpitante. Miró en todas direcciones como prevención: nadie quedaba ya en el vestuario, era bastante tarde, no corría peligro.

Empezó a subir y bajar su mano para incitarse, apoyando la otra mano en la pared y cerrando los ojos; era inevitable, masturbarse pensando en Mikasa era algo que ya tenía asumido desde hacía tiempo, de hecho, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho. Claro que en sus fantasías nunca la tocaba, no se atrevería; sólo se limitaba a idealizarla denuda, abierta de piernas, tocándose, o en cuatro patas y con el trasero en pompa, con sus pechos redondos de erguidos pezones rosados rebotando acompasadamente. El mismo movió su cadera empujando contra su mano, y se mordió el labio inferior para callar un gruñido.

Se estaba volviendo loco, o ya lo estaba, desde hacía años; sus amigos le habían mostrado cientos de películas porno, con las que conseguía entretenerse, por un rato nomás, antes de empezar a imaginarse a Mikasa en esas mismas situaciones y posturas.

Apresuró el ritmo de su mano, retiraba y recubría la piel de su cabecilla en cada envión, que desprendía humedad.

No concebía en su mente aún, la idea de perder la virginidad, menos aún la idea de hacerlo con Petra, y muchos menos aún la idea de manosearla o impregnarse en sus fluidos. La imagen le parecía chocante; no tenía que ver con que la rubiecilla fuera delgaducha y escuálida, o más plana que una puerta —bueno, tal vez un poco podía influir—, pero la sola idea de practicar sexo con ella, le parecía tan atractiva como meter la cara en el estiércol. Sobre todo después de _aquella_ experiencia.

Por lo tanto, sus desmedidos arrancones pasionales debían ser descargados en un amor platónico y no correspondido, originado en una mujer que representaba por lo menos una docena de tabúes, placeres prohibidos y romances escabrosos.

Cuando acabó, hubo de lavase la mano antes de proseguir con el resto de su cuerpo, con la respiración aún agitada, y sobre todo una inaudita frustración y fastidio.

Momentos luego volvió a la recepción, donde Mikasa lo esperaba. En lo que restó del día, volvería a casa caminando tranquilamente junto a ella, quien no le dirigiría ni una palabra ni una mirada siquiera, cosa que le pareció extraña y lo molestó bastante.

* * *

Lógico, de otra forma no podía ser. Sus primeros años de adolescencia fueron un sinfín de torturas mentales y bochornosas situaciones que incitaban su turbulento y trágico despertar sexual.

Ver la ropa interior de Mikasa tirada por ahí en su habitación; las tardes calurosas de verano cuando se paseaba por la casa luciendo una delgada y desgastada remera de tirantes transaparentada con los años, y unas bragas con forma de shorts estampados con fresas; cuando ella experimentaba alguna nueva receta para un postre y le pedía su opinión mientras lo hacía, extendiéndole dulce en una cucharilla que ella misma recién acababa de chupetear degustando; su olor a perfume y a mujer impregnado en todo el sillón luego de que pasar una noche de insomnio mirando películas; en fin, un sinfín de situaciones que llamaban a sus bajos instintos a través de calor y excitación.

Le constaba que nada de esto era intencional por parte de Mikasa; la verdad, su relación y convivencia no había cambiado absolutamente en nada. Él es el que había cambiado, y sobre todo su percepción de las cosas.

Su sangre bullía cada vez que algún tipejo —amigos o compañeros del trabajo, seguramente— venían a buscarla para salir alguna tarde o noche de fin de semana, y él, con el reducido o casi nulo poder que ejercía sobre ella, como mucho podía aspirar a verlos partir desde la ventana de su habitación, y gritarles que no vuelvan tarde o alguna de esas tremendas quilipolladas más propias de una madre pesada que de un adolescente.

Pero sin duda lo más recalcitrante, eran aquellas noches en que no volvía a casa a dormir, _en el mejor de los casos, p_orque el puesto número uno en su escala de cosas que lo hacía perder la razón de pura furia, era que volviera acompañada de algún tipo con el que luego se encerraba en su habitación, y lo siguiente para él consistía en alienarse en el reducido espacio virtual de sus juegos online, con el volumen a todo lo que daba, para no escuchar los gemidos y los golpes en la habitación contigua.

Eran, una por una, cosas con las que había aprendido a convivir sin rechistar, quejarse o hacer un escándalo.

No podía pedirle que se vistiera con más ropa, estaba en su casa y tenía toda la libertad del mundo.

No podía pedirle que dejara ese embriagador perfume, porque a él qué le importara lo que se pusiera o dejara de ponerse.

No podía pedirle que deje de salir con tipos que le duraran máximo una noche, porque era su vida.

No podía irse a los puños y aplicarles alguna llave mortal a esos patanes, porque iría al reformatorio, o la cargaría a ella con alguna demanda por daños físicos y esa mierda que ya le taladraba la cabeza horrores, desde el día en que por curiosidad empezó a investigar sobre leyes en los viejos libros de la universidad de Mikasa (por qué no decirlo: interesado más que nada en tema pedofilia, violación y penas).

Ante todo, lo primero que no podía pedirle, y nunca podría, era que dejara de ser tan desquiciantemente hermosa, o pedirle que deje de embelesarlo y provocarlo de esa manera, o pedirle cosas mucho más escabrosas... cosas sin nombre, con las que soñaba algunas noches en que despertaba acalorado, con la respiración entrecortada y con una potente erección entre las piernas.

* * *

Al volver a casa Rivaille supuso que lo mejor para airear su mente sería volar hasta su sofá y enfrascarse en otra interminable tanda de horas de la serie que le habían prestado en formato DVD, dejando a Mikasa con libertad de hacer… bueno, lo que sea que hiciera con normalidad una soltera de 35 años en su día libre y con un "hijo" adolescente que se dedicaba a lo suyo.

Para Mikasa las opciones no eran muchas: leer, conversar por mensajes con Sasha, escuchar la radio, desembolsar los pequeñeces que había adquirido ese día, darse una ducha, cambiarse el color de las uñas, tal vez leer un poco más, y dormirse. Después de todo, Rivaille ya le había dicho que no cenaría.

A eso de las 10, y con una toalla envolviéndole el cabello mojado, bajó a la cocina buscando algún dulce del refrigerador, sin despegar la vista de su teléfono, donde leía por internet con mucho interés unas buenas recomendaciones de libros. Bajando las escaleras, pudo ver el resplandor de la televisión llegar desde la sala: Rivaille planeaba desvelarse de nuevo viendo sus niñerías, o ya se habría quedado dormido sin querer. Lo ignoró y siguió en lo suyo; dejó el aparato sobre la mesa y se inclinó frente al refrigerador abierto, jugueteando con un dedo sobre su labio, y pensando si elegir unos muffins rellenos, un trozo de tarta de limón, o una copa de mousse de chocolate. Antes de decidirse por cualquier opción, su celular empezó a sonar detrás suyo recibiendo una llamada, y sin siquiera verificarla, la contestó.

—¿Hola?

—_Hola Mikasa. ¿Cómo estás? Soy Eren._

Tomó aire, todo el que pudo, y lo soltó en un suspiro de hartazgo.

—Hola Eren.

—_Lamento llamarte tan tarde, ¿te desperté?_

—No, descuida.

—_Bien entonces, sólo quería hablar contigo por la conversación que tuvimos en el café la otra vez, es que… creo que dejamos muchas cosas sin decir…_

—Yo no lo creo.

—_Bueno pues… siento que no fuiste del todo sincera conmigo. Yo de verdad te dije todo lo que pensaba, TODO._

Mikasa bostezó sin ruido y se cambió el celular de oreja mientras Eren hablaba.

—_Pero creo que me quedé con ganas de escuchar más de tu parte. No mentía cuando te dije que de verdad quería estar contigo, enserio quiero que volvamos, pero tú no dijiste ni "sí" ni "no"._

—En realidad, creo que fui mucho más clara de lo que tú llegaste a notar. Dije: que me sentía alagada, y que no guardaba rencores contra ti, y que te agradecía las flores, pero que NO quería continuar con eso.

—_¡Pero si tú fuiste la que estuvo de acuerdo con salir!_

—¡Pero porque tú insististe, lo nuestro está enterrado hace años, pero creí que necesitabas que te lo dijera en la cara para que lo entendieras!

—_¡Mikasa, por favor! No puedes mentirme, nunca has podido, ¡ni tampoco puedes mentirte a ti misma! ¡Te duele estar sola! ¡Te duele no tener a nadie! ¿Crees que no se lo deprimida que has estado este tiempo? ¡Necesitas que esté contigo!_

—¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí! ¡Y deja de pretender que lo haces!

—_¡Déjate de insolencias y estupideces! ¡Yo sé más de ti que tú misma! ¡No me subestimes!_

—¡Deja de acosarme porque no obtendrás nada bueno de mí! ¡Te lo digo por última vez! ¡BASTA YA!

—_¡Tú no puedes ni podrás olvidar nunca lo que tuvimos! ¡¿Escuchas?! ¡Ya verás que-_

**pup pup pup**

El tono de llamada interrumpida se escuchó en el teléfono cuando Rivaille irrumpió de la nada y se lo quitó a Mikasa de las manos para cortar.

La miró taciturno con el aparatito en la mano, comprobando en el rostro de la mujer, esa inescrutable mezcla de nervios, enojo y miedo.

—¿No te había dicho ya, que no le atiendas?

—Suena fácil decirlo— se defendió ella.

—Cambia tu número. Compra otro teléfono.

—Volverá a conseguirlo, siempre lo hace. No me deja en paz— le arrebató su celular de las manos al chico para salir de la cocina nerviosa.

Pero sólo consiguió que él la siguiera de cerca.

—Debes denunciarlo, es fácil, hasta en tus libros dice cómo.

—¡No creo, que puedas entender la situación, Rivaille! —se volteó exasperada.

—¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Por qué no puedo entenderla? Un tipo te está acosando a diario desde hace años y no te deja vivir tranquila. ¡Sólo ve con la policía!

—¡Es que no quiero darle ese nivel de gravedad! ¿Imaginas lo que sería capaz de hacer si lo denuncio?

—Nada que la policía no pueda manejar. ¡Ve con Erwin! ¡Él puede ayudarte!

—¿Con qué pruebas? ¿Cómo? ¡No sé ni cómo hace para seguirme pero lo logra! ¿Y si te hago caso? ¿Y si lo denuncio y lo encuentras inocente? Si queda libre… ¿no piensas qué haría?

—Me gustaría ver que se atreviera a ponerte una mano encima… porque sería lo último que haría.

—¡Ves! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ahí estás tú también! ¡Tú te vas a meter en esto! ¡Y no quiero! ¡Pero como eres un cabeza dura lo harás! ¡Y si tu llegas a salir lastimado por mis problemas… YO…!

—¿TÚ QUÉ? —la agarró fuerte de la muñeca para atraerla hacia él, dejándola a solo centímetro de su cara. —¿Qué harías? ¿Te matarías? ¿ME matarías? ¿Lo matarías A ÉL?

¡¿Qué locura estabas por decir?!

Se quedó muda ante sus penetrantes y filosos ojos acusadores.

—Lo siento… — su voz se quebró.

El soltó su muñeca.

—No quería… te juro… yo no haría nada de eso… yo sólo quiero… yo no quiero que te pase nada Rivaille.

—Sí, ya lo sé— lo obvió él volteándose. —Mira, hemos tenido esta discusión muchas veces, no me excluyas de un tema que _por derecho_ me incumbe. Yo voy a ayudarte tanto como se me antoje a resolverlo, ¿estamos? —la miró sobre su hombro, y la vio llorando, de nuevo.

—Aham… —se secó las lágrimas, acomplejada. Odiaba tener que llorar frente a él a estas alturas; odiaba mostrarle su debilidad; pero odiaba más que nada que la viera tan perturbada por tenerlo cerca.

El bufó.

—¿Quiere ver conmigo una película? —sugirió más despejado.

Ella se recompuso enseguida y asintió aún con su acongojada cara. Ellos siempre arreglaban las cosas así: con alguna película nocturna, acompañada de comida chatarra o algo de esa basura comprada que tanto les gustaba.

Contrario a muchas ocasiones anteriores, ahora perdidas en solo recuerdos, cada uno se acomodó en su mitad del sillón, en extremos bien opuestos, procurando no disminuir la distancia que los separaba del otro ni por accidente, mientras se pasaban un plato de trufas que compartían y miraban un clásico de los '80 que a Mikasa le gustaba mucho a pesar de no ser de su género de preferencia: Fame.

—Eh, oye— dudó Rivaille tratando de romper el silencio incómodo.

—¿Qué?— respondió ella expectante.

—Quería saber… si, te gustaría… porque los chicos y yo íbamos a… y bueno, como son vacaciones… pensé que no tendrías nada que hacer…

—Rivaille.

—¿Qué?

—No te entiendo nada— se rió.

—Yo tampoco me entiendo— rió el también. —Lo siento, sólo quería comentarte que saldríamos con unos amigos al centro comercial la semana que viene, y no es como que me enorgullezca mucho aparecerme por ahí con "mi mami" como si tuviera cuatro años, pero te veía muy sola y aburrida este último tiempo, así que pensé en invitarte a que vengas.

—¿Yo? ¿Salir contigo y tus amigos? —lo miró descolocada.

Él se ruborizó. Hasta pudo ponerse en su lugar y comprender lo loco que sonaba.

—Bueno, sólo te lo comenté. Sí, fue ridículo, lo sé.

—Iré con todo gusto— se acomodó en el sillón de nuevo en su lugar con regocijo.

—¿En serio?

—Claro— le aseguró sonriendo. —Puede ser interesante.

—Pues, excelente… creo— volvió la vista a la película.

* * *

La tarde del sábado de la semana siguiente fue un claro ejemplo, de una experiencia de supervivencia extrema, no apta para aquellos que ostentaran muy poca paciencia, como Mikasa, por ejemplo.

El día empezó bien: ella y Rivaille llegaron al centro comercial más visitado del distrito comercial de Sapporo, a eso de las once de la mañana. Entraron y esperaron pacientemente a metros de la entrada, en una curiosa fuente de aguas danzantes, mientras miraban con asombro la enormidad de esa mole de por lo menos ocho pisos, enormes ventanales y carteles luminosos con marcas conocidas anunciándose.

Apenas de a uno o dos, los muchachos, y para sorpresa de Mikasa, muchachas, fueron apareciéndose a distintos horarios, más que nada, dependiendo del antojo de cada uno.

Habiéndose conformado un consistente grupo de por lo menos nueve personas (sin contarla), pudieron dar inicio a sus actividades juveniles, que se caracterizaban por ser: un 30% pérdida de tiempo en banales conversaciones de amoríos, durante el rato que tomaron unos helados; 20% de tiempo perdido en el baño (que aumentaba en el caso de las mujeres); 10% movilizándose por toda la larga y ancha extensión del lugar para mirar vidrieras, atracciones y otras curiosidades; 5% burlándose alternadamente de las payasadas de los chicos en la edad del pavo, que pedían implícitamente a gritos algo de atención de las chicas; y el restante 35%, en uno de los eventos fundamentales que motivaron la salida del día: la nueva pista de patinaje sobre hielo inaugurada hace días en la anteúltima planta.

Cabe aclarar, que cada quince a treinta minutos, un nuevo integrante se sumaba al grupo, habiendo llegado tarde, como era de esperarse por los demás, terminando al final del día con algo más del doble de la gente que lo había empezado. Todo esto durante unas seis horas de corrido que Mikasa soportó, manteniéndose callada, mirando más bien de lejos, y aprovechando la oportunidad de realizar un estudio profundo, avanzado y completo sobre el comportamiento y la convivencia entre esos curiosos animales que la gente denominaba "adolescentes".

Por supuesto, no faltó el que se percató de que esa "extraña mujer" que iba con ellos a todas partes era la "madre de Rivaille"; la conocían de reuniones y actos en la escuela unos, y tardes en casa de Rivaille otros. Estos mismos preguntaron sin demasiado interés el porqué de su presencia, a lo que su anfitrión se limitó a contestar un desabrido y escueto: —Estaba aburrida y tenía ganas de venir.

Él mismo no se salvó de alguna que otra broma, que hablaba de "nenes que no podían salir si sus mamis no los llevaban de la correa", u "casos de hombres que continuaban viviendo con sus madres a los 40", o "respetados y honorables campeones del club de lucha de la escuela, en paralelo con prestigiosos jugadores de las inferiores de Sapporo futbol Club, que por esas cosas de la vida, aún necesitaban que sus madres los guiaran para no perderse en los lugares públicos". No hace falta aclararlo: muchos de esos chistes se remataban con un puñetazo de Rivaille directo al mentón del bromista estrella.

Habiéndose pagado cada uno su correspondiente entrada, accedieron en malón a la pista de patinaje, refrigerada y friolenta, y se descontrolaron de inmediato para hacer fila y pedir patines.

Mikasa se sentó en la gradas bajas a un lado en medias y con sus botas en la mano, con la paciencia que demandaba se colocó un patín y luego el otro, y una vez que se los hubo colocado, hecho un primer vistazo rápido al resto de los visitantes.

Un grupo de seis chicos se habían quedado sentados definitivamente, con hamburguesas en las manos y con la plena convicción de no pisar el hielo ese día; otro grupo de varones entre los que se incluía Rivaille, terminó de prepararse y salió disparado hacia la pista de inmediato, donde sonaban alternadamente temas musicales de ambientación; él y otros dos, dieron con sus caras en el hielo en apenas tres segundos de haber entrado, los otros, salían deslizándose hacia el centro mientras se reían. Mikasa no pudo evitarlo, ver al mocoso que discutía con ella por el control del televisor todos los días, darse con la nariz en el frío suelo, le hizo pegar carcajadas.

Podría decirse que ninguna de las chicas tuvo problemas en general; aunque excepcionalmente alguna perdía el equilibrio bastante estúpidamente y debía ser sujetada por la cintura desde atrás por otro muchacho, al que esa misma recibía con una sonrisita boba en la cara un rubor un tanto exagerado. Mikasa supuso desde luego que todo era parte de su macabro plan por ganar atención masculina, de un modo no tan directo; a su edad, las artimañas adolescentes eran casi de manual.

Volvió su vista a Rivaille, quien junto con otro chico igual de moreno y paliducho como él, se apoyaban mutuamente tratando de pararse, sin demasiado éxito.

—¿Qué pasa Rivaille? ¿Dónde están esos reflejos ninja? —se burló uno que pasó a su lado deslizándose sin inconvenientes.

El aludido le mostró el dedo del medio y se miró fijamente con su compañero caído y en la misma situación.

—Tomoki, es ahora o nunca— declaró Rivaille con toda su seriedad, mientras su amigo asentía.

En cuanto pudo poner los pies rectos y enderezar sus rondillas de un envión, sintió una presencia pasar a su lado a velocidad récord y tomarlo de las manos para impulsarlo hacia adelante con violencia.

—¡HOLA PEQUITO! ¡PERDÓN POR LLEGAR TARDE! ¡YA VINE A RESCATARTE! —le gritó Petra en un saludo por demás eufórico tratando de ayudarlo a avanzar, viéndolo de frente.

—¡No no no no! ¡Suéltame Petra, vas a hacer que me caiga! —le soltó las manos aterrorizado de verse repentinamente avanzando hacia adelante sobre el hielo. En cuanto lo hizo, calló de nuevo hacia atrás aterrizando sobre sus posaderas.

—¡Mi amor! ¡¿Te hiciste daño?! —se paró a ayudarlo.

Mikasa descompuso su gesto en cuanto reconoció a la distancia a la cría rubia. Claro, debió haber imaginado que tarde o temprano aparecería, pero hubiera preferido que fuera tarde, más tarde, más más tarde.

A escalones de distancia de ella, a su espalda, dos de los muchachos que habían decidido pasar del hielo, la miraban empedernidamente, cuchicheando entre sí, haciendo comentarios subidos de tono que ella no pudiera escuchar, referidos puntualmente a sus pechos y su trasero, con caras libidinosas y sugerentes.

Cuando se cansó de ver las manos de Petra sujetando y apretando a Rivaille por un lado o por otro para ayudarlo inútilmente a patinar, Mikasa optó por despejar su mente y salir a la pista ella misma. Caminó con torpeza, tan solo hasta el borde donde terminaba la alfombra, y un escalón más abajo empezaba el hielo, donde puso los pies y salió impulsada hacia adelante como si volara.

En segundo ya estaba en la otra punta, dando un giro bien abierto para no chocar contra la barrera y volver en la dirección contraria; rápidamente se impulsó con más velocidad esquivando una serie de obstáculos (las demás personas) que se interponían en su camino, y no se movían tan rápido como ella. Tanto Rivaille como sus fanfarrones amiguitos la miraron descolocados; ninguno se esperaba que "la señora" saliera a patinar "a su edad", pero se llevaron una sorpresa. Cuando llegó al otro extremo volvió a girar, ignorando completamente a la masa de ojos que ahora la seguían muy atentos, y enfiló de inmediato hacia un claro que vio cerca del centro, donde tenía lugar suficiente para intentar algo más divertido que sólo deslizarse. Rivaille la siguió nervioso de que se callera, y creyó que le daría un infarto cuando la vio girarse patinando hacia atrás; lo primero que pensó fue que se caería, pero no. A modo casi profesional llegó al claro y abrió una pierna, seguido de los brazos, flexionó las piernas y en menos de lo que al chico le dio la conciencia para darse cuenta, Mikasa ya había efectuado su Toe Salchow sin ningún contratiempo, para luego reacomodarse y volver a avanzar mirando al frente. El alma le volvió al cuerpo al chico, pero volvió a irse de nuevo cuando de improvisto volvió a hacerlo con tanta naturalidad como si respirara. Rivaille volvió a respirar tranquilo cuando terminó; ella parecía saber lo que hacía, no se haría daño, no debía preocuparse tanto, y en todo caso, estaba ahí junto la enfermería ante cualquier eventualidad.

Petra por el contrario, liberó a Rivaille cinco minutos para dedicarse a "imitar" medianamente la exhibición de Mikasa. Enderezó su postura y avanzó, giró y se paseó por aquí y por allá con gráciles movimientos muy agradables a la vista, obteniendo otro pequeño conjunto de miradas curiosas. En cuanto llegó a la par de Mikasa, ésta la ignoraba patinando hacia adelante, y siempre hacia adelante, con la mirada al frente, muy calmada y a mermada velocidad. Petra le empezó a dar vueltas alrededor, dibujando círculos en el hielo que la encerraban, y cada vez se hacían más pequeños.

—Hola Mikasa— la saludó con tono juguetón.

—Hola Petra— respondió cortada, sin mirarla más que cuando le pasaba por adelante en sus vueltas.

—¿Cómo estas, Mikasa?

—Muy bien, Petra— usó el mismo tono apático.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Mikasa?

—Lo que quieras, Petra.

Ambas se pararon en cuanto la niña se detuvo justo frente a ella obligándola a frenarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Acompaño a Rivaille. Él me invitó.

—Y tú aceptaste como si nada.

—¿Algún problema?

—Uno no, una lista de problemas.

—Ve a hablar con él, yo no soy ventanilla de quejas— y la rodeó para seguir su camino, pero la chica la siguió empecinada.

—¿Acaso te aclaró, que sería una salida de _adolescentes_?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y entonces? ¿No tenías otros amigos con quien ir a jugar a las cartas, o al tejo, o a tejer escarpines?

Mikasa se paró esta vez a voluntad.

—¿Me estás diciendo vieja?

—¡No, para nada! —Se mofó— Sólo pensaba que un centro comercial repleto de jovencitos no es un lugar para señoras como tú.

—¿Y dónde sería un buen lugar? ¿Un centro de actividades para jubilados? —le siguió el chiste.

—Por ejemplo— le sonrió burlona.

Mikasa la volvió a esquivar molesta. No pasaría otro día peleándose con Petra como una mocosa; no se rebajaría a su altura, ya no tenía edad para eso; sólo se divertiría.

Pero la rubia le seguía patinando alrededor, e insistía.

—¡No me digas que por fin te llegó la crisis de la mediana edad!

—¡Cállate Petra! ¿No tienes nada más divertido que hacer que reñir con "una señora como yo"? ¡Ve con tus amigos y déjame tranquila sólo por hoy! —trató de deshacerse de ella yendo en otra dirección.

—Sólo quisiera entenderlo, para luego irme: ¿por qué cada vez que salgo con Rivaille, tú me persigues como una maldición constantemente? ¿Por qué siempre estás, en presencia o en espíritu?

—Pues si te sientes perseguida por mí aunque no esté, creo que deberías empezar a hacer terapia.

—Esa no es la respuesta que quería— se le volvió a cruzar para frenarla.

—Bueno, haber: me pareció una excelente oportunidad de estudiar los comportamientos de tu especie de cerca, una ocasión única e irrepetible, así que acepté a venir. Y créeme que no me he decepcionado: ver cómo te comportas con el resto de los muchachos, es como presenciar el ritual de apareamiento de un pavo real.

Esta vez fue Petra quien se detuvo.

—¿Me estás diciendo… _perra en celo_?

—¡No, para nada!— se mofó imitándola— Mmm… bueno, sí— se burló.

—Vete a la mierda— murmuró la rubia y enseguida se volteó para alejarse por fin de ella.

—Oye Petra, deberías cambiar la marca de tus protectores, te manchaste los pantalones con sangre— finalizó Mikasa volteándose y yéndose en la dirección contraria.

La chica se sobresaltó y nerviosa se tapó su parte trasera con las manos como pudo, para intentar ir hasta la salida de la pista sin ser vista.

Mikasa también salió, por el otro extremo, regodeándose y con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios. En verdad no tenía ninguna mancha, pero intuyó tan sólo que se encontraba en sus días, y tiró esa bomba al aire nada más que para ver su reacción; y no erró, efectivamente tenía un olfato inhumano, o un sexto sentido para esas cosas, no por nada dicen que el Diablo sabe más por viejo que por Diablo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, el mismo malón alborotador se movilizó hasta la zona de los restaurantes y las cafeterías a tomar varias mesas, juntarlas, rodearlas de sillas, y armar un comité de la ONU desorganizado, gritón y llamativo, que no pasaba desapercibido a los ojos de ningún transeúnte. Mikasa por cierto, se quedó a una preventiva distancia de tres mesas de todos ellos.

Algunos pidieron café, otros capuchinos, otros malteadas, y ella solamente un té de durazno. La conversación parecía animada, pero no se atrevía a intervenir en ella. Ocasionalmente algún chico se volteó a verla, sin demasiado interés, sólo para comprobar que seguía ahí, pero se volvían luego de hacerlo.

—Muy bien, ¡que dé un paso al frente el que quiera ser el primero que defenestre al profesor de literatura antigua!

—Con gusto presentaré los cargos: se acusa al viejo calvo y barrigón de ser 1) un irritante malcogido 2) un violador reprimido que aprueba a las chicas con buen trasero 3) un solterón de 40 años que pasas sus días en la soledad de las Ovas hentai.

Todo el grupo rió y golpeó la mesa para festejar la ocurrencia. Mikasa, un poco más lejos, escuchó; rió al principio, pero se sintió un poco herida de orgullo al final.

—Bien, ¡ahora voy yo! Acuso a la perra de matemáticas de ser 1) una vieja recalcitrante que solo maneja dos conceptos en su diccionario: "estás reprobado" y "ustedes no saben lo que es la vida de un adulto"— hizo voz de vieja, y todos dieron carcajadas que los hacía soltar lágrimas. —2) También se la pasa fumando en sus descansos como una chimenea industrial y comiendo pastel con chocolate, luego se queja de que está gorda y tiene mala salud— y todos, volvieron a reír felicitando las ocurrencias del brillante stand up (sentado), —3) Su marido la engaño con una mujer más joven y se pasó toda la jodida clase hablándonos de él, ¡más ridícula no podía ser!

Mikasa apretó los puños bajo la mesa y se mordió el labio escuchándolos. Cierto era que de niña también hablaba esas cosas de sus malnacidos profesores, pero hasta éste punto aún no podía creer que seres tan crueles, pudieran ser amigos de Rivaille.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Yo quiero imitar al loco de historia universal!

—¡Déjame terminar a mí primero!

El descontrol era el que mandaba en la mesa, tanto que las meseras temían acercarse a ellos a preguntar si se les ofrecía algo.

Rivaille permaneció muy callado entre todos ellos, no haciendo caso de muchos de sus chistes, por muy divertidos que parecieren, hasta ser convocado a decir el suyo propio.

El sorbió un poco de su té con leche y dijo serenamente.

—Descubrí al profesor de deportes masturbándose, con unos pantalones de gimnasia que obviamente no eran suyos, en el depósito de pelotas.

Todos aullaron en sorpresa pero también aplaudieron felicitando a Rivaille por sumar puntos a favor de echar de la escuela, a ese tipo que los hacía correr por horas y horas, de una vez por todas.

Mikasa empezó a sentirse incómoda y un poco fuera de lugar, pero no quiso darle el gusto a Petra de verla levantarse e irse de ahí sola, dejando a Rivaille entre sus garras.

El barullo continuó con la misma intensidad con la que empezó. En medio del ida y vuelta de comentarios, Petra le habló al oído a Rivaille.

—¿Es que tu mamá no puede quitarte los ojos de encima ni un segundo? —preguntó casi destilando veneno.

—¿De qué hablas? —no se atrevió a girarse hacia donde la mujer estaba sentada.

—Te está mirando. _Todo el tiempo_ te está mirando

—_Nos_ está mirando

—NO, ¡sólo te mira a ti! —gritó en tono de susurro. —Cuando me levanté para ir al baño y volví, seguía mirándote. Agradece que yo la conozca, porque cualquier otra persona podría tomarla por una acosadora obsesionada y denunciarla.

—Tsk… no tienes idea de lo que es un acosador.

Rivaille hizo a sus dientes rechinar de impaciencia. Quería en verdad voltearse a ver si realmente Mikasa lo estaba viendo, pero más exactamente, _cómo_ lo estaba viendo. En verdad no sabía si sentirse acosado… o feliz. No pudo controlar sus propios gestos cuando en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de bobo incomparable, que gracias al cielo ninguno de sus amigos vio.

—En cualquier caso, ¿qué haces_ tú_ mirándola a ella?

—¡Es que me pone de los nervios! ¿Por qué la trajiste? ¿No habíamos quedado ya, en no mezclar vida amorosa y vida familiar? ¿Tanto te cuesta cortar el cordón, que te cagas en lo que tu novia te pide? —acusó molesta, pero lo hizo a él molestarse más, ya que la fulminó con los ojos.

—¡Oigan! ¡Tengo una idea más divertida! ¡¿Y si invitamos a la señora Ackerman a charlar con nosotros?! —se paró uno de golpe.

Todos apoyaron la idea y Mikasa se ruborizó cuando de repente y sin aviso, se vio sitiada y acosada por una horda de jovencitos que le pedían que se acercara a la mesa con ellos, que la tomaron de los brazos y arrastraron hasta allí, y que la sentaron rodeada de los principales pillos hazme reír, los que dirigían la orquesta de bromistas ocurrentes que era esa mesa.

Ahora en verdad estaba acorralada, y se sentía intimidada cuando todo el mundo empezó a preguntarle cosas raras, para seguramente reírse de sus inocentes respuestas, como cuántos años tenía, si tenía novio, si lo hacía muy seguido, o no lo hacía, que cómo eran sus profesores de la secundaria, que cómo son sus jefes ahora…

Rivaille no vio el peligro suficiente como para intervenir y "rescatarla" de los orangutanes de sus amigos, hasta que empezaron efectivamente las preguntas que lo condicionaban, y todo se fue al carajo.

—¡Oiga! ¡Óigame señora Ackerman! ¡Contésteme a mi primero! Quiero saber… —todos se callaron medio minuto para escuchar, —¿a qué edad Rivaille dejó de mojar la cama?

La estampida de risas fue general, salvo por el aludido y su tutora.

—Ah… Eh… Bueno, pues… no lo recuerdo, ahora, exactamente.

—¡A mí! ¡A mí! ¡Yo quiero preguntar! —Se entusiasmó una chica, —¿es verdad lo que dicen, de que es un otaku de closet?

—¿De closet? —preguntó Mikasa confundida.

Rivaille tenía ganas de pegarse un tiro en ese mismo lugar.

—O sea, que lo es, y no quiere admitirlo.

—¡Ah! —la mujer se avergonzó de no captar el hilo de las preguntas con rapidez. —Bueno, sí es otaku, si a eso se refieren: tiene juegos, mangas y algunos posters en su habitación, pero no llega a ser una obsesión, a mi parecer.

Todos hicieron un "oooOOOHHH!" exagerado, y otra chica tomó la iniciativa de preguntar.

—¡Ahora yo! ¡Ahora quiero saber algo yo!

—Concedo la palabra a Lymm— dijo uno de los bromistas estrellas como un juez.

—Quiero saber… ¿Rivaille ha tenido alguna novia antes de Petra?

Hubo otro gran "oooOOOHHH!" generalizado y la aludida se puso como las pavas calientes mirando a Mikasa.

Rivaille claro, seguía con ganas de que le callera un meteorito de encima.

—Pues, no… a menos que no me la haya presentado.

—Ah… —dijo la chica, con algún que otro vestigio de alivio.

—¡Yo tengo una pregunta! —saltó la siguiente chica.

Mikasa empezó a tener la dura convicción de que lo único que pretendían sacarle era información sobre él, así que se puso en plan "cuando me provocan, puedo llegar a ser una bruja", y decidió que toda chica que iría hacia ella por lana, se volvería esquilada.

—Pregúntame— aseguró más entusiasmada.

—¿Cómo fue el primer beso de Rivaille? —gritó la descarada.

Ese fue un golpe bajo. Okey, estaba preparada para devolver pelotas calientes, pero no cosas así.

Inconscientemente jugó con sus dedos nerviosa, porque sabía la respuesta, pero también sabía todo lo que conllevaba decirla.

Ni si quiera se atrevió a buscar la mirada de Rivaille en el momento en que contestó tan bajito que todos tuvieron que hacer silencio entierro para escucharla:

—Pues, verás… en realidad… él me besó cuando tenía 5 años… pero fue una cosa de niños, ¡tú ya sabes! —aclaró riéndose nerviosa.

Esta vez el silencio se mantuvo de forma extraña y misteriosa.

Petra se la quedó mirando aturdida.

Rivaille se había tapado la cara con una mano, y aunque su gesto siguiera inmutable, todo parecía indicar que pedía a gritos el "trágame tierra".

La audiencia de adolescentes se vio repentinamente bipolarizada: mientras una parte empezó a reír tomándolo como un chiste más de los muchos que había escuchado esa tarde, la otra parte ponía caras de asco o descontento.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué envidia! —comentarios dos chicos que la miraban de frente a pocos metros de ahí; los mismos que casualmente la miraban con expresión enfermiza en las gradas de la pista de patinaje.

—Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que Petra no fue la primera— se tranquilizó otra chica riendo con su amiga de al lado.

—Oye, oye, sabemos que hace años que te le quieres tirar encima a Rivaille, pero no tienes que ser tan directa, Petra está aquí ¿sabías? —bromeó otro chico junto a ella.

—Si, además de su madre— la señaló otro chico riéndose.

Mikasa se atrevió a levantar la vista por primera vez para mirar a Rivaille, pero la respuesta que obtuvo de él fue más destructiva que una bomba atómica; en ella sin necesidad de palabras, se leía a la perfección:

"_¿Por qué cada vez que estamos tú y yo, con un grupo de gente alrededor, terminas mancillando mi reputación?"_

Se sintió tremendamente estúpida, y presidió no seguir contestando a lo que le preguntaban, no importa cuánto insistieran. Por suerte no fue difícil ya que de inmediato se cansaron de ella, de Rivaille y de molestar con preguntas incómodas, y todos se pusieron a hacer críticas destructivas hacia las últimas películas que cada uno había visto

Petra rompía sus uñas de tanto morderlas con coraje; si había algo que le molestaba más que esa mujer llamara más la atención que ella, era que se atreva a tocar su orgullo, y su orgullo había sido destrozado en ese momento; necesitaba arrojar una bomba aún más estruendosa para rematarla.

Se aferró fuerte al brazo de su novio, encolerizada pero con una sonrisa que inspiraba temor, y habló lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Oye Boooon! ¡Te quiero contar algo que tal vez les interese~! —insinuó.

Todos pusieron sus ojos sobre ella inmediatamente para ver con qué salía ahora.

—Me había dicho que, cuando pasara a segunda base, querías que te contara los detalles— apretó aún más el brazo de Rivaille, que se puso tenso bajo el tacto de sus rojizas uñas. —Pues, ¿aún tienes ganas de escuchar?

Mikasa tumbó su cabeza algo confundida.

—¿Qué es "segunda base"? —preguntó.

Rivaille tragó duro.

El chico que Mikasa tenía alado la codeó y la miró con expresión obvia.

Entonces solo pudo pensar lo peor.

—Petra, no hicimos nada y es la peor idea del mundo contarlo aquí— la atajó Rivaille enojado y nervioso.

La mujer morena sintió su sangre helar, sintió que le bajo la presión y los oídos se le taparon y chillaron con fuerza, como si su cuerpo supiera perfectamente que _no_ _tenía que oír eso._

—Hay, por favor mi amor, estamos entre amigos, en confianza, al menos déjame decirles a ellas.

—¿Estás loca? —la tomó de la muñeca tan fuerte que la niña pensó que se la rompería.

Cuando subió la vista, aturdida por el dolor, vio en él ojos que le decían con toda seriedad, que _por su bien,_ no abriera la boca.

Inmediatamente siguiente a eso, todo el mundo vio a Mikasa pararse en su lugar, con una más que obvia sonrisa de muñeca de platico impresa en el rostro, que francamente los hizo asustar un poco.

—Disculpen, creo que se meterán en un terreno un poco escarpado para mí. Mejor yo me voy, ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo cosas que hacer en mi hogar. Fue un _placer_ haberlos conocido a todos, y nos vemos en otra ocasión, adiós— dijo como una grabadora pasa-casetes en tono absolutamente monótono y uniforme, y tan rápido que nadie pudo agregar nada, se fue de allí.

Petra se acomodó mejor en su silla en señal de conformidad, Rivaille la miró con cara de "y te saliste con la tuya", y el resto prosiguió como si nada, evitando el tema de la segunda base.

* * *

Mikasa caminó alejándose cada vez más del sector gastronómico del piso 5º, sus pies le exigían acelerar pero no sabía por qué. Sus facciones estaban endurecidas y neutrales, acordes a su despejada mente en blanco. Sentía la necesidad inconsciente e imperiosa de irse a otro lugar, donde sea; cualquier lugar estaría bien si no era ese.

Caminó por una zona de corredores con tiendas a un lado y barandillas al otro, donde cualquiera que se asomaba podía ver todos los pisos hacia abajo.

Cuando frenó esa huida, se acercó a ella y la tomó con ambas manos para asomarse; abajo la gente caminaba, había fuentes de agua internas, y puestos de comida ambulantes. Respiraba agitada por la carrera contra nadie, sus manos se apretaban contra los caños del pasamano hasta quedar blancas y por alguna razón, su corazón palpitaba exaltado.

Estaba nerviosa y no sabía porque.

Tenía claro que había quedado ciertamente horrorizada luego del encuentro cercano con esa pandilla de desubicados y maleducados que se hacían llamar los amigos de Rivaille, pero por el resto, no le correspondía opinar.

Estaba enojada, estaba furiosa y su sangre hervía en ese vaivén descontrolado hacia su corazón que parecía estrujársele en el pecho, y lo atribuyó a que los encontronazos con Petra siempre le provocaban lo mismo, pero esto fue demasiado, fue diferente, fue como la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Mirando a lo profundo, vio caer de repente unas pequeñas gotas hacia el abismo.

Sentía que le costaba respirar, y le dolían los ojos y la garganta.

Recién ahora caía en la cuenta de que estaba llorando —o intentando inútilmente no hacerlo—.

Pero no lo justificaba, era, después de todo, asunto suyo haber ido ese día, cuando perfectamente podría haberse negado. No se esperó en ningún momento terminar tan destrozada como ahora se sentía.

¿Y lo otro? ¿Qué habían querido decir con segunda base?

Se hacía la idiota o desentendida a propósito, porque _sabía a qué se referían_, pero no quería admitirlo, considerarlo, ni si quiera atreverse a pensarlo. Era nefasto, destructivo, fulminante, funesto. Era una sensación horrible la que le produjo esa imagen que por milésimas de segundo pasó por su cabeza. Sólo quiso ignorarlo, como si nunca hubiera oído nada, como si ella nunca hubiera estado ahí, ni nunca hubiera aceptado venir hoy, o esa mocosa nunca hubiera dicho, o siquiera insinuado _eso_; irse, eso era todo lo que quería, y olvidar, y hacer de cuenta de que no le importaba.

"_No me importa, no me importa, no me importe, no me importa…"_ Se repitió tantas veces que la frase dejó de tener sentido.

Esa relación no debía importarle, lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Rivaille con su novia no debía importarle.

Pero las lágrimas no dejaban de brotarle de los ojos empecinadas en hacerla doler.

Se sentía horrible.

De repente se encontró a sí misma subiendo escaleras como una autómata para evitar los atestados ascensores. Se cruzó a un chico que creyó haber visto antes, y que pareció frenarse entre dos escalones para verla pasar, pero ni ella registró quién era, ni le importó. Subió y subió hasta el último piso, donde salió a la terraza, un espacio abierto con bancas, faroles y barandillas en los bordes, como un parque ubicado justo en la última planta, pero sin árboles ni césped.

A esa hora, las luces ya estaban prendidas, y la gente escaseaba. Cuando empujó la puerta de vidrio de las escaleras el viento dio de lleno sobre su rostro y terminó de secar sus lágrimas. Se quedó estática en ese lugar sosteniendo la puerta, hasta que una de las pocas parejas que quedaban se paró frente suyo con intenciones de salir, y hubo de volver a la realidad para apartarse y dejarlos pasar.

Rodeó con calma la pared externa que rodeaba las escaleras, con una mano sobre ella, avanzando muy despacio, hasta rodearlo por completo y llegar a un estrecho pasillo entre la pared en cuestión y la barandilla que daba a la caída de ocho pisos, y finalmente la calle, allá abajo.

Seguía muy aturdida, tanto que se mareó cuando miró para abajo, y tuvo que retroceder perdiendo el equilibrio hasta dar con la espalda contra la pared, donde se recargó por completo y tanteó con las manos. Se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, y una vez calmada, pudo apreciar el cielo entintado en violeta que resultaba del sol ocultándose en el horizonte, y el negro avecinándose desde el otro polo; impregnado por doquier en luces blancas y azules. Era precioso.

Sin embargo, no podía apreciarlo por completo. En medio de su agudo bloqueo mental, nada más ocupaba a su mente que no fuera dolor, frustración y enojo; y en paralelo, una revelación mucho más esclarecedora, y a la vez turbia y tenebrosa, que ahora caía sobre ella.

Las lágrimas que sin control se le escapaban, empezaron a brotar de nuevo en cuanto cerró los ojos para pensar. Su mente voló de inmediato a un paisaje en blanco, profundo e inmenso, donde imaginó a Rivaille, su cara, su gesto, cada rasgo de su rostro, por muy pequeño y detallado que fuera. Juraría que lo conocía de memoria, los años estaban de su lado.

Luego su torso, sus brazos, sus manos y dedos, su piel, todo tan claro y definido.

Era… _hermoso. _

Era jodidamente hermoso y perfecto.

Y era desde luego inevitable que eso le encantara, y le provocara sensaciones incontrolables. Era tan incontrolable como hacerla flotar de felicidad cuando lo veía reírse, pero también tensarse y excitarse cuando lo veía serio.

La sensación, en sí, era tremendamente diferente de la que tenía antes. No le enternecía como lo hacía de niño, ni la hacía derretirse con sus risitas. En ese momento reconoció mejor que nunca, que Rivaille le encantaba, y la extasiaba, y la quemaba por dentro como el fuego.

_Ahora sabía, por muy loco o enfermo que sonara, que Rivaille la tenía locamente enamorada._

Y podía ahora ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas por infeliz, porque él tenía su vida, una bien paralela a ella, y nada podía hacer al respecto; nada.

Ahora sí que estaba bien, BIEN jodida.

Lo que creía imposible hace unos años se había vuelto realidad; algo así como sus peores miedos materializados: se había enamorado de cada centímetro de piel, de cada cabello, de cada respiración, gesto o palabra de Rivaille, de cada faceta, pensamiento y estado.

De cada aspecto de _él, del que era casi un hijo para ella._

Era lo más infame que podría haberle pasado.

Pero todo esto no le dolía tanto como saber, que el abrazaba y besaba a otra; le pertenecía a otra, llevaba a otra de la mano, y quien sabe que cantidad de cosas sin nombre hacía con otra, que ahora no quería ni considerar.

Calmó sus ansias y respiró tranquila por primera vez en horas. Se fregó los ojos y revolvió el cabello con los dedos aún con los ojos cerrados. Se permitió serenarse.

Al abrirlos, Rivaille estaba a menos de un metro de ella, en cuchillas, y mirándola con curiosidad y algo como… miedo.

Se dio el susto de su vida. Saltó en el lugar y reprimió un grito sin aliento.

—¡Mikasa! ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Estás bien?! —lo asustó a él también con su reacción.

Ella asintió sin hablar con movimientos cortos y rápidos, como si estuviera completamente fuera de sí.

—Me... pedacito de susto me diste. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? —la miraba aún preocupado—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Le acercó un dedo a la cara para secar una gota que caía por su mequilla, pero ella lo apartó antes de que pudiera tocarla, muy bruscamente.

—¡Nada! Nada, estoy bien. ¿Cómo me encontraste? —cada vez hablaba más nerviosa.

El señaló hacia donde estaba la escalera.

—Tomoki dijo que te vio pasar llorando, pero que no le hiciste caso cuando te preguntó.

Recordó entonces al chico que se cruzó en el camino. Debió ser más cuidadosa.

—Pero eso no importa, ¡dime que te pasa! ¿Estás mal por lo que dijo Petra verdad? —la sostuvo de los brazos más arriba de los codos.

Ella se inquietó enseguida y forcejeó para zafarse y pararse a cuestas.

—No, no. No es nada. No es eso, sólo me…

—Entonces seguro fueron ellos. Los comentarios de los chicos te hirieron ¿verdad? Pude verlo en tus ojos, sé cuándo algo te molesta y no quieres decirlo en voz alta— volvió a detenerla por los hombros cuando ésta se paró—. Mikasa, de verdad lo siento… siempre son así, pero… no se me ocurrió que podría llegar a comportarse de esa forma frente a ti. Ni mucho menos que hablarían de… de esas cosas— su relato se tornó nervioso— no era mi intención que pasaras ese mal rato, te juro que lo lamento mucho…

—Rivaille, eso es todo, no te disculpes, no me siento mal ni nada, sólo quiero irme ya—siguió tratando de sacárselo de encima antes de quebrarse frente a él.

—Y quería decirte… quería explicarte lo que estaban diciendo ahí. No es como se oye, no es nada de lo que está pensando. Petra no estaba hablando en serio. Estaba tratando de hacerte enojar por tu… tu "anécdota" del beso, ya la conoces.

—¡RIVAILLE! —lo calló de golpe cuando no aguantó más. —ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE HAYA DICHO O QUERIDO DECIR, LO QUE USTEDES HACEN EN PRIVADO O TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON ELLA. Y LO QUE TÚ HAGAS CON TU VIDA TAMBIÉN. ¿ME ENTIENDES? ASÍ QUE DÉJA QUE ME VAYA DE UNA PUTA VEZ. TÚ PUEDES VOLVER CON ELLOS SI QUIERES. — y sin querer, gritó todo eso mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Su mal genio no pudo ayudarlo ahora; no se quedó callado, no luego de le que gritara en la cara sin razón. La agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la tironeó para que lo viera de frente, sin lograrlo.

—Y un carajo, te vas a ir sólo cuando me digas que mierda te pasa, por qué estás llorando y me pidas disculpas por gritarme. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE HICE?! —empezó hablando tranquilo pero le terminó gritando a la cara.

—¡NADA! ¡DEJAME TRANQUILA! —lo agarraba a su vez para que la soltara, sin parar de llorar.

—¡ME DICES LO QUE TE PASA O TE JURO QUE ESTO TERMINA MAL! —sin soltarle la muñeca puso su otra palma en el vientre de ella y la empujó hasta dejarla acorralada contra la pared.

Ella no paró ni un momento de forcejear.

—RIVAILLE, NO SEAS INSOLENTE MOCOSO MALPARIDO. SUELTAME AHORA MISMO.

—O HABLAS O ESTO TERMINA MAL.

—¡RIVAILLE!

—Termina mal— se calmó de golpe y la soltó.

Mikasa no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo cuando vio que él se desprendía de su lado y se trepaba a la barandilla para quedar parado sobre ella, mirándola de frente.

Se aplastó voluntariamente contra la pared como si esta la hubiera absorbido; se aferró con uñas a la nada y su respiración se cortó.

Él extendió los brazos a ambos lados y le hizo un gesto, enseñándole como y donde estaba.

Su método extorsivo era extremista; había ido demasiado lejos.

Ella abrió los ojos en forma desmedida, y su sangre se heló de golpe. El frio la invadió de abajo a arriba. No podía hablar. No podía creerlo tampoco.

Negó con la cabeza, callada, como si solo con hablar pudiera provocar que él se arrojara.

El a su vez, con expresión atrevida, osada y más que decidida, asintió, asustándola más aún.

Ella negó y el asintió, poniéndole los nervios de punta.

—¡Rivaille que-¡

—H-A-B-L-A —le dijo fuerte y claro.

Mikasa tragó duro, las ideas se le agolpaban en la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer. No era capaz, estaba loco, esto era ridículo, imposible. Se dio cuenta, tarde, de que no paraba de temblar.

Al no ver ninguna respuesta, él movió sus pies con calma, deslizándolos ligeramente hacia atrás.

—No… —suplicó ella con voz quebrada.

El abrió más los ojos y arqueó ambas cejas, esperando una respuesta.

—No, no, no… —Mikasa sintió que vomitaría mientras temblaba y lloraba. Se tapó las orejas con las manos y cerró muy fuerte los ojos.

Rivaille suspiró profundo, cerró los suyos también con resignación, y sin bajarse de la barandilla, se dio vuelta para mirar el pavimento de frente.

En cuanto lo logró, sintió un par de manos agarrarlo con total brutalidad de la cintura y tirar hacia atrás.

Mikasa lo bajó de ahí con toda la violencia y fuerza que sus manos tenían y lo arrojó contra la pared sin desprender sus manos de él. Rivaille impactó contra la fría y dura superficie con la espalda, y el dolor lo invadió al segundo.

Todo esto superó sus reflejos, porque en menos de lo que pudo siguiera darse cuenta, el chico abrió los ojos resentido del dolor y se encontró el rosto de Mikasa a milímetros del suyo, quieto, neutral, completamente endurecido, pero ahí, cerca, encima suyo, sintiendo su respiración en los labios.

Mikasa lo apretaba aún por la cintura, no aflojaba el agarre, como si el lugar de manos tuviese garras de oso; dolían, igual o más que el golpe en la espalda, pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Su expresión se descompuso. Los nervios lo invadieron y anularon sus sentidos.

Mikasa estaba a _nada_ de su cara, y lo miraba, sin expresión, o con una que, por lo menos en ella, jamás había visto antes.

Tomó conciencia de la situación cuando su corazón se lo avisó, martillando contra su pecho.

Estaba desconcentrado, con la guardia baja, poseído por ella, por sus ojos, los ojos que lo miraban desde una peligrosa distancia. Una muy peligrosa.

El corazón era lo que único que le funcionaba más o menos bien en ese momento.

¡Con un demonio! Le latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que pensó que hasta _ella_ lo estaría escuchando. Se le salía por la boca, lo sentía en las sienes, en los dedos, en cada centímetro del cuerpo. Lo sentía bombear con fuerza. Sentía que lo ponía rojo del bochorno, y lo delataba.

Los latidos de su corazón lo ponían nervioso a tal punto, que lo delataba ante Mikasa. Le gritaba en su cercana cara lo inquieto y avergonzado que estaba de tenerla tan cerca.

Cuando examinó su femenino rostro de nuevo, notó que le estaba mirando la boca.

_Joder, le estaba mirando los labios._

Esto no podía estar pasando. Le estaba por dar un ataque cardíaco justo ahí y justo ahora.

Cada cabello, lunar, poro y pestaña del rostro de Mikasa _le estaba diciendo _que quería_ bésalo_, pero sin palabras.

Entonces, imprevistamente, y cortando toda su cascada de pensamientos de tajo, ella se retiró, al principio cambiando su expresión por una enojada y triste, y luego girándose para irse por donde llegó, a paso firme. Lo dejó sólo, la vio desaparecer por el recodo, hacia la puerta de las escaleras.

Se quedó estático procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero por mucho empeño que ponía, no lo podía entender.

Sólo de una cosa estuvo seguro: todo salió mal; la había cagado.

* * *

Aún en estado de shock, bajó de nuevo a encontrar a sus amigos un rato después, cuando se recompuso. Todos le resaltaron la eternidad que se había tardado "en el baño"; las bromas no faltaron, pero ninguno reparó en lo pálido que estaba, o en lo noqueado que se veía, mentalmente.

No necesitó dar muchas más excusas, no con esos tontos. Dijo con tono seco que ya tenía que irse, y tan simple como eso, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Únicamente Petra lo tomó del brazo preocupada, y se interesó en él.

Rivaille atinó a explicarle que le había bajado la presión, y que de verdad quería irse.

Ella se insistió para acompañarlo, pero él se zafó de su agarre, y le dijo que no estaba de humor para escucharla —con tono muy grosero, por cierto—. Tras eso, se fue dejándola atrás sin decir más. No quería hablar más, en especial con ella.

* * *

Cuando entró por la puerta de su casa, ya no sabía que esperar realmente. Tal vez a Mikasa sentada en el sofá de la sala esperándolo con la peor cara de mala lecha de la historia, o tal vez no…

Cuando le dio vueltas a la planta baja por completo, y se aseguró de que no se encontraba allí, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando le entró un mensaje, de Hanji:

_**Ackerman Junior: despreocúpate, Mikasa está con nosotros.**_

Sólo eso. Demasiado cortado. Ya sabía dónde estaba, pero eso no le decía nada.

Cuando llegó a su habitación y se sacó los zapatos, otro mensaje entró, de Erwin. Muy concreto y destructivo, cabe mencionar:

_**No sé qué pasó ni qué le hayas hecho, pero créeme cuando te digo, que ahora sí te fuiste bien al carajo. Se te viene una tormenta encima, Ackerman Junior, y mejor piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, porque de esta no te saca ni Dios.**_

Apagó el teléfono y lo dejó con tranquilidad sobre su escritorio.

No quería seguir quemándose la cabeza, no por hoy al menos. Sólo quería dormirse. Sólo eso.

Bajó por última vez a buscar algo de comer, y cuando tuvo en sus manos un sándwich recién preparado, pasó por delante del cuarto de sueños, yendo hacia las escaleras, y ahí se detuvo.

Desde la puerta miró el interior, pensativo. Cuando se decidió a entrar, masticando pan y jamón, encendió la luz y recorrió las paredes caminando, mirando de arriba abajo los libreros, y todo lo que estos contenían. De repente se encontró a sí mismo buscando algo para leer en particular. Un libro que sabía que tenían, pero que nunca tuvo entre sus manos ni se atrevió a leer. Algo en él o en su argumento le metía miedo, por muy tonto que sonara.

Ahora, luego de tantos años, estaba seguro de querer leerlo, y saber el final, que nunca se atrevió a preguntar, ni averiguar por internet, ni nada.

Justo llegando a la esquina de la pared, en el último librero de la fila de la derecha, en el octavo estante, empezando por el piso, tercer libro, empezando desde la izquierda, encontró el _"Edipo rey"_, de _"Sófocles"._

* * *

**Wooo! Ya, ya… no puedo creer que haya terminado de escribirlo… eso fue eterno! O_O un sufrimiento terrible!**

**El capítulo si que estuvo pero bieeen larguito esta vez D: tómenlo como una compensación por el tiempo que me ausenté, pero volveré a tener constancia ahora que oficialmente terminé de rendir TODOOOO! \o/ **party hard!****

**No puedo mentir: me desanimó bastante que el capítulo pasado tuviera tan pocos comentarios :'( A un escritor que lo deja todo, realmente es un golpe bajo sentir que a pocos les llega su historia, los que escriben me entenderán, sentimos que estamos haciendo algo mal D: Pero bueno, hay que continuar, intentando algo mejor cada vez.**

**Aquí más abajo las aclaraciones:**

***"Sapporo Amateur Futbol Club" no existe, ok? ^^'**

***Toe Salchow es un tipo de salto del patinaje sobre hielo. No es tan fácil de hacer como aquí lo hago parecer, no lo intenten en casa.**

**Y bueno, sólo tengo para decirles: ojalá este sí les haya gustado :D**

**Pero esperen el siguiente… con ansias \o/**

**Un saludo muy grande!**

**YUI**


	14. Manual para mancillar tu reputación

**Hole, y muy buenas a todos nuevamente ^w^/ Bueno poquito más de una semana después vuelvo a actualizar y con satisfactorios resultados con el cap anterior. Me sentí muy conforme con los comentarios que afirmaban contener la respiración en le escena final de la vez anterior. Cumplí con el objetivo de la disparatada escena \o/ party hard!**

**Aquí, Levi-kun aún tiene 15. **

**Pregunta random: ya vieron al nuevo OVA? Qué les pareció? A mí me gustaron bastante las cortísimas escenas de acción, pero me pareció que le sobró el relleno. Creo que deben estar pensando en formas de alargar los capítulos para llegar a hacer 3 Ovas y no 2 como estaba pensado. Ahora que sabemos que la 2º temp. es en dos años T_T**

**Ojalá les guste, porque por muy loco que suene, me hice reír a mí misma escribiéndolo. Necesito dejar la marihuana ._. (Madre! Estoy viendo pitufosh roshash! – suelo gritar por las noches xDDD)**

* * *

**Manual para mancillar tu reputación**

Esa semana había sido toda una mierda imperial. Todos los días Rivaille se levantaba, bajaba a desayunar y se encontraba con tostadas frías sobre la mesa, una caja de almuerzo algo escueta, y ni rastro de Mikasa. Por las tardes volvía y se encontraba con una nota, que le informaba sobre alguna comida preparada en el horno o en el refrigerador. Antes de acostarse nuevamente, escuchaba la puerta de calle abrirse y a unos zapatos ruidosos entrar y hacer ruido en la planta baja.

En otras ocasiones tenía la suerte de encontrarse a Mikasa por las mañanas, que desde luego le decía un robótico "buenos días" y se iba a trabajar con otro desabrido "adiós"; y fin. Ni una palabra más. Le desesperaba que ni si quiera lo mirara, y le provocaba impotencia el tener miedo de hablarle, porque algo dentro suyo le advertía que no le contestaría, y si eso pasaba seguramente se irá a la escuela mucho más deprimido que el día anterior.

Y se preguntaba todos los días que tan miserable tiene que verse una persona para que alguien lo note, porque todos los días de igual modo se encontraba con Petra esperándolo en la entrada de su casa, en la esquina o bien en la vereda del instituto para empezar otra jornada de un interminable monólogo con ella misma que consistía en contarle a él todo su día anterior, los aburridos chismes de sus amigas, la nueva ropa que sus padres le habían comprado, la estupideces diarias de sus dos hermanos, las calificaciones sobresalientes de todos sus trabajos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Tal vez fuera la sonrisa de plástico con la que su novia hablaba, o el hecho de que todos los días se sentía más basura que el día anterior, pero cada receso o almuerzo, solos o con amigos, en que la veía de frente hablar y no tenía idea de las cosas que decía, la idea de conseguir una pistola y agujerearle la cabeza y luego suicidarse con otro tiro le resultaba cada vez más tentadora.

Luego se calmaba y se le pasaba, y pelearse a la salida con alguna que otra pandilla de tarados que venían a retarlo, era como una terapia en la que podía descargarse.

La semana antes del festival escolar, Rivaille invitó a un amigo de otra clase con el que practicaba futbol a casa. En principio para ver juntos un partido, pero durante el medio tiempo se hizo un silencio no del todo incómodo en el que descargó su necesidad de hablar del tema con alguien.

—Tomoki, ¿Cómo te reconcilias con alguien a quien has lastimado mucho en verdad?

El joven lo miro extrañado y volvió al vista a la tele; se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

—¿Tiene que ver con Petra?

—Por desgracias no.

Tomoki se rió.

—Entonces… ¿tiene que ver con… esa _extraña_ situación de la otra vez en el centro comercial?

—¿Qué tuvo de extraña? —saltó Rivaille.

—Sí, era eso— se dijo a sí mismo—, ¿pasó algo con tu mamá?

—No es mi mamá.

—Si ya lo sé, pero hagamos de cuenta para no alargar las oraciones.

—Sí, tiene que ver con ella— Rivaille se derrumbó en el respaldo del sofá resignado—. Pero ya enserio, ¿Qué tuvo de extraña?

—Número uno— Tomoki mostró el dedo índice de su mano derecha—, sólo los mamertos llevan a sus madres a una cita con sus amigos. Número dos: tu madre salió corriendo y pasó llorando junto a mí luego de lo que creo, fue un problema con tu novia. Número tres: tú vas tras ella y vuelves más pálido que si hubieras visto a la muerte de frente.

—Okey okey, y entendí. Si, hubo un problema.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Amenacé con arrojarme de la azotea porque ella no paraba de llorar.

El pobre chico abrió bien los ojos y casi se atraganta con un bollo de carne.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Óyeme a ti te faltan las piezas originales de fábrica o qué?

—Lo siento, es lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

—Lo peor querrás decir. ¿Se enojó?

—¿Y tú qué crees? —lo miró serio.

—Y no te has disculpado aún…

—Y por eso te estoy pidiendo un consejo.

—¿Pero qué quieres que te diga?

—Una idea, por ejemplo.

—¡Pero es tu problema, no mío!

—¡Pero tú eres experto! ¡Tu hermana está deprimida todo el tiempo!

—¡No metas a mi hermana en esto!

Ambos se callaron de repente desafiándose con la mirada, y volvieron a su posición original mirando la tele.

—¿Y por qué no solo vas y le pides perdón?

—Porque quiero demostrárselo como corresponde.

—¿Y cómo es "como corresponde"?

—No sé, pero tengo la extraña idea de que el tamaño de una disculpa debe ser proporcional al arrepentimiento que uno sienta— explicó Rivaille sosteniendo una especie de pelota invisible entre las manos que crecía cada vez más.

—Oye, pero algunas personas no necesitan tanto, basta con la intención. Mira: mi hermana estuvo mal una vez (bueno, una de las tantas), y me pidió que la observara prender fuegos artificiales, y no hizo falta ni si quiera que la ayudara, sólo debía mirar, y con eso se sintió mejor. ¿Ya vez? A veces con pequeños gestos alcanza.

—No sé, ni si quiera me habla. Creo que un simple "gracias" le resbalará como jabón.

—¿Y entonces, que quieres? ¿Llevar una orquesta coral a su habitación pidiendo disculpas?

—Oh, es una gran idea, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? Eres un genio— arrojó hacia atrás su cabeza.

—Ya…

—No sé qué hacer…

—Bueno, te ayudare a pensar, pero mientras tanto… ¿recuerdas el festival escolar, no?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Mañana harán un debate en el curso, para decidir qué haremos, y piden ideas.

—¿Pensar MAS ideas? No puedo ni con una sola.

* * *

Tres días después, Mikasa llegó de trabajar una tarde como de costumbre, dejó sus cosas en el hall, se sacó los zapatos y fue directo a la cocina por una cerveza, se le antojaba una con desesperación. Cuando volteó hacia la mesa, una nota en cartulina azul perfectamente doblada a la mitad y con su nombre sobre ella con letras muy prolijas apareció ante sus ojos.

Sorprendida pero con los mismos ánimos, la tomó para leerla.

"_Estimada Señorita Ackerman:_

_Es de mi agrado, por como acontece, a invitarla como ya es tradición, al 53ª Festival Escolar Anual del Instituto Medio Nakahatsu, del distrito Sapporo, el día 14 de Abril desde las 12:00 hs. hasta las 17:00 hs., para gozar de todas las presentaciones, especiales y servicios que yo y mis compañeros ofreceremos ese día. Desde luego que, personalmente, seria todo un honor y una alegría para mí verla ahí, compartiendo la ocasión junto a mí y todos los invitados y acompañantes que le plazca llevar._

_Sin mucho más que agregar._

_Espero de todo corazón una aceptación de su parte._

_Hasta entonces._

_Atentamente, Rivaille Ackerman."_

Mikasa terminó de leer el mensaje y lo releyó, por lo menos unas tres veces más, para captar lo que estaba leyendo.

Lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien como tomárselo. Estaba tan formalmente redactado que parecía casi una broma, pero la cuestión era, que si Rivaille no pretendía hacerla reír, ¿entonces qué pretendía?

¿Por qué invitarla por medio de una nota, que parecía más bien una carta de ingreso a la universidad, si vivían juntos? y se lo podía decir de frente durante… bueno, en realidad últimamente se encontraba un poco renuente a compartir ratos con él. Aplicando el ojo por ojo, como él había hecho por años, Mikasa había aprendido bien que a las personas se las mata con la indiferencia.

De cualquier forma; era el festival escolar y correspondía ir, como todos los años lo había hecho. Rencores aparte. Peleas aparte. Amores aparte.

"_¡Mierda! ¡De nuevo pensando en eso! ¡Necesito más cervezas!"_ Se reprendió a sí misma haciendo un boyo con la nota y arrojándolo lejos, para luego volver al hall por su billetera y disponerse a salir a comprar.

* * *

El 14 de Abril a las 13 horas y ni un minuto más, Mikasa atravesó la entrada del instituto donde Rivaille estudiaba, topándose con una multitud muy entusiasmada que circulaba de aquí hacia allá entre los muchos puestos estratégicamente acomodados entre la cerca de la calle y las puertas del edificio. Caminó con mucha timidez entre la algarabía, prestando atención hasta a los pequeños detalles de esa enorme performance. Parecía una feria, había puestos de comida, de juegos, de artesanías y otras atracciones 'de bajo presupuesto'; todo coronado con un intenso colorido de papeles, cartulinas, flores artificiales, carteles pintarrajeados, guirnaldas y colgantes suspendidos por doquier.

Los olores ha comido dominaban al igual que el gentío, y le recordaban a sus tripas su escaso desayuno de ese día; Mikasa sintió la tentación irrefrenable de parar en cada puesto a comprar bocadillos, pero sus ideas se esfumaron en cuanto divisó en la entrada a Christa, con quien había quedado ese día.

Luego de saludarse, entraron para recorrer los pasillos internos y ver qué les ofrecían.

—¿Seguro que no es una molestia estar aquí? —preguntó culposa Mikasa.

—Claro que no, no tenía nada que hacer hoy, me otorgaron por fin la licencia por la torcedura.

—Ah, es verdad… ¿tu mano está mejor?

—No la siento, dentro de todo, eso es positivo— le indicó Christa mostrándole su muñeca izquierda vendada.

Pasaron por delante de una clase con temas de terror y una estudiante vestida de la novia de Frankestein las interceptó para ofrecerles entrar, a lo que ambas se negaron, alegando cobardía, y siguieron caminando.

—Cuando yo me… lastimé la mano hace unos años, me dieron unos folletos en el hospital. Tiene buenos consejos— comentó la pelinegra.

—No me vendrían mal unos así.

—Si quieres puedo prestártelos. No los necesito.

—¿De veras? Gracias.

—No los tengo aquí, claro.

—Puedo pasar por tu casa uno de estos días, me queda de paso al mercado.

—De acuerdo.

Recorrieron toda la planta inferior en el transcurso de, por lo menos, una hora, en la que Mikasa se detuvo en, por lo menos, quince puestos de comida diferentes a comprar bocadillos, y habló casi el resto del tiempo con la boca llena. La pequeña rubia rechazó amablemente sus ofertas de convidarle; a diferencia de Mikasa, prefería no dejarse llevar por la comida chatarra.

—¿Dónde queda el salón de Rivaille?

—En el segundo piso.

—¿Vamos?

Subiendo las escaleras, se toparon con Armin, quien cargaba dificultosamente entre brazos algo que parecía una caja cubierta por una gran manta negra. Las reconoció enseguida.

—Hola Armin, ¿hoy ayudas? —lo detuvo Mikasa.

—Hola Mikasa, Christa… sí, los estudiantes de 4º año me lo pidieron. Tocarán en el auditorio más tarde y, digamos que acepté ser su manager. Están invitadas a ver, por cierto.

—¿Qué es eso? Luce pesado.

—Contiene, unas pocas miles de tarjetas de agradecimiento a los que concurren el día de hoy— bromeó.

—Okey, no te detendremos, continúa.

—Nos vemos luego— saludó Armin cuando siguió bajando.

—¡Ah! ¡Armin! ¿Viste a Rivaille? —recordó Mikasa de pronto.

—No. Debe estar arriba con sus compañeros.

—¡Oh, gracias…!

Al llegar a la planta alta y doblar por el recodo a la derecha, recorrieron unas alegres puertas sobresalientes de carteles hasta pasar por la cuarta, donde Mikasa reconoció a Leonheart, vestida como una maid, y a Braun y Fubar, vestidos de mozos, recibiendo clientes en la puerta de su 'café', con serios problemas para conciliar sonrisas amigables. Usualmente uno atrae a la clientela con buen humor, pero éste no era el caso; Annie realmente portaba una cara de mala leche tal, que parecía que fuera a morder a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar.

—Hola niños, ¿ustedes ofrecen un café? —los saludó cortésmente Christa.

—_¿Qué no es obvio?_ —murmuró por lo bajo Annie, molesta pero un tanto avergonzada de llevar esa ropa puesta.

Reiner le dio un ligero codazo.

—De hecho, es un "Maid Café". No hay mucha diferencia, pero nos vestimos distinto— aclaró Berthold improvisando una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Entramos? —propuso la rubia a Mikasa.

Esta la siguió al interior del salón, que se encontraba para su conveniencia, bien vacío (por razones obvias). Por lo tanto, en cuanto tomaron una mesa, no tardaron en ser atendidos con todo y lujos. La pequeña rubia pidió un simple té y unas galletitas de avena y salvado, y Mikasa optó por un capuchino con crema y chocolate rociado, una porción de tarta de fresas, y otra de torta de chocolate con almendras y relleno de muse.

Christa casi se reía al verla comer, definitivamente justificaba su… notorio… aunque moderado… aumento de peso… Pero no iba a decírselo. De todas formas sólo se notaba más pronunciadamente en sus caderas, y sus muslos. En cierta forma, tenía suerte.

—¿Invitaste a Sasha?

—No, ha estado de verdad muy ocupada desde que se decidió qué estudiar.

—¿Por qué se decidió?

—Medicina. No recuerdo muy bien que rama. Jean tiene los nervios crispados últimamente, Sasha parece un imán de estrés.

En eso, entraron al salón Ymir y otro muchacho, cargando con lo que parecían ser más provisiones. Detrás de ellos ingresaron milagrosamente más clientes. La chica más ruda de su clase acudió de inmediato hacia la rubia para recibirla, sorprendida. Ésta le informó que había sido invitada por Mikasa, y la aludida saludó con la mano.

—Señora Ackerman… —Ymir enarcó una ceja—. No esperaba verla aquí, ¿se recuperó de su depresión?

—¿Qué depresión? —se desconcertó Mikasa.

—Es que Rivaille nos contó… —al ver el rostro confundido de la mujer, la chica decidió zanjar el tema— …eh, no es nada, tal vez le entendí mal.

—Una pregunta, Ymir— la paró Mikasa cuando ya se iba—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hará el salón de Rivaille hoy? Le pasamos por adelante pero estaba cerrado, y no parecía haber nadie dentro.

La chica guardó silencio y la miró, dudando de responder.

—¿No le dijo?

—No.

Ahora Ymir mostró una cara un poco más divertida, que confundió aún más a Mikasa.

—Bueno, parecía lógico.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada. La verdad, no sé muy bien. Le recomiendo preguntar a… —buscó a alguien con la mirada, que no encontró por allí—, a Petra, si la ve.

—Ah— respondió cortante—, de acuerdo, gracias.

Apenas media hora después, ambas terminaron y procedieron a retirarse cuando parecía estar llegando más gente. Esquivaron a unos tantos más en los pasillos, ya que cada vez la escuela parecía llenarse más, y dieron con unas nuevas escaleras que descendían. Ya en la planta baja, salieron por un pasillo donde fueron repentinamente avasalladas por unos simpáticos animales de felpa gigantes, con muchachos dentro, que las invitaron a pasar a probar la atracción de su salón con voces muy infantiles.

Entraron por la puerta de la derecha y se encontraron con toda una kermes invadida de visitantes, en su mayoría niños, que probaban los juegos o hacían fila en una ventanilla que otorgaba premios por los juegos obtenidos.

Christa se separó de Mikasa para ir a por una prueba de encestar pelotas de golf en jarrones de agua, y al verse repentinamente abandonada y asediada por tanta gente, decidió colocarse pronto en una fila al azar. Miró por encima de las cabezas de los demás niños, sin dificultad, y distinguió delante de todo, sencillamente, un montón de latas apiladas, que había que derribar tirando bolitas de goma saltarinas con una gomera, tres intentos. Arriba un cartel ponía: _"Premio por todas las latas al suelo: un peluche de felpa a su elección"_.

"_Típico"_, pensó Mikasa, pero no se movió de ahí. La sencillez de esas tonterías le agradaba, y tal vez un peluche le serviría de compañero para deprimirse en las noches comiendo helado. Al final, casi le daba la razón a Rivaille, o Ymir, o todos los que pensaran así.

Rebasando sus expectativas, al llegar al frente nomás bastó con un intento para derribar todas las latas, lo que provocó asombro en ciertos niños, y envidia galopante en otros; algunos argumentaron que era _demasiado vieja_ para jugar a eso, lo que hizo que a Mikasa se le inflamara una vena a la altura de la sien, hasta que el encargado del juego dijo que ganó con todas las de la ley, y le entregó un cupón para retirar su premio.

Se dirigió entonces a buscar a Christa, y la encontró batallando contra los angostos cuellos de los jarrones con agua, ya por su octavo intento, y entonces decidió ir a por su premio.

Al final, eligió una extraña jirafa azul con manchas purpura, que terminó entregando a un niñato que la miraba desde allá abajo con un puchero de lo más forzado.

Luego de entregárselo, alguien chocó contra ella, y se volteó enseguida para ver quién era.

—Mikasa… que curioso encontrarte aquí— la saludó Petra con una sonrisa demasiado bonita para poder quedarse tranquilo. La mujer enmarcó su mejor cara de indiferencia.

—Petra, ¿no era tu salón el de arriba? Pasé por ahí.

—Si lo es, pero tengo el turno libre y yo y mis amigas quisimos salir a recorrer la escuela— se giró para presentar a un séquito de chicas de su misma edad y estatura, de relucientes uniformes cabelleras perfectas; todas con despampanantes sonrisas en los rostros.

—¡Hola!— saludaron una por una con pequeñas reverencias, algunas superponiéndose al saludo de las otras. Mikasa reconoció a alguna que otra, y ellas, la identificaron de inmediato como la "madre del muchacho más codiciado del instituto". De solo pensarlo le parecía penoso, pero compuso su postura de mujer madura y las saludó como corresponde.

—Petra, cielo— le habló forzando una dulce voz— ¿Sabes de casualidad en donde se encuentra _mi hijo_, y qué está haciendo?

La rubiecilla la miró entre desconfiada y desentendida, pero otra niña se adelantó a hablar antes que ella.

—¿Usted es la señora Ackerman? ¡Es un placer conocerla! —dijo con efusividad una pelirroja de prominentes bucles en el cabello—, me llamo Nia, tengo un mensaje para usted.

Todas, sin excepción, la miraron expectantes.

—Rivaille dijo, que si usted aparecía por aquí, "de ninguna manera se le ocurra ir al gimnasio, a las cuatro en punto, a la tercera fila desde el escenario, asiento número 23".

—Oye, ¿es una broma? —inquirió Petra totalmente descolocada.

—Pues… perdona, pero… ¿qué quieres decir con "de ninguna manera"?

—Él sólo me pidió decir eso— le sonrió la pelirroja.

—Okey, como sea— prosiguió Petra—, entonces… ¿su salud mental sigue bien, señora Ackerman?

—Por supuesto querida, ya hasta el doctor me dijo que si todo sigue bien, a más tardar en mayo me meterían a un manicomio de alta seguridad— habló Mikasa sonriendo con ironía.

—Oh, no sabe lo feliz que me hace oír eso— le contestó Petra. Las demás, las miraban a ambas con caras de estar oyendo una parodia en vivo y en directo. —¿Sabe? Le quería recomendar algo que terminé de leer el otro día, me gustó mucho y me pareció interesante, y como sé que a usted le encantan los libros… se llama "Notes on a Scandal", de Zoë Heller. Yo lo leí en inglés, pero si usted no lo domina por completo puede buscarlo en español. En verdad pensé en usted cuando lo leí, búsquelo— le indicó aún con esa dibujada sonrisa sobre los labios.

Mikasa se quedó de piedra aproximadamente medio minuto en que las muchachas la miraban sin entender de qué iba esa extraña conversación.

En efecto, Mikasa si conocía la novela en cuestión, sí la había leído, y desde luego, _sí entendía_ el por qué a Petra se le ocurriría recomendársela de entre todas las personas, _a ella_. Se sintió abrumada, nerviosa y asqueada a la vez. Esa niña y sus palabras habían logrado que por primera vez en el día se sintiera realmente mal. Pero pese a todo, recompuso su postura para seguir adelante e intentar lo antes posible cortar la charla de hachazo.

—¡Bueno! ¡Maravilloso! Gracias por la recomendación, pero me tengo que ir, Christa debe estar preguntándose donde estoy.

—De hecho no, te acabo de encontrar— declaró la pequeña mujer cuando se le apareció por detrás con una caja por demás decorada en las manos.

—¡Christa! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¡Ya podemos irnos! —la impulsó Mikasa a abandonar el salón, asustándola un poco por su extraña actitud, alegre por fuera, pero notoriamente nerviosa.

* * *

Mikasa entró como un torbellino al auditorio, que ya por esas horas empezaba a oscurecerse, preparándose para empezar el recital; Christa entró detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla.

Vio como la morena se coló entre las filas de asientos en dirección a un par desocupados, y la siguió. Cuando se hubieron sentado, dejó su colorida caja sobre la falda e indagó.

—Mikasa, ¿está todo bien? Algo te alteró ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte— murmuró llevándose una mano a la cara y mordiéndose los labios.

Las luces desaparecieron del todo, y unos reflectores azules iluminaron de repente el escenario sin telón que ante ellas se exhibía.

—Pero sabes que yo siempre me preocupo— bromeó Christa sonriendo tímida.

—¡No importa! ¿Qué traes en esa caja? —se recompuso Mikasa.

—¿Eh? Esto… son galletas de premio por… las pelotas de golf… ¿quieres una?

—Claro.

Empezó a pasárselas de a una, moderando la cantidad; sabía que en las manos de Mikasa, corrían peligro, todas ellas.

Un cuarteto de dos chicas y dos chicos se paró frente a todos a dar la bienvenida y agradecer a todos la presencia, justo antes de colocarse cada uno en su rol de la banda.

—Te noto con mucho apetito últimamente Mikasa— insinuó Christa pasándole otra galleta cuando le extendió la mano.

—No estoy embarazada, si eso insinúas— respondió ésta cortante, mirando al escenario.

—¡Yo no dije eso! —tuvo que subir la voz cuando una movida canción empezó a sonar.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, pero las pruebas me dieron negativo. Debo tener más cuidado con eso cuando salgo, lo sé— declaro masticando otra galleta—. Pero le comenté a Armin el problema, y me dijo que podría tratarse de… _"el antojo clásico de toda depresión"_ —pensó, pero se mordió el labio entes de hablar—, "el estrés".

—Oh, ya veo.

* * *

Cinco canciones rockeras después, que lamentablemente Mikasa no conocía, el cuarteto dio las gracias nuevamente con una reverencia ante los aplausos, invitó a su manager seleccionado, el psicopedagogo del instituto Armin Arlert, a saludar al público también, para luego retirarse todos juntos y dejar que el público se fuera, pero no sin antes recibir una tarjeta de recuerdo —o más bien muchas—, que salieron disparadas de los cañones lanza-confeti de ambos lados del escenario, y cayeron sobre el público como papel picado de colores.

* * *

Salieron del auditorio, por fin; les pareció eterno, aunque tal vez no haya durado tanto como pensaban. No había sido una mala presentación, pero ciertamente no era del gusto de las personas que optaban más bien por las baladas o la música clásica.

El reloj daba las tres y media de la tarde. Si querían "de ninguna manera" llegar al gimnasio para ver lo que sea que estuviera tramando Rivaille, aún tenían tiempo.

Pasearon por los patios exteriores, allí sobre las canchas de basebol, donde un pequeño grupo de estudiantes disfrazados de raperos exhibían una pequeña performance al estilo baile callejero con música de un gran equipo transportable. Pasaron luego por la cancha de atletismo, en que los chicos del club de futbol entretenían a la gente en las gradas con divertidos juegos de pelota, que como es lógico implicaban nada más que habilidad con los pies. A Mikasa se le pasó por la cabeza a su mocoso intentando cosas así. Se suponía que podía hacerlo.

Él no era parte del equipo, por eso inútil resultaba buscarlo por allí. Rivaille se distinguía por practicar futbol en un club privado, independiente de toda institución escolar. A veces sin embargo les tocaba cruzarse con institutos; el suyo entre ellos, y en esas oportunidades es que sus compañeros podían reparar en lo bueno que era. A la par de él, Tomoki, uno de sus amigos, le hacía competencia. El mismo se encontraba entre los jugadores que ahora le brindaban un espectáculo a su público.

Yéndose de ahí, Mikasa se puso a pensar, y encontró más sentido al hecho de que Rivaille no quisiera unirse al club de futbol de su escuela: desde que Erwin le había ofrecido clases de defensa personal, el chico se apasionó efusivamente por el noble arte de la lucha; a éste club es al que prefirió pertenecer. Con ese empeño, en apenas tres años había logrado dominar veinte tipos de llaves, y pese a su pequeño tamaño, imponía respeto ante sus contrincantes. El año anterior había obtenido el título de campeón de la prefectura; y a Mikasa la había llenado de orgullo, aunque a la vez de frustración.

En la primavera de su vida, supo ser una prestigiosa y temida karateka. Ahora, su única contrincante era la balanza.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Christa le advirtió el momento en que llegaron al gimnasio, ya dispuesto con un escenario en el ala norte, y con decenas de filas de sillas con números pegados sobre ellas. La mayoría, cabe decir, ya ocupadas.

—Faltan minutos para las cuatro— comentó la morena.

—Mikasa, ¿te molestaría si me voy ahora?

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora? Pero la presentación aún ni empezó.

—Lo sé, pero, mientras estábamos viendo a los chicos del futbol, me entró un mensaje de mi papá. Me necesita, le dije que ahora estaba contigo pero me rogó que fuera con él. Parece que mamá se siente mal.

—Ah, de acuerdo, entonces, no importa. Puede ir, estaré bien.

—Gracias.

—Y pásate mañana por casa por los folletos que te mencioné, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, claro. Hasta mañana entonces.

La vio alejarse y desaparecer tras las puertas.

Entonces se volteó decidida a…

"_¡Demonios!"_ debía encontrar cuanto antes su silla, la Nº23 si la memoria no le fallaba, antes de que todo se llenara, pero justo ahí se percató de las ganas que tenía de ir al baño. Toda una tarde aguantando no era recomendable.

Apuró la marcha hacia los sanitarios de los vestuarios, abarrotados de mujeres.

"_Como no. Qué ilusa…"_ salió al trote de ahí. No podía perder tiempo. Cruzó a una alumna a quien detuvo a preguntar por otro baño, y esta le indicó uno un poco lejano, en la planta baja, más desocupado. Con rapidez se alejó del gimnasio por los pasillos, esperando no perderse, dobló un par de recodos, y vio a la distancia el letrero con los dibujos de los monigotes masculino y femenino que tanto anhelaba ver. Acercándose, apreció como algunas niñas cuchicheaban entre ellas en la puerta, para luego entrar con caras curiosas. Otros, solamente miraban la puerta del baño preocupadas, y volvían a comentar cosas entre ellas.

Aunque no había tiempo para interesarse en lo que sea que estuviera pasando, fue inevitable que despertara la curiosidad de Mikasa. Aun así, se adentró entre las chicas que se arremolinaban en torno a la puerta, accedió, y se topó con: primero, una fila de puertas entreabiertas a su derecha, y segundo, con un grupo de varias chicas muy concentrado al fondo, todas encerrando algo en el centro, algo que miraban con curiosidad y concentración, tanta que ninguna se percató ni volteo cuando Mikasa entró en una de las puertas desocupadas.

Cuando salió, se lavó las manos, se arregló con los dedos el cabello en el espejo, y entonces supo que su curiosidad era más fuerte que ella, y nada más que por metiche, necesitaba al menos saber qué estaban haciendo todas esas chicas reunidas ahí. Se acercó lentamente, hasta estar a metro y medio del gentío, y se agachó despacito tumbando la cabeza a un lado, para tratar de colar la vista entre las patas y las faldas de todas esas niñas.

Allá al fondo, sentada en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared, con la cara oculta entre las rodillas, abrazándose las piernas, y con algunas chicas sentadas junto a ella y de cuclillas, acariciando su cabello y palmeando sus hombros, estaba Petra llorando.

Los ojos de Mikasa se convirtieron en platos. Podía creer lo que veía, pero necesitaba algún argumento que lo respalde. Notó como la rubia levantaba su enrojecida y húmeda cara de entre las rodillas para secarse las lágrimas, y volver a ocultarla.

Se sintió inquieta, se enderezó enseguida para evitar ser vista, y salió al tiro del baño para volver al gimnasio. Caminando, aunque confundida, un placer casi insano la invadió inevitablemente. Su némesis llorando era un espectáculo que no todos los días tenía el placer de apreciar. Sintió que su humor mejoraba, al menos un poco; por hoy.

* * *

Llegó por fin jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento tras la corrida. Buscó su lugar, milagrosa —o curiosa— mente despejado aún, y se sentó.

Miró su reloj, que marcaba las cuatro y diez. El retraso la había salvado. Miró en todas direcciones; el gimnasio estaba lleno de gente, ni una silla libre, y seguían llegando más. Había también en los pisos superiores, apoyados contra la barandilla; parados en el fondo más allá de las sillas; el murmullo no tenía fin. De dos cosas estaba segura: su asiento había sido específicamente reservado, y, el espectáculo sin duda era el más esperado del día, a juzgar por la cantidad de gente.

Del telón armado son una soga que colgaba en lo alto, salió colándose entre las telas azules un pequeño que llevaba un micrófono en la mano. Al ver al público se sonrojó un poco, golpeó el amplificador dos veces y habló, pidiendo silencio.

—Muy buenas tardes a todos. Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de venir. Hemos preparado esto con mucho sacrificio y dedicación (pero más que nada sacrificio) —comentó por lo bajo—. Nosotros somos la clase 3º-2 disfrútenlo.

A continuación el niño corrió a un costado del escenario para bajar por las escaleras y desaparecer. Entonces fue cuando todo empezó.

El telón se descorrió cuando la música empezó a sonar por los parlantes; era alegre y lenta, como la cortina musical de alguna serie de comedia.

Entonces el escenario mostró toda una escenografía armada, en donde una pared de madera lo dividía en dos: de un lado había una escena en el living-comedor de una simple casa, y del otro, un café con sus mesas, sillas y manteles.

El fondo consistía en una gran lámina de papel pintado que representaba los lugares de la escena, y en ella, se encontraban cinco personas de espaldas al público, que estuvieron ahí desde que el telón desapareció. Había tres del lado del café, vestidas como maids un poco exageradas y colorinches, y del lado del living casero, había una sirvienta con sus medias de red y todo, y un mozo con una bandeja en la mano.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que sucio está todo! ¡Jaime! ¡Al menos dame una mano antes de que los señores lleguen! —proclamó la sirvienta de un lado, muy exageradamente, volteándose enseguida. En ese momento, todo el público se percató de que se trataba de un varón travestido, y… madre santa… muy, muy maquillado.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar. El "sirviento" movía su plumero de aquí para allá cuando el mozo empezó a moverse para responder; éste también era hombre.

—¡¿Tú crees que tienes problemas, Rosalinda?! ¡La señorita ayer me arrojó el té a la cara gritándome que estaba horrible! —le respondió el chico que actuaba de mozo, igualmente exagerado y sobreactuado.

—¡¿Y tú que hiciste Jaime?! —preguntó el sirviento horrorizado.

—Me quemé— respondió pícaro el mozo mirando al público con voz cómplice.

Todos se rieron festejando la ocurrencia, algunos aplaudieron inmediatamente por la buena introducción de la obra.

Mikasa sonrió de lado; no es que no le produjera gracia, porque si lo hacía; sólo que trataba de imaginarse de que iba todo eso. Si tan solo alguien se hubiera molestado en comentarle qué interpretarían…

El dúo siguió en lo suyo cuando la música de repente cambió, ahora era más movida. La mujer no tardó ni segundos en reconocerla, ese inconfundible timbrecito que le hacía saltar los tímpanos, no podía ser otro cosa que música Vocaloid.

De inmediato la escena del café cobró vida como la otra, cuando sus actores vestidos de maids se voltearon para comenzar a hablar.

En coordinación, como todo un coro, se inclinaron ante el público y dijeron fuerte y claro:

—Okaerinasaimase, goshujin-sama! —y subieron los brazos en simultaneo.

Todo el público rió descontroladamente y se paró a aplaudir la bienvenida, típica de un maid café. Fue entonces, cuando por desgracia de más de uno, Mikasa encontró por fin a Rivaille, vestido de camarera, con muchísimos moños, volados, rosa, maquillaje exuberante, medias bucaneras altas, zapatos de lolita rojos y un pequeño delantal blanco con forma de corazón.

Claro que, más de uno reconoció entre el trio de travestidos al campeón de lucha del años pasado, y agregó más efusividad a las carcajadas del público.

Describir el rostro de Mikasa en ese preciso momento, resultaría una tarea digna de un poeta.

Su boca no pudo estar más abierta, no tanto como sus ojos. Su cara no daba crédito.

El las caras de los tres maids se veían bonitas sonrisas forzadas, con notorios sonrojos. Quizá, alguno de los tres, o los tres, hayan perdido la apuesta de su vida para acceder a hacer tal cosa.

Lo siguiente fue una mujer disfrazada de señor de traje y corbata, que entraba al café para pedir una mesa.

—¡Oh, por favor, pase por aquí, amo! —proclamó con llamativos gestos uno de los maids, casi empujando a la "señor" a una mesa.

En tanto la chillona música vocaloid seguía sonando, Mikasa no cambiaba la aspersión, estaba de piedra con la mandíbula destornillada y floja colgándole.

—¡El menú del día incluye un delicioso pastel de limón, mi amo! —prácticamente gritó el tercer maid.

La siguiente línea era el debut en teatro de Rivaille, quien mostró todos los dientes que rechinaban apretados en su boca improvisando una sonrisa.

—¡¿O tal vez preferiría ver la carta, amo?! —resonó su filosa voz de matón juvenil, y todo el mundo volvió a explotar en carcajadas.

En ese momento, el chico llevó sus ojos con temor y vergüenza pura hacia el público, fijándose rostro por rostro en la fila 3, hasta dar con el que estaba buscando.

Mikasa estaba ahí; había ido, _y lo estaba mirando_; estaba presenciando con sus desorbitados ojos ese ridículo de proporciones monumentales que estaba montando frente al colegio —y tal vez el barrio— entero. Y _la cara que tenía_… Dios… casi lo hace desconcentrarse en su línea. Él mismo sintió ganas de reír con esa cara.

Entonces, lo siguiente en ocurrir fue la aparición de otro personaje en escena. Una chica vestida como, algo así como un médico, entró corriendo al escenario y tropezó obviamente a propósito, para acaparar la atención de todos los actores en escena, sin sentido alguno: los del lado del café y los del living.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! ¡El diabólico supervillano Maléficus ha secuestrado a mi asistente! ¡Por favor! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LAS SUPER SENTAI! —gritó con los brazos en alto.

Enseguida una nueva música sombría empezó a sonar y todos los actores en escena se taparon las bocas en señal de sorpresa. De inmediato, unos extras vestidos de negro entraron al escenario para quitar toda la escenografía, en tanto los cinco actores principales se arrojaron de cabeza atrás de las bambalinas.

Mikasa se tapó la cara negando en resignación, ahora, relucía una sonrisa de conformidad. Irónica por cierto, que no venía al caso con la incoherencia que estaba presenciando.

Un humo blanco invadió el piso del escenario, de atrás, calló otro papel pintado de oscuro con rayos y murciélagos, como si el villano fuera Drácula en lugar del esperpento que apareció en escena, riendo como maniático, y con un look al estilo la bruja de la Bella Durmiente (sugerencia aportada por Rivaille).

—¡Que vengan! ¡Que vengan las súper sentai! ¡Aquí las estaré esperando! ¡Jamás podrán detenerme! ¡MUAHAHAHA!

Lo siguiente fue un nuevo escenario de edificios de fondo, arboles de papel crepé que los utileros pusieron rápidamente en el escenario, y unos sujetos vestidos de negro que se agacharon al fondo, esperando algo.

Cuando una nueva música que a Mikasa le recordó a las Chicas Súper Poderosas empezó a sonar, los extras hicieron reventar unos cañones de confeti brillante y los mismo cinco actores de antes saltaron a escena, esta vez vestidos con ajustadas mallas, botas blancas, cinturones del mismo color, y cascos de motocicleta pintados. Como no podía faltar el toque de estupidez en la escena, porque si no pareciera que lo obra no tendría sentido, cada súper sentai llevaba una falda sujetada por el cinturón, con mucho vuelo y corazoncitos rojos.

Las risas no paraban alrededor de Mikasa, y esta vez, como todo el mundo se puso de pie para corear a las súper sentai, se vio obligada a pararse también.

Las heroínas empezaron a presentarse:

—¡Soy la súper sentai amarilla! ¡Mimi! ¡HA! —gritó el primero de más a la derecha, quitándose el casco para relucir ante el público su masculino rostro maquillado.

—¡Soy la súper sentai rosa! ¡Chichi! ¡Ha! —gritó de mala gana Rivaille arrastrando las palabras, y se quitó también el casco.

—¡Soy la súper sentai-¡

—¡SI, YA ENTENDÍ! —salió al villano gritando que se callaran de una vez de atrás de bambalinas, y se rió otro poco como loco de la guerra.

Las heroínas se pusieron en pose de ataque.

—¡Te haremos probar el delicioso sabor del puño de la justicia, malvado! —anunció la súper sentai roja en el medio, con la pose más ridículamente cool que se le imaginó poner.

Mikasa rodó los ojos. _"¿Quién mierda les escribió el guión?"_

Lo siguiente fueron los alaridos de las heroínas lanzándose contra el malo. Todos en escena improvisaron sin duda una muy patética palea de pseudo-karate hasta que unas cosas pequeñas explotaron en el piso, como esa pirotecnia para niños de las fiestas, y sorpresivamente las cinco súper sentai cayeron al suelo, quedando solo el malo de pie, y como no, riéndose.

—¡Es su fin!

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —se paró nuevamente la de color rojo y lo apuntó con el dedo acusador.

Al instante todas las demás se pararon y empezaron a sostener algo así como una pirámide humana, pero en ella todos intentaban formar una especie de gigante, en el que la roja se trepó hasta la cima, y juntas se abalanzaron sobre el villano para aplastarlo y derribarlo por fin.

Al final, los utileros se llevaron al maléfico arrastrado y las cinco súper sentai, cada una en su posición, se pusieron en pose para saludar.

—¡Otro día ha sido salvado por las geniales… —aclamó la azul.

—¡Las únicas…— gritó la amarilla.

—¡Las poderosas… —dijo entusiasmada la verde.

—Las hermosas… —arrastró las palabras la rosa, Rivaille.

—¡Las inigualables… —proclamó la toja.

—¡CINCO SÚPER SENTAI! —gritaron todas juntas coordinando una estúpida pose de equipo.

Y entonces el telón se cerró.

El público se paraba eufórico a aplaudir, algunos sobre las sillas, riendo y coreando a las súper sentais.

Mikasa irremediablemente se unió a ellos; le guste no admitirlo, fue divertido, y si el objetivo era hacer reír, pues se habían ganado muchos fans. Sonrió con ironía y se mordió el labio aplaudiendo despacio.

Fue entonces cuando se descorrió el telón nuevamente, y detrás, los cinco muchachos aún vestidos con leotardo, las chicas que interpretaban a los extras, el supuesto villano de la trama, y todos los demás utileros de negro, más los profesores que acompañaron el proyecto, se pararon uno a la par del otro, saludando al público, y haciendo una reverencia sincronizada.

Mikasa los miró uno por uno hasta depositar la vista en Rivaille, el único que se había quitado la faldita y el casco de un tirón, encolerizado, que a pesar de todo sonreía tímidamente y saludaba con una mano al público, aún sonrojado. Sin quererlo, sus miradas se encontraron, y se sostuvieron unos segundos, cuando él decidió romper la conexión sin aguantar otro segundo más el bochorno. Ella en cambio, permaneció mirándolo, inexpresiva, con una banda de gente y estudiantes a su alrededor alentando, a los que ignoraba en su ensimismamiento.

Los cinco actores principales entonces, hurgaron en la tela de sus leotardos hasta encontrar por donde abrirla, y la apartaron para mostrar unas letras grabadas en sus pechos sobre las camisetas que llevaban abajo. "S-M-I-L-E", era la palabra que formaban en conjunto.

Involuntariamente Mikasa sonrió, curvando sus labios muy disimuladamente, sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

—_Te amo Rivaille—_ su boca se movió sola, pero claro que no fue escuchada por nadie por el alboroto, ni si quiera fue vista por él, que se negaba a mirarla a la cara luego de lo que había hecho.

Pero se sintió muy bien consigo misma cuando lo dijo.

* * *

Había intentado colarse en los vestuarios reservados para los actores, pero se vio tan rodeada de gente que prefirió mejor salir y esperar a Rivaille afuera.

Caminando hacia la puerta de salida, ya en el patio exterior, miró con más detenimiento la tarjeta que rescato de las miles que arrojaron tras el pequeño recital; la misma decía "Gracias por asistir hoy. Le desea un buen día: 2º-1"; muy simple.

Rodeó el edificio y se quedó frente a la puerta principal de entrada, donde estaban los armarios de zapatos. Detrás de ella, los invitados ya empezaban a ausentarse, algunos estudiantes guardaban los elementos de la feria y desarmaban los puestos, y todo parecía apagar su brillo y su color lentamente. Esperó ahí parada un buen rato, miró su reloj un par de veces, los pies empezaron a dolerle. Se imaginó entonces que tal vez Rivaille no aparecería; los estudiantes seguían esa tradición del baile alrededor del fogón al final de cada festival. Concibió la idea de que quizá estaría buscando a Petra para al baile, y entonces recordó que encontró a esa misma chica llorando en el baño, e imaginó que quizá ella sería el motivo de su tardanza en salir. La gente salía por las puertas y la rodeaba, algunos la miraban, un grupito de chicas salió cuchicheando cosas que parecían a simple vista asuntos de pantalones, y notó sin querer que una de ellas la vio y la reconoció, ya que se volteó enseguida hacia sus amigas para comentar cierta cosa, que provocó que dos o tres más se giraran disimuladamente para verla también.

Como no tenía ganas de hacerle caso a nadie, las ignoró, y continúo con su espera.

Repentinamente sintió una mano que la tomaba del hombro con brusquedad; pensó en Rivaille de inmediato por una fracción de segundo, hasta que al girarse vio a Petra frente a ella, algo sonrojada y con cara de pocos amigos, mirándola desafiante.

—Ya estás contenta ¿verdad? Lo lograste, te saliste con la tuya.

—¿Eh? —Mikasa no procesó tan rápido lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Dime? ¿Te hace feliz meterte en mi vida? ¿Disfrutas entrometerte en todo?

No le respondió, sólo la miró con la boca abierta y los ojos desconfiados.

—¡Habla! ¡Fuiste tú verdad! ¡Tú se lo pediste! ¡Tú se lo ordenaste! ¡Tú eres la que le atrofia la cabeza! ¡Si de verdad lo quieres entonces deja de meterte en nuestras vidas! —gritó llorando.

—Espera, espera… ¿Estás hablando de Rivaille, cierto? No entiendo que pasa ahora.

—¡NO ME SALGAS CON ESA! ¡BUSCATE UN HOMBRE QUE TE DURE MÁS DE UNA NOCHE Y DEJA DE JODER A RIVAILLE! ¡PUTA! ¡DEPRESIVA, TRASTORNADA!

—¡A MI NO ME HABLAS EN ESOS TÉRMINO MOCOSA DEL ORTO! —Enfureció agarrando a la niña de una muñeca y alzándola hasta dejarla en puntillas de pie—. ¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES PARAHABLARME ASÍ? ¡TE CALMAS Y ME DICES QUE CARAJO TE PASA MALCRIADA!

—Mikasa.

Ambas mujeres voltearon para ver a Rivaille saliendo por la puerta al fin, ya bañado, vestido de uniforme y con la mochila al hombro.

—Petra, ya basta. Se acabó. Mikasa: suéltala por favor— pidió y se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

La mujer desprendió s agarre de la niña, que ni bien toco el suelo se alejó apenas un metro empujándola con ambas manos.

—Ya vete de una vez y no hagas esto más largo— amenazó tranquilo.

—Tú no querías dejarme, ella te obligó… —declaró Petra al borde del llanto, de nuevo.

Mikasa miro a la chica sorprendida, luego a Rivaille.

—Ya no es tu asunto. De hecho: nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo es tu asunto, ahora. Así que lo diré una vez más: vete sin hacer escándalo.

La rubia se plantó con postura erguida y brazos cruzados. Se acomodó el bolso en un hombro y se secó una lágrima antes de emprender camino hacia las rejas de la salida, empujando a Mikasa al pasarle por alado.

Cuando hiso por lo menos diez metros, se giró aún caminando y gritó a todo pulmón con el fin de ser oída por todos.

—¡Vas a desear todos los días de tu vida no haber hecho esto! ¡Retrasado, nene de mamá!

Los dos restantes ya en soledad la vieron terminar de irse en silencio. El suspiró. Mikasa se volvió para verlo.

—Así que… eso fue todo.

—Sí, ahí terminó todo. Es lo más que pude soportar.

Mikasa frunció los labios, procurando no sonreír. La verdad rebosaba de felicidad en ese mismo momento, pero le parecía cruel y desubicado reírse tras la rotura de alguien. Ella suspiró también.

—Bueno, vamos a casa. Te haré de cenar lo que me pidas hoy— empezó a caminar dándole la espalda pero fue inmediatamente detenida por la voz de él.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Sobre qué?

—No se… sobre la obra, ¿por ejemplo?

—¡Ah! Eso… bueno… —una nueva sonrisa más suelta surcó su cara—, fue divertido.

—¿Te reíste?

—Sí. Es un humor un poco bizarro. Pero fue genial.

De repente fue sujetada por ambos brazos para obligarse a mirar a Rivaille a los ojos.

—Dime, ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Te hizo sentir alegre? ¿Te divertiste? —inquirió entre preocupado y amenazante.

—¿Qué? Pues claro— dijo inocente.

Él la contempló medio minuto más y finalmente soltó el aire que retenía para darle un abrazo apretado.

—Qué alivio.

—¿Temías que me burlara?

La soltó, y declaró:

—No en realidad. Sólo necesitaba hacer algo que te levantara el ánimo. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La idea del estúpido espectáculo fue mía.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula.

—Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió para hacerte reír.

—¿Solo querías hacerme reír? ¿Para qué?

Continuó intimidándola con sus punzantes ojos azules de lado.

—Desde que hice esa pendejada, tú no has vuelto a hablarme, ni a sonreír, ni a verte animada ni activa. Me estaba desesperando— se paró para hablar más enserio—, no espero que me perdones porque las idioteces que hago sin pensar sinceramente no tienen perdón, pero no podía pasar otro día sin verte feliz. Me estaba ahogando, Mikasa— relajó su rostro que se tornó más sensible y humano al confesar esto último.

—¿…? —ella lo escuchó desentendida con los labios intercalados, sin decir palabra.

—Yo, simplemente no puedo dormir tranquilo, ni vivir en paz, si sé que te sientes mal por mi jodida culpa.

Se reservó al volver a abrazarla, para respetar su espacio esta vez, pero no le faltaron ganas de hacerlo. Ni menos le faltaron ganas de lanzarse a sus labios entreabiertos cuando lo miró angustiada; pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Mikasa cerró la boca y formó un puchero. Sentía que los ojos se le humedecían pero se negaba rotundamente a llorar otra vez; le parecía inaudito que las lágrimas fueran su única respuesta para estímulos así. Esta vez en cambio, su corazón se contrajo en ternura escuchándolo.

Podría mandar al mundo a la mierda y besarlo hasta morir de amor en sus brazos, pero tampoco estaría mal volver a la realidad y recordar que era su… algo así como su madre, y que le llevaba unos 20 años, y que estaban en la escuela y que los rodeaba un montón de gente que se iba poco a poco. Así que optó por enjugarse las lágrimas que no llegaron a caer de sus ojos y solo sonrió.

—Muchas gracias mi amor.

Él ya no pudo hacer más nada. Cualquier respuesta verbal o física que le diera hubiera sido arriesgada. Se dejó tomar de la mano voluntariamente, y ser guiado por Mikasa hacia la salida; sin levantar los ojos del piso, ni hablar, ni mostrar emociones, caminando armoniosamente hasta volver a casa.

* * *

_Quizá crear felicidad de la nada no sea tan difícil como todos lo hacen creer. Esta desde las cosas más pequeñas hasta las extravagancias más grandes._

_Creo personalmente que el acto más noble que uno puede hacer en vida, es anteponer la felicidad de otro a la propia. Paradójicamente, si elegimos a uno solo a quien hacer feliz, también estamos actuando con egoísmo. Me hace acordar un poco a la mecánica del amor._

_Ojalá me equivocara, pero la felicidad es indiscutiblemente egoísta; tiene una forma distinta para cada uno, como por ejemplo, cuando la felicidad de uno consiste en la infelicidad de otro._

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ. Qué les pareció al capítulo de hoy? :D**

**Lamento clavarle mis divagaciones filosóficas de la nada xD pero a veces siento que a raíz de una determinada situación, se entienden mejor y concuerdan en el contexto.**

**Pero en fin!**

**Para escribir la obra de hoy he requerido usar un montón de modas tradicionales del mundillo Akiba-kei de Japón. Se supone que ahí se desarrolla, y me ha venido al pelo. Supongo que si los lectores son otakus, conocen muchos de estos aspectos, pero por si no es así, abajo encontrarán todas las aclaraciones:**

***Creo que todo otaku sabe esto, pero para los que no: un vocaloid es un sintetizador de voz propio del idioma japonés empleado para componer canciones. Es muy agudo en ocasiones, y existe un gran público que los admira como otro gran público que los repudia. **

***Un maid café es un café ubicado popularmente en akihabara, la capital nacional del manga/anime, donde la temática en su totalidad es de cosplay, maids y otras ridiculeces semejantes xD bueno, son tiernos.**

***** **Okaerinasaimase, goshujin-sama, significa en japonés "Bienvenido, amo". Es el saludo protocolar de toda maid que sirve en un café. Un saludo que nunca puede faltar.**

***Los Super Sentai son los Power Rangers japoneses, pero los originales.**

* * *

**Pregunta random adicional que no hice arriba: de casualidad, alguien identificó quién es Tomoki?**

**Oh, por cierto: no quiero que nadie piense cosas raras con respecto a los antojos de Mikasa. Podrá parecer este ligero aumento de peso un detalle muy banal, pero tengo fundamentes para agregarlo, bastante simples incluso: es una mujer atravesando los 35 años de soltería, con amores platónicos alborotados en la cabeza, con ciertas noches de insomnio, con estrés, y con los típicos conflictos que se dan cuando uno cría a un chiquillo de 15 años, rebelde, desobediente y con las hormonas en revolución. Esto la lleva a un lógico estado de depresión pre-crisis de la mediana edad, y entonces se desquita con el helado, las tartas, el chocolate, las galletas, las frituras, la cerveza, etc, etc, etc. (Y bueno, si tengo que ser sincera, a mí me gusta más como lucen las muchachas con bastante carne xD pero gustos son gustos)**

**Coméntenme como siempre qué les pareció \o/ (a mí no me engañan~ sé que estaban esperando que pasara esto con ansias, loquillos, son unos malvados xD).**

**Oh, y se me olvidaba, ultima cosita, aunque no tiene mucho que ver, pero una lectora y escritora llamada Kat Harley escribió un fic inspirado en éste, si lo quieren buscar, se llama "Bicycle", pero debo advertir que es Levihan, yo no pertenezco a ese fandom pero me pareció muy conmovedor haber recibido un tributo :D me alegra haber podido inspirar a otros. Sólo eso.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo. **

**YUI**


	15. La nena no llora

**La nena no llora**

Volvieron a casa tras ese, sin duda muy agotador jueves.

Mikasa encaró la cocina y preguntó desde ahí:

—¿Te gustaría cenar antes o después de bañarte?— porque era lógico que lo haría.

Él no le contestó, pero eso no la detuvo de empezar a abrir las alacenas y sacar el material que emplearía para la comida.

—¡Luego! —escuchó que le gritaba desde las escaleras.

Más o menos a mitad de proceso de elaboración del curry agridulce que a ambos tanto les gustaba, Rivaille entró a la cocina y se sentó en su lugar habitual. Supuso que ya estaría duchado y listo para la cena, y lo confirmó en cuanto se volteó y lo vio con el cabello húmedo y en pantalón de pijama; _sólo_ en pantalón de pijama.

—¿Qué haces… —articuló el habla dificultosamente cuando los nervios la invadieron.

—Necesito tragar algo con urgencia, el desayuno de esta mañana ha sido mi única comida de hoy hasta el momento— dijo él con el mismo entusiasmo nulo de siempre, ignorando quizá el hecho de estar en cuero.

—Ah, de acuerdo, enseguida estará listo, pero te advierto que no cenarás así…

—¿Cómo?

—¡Ponte lo que resta del pijama! —le reclamó poniendo los brazos en jarra. —No estás aquí para hacer exhibicionismo, ni yo para verlo.

Se quedó callado un instante viéndola desafiante.

—No tengo ganas, hace calor.

—¡Me da igual que no tengas ganas! —se indignó. _"Por favor Rivaille, no me lo pongas tan difícil"._ —¿O vez que yo ande sin ropa por la casa cuando se me da la gana?

Rivaille se paró de la silla muy pausadamente y se retiró para cruzarse de brazos y quedar apoyado contra el borde de la mesa, renuente a moverse. Su mirada se tornó retadora, y hasta, —Mikasa pudo detectar— burlona.

—¿En serio, _te molesta_, que yo esté sin camiseta? —preguntó haciéndose el interesante.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo una mezcla de ira y excitación que hervía dentro de ella. ¿La estaba provocando?

—_No me desafíes, mocoso insufrible_— lo amenazó autoritaria.

El enarcó ambas cejas y puso cara de resignación, al momento en que se incorporó para salir por la misma puerta que había entrado.

Esa cena transcurrió en teoría, con normalidad. Ninguno dijo una palabra mientras enviaban cucharadas de arroz con curry a sus bocas.

Por curioso que parezca, era tal vez la primera vez que surgía un silencio _incómodo_ entre ellos.

Como era de esperarse, Mikasa terminó primero su reducido plato y se levantó antes de la mesa; había comido tanto ese día que sería un abuso servirse más.

Llevó su plato al fregadero y no esperó siquiera a que el chico terminara para retirarse a su cuarto de los sueños.

Rivaille, intrigado, se apresuró en su trámite y lavó los platos para quedar oficialmente libre de compromisos por ese día. Salió por la puerta del pasillo y fue donde Mikasa, a quien encontró sentada en uno de sus cojines puff leyendo un extraño libro de tapas opacas y rayadas.

Ella lo vio entrar, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella. En cuanto lo hizo, le indicó que le extendiera sus manos, y en ellas depositó el libro de la extraña y rústica encuadernación, y habló.

—He estado mucho tiempo, evitando contestar a muchas de tus preguntas.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sea por temor a desenterrar el pasado, o por vergüenza. Quizá ambos.

Sin entender aún, Rivaille hizo amague de abrir el libro pero fue detenido por una mano de Mikasa.

—Te ofrezco, la única y última oportunidad que tienes de contestar esas preguntas sin necesidad de que yo habrá la boca, antes de que este diario pase a formar parte de las cenizas que sirven de abono al jardín.

—¿Diario? —miró el cuaderno intrigado.

—Te advierto, que no tengo intenciones de sentarme a hablar seriamente sobre él cuando lo acabes— y dicho esto se levantó de su puff y se retiró a dormir por esa noche, dejando a Rivaille en su soledad.

Estaba un poco desconcertado. Recordó que cierta vez, había encontrado mientras limpiaba, una especie de agenda con dibujos hechos por una Mikasa de no más de diez años, probablemente; dibujos que consistían en horrendas imágenes llenas de dolor y odio.

Aquel episodio había terminado con una muy enfadada Mikasa, advirtiéndole que nunca más se atreviera a hurgar entre sus cosas. Nunca podría haberse imaginado que tuviera realmente un diario escrito, y menos aún, que se lo ofreciera voluntariamente para leer.

Entendió que era en ese preciso momento, en que Mikasa le había entregado la parte más importante de su vida en las manos, su pasado, y su confianza total y absoluta.

Le dio muchas vueltas al cuaderno antes de decidirse a abrirlo. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos captaron el doloroso e inevitable estímulo que provoca la desalineada y horrorosa caligrafía de un infante, más no así la ortografía. Curioso…

.

_Es de día, 1990_

_Ayer papá me cantó para dormirme. Estaba oscuro y le dije que no se vaya, pero al final se fue, pero antes me dijo que no llore, porque las nenas buenas no lloran. Y me dijo que siempre lo recordara, que no llore, que no tengo que llorar. No puedo llorar, no tengo que tener miedo._

.

Rivaille subió la vista tras leer la primera nota. No tenía fecha exacta, sólo una aproximación. Intentó calcular mentalmente la edad que Mikasa tendría al escribir eso, y devanándose los sesos, interpretó que podrían ser entre cinco, seis o siete años. Le sonó raro, casi imposible, pero continuó.

.

_Jueves a la noche, muy tarde, 1994_

_Me preguntaron hoy durante la cena que era lo que pensaba estudiar cuando terminara la escuela, y les dije nada más y nada menos que lo que quería: letras. Mamá puso mala cara, creo que no le gustó nada; la señora que es amiga de mamá se rió un poco, y me preguntó de qué pensaba ganarme la vida con eso. En cambio, Kaney fue el peor, porque me acusó de ser una inútil que no podía ni cursar bien sus materias obligatorias, y que si seguía así me moriría de hambre. Creo que ellos quieren que sea contadora, o abogada, o me plante el culo en una silla de oficina por el resto de mi vida. ¡Se pueden ir al diablo! ¡Todos!_

_._

A Rivaille le chocó el salto temporal. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última fecha. No podía escribir hechos con tanta diferencia de tiempo entre ellos; era como si alguien olvidara por completo la existencia de su diario hasta algún acontecimiento sobresaliente. Y tampoco decía el momento exacto. ¿Lo anotaría así a propósito? ¿Tendría alguna razón?

.

_1994_

_Fuimos a visitar a mamá al hospital hoy, Kaney no quería dejarme pasar a verla, pero esperé a que fuera a comprar su cerveza y me metí en la habitación. Creo que a ella no le gustó verme, porque no cambió su mala cara en todo el rato. Me asustó un poco ver a mamá tan maltrecha, tenía vendas, moretones y cortes por todas partes, y los ojos casi no se le veían por los chichones. No me quiso contar que le pasó, porqué ayer ya no volvió a casa por la noche, pero me miró con mala cara como siempre y me dijo algo feo, como si me amenazara. Me dijo que el sexo era malo, y me lo prohibía; y dijo que me arruinaría la vida si lo intentaba. _

_Cuando volví a ver a mamá en casa me buscó para hablar a solas, y me dijo que cuando creciera, buscara a un chico bueno, que me cuidara, pero que nunca pensara en el sexo si no era con él, porque si no, me iban a pasar cosas peores que a ella. Pero si nunca me dijo qué le pasó a ella. ¿?_

.

Otra fecha inexacta. Quizá no era que tuviera una razón puntual para no escribir días ni meses. Tal vez era todo lo contrario: Mikasa no veía el por qué tener que escribirlo. Ella pensaría que nadie más que ella leería su diario. Es más: cabe la posibilidad de que ella misma pensara que nunca más volvería a releerlo tras escribir en él.

.

_Martes, creo, 1993_

_Kaney y mamá se sentaron detrás mío a ver la tele y me cambiaron el canal sin preguntar. Se pusieron a ver una película que estaban pasando. En la película había una chica y un hombre haciendo algo raro, así que mamá le cambió al canal. Cuando les pregunté que pasó me explicaron que estaban haciendo amor. _

_Después insistí, y mamá me calló y me dijo que no hablara de eso frente a nadie, absolutamente nadie, y me explicó qué era el sexo. No sé cómo describirlo, dijo que era cuando un hombre metía su cosita en la cosita de una mujer. Sé que tienen otros nombres pero me da cosa escribirlos. Mamá siempre dice que está mal decir esas palabras en voz alta, pero no los quiero escribir tampoco, por precaución._

.

Rivaille meditó tras leer esa parte. Esta vez le daba más importancia a lo que leía que a la fecha en que transcurría. Ahora saltaba de nuevo hacia el pasado. No sabía el motivo pero las fechas era todas inexactas y confusas; mezcladas. Aun así calculó unos ocho o nueve años para Mikasa.

.

_Estamos en víspera de Navidad, 2003 _

_Ya queda poco para terminar otro año de pura mierda._

_Dejé de estudiar._

_Hoy fui a hablar con el profesar después de la clase y no quedaba nadie. Le fui a pedir otra oportunidad de preparar un proyecto decente. Sí o sí necesitaba sacar una buena nota si quería pasar, no importaba como, y se lo dije. Me dio un poco de vergüenza pero casi le rogué que me dejara intentarlo de nuevo. Él dijo que me entendía, pero después sonrió y la situación se puso un poco rara. Me dijo que me diera vuelta y me acostara sobre el escritorio, que si quería aprobar tenía que dejar que me hiciera cualquier cosa sin hablar ni gritar, ni nada. Me resistí, pero él me agarró y me empujó a la fuerza, después me puso una mano en la boca, y me dijo que me convenía no gritar, que esa era mi única oportunidad de aprobar. Me empezó a manosear y a lamerme el cuello, pero yo no quería aprobar si tenía que hacer eso. Me resistí y el profesor me dijo que no fuera idiota, que eso solo era el comienzo, y que si no aprendía a abrir las piernas nunca iba a promover mi puesto en el trabajo, y que era así para todas. No lo podía creer, le mordí la mano que le di un puñetazo como Eren me enseñó. Salí corriendo, me llevé mis cosas antes, por suerte no me siguió, pero antes de salir del aula me dijo que no me molestara en seguir yendo. _

_Y no voy a volver, estoy harta. _

_._

_Ayer pasó esto, es 1992_

_Bajé a buscar algo para tomar, y Kaney gritaba en la sala de televisión. Me dio miedo, y fui de puntitas, traté de no hacer ruido, no quería que me escuchara por nada del mundo, todavía me dolía el chichón de la cabeza. Cuando volvía por el pasillo me choqué con mamá, y me acuerdo que haberla mirado a la cara, y después no me acuerdo más nada._

_Ahora estoy en mi habitación, dijeron que me desmayé, pero tengo el cuerpo adolorido, como si me hubieran estado golpeando por todas partes. Me acuerdo que me sentí mal cuando mire a mama a la cara, era como estar mareada, pero sin estarlo, y tenía frio, pero hasta hace un rato estaba todo caluroso. No lo entendí muy bien, dicen que mañana vamos al doctor._

_._

Podría ser… el primer ataque epiléptico de Mikasa.

Decididamente las fechas en ese diario eran un lío.

.

_1997_

_¡Tiara es una hija de puta! A mamá no le gustaba que diga malas palabras, ¡pero lo es! _

_La invité a ella y a las chicas a una pijamada en mi cumpleaños hace una semana, y jugando me preguntaron si me gustaba alguien de la escuela. Me dio vergüenza pero les conté que me gustaba Jun, es que es demasiado lindo. Unas se rieron y me dijeron que era un asco, pero otras no me volvieron a hablar, como Tiara. No entendía por qué, pero cuando le fui a preguntar me ignoró. Al otro día, cuando entré a clase alguien había escrito en el pizarrón "A Mikasa la traga-mocos le gusta Jun, pobre chico". Entonces salí corriendo, y en el pasillo me esperaban Tiara y las demás que se reían y me señalaban, ¡fueron ellas! ¡Son unas putas!_

_El conserje me encontró muchas horas después en el armario y me llevó con el director. El director llamó a Kaney, y el viejo de mierda me vino a buscar y no me preguntó nada hasta llegar a casa. _

_Es de noche, muy tarde, y tengo mucha hambre porque no me dio de comer en todo el día. Pero no puedo dormir porque tengo ganas de llorar, pero no puedo. No me gusta llorar, porque sé que a Tiara le encantaría verme llorar, y además si Kaney me escucha llorar me va a pegar. No tengo que llorar._

_._

_A quién mierda le importa que día es hoy: 2002_

_Estoy en mi habitación, Kaney se cansó de golpearme y pude subir corriendo las escaleras y cerrar mi habitación con llave. Estaba estudiando y le dije que bajara el volumen de la tele, y ese hijo de puta la apagó pero vino a pararse atrás mío; yo lo ignoré, y lo hice el tiempo que pude, pero empezó a insultarme, me dijo que éramos todas iguales, que solo era una triste puta como mamá que yo me creía gran cosa porque iba a la universidad. Me dijo que mejor me rindiera, que no valía la pena tratar de meterme cultura en mi cabeza abarrotada de mierda, ¿esas fueron sus palabras? No me acuerdo bien, pero dijo más o menos eso. Creo que no estaba tan errado, cuando me encerré no podía calmarme y dejar de templar, así que me tuve que inyectar. Ahora me siento mejor, esto me ayuda, cómo me ayuda. De todas formas es mejor que llorar ¿o no? A papá no le gustaba que llore, y a mí tampoco me gusta._

_._

Paró de leer, desentendido. Necesitó leer las últimas oraciones un par de veces más para entender lo que decía, y a qué se referían.

.

_Hoy es sábado, 1991_

_Mamá estaba llorando, porque extraña a papá. Yo le prometí a papá que nunca iba a llorar, así que fui a decirle a mamá que ella tampoco llore. Ella se enojó muchísimo, y me ahuyentó gritando. Nunca la vi tan enojada. Me gritó que me olvide de papá, que nadie iba a llorar por él, que era un hijo de P (no puedo escribir eso)._

_Me obligó a bajar todas las fotos que tenía con él en mi pared, y las quemó. Nunca más me dijo a donde se había ido, pero me ordenó que si alguna vez volvía a verlo, que no le hable, que no lo mire, y que haga de cuenta de que no existe. Pero yo quiero mucho a papá, y no quiero olvidarlo, no es justo. _

_._

_El peor lunes de mi vida hasta ahora: 1991_

_Hoy mamá vino a casa con un hombre alto y con cara de malo, me dio miedo. Se llama Kaney, y me saludó dándome la mano, pero me tuve que poner de puntitas como si fuera adulta para alcanzarlo._

_Mamá me dijo que él sería mi papá a partir de ahora, y que lo trate bien, que sea educada, y que lo haga sentir como en su casa. Kaney tiene cara rara, y todo el tiempo parece estar divirtiéndose, pero cuando se enoja es peor que mamá, y cuando grita no quiero ni estar cerca. Es aterrador. _

_._

_12 de Diciembre de 1999_

_Oficialmente reprobé el año. Lo intenté como pude pero no fue suficiente, hay materias que simplemente no entiendo. Hoy tenía miedo de volver a casa, así que fui a un bar y me quedé ahí hasta tarde, cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Pedí un pastel, quería comer y distraerme para no llorar. No quería ni imaginarme lo que Kaney me haría cuando le dijera que tengo que repetir el año. Va a matarme, golpeándome, o peor, sin darme de comer, como la otra vez cuando llevé a Jean a casa. ¡Y les dije que no era mi novio y solo íbamos a estudiar! ¡Pero se puso como loco, lo echó, me castigó! ¿Pero y yo que hice?_

_._

_Agosto 5, pero esto pasó ayer: 2002_

_Eren y yo lo hicimos por primera vez, bueno, fue la mía por lo menos, pero no me dijo si fue la suya. La cuestión es que no sé si me gustó. Fue muy bruto y terminó demasiado rápido, dolió horrores, pero dijo que era normal que doliera; nadie me había dicho eso. Cuando se levantó de encima de mí me tiró esa goma larga llena de blanco sobre el vientre, y después empezó a vestirse. Me preguntó que cómo había estado y si me encontraba bien, así que tuve que mentirle, porque francamente no fue tan mágico como me imaginé (o como me dijeron) que sería. Estuve unas horas para limpiar la sangre, nadie podía ver esto por nada en mi cama._

_Lo cierto es que dudé bastante a la hora de decidirme si hacer esto con Eren. Sólo había escuchado buenos comentarios de él en la escuela. Jean me dijo que era un idiota de "familia fina", pero creo que piensa eso porque le ganó muchas veces en el kendo. Sasha no dijo nada, pero me habló de cómo eran las primeras veces, así que luego de eso fui a comprar esas gomas largas, y por cierto, el farmacéutico se rió de mí porque no sabía su nombre ni como pedirlas._

_._

_2000_

_Ayer empecé a ver a un psiquiatra, el doctor Zakarius, que fue muy amable conmigo. Lo primero que le conté, que consideraba lo más importante fue lo de la epilepsia, que me detectaron cuando tenía 7 años, pero que siempre ignoraron. Kaney decía que sólo quería llamar la atención y mamá por alguna razón siempre le seguía la corriente. Por cierto, eso también se lo conté a Mike, el doctor Zakarius se llama Mike, me dijo que lo llamara por el nombre, pero me da cosa, el tipo es tan alto que me intimida, los tipos altos dan miedo, como Kaney, o bueno, todos los tipos dan miedo, pero algunos se acercan a ti con buenas intenciones, como Mike, o Jean, o Erwin; y por cierto, eso también se lo conté al doctor, y me puso mala cara._

_._

_Esto pasó la semana pasada, me olvidé de anotarlo, 1995_

_Estoy encerrada en mi habitación desde muy temprano, no me dejan salir, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo. Mamá y Kaney llevan mucho tiempo peleando, y él le grita a ella que es una puta, que no tiene moral, ni principios ¿y él si los tiene? También se escuchan golpes, muy fuertes, y cosas rompiéndose. _

_Tal vez no me cuesta tanto ahora entender lo que pasa. Unos chicos de la escuela se acercaron a mí para burlarse todo el mes, me dijeron que a mi mamá la lincharon por puta, y que se joda, y que era una arrastrada, y que no les sorprendía que yo fuera tan taradita. Que se vayan al infierno, no les creí, en ese momento._

_Hace unas noches yo dormía y Kaney me despertó, estaba más amable de lo real, y me dijo que no rechistara y me subiera al auto. Entonces condujo hasta un barrio de la ciudad un poco movido pero tenebroso, y paró frente a un local extraño donde se juntaban muchas personas y parecía que se peleaban por algo. Él se bajó del auto y los ahuyentó, y entonces me dijo que bajara, y ahí estaba mamá, en el suelo, toda golpeada y sangrada, y estaba vestido raro, con medias rotas, usaba mucho maquillaje, y el vestido que llevaba era demasiado corto y apretado para salir. Kaney me agarró fuerte de los hombros y me puso frente a ella, la apuntó y se rió, no sé de qué se reía, mamá estaba muy malherida, pero el sólo la escupió y me agarró de la muñeca para tironearme al auto devuelta mientras me decía que mirara bien a mama, y que algún día yo iba a seguir sus pasos._

_Creo que nunca hasta ese momento odié tanto a Kaney, ni tuve tantas pero tantas ganas de llorar, pero no pude. Quizá con los años me acostumbre a no llorar. Aunque sí quería llorar._

_._

_24 de Junio, 2003_

_A tres semanas de haber conseguido mi primer trabajo de medio tiempo ya me despidieron. El tipo que me contrató parecía un buen hombre pero resultó ser todo un baboso, y tenía un compinche que me vio un día que salí con unas amigas a unirnos a una manifestación feminista (salió en las noticias incluso, marchamos por la ciudad pidiendo justicia por una jovencita violada). Luego de eso solo bastó ir el siguiente lunes a trabajar para enterarme de que ya no era bienvenida allí. Les dije que era abogada y que si no me indemnizaban los demandaría, pero se rieron, dijeron que llevaba muy poco tiempo, y que igual nadie me iba a hacer caso, porque tenía un mejor abogado que yo. Y bueno, yo ni si quiera tengo medio título, apenas empiezo._

_._

_2001_

_Ya no puedo soportarlo más._

_Fui a ver a un escribano para que sacara a Kaney de la casa como sea, porque era mía. Luego de que mama muriera debía ser mía. Pero me informó, cosa que yo no sabía, que por alguna razón se la había dejado a Kaney antes de morir. No podía creerlo, mamá me dejó en la calle._

_No puedo seguir viviendo aquí, no puedo seguir tolerando a ese tipo todos los días, me está matando, no puedo ni respirar con fuerza sin que me grite._

_Necesito irme, y necesito irme ya._

_Hoy fui a la iglesia, hacía años que no iba, pero me derrumbé sobre el altar de rodillas y pedí a dios y a todos los santos que me ayudaran, necesito ayuda, necesito a alguien, quien sea, no puedo más. No puedo vivir un día más así. Se me cortaba la respiración por las ganas de llorar, pero veía parado en el altar a papá defraudado, porque él me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, y que la vida me probaba y le tenía que demostrar que podía seguir, así que no lloré, no lloré, y lo aguanté cuanto pude. Y de repente alguien me puso una mano en el hombro y me preguntó si estaba bien._

_Hoy conocí a Eren, y parece que íbamos a la misma preparatoria porque él me conocía, pero yo a él no. Es un chico muy lindo y agradable, tal vez más adelante hable de él._

_._

_2001_

_Mamá una vez me dijo que tenía que buscar a un hombre indicado, uno que me cuide y me quiera, y que esté conmigo para toda la vida, y creo que ese hombre es Eren._

_Él es muy atento, y contrario a muchos chicos, se interesa en mí, en mis cosas, en mi vida, amo que sea así, y él me ha dicho muchas veces ya que me ama._

_Dice que tiene un padre abogado, algo a lo que yo aspiro, o bueno, algo a lo que mamá aspiraba. No le quise dar demasiados detalles de mi propia vida, es un poco chocante y no quisiera asustarlo, pero insistió y le terminé diciendo lo de Kaney. Algo que me enamoró de él (bueno, algo más) es que cuando le expliqué mi situación me abrazó, me secó las lágrimas y me consoló, y luego me prometió que me iba a ayudar, y que juntos encontraríamos una solución. Es un ángel. Ojalá podamos._

_._

_14 de Mayo de 1996_

_Es de noche y no quiero salir de mi habitación, afuera está llena de gente pero sólo quiero estar sola. Juro que esta vez me obligué a llorar, pero no pude, no puedo, simplemente no._

_Hoy fuimos los tres a la fiesta de unos amigos de mamá, ella estuvo muy callada todo el día y me ignoraba, siempre me ignora pero hoy más que nunca. La fiesta era en una especie de casa campestre, muy grande, y vieja, en el piso mal alto al aire libre. No la estaba pasando muy bien, toda esa gente desconocida me incomodaba, entonces vi como mamá se levantó de repente de la mesa, y la miré. Ella caminó hasta el borde del balcón donde estábamos, se sentó sobre la barandilla y puso los pies sobre ella para pararse, entonces me asusté mucho y empecé a llamarla, y como no me respondía ni me miraba fui a buscar a Kaney, pero cuando apenas me levante vi como mamá saltaba. _

_Estuve todo el día pensando una sola cosa: que lo más triste de todo esto, no es que ahora estoy sola con ese perro asqueroso de Kaney, sino peor aún, no sé por qué, pero no me siento triste por mamá. No lloro por ella porque no quiero. No… no me importa._

_._

_20 de Febrero de 2003_

_Kaney se murió hoy a eso de las cuatro o cinco de la tarde._

_Sólo quería anotarlo, porque es más o menos lo único bonito que tengo para anotar, además de Eren._

_Ayer, Eren vino a casa, como siempre. Y habló amistosamente con Kaney, como siempre. Ya hablé con su padre y me prometió que me ayudaría con la sucesión de la casa, gracias al cielo, pero solo hasta que pudiera presentar el certificado de defunción de Kaney. Entonces entendí por qué Eren vino a casa ayer sin avisar. _

_Ellos dos hablaron como siempre, de deportes y política y esas cosas que a Kaney no le gusta que yo hable, y entonces el viejo de mierda se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar más cervezas, y Eren me miró, se quedó callado y me hizo un gesto que no le entendí: se puso un dedo en los labios, como pidiéndome que hiciera silencio. Después sacó un frasquito del bolsillo y echó unas cuantas gotas al vaso de Kaney._

_Esa misma noche ya empezó a sentirse mal._

_Hoy el doctor me dio el pésame, y me informaron que fue cirrosis, la "versión oficial"._

_._

Rivaille detuvo su ininterrumpida lectura por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba leyendo.

Tal vez podría estar malinterpretando lo que ahí decía, pero… ¿Eren había…? ¿Y Mikasa lo sabía?

Negó con la cabeza, faltaba una nota más. Sólo quería seguir leyendo y terminar.

.

_Hoy es viernes, 2 de Enero del año 2004_

_Mina me contó una historia un poco escabrosa de un bebé recién nacido que llevaron hoy a su orfanato. Se llama Rivaille, no me acuerdo del apellido, era ruso, muy raro, pero empezaba con B, o A, no sé._

_Fui a conocerlo de inmediato, y pusieron bastante resistencia pero al final pude pasar a verlo._

_Es pequeñísimo, creo que con una mano bastaría para sostenerlo, pero no me arriesgué y use las dos. Creo que es la cosa más bella que vi en toda mi vida. Pero bueno, convengamos que no veo cosas lindas habitualmente. Respiraba lento, dormía como un tronco. Me puse a pensar en su familia, y curiosamente después en la mía, y paso algo raro._

_Cuando le tenía en brazos y lo miraba, empecé a llorar. No me acuerdo de haber llorado nunca, no sé cómo debería sentirse, pero todos dicen que llorar duele en el alma, pero yo la sentía muy sana. Me sentía bien, y creo que él también se sentía bien, aunque a esa edad uno no piensa, creo._

_Parecerá una locura, pero lo adopté. Hubo un revuelo tremendo, pero alguien me dio una mano, un hombre de voz amable, por teléfono. Ese hombre me dio escalofríos pero seguridad al mismo tiempo. ¿Es eso posible?_

_En resumidas cuentas, ahora soy tutora de un bebé y le puse mi apellido. Creo que lo necesito tanto como él a mí, no me preguntes porqué pero lo necesito. _

_Ah, y voy a empezar a escribir un libro. Nunca fui una luz escribiendo, y sé que las primeras veces voy a hacer reír a la gente, más que conmoverla, pero es lo que quiero desde que era chica. Cuando lo termine, debería buscarme un arbolito que plantar en el patio trasero. Creo que solo me faltaría eso._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Mikasa se incorporó en su cama tras apagar el despertador como era habitual, se restregó los ojos automáticamente y se rascó la cabeza. Tanteando su buró, se puso de pie con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos y caminó con pasos noctámbulos hacia el baño, atravesando el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación de Rivaille estaba cerrada, pero no se reparó en ello. Cuando estuvo lista bajó a la cocina a preparar su anhelado café y tostadas, aún con modorra. Debían ser ya las seis y media; no tenía ganas de ducharse por el sueño, podía hacerlo al volver del trabajo esa noche.

Cuando iba por la tercera mordida a su tostada con mermelada, sentada en la mesa de la cocina y mirando por la ventana, recién pudo percatarse de algo inusual que vio en cuanto se le ocurrió abrir definitivamente los ojos.

En el patio trasero, pegado a la cerca que lo separaba de la casa de atrás, estaba Rivaille. Con una pala palmeaba un montículo de tierra que rodeaba el angosto y frágil tronco de un árbol más pequeño que él. Por deducción, se diría que acababa de plantar ese árbol enano en el jardín.

Mikasa se levantó desconcertada y ya más despierta para salir por la puerta trasera e ir hacia él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Rivaille?

El chico volteó como si nada. En sus ojos se percibían unas ojeras ligeramente más grandes de lo habitual, los ojos vidriosos, el rosto sudado y toda su ropa, su cara y sus manos sucios con tierra.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasó? ¿Qué es eso?

—Un roble, pequeño— contestó sin ánimos.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Me lo dieron— dijo con el mismo tono.

—¿Cuándo? —cada vez entendía menos la lógica de sus palabras.

—Hoy.

—¡Rivaille! —lo tomó del brazo para hacer que la mirara. El suspiró.

—Decidí, que a partir de ahora te ayudaría a cumplir tus objetivos— señaló entonces el arbolito—, como plantar un árbol.

Ella se quedó shokeada momentáneamente.

—¿Leíste todo el diario? —preguntó sombría.

El sólo asintió; no podía decir más nada.

Mikasa se mordió el labio, resignada, y miró con rostro más amable el roble enano, luego volvió a ver a Rivaille, un poco más empalizada.

—Comprendo… —fue todo lo que dijo, y se volteó— ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Necesito regarlo antes, el sujeto que me lo dio dijo que no lo quería porque es posible que no viviera mucho más. Yo… al menos lo intentaré.

—En ese caso, hay abono sintético en "los cajones", lo uso para mis plantas. No le pongas mucho— sugirió y se alejó de nuevo hacia la casa. —Ah, y las llaves están en la primera maseta junto a la puerta, debajo de las flores secas.

Cuando entró a terminar su desayuno se puso a razonar mejor la situación entes de entrar en pugna nuevamente con su hijo. Estaba al tanto de que los jóvenes tenían cada tanto esas etapas en que las ideas les surgían a borbotones de la nada y se ponían manos a la obra tratando de concretarlas, hasta perder el interés no muchos días después. Se alegró de que por lo menos no se le hubiera ocurrido algo así como pedirle una guitarra, un set de pinturas o que lo inscribiera en clases natación. Por lo menos plantar un arbolito y cuidarlo no representaba sacrificios de su propia parte.

Cuando sorbió lo que quedaba del café, pensó por un instante un detalle relevante, pero que había ignorado hasta el momento: Rivaille ya había leído todo su diario; sabía sobre su vida antes de conocerlo; estaba enterado de _esas cosas_, pero no había hecho comentarios al respecto. Okey, ella le había pedido que no hiciera preguntas, pero esperaba al menos una reacción negativa en él, algo. Pero sólo parecía haber pasado la noche sin dormir buscando un árbol y plantándolo.

Tal vez su pequeño ya estaba desvariando.

Luego se sorprendió de sí misma, percatándose de ciertas cosas: tuvo el valor de entregarle su diario, y también de decirle donde escondía las llaves de los cajones donde se suponía que guardaba cosas que juró que nunca le mostraría.

Bueno, esas cosas no debía extrañarle demasiado en comparación; después de todo, _¿qué podía ser más extraño que haberse enamorado de su propio hijo?_

* * *

**Ahora que han leído este capítulo bisagra, los quiero invitar a escuchar este tema: "watch?v=7xe3i1-tFRo" Es un ritmo ligero un tanto atípico pero la letra me ha destrozado el alma. Curiosamente no me inspiré en el para escribir, así que me sentí rara cuando lo escuché.**

**Con "bisagra" me refiero al punto en donde la historia ya no será lo que era antes. Dará un giro muy notorio. Ojalá no que reste calidad u_u me preocupa.**

**El capítulo de hoy ha sido bastaaante más corto de lo normal, pero es así a propósito, era todo lo que tenía intención de volcar en él desde un principio.**

**Como detalle, porque prometí siempre aclararlo, Levi-kun aún tiene 15 años. Ahora dejaré de hacerlo, pero tengan presente que los seguirá teniendo hasta donde yo lo aclare, nee?**

**Quería también mandar un agradecimiento monumental a "DCS-Fate" de Fanfiction, quien ha accedido a llevar a cabo la traducción al inglés de este fanfic :D **

**Pueden visitar su perfil tipeando la página completa de fanfiction y luego añadiendo esto: diagonal, letra "u", otra diagonal, 4217000, y una diagonal más [la página no deja pegar links enteros ^^'].**

**Si gustan más adelante les compartiré los links cuando esté concretado, para los que estén interesados ^w^.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, me despido de ustedes hasta el siguiente episodio o/**

**YUI**


	16. El oscuro mundo de los sentimientos

**Hola una vez más a un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia. Perdón como siempre por hacerlos esperar. Solo deseo que disfruten del capítulo, y que los llene de emociones al leerlo, al menos una, con eso soy feliz. Como ya dije aquí empieza "la parte brava" como decimos acá en mi país. A algunos quizá les encante, y otros tal vez los "perturbe" xD sólo espero que sean más de los primeros que de los segundos. No quiero hacer más comentarios, ahora, nada más quiero que los hagan ustedes.**

**Un beso muy grande y nos leemos en el próximo; Yui~**

* * *

**El oscuro mundo de los sentimientos**

A eso de las siete, Mikasa aún llevaba su ropa de dormir cuando lavó su tasa del desayuno y vio que Rivaille entraba por fin a la casa.

—¿Ahora sí quieres desayuno?

—Luego tal vez, antes necesito bañarme, no voy a ir al instituto así— bufó molesto; no había pasado ni doce horas desde su última ducha, pero lo del trabajo de jardinería no estaba en sus planes. Se metió en el pequeño cuarto de lavado buscando algo.

—Mikasa, ¿has visto mis camisas blancas? Las más nuevas.

—Las fuiste tirando en el cesto de ropa durante toda la semana, ya no tienes otras, ¿verdad?

—¿No están lavadas aún?

—Sí, pero necesito plancharlas.

—Yo me encargo, esa parte me toca a mí, solo dime dónde están.

—No, tú vete a hacer lo tuyo y yo las tendré listas cuando termines.

Ella se paró en el dintel de la puerta del pequeño cuarto con olor a detergente de lavanda en el aire.

—¿Tú no tienes que trabajar? —Rivaille advirtió entonces que llevaba su conjunto negro para dormir aún. Su única vestimenta consistía en una minifalda floja y desteñida, y una remera de tirantes en el mismo estado, que mostraba más carne de le que podía soportar ver.

Se sintió inquieto y se volteó simulando poner más interés en las pilas de ropa para planchar dispuestas sobre el lavarropas.

—Sí, a partir del mediodía, hoy. Déjamelo a mí, en serio— le aseguró con rostro cálido.

Él se limitó a asentir y la apartó lentamente de la puerta para salir al tiro hacia la planta alta.

* * *

Luego de abrir el agua, Rivaille permaneció parado a un lado de la tina esperando a que la temperatura del agua se estabilizara, pero no había caso; el termostato estaba tardando en calentar. Decidió ir a su cuarto y aprovechar el momento para reunir su ropa. Cuando la tuvo sobre su cómoda bien doblada y lista, se quedó momentáneamente ensimismado mirando a alguna parte.

Las distracciones no servirían ya en su caso; no se podía sacar de la cabeza la idea de Mikasa siendo… tratada de esa forma, haciendo esas cosas que no tenían nombre, sobreviviendo un doloroso día a día junto a una horrible familia, y todo lo que derivaba de eso.

Se dio un golpecito con la palma en la frente para obligarse a hacer algo que no sea quedarse quieto, sentía como se hundía en la miseria y la infelicidad estando ahí parado, quemándose la cabeza, carcomiéndose por dentro, asfixiándose en incertidumbre y furia.

Con brusquedad comenzó a tironearse de la ropa hasta quitársela, ya no soportaba otro segundo con esas telas embadurnadas en asquerosa tierra sobre su piel, lo hacían sentir más sucio aún. Tiró las cosas que se iba sacando sobre su cama junto a la cómoda, formando una pila arrugada. Cuando quedó finalmente desnudo buscó las mangas de la camiseta que se había quitado para atarlas e improvisó un enorme ovillo, el mismo que apretó con las garras cuando armó, y luego golpeó, una vez, y luego otra, y otra más.

Recordó que había dejado la canilla abierta, y se dispuso a salir de su estado de trance violento para irse, cuando la puerta detrás de él rechinó abriéndose más y escuchó los pasos de Mikasa amortiguados en la alfombra que entraban.

Se volteó y allí estaba, de espaldas a él, depositando una torre de camisas dobladas sobre su escritorio. No lo había visto al entrar, debió hacer creído que estaría en el baño cuando escuchó el agua caer. Reprimió sus demoledores nervios y se calmó.

—No te tardaste nada…

Vio como ésta dio un respingo luego de lo que debió hacer sido el susto de su vida y se volteó para verlo con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

—Déjalas ahí, encontré una más vieja que ponerme, pero gracias— habló calmado.

—¡Ah! ¿No te... te-e estabas bañando? —tartamudeó mirándolo. Rivaille notó como los ojos de la mujer recorrieron su cuerpo convenientemente denudo de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba por lo menos tres veces, velozmente.

—El agua está fría— dijo cortado.

Mikasa detuvo sus inquietos ojos en un lugar específico de su masculinidad, y los quitó más rápido aún para fijarlos en sus ojos; pero no tuvo éxito porque no le pudo sostener más de un segundo la mirada tampoco. Una mano de la chica se agarró al borde del escritorio que tenía detrás mientras la otra apretó hasta anudar la parte baja de su remera, notablemente nerviosa.

El mismo se sintió un poco intimidado y expuesto en su estado, pero notó como ella lo estaba también, o incluso más, y eso lo hizo regodearse de gusto insano; lo apaciguó para seguir hablando si cambiar su tranquilo tono. Bajó la vista hasta su propia virilidad y la regresó a ella.

—No me digas que es la primera vez que ves uno…

La hizo respingar otra vez con su pregunta, quizá no fue la mejor. Rió nervioso e intentó corregirse.

—…que ves, a un hombre denudo… quiero decir.

—Claro que n- ¡tú no eres un hombre! ¡Qué va! Eres un niño.

Él no le contestó, pero siguió clavándole los puñales que tenía por ojos en la cara, que ella desviaba.

—_Aunque no parezcas uno_… —aclaró Mikasa por lo bajo.

Rivaille enarcó una ceja. Se estaba poniendo muy ansioso sin darse cuenta y la situación se tornaba cada vez más rara e interesante.

De repente Mikasa reaccionó bruscamente y encaró la puerta a zancadas veloces vociferando:

—¡Perdona pero tengo que bajar para seguir con…

Rivaille que no estaba muy lejos de la única salida, empujó la puerta con la mano y la cerró cuando ella llegaba. Se frenó de golpe junto con su frase y lo miró enojada. Agarró el picaporte con las dos manos para tirar.

—Déjame salir Rivaille— amenazó autoritaria pero sorprendentemente calmada.

—No puedo, necesito hacerte ciertas preguntas antes— le dijo él más calmado aún, tanto que hasta la asustó.

Ella no dejó de hacer fuerza con el picaporte pero bufó y dijo:

—Si es por el diario ya te dije que no.

—Sí y no.

Dejó de hacer tanta fuerza y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. Temblaba de los nervios, y se notaba.

—¿Has sido violada por tu padrastro? —preguntó serio.

Mikasa frunció los labios hacia adentro y susurró:

—No— tragó saliva.

—¿Alguna vez has sido obligada por Eren?

Ahora lo miró un poco más detenidamente.

—No.

El relajó su semblante, por uno más casual.

—¿Has tenido que fingir orgasmos?

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos y se puso roja.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡No te importa!

—Oh, créeme que me importa.

—¡No! ¡No he tenido que hacerlo! —le gritó enojada y empezó de nuevo a tirar de la perilla.

—¿La intensidad de los orgasmos, disminuye con la edad?

—¡No! Bueno… sí. ¡O no se!

Rivaille detectó que en algo estaba tropezando. Acostándose regularmente con tipos que traía luego de salir, debería poder responder eso, a menos que este mintiendo en alguna de las dos respuestas. Pero lógico: a quien menos de debía explicaciones era a él, y eso lo enfurecía.

—Suelo ducharme en los vestuarios del fútbol con otros muchachos de mi edad, y ahí puedo comprobar ciertas cosas…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te atraen los hombres? ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? —volvió a gritarle enojada e indignada.

Lo hizo sonreír de lado, divertido por la furia que estaba despernado en ella.

—No, eso no. Noté que mi pene es más grande que el del resto. Tú sueles verlos bastante seguido, ¿me puedes dar la razón?

—¡Calla! ¿Por qué tengo que saber sobre esas cosas? ¡Pervertido!

Lo hizo reír aún más. Mikasa apretaba los ojos con fuerza para obligarse a no volver a mirar su cuerpo denudo.

—Otra pregunta: ¿sabes de casualidad, cuánto tiempo mínimo debe pasar, entre cada orgasmo que tiene una mujer? —hizo un gesto curioso.

Ella se mordió el labio hasta lastimarse y enrojeció entre el enojo y la vergüenza.

—¡NO TENGO IDEA! —aulló furiosa.

—Okey, una pregunta más… —dijo tranquilo.

—¡No! ¡Me dejas salir! —le ordenó gritando.

—Te dejo en cuanto la respondas. Dime…

Ella lo miró.

—¿Eh conseguido con esto al fin, borrarte la imagen de la cabeza, de mí disfrazado con leotardo rosa? —preguntó sonriendo inocentemente, aunque destilando maldad y burla.

Ella dejó de hacer fuerza y quedó perpleja, antes de empezar a reírse nerviosa.

—¡Ah! ¡Si, pues claro! —Soltó la perilla— Hiciste que me asustara. ¡Por supuesto que no debes preocuparte por eso Rivaille! Ni si quiera he sacado fotos— le sonrió. —De todas formas no te hice comentarios chistosos, no pensaba reírme de ti, tranquilo.

—Oh, grandioso— sacó su mano de la puerta y esta cedió a los tirones de Mikasa. —Gracias, entonces puedes irte.

Una sonrisa más y la mujer salió disparada de la habitación hacia las escaleras como si corriera una carrera contra sí misma.

Él la vio alejarse un poco decepcionado, pero supuso que era lo mejor.

Tomó sus cosas y entró el baño.

Quince o veinte minutos después, tras un rudo proceso de raspado de tierra con la esponja, volvió a salir del baño descalzo en camisa y pantalones de uniforme. Pasó por su cuarto, tomó la maraña de ropa sucia que ahí había dejado y bajó las escaleras para ir a dejarlo donde correspondía. Mikasa no estaba por ningún lugar a la vista.

Se paró en la puerta del cuarto de lavado y tiro el ovillo procurando encestar para poder desembarazarse de él al fin y poder desayunar tranquilo, pero no, falló. Su ropa sucia calló al suelo y bufando tuvo que entrar a agacharse para agarrarlo. Tras volverse a incorporar, algo en al cesto de la ropa sucia atrapó su atención inminentemente. Ahí estaban unas braguitas de Mikasa, blancas y enredadas.

"_Mierda"_, su pene palpitó. Odiaba y le encantaba al mismo tiempo ver eso.

Se quedó ahí quieto con su ropa en la mano, regañándose a sí mismo por la enfermiza idea que lo invadía de querer tocarlas, sólo las miraba y se relamía inconscientemente los labios.

Esas braguitas, estaban arriba de todo de la pila de ropa, como si hubieran sido lo último en arrojarse ahí; eso le llamó la atención pero hizo caso omiso y evacuó toda idea rara que se le pasó por la mente hasta acercar su cara un poco más, y distinguir algo más: estaban húmedas. En un punto cerca del centro, había una gran mancha en ellas que lucía pegajosa.

Abrió bien los ojos y por impulso les tiró encima su mata de ropa sucia, saliendo del cuarto rápidamente.

No podía ser eso. Sólo estaba pensando con la cabeza de un pervertido. La imagen de esas braguitas mojadas lo encendió demasiado y pensó cosas raras. Trató de ahuyentar esas ideas. Se estaba volviendo loco todos los días un poco más.

Cuando quiso buscar a Mikasa para saber dónde carajo se había metido, cruzó de largo la cocina, salió al pasillo y se paró contra la puerta del cuarto de sueños, donde frenó su turbulenta marcha de golpe al escuchar ruidos que venían de adentro.

Puso una mano en el picaporte y otra apoyó suavemente contra la lisa superficie dela puerta.

Se escuchaba con total claridad como Mikasa gemía dentro.

—Mmm… ah… ¡ah! Mmm…

_Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo._

_Se estaba masturbando._

Un huracán de emociones lo desbordaron entonces, las que lo excitaban y también las que lo asustaban. ¿Había salido corriendo a masturbarse luego de verlo desnudo?

_Eso no podía ser…_

_Tenía que haber un error… un malentendido…_

Escucharla gozando con gemidos tan suaves y tiernos lo encendió a mil. Sentía que babeaba escuchando. Llevó su mano inquieta al bulto que apareció entre sus piernas y lo acarició tratando de calmarlo ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Golpear la puerta? ¿Qué se entera de que estaba ahí escuchándola para que pare? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Sería peor aún. La avergonzaría, y la obligaría a darle explicaciones de lo que hacía, las que tal vez no tuviera. ¿Y dónde quedaría el mismo parado? Ni si quiera podía explicarse a sí mismo de porque estaba espiando, o mejor aún, de porque la acorraló en su habitación para hacerle preguntas sobre "orgasmos".

Estaba demasiado excitado y todo en cuanto pensara le resultaba muy bochornoso, morboso y lo calentaba aún más.

Y entonces la escuchó, con tanta claridad como si le estuviera hablando a la cara.

—Ah… _Ri… Rivaille… _Mmm así…

Mikasa decía su nombre entre gemidos.

Mikasa gritaba su nombre entre gemidos.

Mikasa lo estaba llamando mientras se tocaba.

Mikasa estaba fantaseando con él.

—¡Sí! ¡Ah, Rivaille!

Pero santa puta mierda que todo se había ido absolutamente al carajo.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Estaba endurecido de los nervios que le atravesaban el bajo vientre de lado a lado.

Como un torbellino corrió hasta su habitación nuevamente a zancadas tan ponentes como las de una estampida y volvió con la su copia de las llaves de la habitación de los libreros.

Perdida en un inminente éxtasis dentro de su propio mundo, Mikasa ni si quiera se percató del momento en que la puerta se abrió sin ruido alguno; en cuanto abrió los ojos, lo vio estático, ahí parado sobre el umbral de la puerta con expresión casi fantasmal.

Sintió su sangre helarse en el momento en que todo el cuerpo se le entumeció y su elevado calor corporal se transformó en escalofríos que recorrieron cada uno de sus nervios.

_Estaba ahí, la estaba viendo, la escuchó_.

_Era su fin. _

El terror nubló su vista y ensordeció sus oídos, como el que uno siente cuando es descubierto infraganti en la peor de las situaciones humanamente imaginadas. Su expresión estaba totalmente descompuesta. De su garganta ya no salía ningún sonido. Estaba aterrada.

Rivaille, inmutable, desprendió su mano del marco de la puerta y empezó a dar pequeños y tranquilos pasos hacia ella. Mikasa se alarmó, sentía algo tan negro y desolador como la muerte o peor, venírsele encina, y en un acto reflejo retiró las manos de su intimidad y bajó su falda hasta tapar su vergüenza inútilmente, al momento en que se paró en cuatro patas al revés y empezó a retroceder gateando hacia atrás, huyendo, con una completa expresión de pavor que dominaba sus sentidos. Cada paso que reculaba, él se acercaba uno más. Tanteó con las manos sobre la alfombra hasta llegar al final, el abismo, su perdición hecha realidad, acorralada contra una de las bibliotecas y sin más lugar para ocultarse ni salir corriendo, ya no podía hacer nada.

Él siguió avanzando despreocupadamente hacia ella provocando que masticara el temor entre los dientes. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué le diría? O el problema más importante: ¿ella misma sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

No pudo pensar esas cosas con mucha lucidez en el momento en que él llegó hasta sus pies y se arrodilló frente a ella sentándose sobre los talones, con una rapidez y brusquedad tal que no concibió en qué momento exacto la había sujetado por las piernas y sentado sobre su regazo. Sólo sabía que ahora la tenía acorralada, con la espalda muy pegada al librero, las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza sujetas por él, sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, completamente expuesta, con su intimidad rozándole los pantalones, su pecho subiendo y bajando desaforadamente apretando contra la tela de su camisa, y los ojos cargados de miedo mirándose frente a frente a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Mucho menos aún, pudo redimensionarse en el espacio tiempo cuando él rompió la distancia atrapando sus labios en un beso húmedo y hambriento. Tardó segundos en comprender lo que pasaba y cerró los ojos obedeciendo a sus reflejos.

Rivaille la estaba besando, era indescriptible.

No podía moverse, estaba inmovilizada sobre él cargándola como a una niña. Correspondió al beso sin ningún esfuerzo abriendo la boca, permitiendo así dejar pasar a su lengua invasora que saqueó su boca al instante.

Rivaille entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sin soltar el agarre, intentando a la vez ir más profundo en ese beso.

Podía saborearla, podía delinear cada centímetro de su boca. Esto no podía estar pasándole tan simplemente a él, era un sueño hermoso y perfecto vuelto realidad. Una vez ya había probado los labios de Mikasa, descubriendo que eran suaves y mullidos, pero degustarlos de esta forma, era un éxtasis diferente.

Pero lo más deslumbrante era que _le estaba correspondiendo_.

No había huido; no lo había rechazado; lo besaba con la misma intensidad que él a ella.

Las oleadas de calor se concentraban en su pelvis sin control, pero no quería soltarse, no quería desprenderse de ella; aunque le faltara el aliento en ese momento, devorarla en un beso le resultaba incluso más agradable que respirar.

Pero eso debía acabar en algún momento, la ilusión debía llegar a su fin tarde o temprano. Era eso, o morir de asfixia y felicidad besándola.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron fijo y largo sin decir nada, con caras de incertidumbre.

Mikasa estaba indescriptiblemente sonrojada, acalorada y confundida.

Pensó en una y mil formas de romper el silencio, pero las palabras no le salían. Estaba completamente encandilada por él.

Afortunadamente, no hizo falta, porque él procuró hablar por fin:

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Entonces? —dijo ella sin entender.

Él hizo otro silencio.

—¿Qué tienes para decirme?

Ahora lo comprendió, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo. La estaba invitando por primera vez y con toda la rudeza que lo caracterizaba, a ser sincera y chocar de lleno con el muro de la realidad. Pero sumergirse en las oscuras aguas de la verdad, sobre todo en _las suyas_, era aterrador.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres qué te diga?

—Lo que quieras. Lo que tengas para decir.

—Entonces… ¿Qué podría decir? Podría… decirte que me gustas, que me encantas, que me excitas, que me descontrolas y me sacas de quicio. Podría decirte qué… ¡ah! Decirte que quiero que me toques, que me poseas como tú quieras, que me hagas tuya, que me cojas hasta quedarme sin aire ni fuerzas. O por qué no… pedirte que me pertenezcas, que me dejes tocarte y besarte, y marcarte la piel, y grabarte en cada parte del cuerpo que eres mío. Eso no estaría mal…

Rivaille se quedó sin respirar escuchándola. Era simplemente… inexplicable.

—Yo te amo, Mikasa. Te amo, te deseo y te necesito, desde hace mucho más tiempo del que tú crees. Desde que tengo memoria. Desde que existo. Desde que te vi por primera vez cargándome y protegiéndome— había pegado su frente a la de ella.

—Eso ya lo sé— le respondió angustiada, estrujando su corazón.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste todo esto… no me pediste todo esto _antes_?

—Porque puedo decirte más que todo eso— dijo al borde de las lágrimas— puedo decirte que me siento sucia, que me siento corrompida, perversa y nefasta. Que siento el peso de tus palabras, y me siento simplemente una perra inmunda aprovechándome de tu inocencia. Podría contarte sobre las veces que paso en soledad, pensando, considerándolo, idealizando, imaginando cómo sería… y nunca puedo rehuir a esas voces, las otras voces, las cientos de voces conocidas alrededor mío señalándome, insultándome, escupiéndome, gritándome las cosas que merezco oír: pedófila, violadora, corruptora, ¡inescrupulosa puta reventada! —hizo saltar sus lágrimas hablando.

Rivaille sintió cara palabra como agujas gruesas enterrándose en su espalda, desesperado pero impasible, apretando a cada segundo más las manos de ella. No podía simplemente abrazarla y decirle que nada de eso era cierto, y que nada de eso pasaría, y que todo estaría bien, porque él mismo sabía, que tenía razón. Por muy cruel que sonara. Por mucha rabia que despertara en él pensarlo.

La respiración de Mikasa era más bien acelerada, y sus pechos chocaban contra él en ese proceso, volviéndolo loco. No lograba concentrarse sabiendo que la tenía sentada sobre él con solo una falda puesta, y nada más. Y su falo tampoco ayudaba mucho; sentirle los muslos hacer contacto a los costados de su cadera, su trasero sobre las piernas, el simple olor a mujer llenándolo, provocó en él una inminente erección que volvió sus pantalones un volcán; y ella se dio cuenta.

Tomó aire y se permitió calmarse y pensar en frío. Al final, llegó a una conclusión, cortante pero definitiva.

—Ya lo sé. Ya entiendo todo eso. Ya lo he pensado. Y estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo cualesquiera sean las consecuencias. Así que eres la única quien debe decidirse aquí, tú tienes la respuesta al final: obedecer a tu sentido común, a las normas, a lo moral y lo correcto, pidiéndome que te suelte y alejándote de mí, y no permitir que me vuelva a acercar. Seguir con tu vida normalmente, y yo con la mía. Enterrar esto aquí, olvidarlo. Rearmar tus relaciones sociales, llevarte bien con tus amigos, tus conocidos y todos aquellos que crees que podrían juzgarte. Conseguir pareja estable, casarte y presentarme a mi nuevo padre. Formar una familia un poco despareja pero unida, y vivir todos infelices por siempre. O… —volvió a acercarse a ella de modo que la chica pudiera sentir el calor de su aliento sobre los rosados labios, a la vez que le soltaba las manos que, inquietas y desobedientes, fueron a parar a ambos lados del vientre de Mikasa— mandar todo al reverendo carajo, tirar al diablo todo lo que has escuchado del mundo, tu educación y tus buenos valores, cagarte en el mundo enero y sus opiniones hipócritas, revelarte contra todo, hacer por una buena vez en tu vida lo que_ quieres, lo que de verdad quieres_, y corresponderme, sin más preámbulos, sin impedimentos, ni terceros en discordia y sus celos, ni excusas, ni máscaras. _Dejarte amar. Y probar al menos un poco, a ver a qué sabe la felicidad._

Concluyó su discurso soltándole las caderas y apoyando su frente contra el librero, sobre el hombro de ella, para asegurarse de que no viera su cara contraerse de impaciencia.

Las manos libres le temblaban, necesitaba apretar algo para calmarse y aguantar, pero lo más cercano a ella eran las piernas de Mikasa, su trasero, su cintura, su vientre, su espalda, sus senos…

"_¡Mierda!"_ El autocontrol no era lo suyo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo gritaba exigiendo contacto, hervía, palpitaba, y sobre todo en la punta de su puñetero falo, que sentía como reventaba rozando la nada que había debajo de la falda de Mikasa.

Sin notarlo, respiraba jadeando, paro ella seguía tan estática como la había dejado.

No hablaba, no decía nada. No podía seguir así.

Mikasa estaba parada en una cornisa, donde de un lado había un río de fuego líquido, y del otro, picos de hielo filoso y mortal. La sola idea de decidir le pesaba como la asfixia.

Rivaille tomó aire desesperado y sus palabras salieron rebuscadas y escuetas:

—Por favor, di algo, SI/NO, una respuesta, lo que sea, PERO YA— hizo rayones sobe las repisas de madera con las uñas aferradas a ellas.

Ella se removió, su consciencia le dio una bofetada para que reaccionara y el único reflejo válido fue el de llevar sus manos a la espalda de Rivaille y apretar su camisa. Sabía de sobra el estado en el que estaba: su intimidad estaba siendo violentamente presionada por algo duro y grande, más grande de lo que ya había comprobado que era, de lo que se imaginó fantaseando.

En un momento, que fue como la luz apareciendo entre las nubes, su cuerpo le advirtió tras la tensión acumulada, que se encontraba igualmente excitada e inquieta. Quizá "pensar" no valía la pena ahora que había reconocido eso. Quizá "pensar" era lo que le sobraba. Y pensar fue justamente lo que no hizo cuando agarró muy fuerte a Rivaille de los cabellos y tiró para poner sus caras de frente y buscar sus labios necesitada.

Un salvavidas en medio de su inundación calló sobre Rivaille con ese beso, que correspondió desenfrenadamente. Estaba urgido, desesperado, impaciente. Apretó cada una de las curvas de Mikasa robándole el aliento. Tomó con los puños apretados el extremo de la falda y tiró de ella hacia arriba, arrastrando consigo le ligera remera, y sacándola por la cabeza con brutalidad. No había nada más aparte de aquello que protegiera a Mikasa.

Verla completamente desnuda y expuesta ante él lo endureció de deseo.

_Volver_ a verla después de años fue deslumbrante.

Había ganado peso, sus caderas estaban más anchas, sus piernas más carnosas, sus pechos más grandes y redondos, y ni un solo pequeño y negruzco bello corporal que la ocultara; enteramente lampiña, suave, rozagante y mojada de excitación.

Su pene dio un respingo, pero no reaccionó a tiempo cuando ella lo empujó tumbándolo en el piso, sentándose sobre su hinchada pelvis y arrancándole la camisa con las uñas.

Ella no se había creído capaz, pero lo tenía debajo de su cuerpo, sin camisa, inmovilizado, jadeante y necesitado, con los labios sellados por los suyos.

Recorrió sus brazos, pectorales, hombros y vientre, duros y trabajados, un manjar para la vista y el tacto de sus manos.

Retirándose observo lo inquieto que estaba bajo suyo, era impresionante: precioso, sudado, despeinado, con los labios hinchados y sus azulados ojos oscuros clavados en ella como presenciando el génesis.

Le inmovilizó las manos para dedicarse a lamer, besar y morder su pecho, era perfecto; él tenía las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, pero lo obligó a bajarlas cuando ella descendió hasta por debajo de las rodillas y pudo ver de frente el bulto prominente bajo sus pantalones. Era casi intimidante. Sus ansias pudieron más con ella cunado agarró su última prenda faltante con las garras y los dientes tiró hasta sacárselos por los pies junto a su ropa interior; se quedó sin aliento.

Había comprobado ya lo grande que era el miembro de Rivaille minutos antes, pero erecto se veía peor. No creyó posible que un quinceañero fuera dueño de algo con esas proporciones, terriblemente duro, lubricado y caliente.

El muchacho veía desde su posición en el piso cómo Mikasa se relamía admirando su virilidad. Sus ojos no daban crédito. Esa diosa de la belleza no podía simplemente estar sentada entre sus piernas mirándolo de pies a cabeza con rostro libidinoso, ojos brillantes y labios humedecidos; esos labios despiadadamente hermosos, que no le importaría morir tomándolos.

Se enderezó ya sin saber si aguantaría mucho más, y la tomó por la cintura justo a la altura del ombligo para manejarla como una muñeca. Estaba palpitante, apurado. La llevó nuevamente hasta al librero para empujarla, inmovilizándola contra su cuerpo. De rodillas quedó frente a ella, y la obligó a enroscar las piernas en su pelvis.

De pronto, y como un baldazo de agua fría, razonó algo con lógica: aunque Mikasa no fuera virgen, nada le aseguraba que no la lastimaría, después de todo no era idiota; se duchaba junto a sus demás compañeros de equipo y sabía a la perfección lo del problema con "su tamaño".

—Rivaille…— la escuchó llamándolo.

—¿Eh?

—Hazlo… —sonó ella impaciente.

—Pero…— la apretó con más fuerza por las piernas.

—No aguanto más— gimió, haciendo a su pene respingar de nuevo— ¿te vas a arrepentir ahora?

El tragó duro y razonó. Era verdad, demasiado tarde era para eso.

Le abrió bien las piernas con las manos y llevó la punta de su erección a la entrada, hasta asegurarse de haberla encontrado, y empujó. Muy muy muy duro, de un solo envión.

Mikasa sintió como la habría, la invadía, separaba su carne abruptamente intentando entrar.

Cuando tocó al final, empujando con fuerza, ambos gritaron sin querer. Respiraban errantes y se miraron fijamente sonrojados.

La estaba penetrando, era increíble, era indescriptible, era el más auténtico placer imaginado. Y empezó a bombear, saciándose de ella, entrando y saliendo con fuerza.

Mikasa gemía, largo, agudo, tremendo; no le dolía, pero era raro tener algo así dentro. Demasiado bueno para explicarlo. Se aferró con las unas al masculino cuello y grito. La estaba penetrando tan salvajemente que era imposible no gritarle en la cara. Él se endureció aún más escuchándola, y la besó con furia. Sus paredes lo estaban succionando. Le robaban la razón. Mordió sus labios y apretó sus pechos como naranjas jugosas, pero ella no dejaba de gritar. Decía su nombre, DECÍA SU JODIDO NOMBRE GIMIENDO.

Estaban tan desesperados que se vinieron juntos antes de lo previsto; la regó con sus semen, le encantó hacerlo, derramar su esencia dentro de la mujer que amaba no tenía comparación, pero no era suficiente. No, para nada, necesitaban más.

Salió de dentro suyo y la alzó hasta quedar de pié, ella se agarró a su espalda para no caer. Ese explosivo orgasmo la había dejado mareada, pero seguía excitada, su vagina aún latía con ardor.

La llevó hasta los cajones prohibidos y la sentó sobre ellos. Mikasa abrió las piernas como por reflejo cuando la volvió a penetrar. Era un vaivén descontrolado. Abría a cada empujón un poco más las piernas y extendía los pies hacia el aire, flexionando un poco las rodillas. Él la agarró de la cintura y la invadió casi furioso, sacándole gemidos placenteros, demostrándole que era suya.

Cuando Mikasa apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de Rivaille conteniendo la segunda explosión que se detonaba dentro de ella, observó en primera fila su enorme falo entrar y salir inquieto de su cavidad. No podía creer lo que estaba entrando en ella, la estaba desarmando, era una locura. Esa vista la encendió tanto que se vino por segunda vez gritando su nombre como una posesa, arrojando su cara hacia atrás y revelándole sin decoro sus pechos y su cuello impoluto. Él se vino segundos luego, varios empujones después. Eyaculó dentro de ella notando que aún quería más. La movió para iniciar otra vez.

Era demasiado, la había llevado al orgasmo dos veces en menos de cinco minutos pero seguía pidiendo más, y su propio cuerno pedía más. Estaba demente, definitivamente ese mocoso le había robado la cordura. Sintió que la giraba sobre el mueble para dejar que apoyara los pies en el suelo, y luego la arrojó de boca contra la madera donde pudo apoyar su cara con alivio. Le abrió las piernas usando las propias, y las nalgas con las manos, apretándolas, y la penetró una vez más.

Magnífico, simplemente magnífico. Su pene seguía hirviendo cuando las paredes de Mikasa lo apretaban, sentía la punta llegar hasta el final de ella. Debajo, la femenina espalda, su cintura como un valle que luego subía a su precioso y redondo trasero.

Ella se agarraba de donde podía, del borde de los cajones, del alfeizar de la ventada, no tenía aire en los pulmones para seguir gimiendo pero la placentera sensación no le daba tregua. Cuando abrió los ojos, recibió un golpe irreal pero tan shockeante como uno verdadero: estaba frente a la ventana de su cuarto de sueños; follaban como dos animales frente a un vidrio con dibujos en témperas de colores, y uno de ellos en particular, eran dos manitos pequeñas color azul, más pequeñas que las suyas.

Esas manitos solían ser de Rivaille. Ese del que ahora recibía potentes penetraciones; pensarlo era traumatizante. Tapó los dibujos de las manitas con las suyas, que igualaban en tamaño a las otras marcas de manos, a la par, que correspondían a las suyas.

Aún estaban ahí, intactas e inmortales en el tiempo, recordándole qué estaban haciendo ahora, y qué había hecho alguna vez.

Al segundo, dos manos aún más grandes se posaron sobre las suyas, la tomaron y entrelazaron dedos. Rivaille se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba, y nada más que eso podía hacer, mostrarle en comparación, lo muy diferente que ahora era, ya que sus masculinas manos ahora incluso la superaban. El sollozo que creyó que daría, quedó ahogado con su tercer arrebatador y potente orgasmo, largo, profundo, liberador.

Mikasa dejó caer sus bazos a los costados cuando ambos se enderezaron, y él la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y besándole el cuello. Ella cerró los ojos y tumbó la cabeza para dejarse besar posesivamente, le estaba dejando severos chupones marcados, pero no importaba.

Era una forma de grabarle en el cuerpo su nueva realidad, el nombre de su dueño.

—Te amo, preciosa— le dijo muy cerca del oído, excitándola con su aliento.

Mikasa giró su cabeza para que sus bocas se encontraran sobre su hombro y le correspondió el beso, que fue húmedo, profundo y pervertido. Con las manos que arrojó hacia atrás sobre su cabeza lo agarró del cabello, y atrajo hacia ella su cara. El apretó sus senos y bajó lentamente por el vientre hasta su vulva, estaba pegajosa en su semen pero igualmente palpitante como al principio; con solo estimularla un poco con su dedo corazón se percató de ello, cuando ella gimió contra su boca, encendiéndolo.

—Mierda, Mikasa, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Me volverás una bestia— casi se rió, pero la separó de sí y la giró para pegar sus senos a él, agarrarla con fuerza por los muslos y fregar sus sexos. Momentos luego, ya la estaba haciendo suya nuevamente.

Una y otra vez, se corrieron gritando sus nombres, se tocaron exploraron mutuamente, se besaron hasta el hartazgo.

Sobre los cojines se hundieron demasiado, y ese orgasmo no fue del todo satisfactorio; contra el suelo sí lo fue, pero no dejaba de ser duro, a pesar de estar alfombrado.

Sentados en la silla del escritorio ella pudo ponerse encima a horcajadas y tomar al control; esa fue una de las mejores, incluso más que en cuatro patas sobre el escritorio.

Desconocían completamente cuantos minutos —u horas— habrían pasado, mientras lo hacían de nuevo contra la biblioteca.

Rivaille la tenía entre sus brazos, sonrojada, con los ojos en blanco, e hilitos de baba cayéndole sin querer de la boca, mientras ella le arañaba la espalda y le apretaba la pelvis con las piernas para no caer.

Mikasa anuló sus sentidos para concentrarse nada más que los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, la inundaban y llegaban sin control a su hinchada y ardiente vagina; y ahí se quedaban. Estaba fuera de sí.

Vino a su mente un sinfín de imágenes nostálgicas, aunque perturbadoras. Las de su niño pequeño llorando, pidiendo de comer o con gases, despertándola a media noche. Ella cargándolo para que se duerma, cambiándole los pañales, bañándolo, jugando con sus manitos para hacerlo reír y que dejara de llorar. Otras imágenes del mismo niño corriendo por el parque ahuyentando pájaros, jugando a la pelota en su patio, comiendo los postres que ella le preparaba y manchando su cara con chocolate en el proceso; ella limpiándolo. Ese niño corriendo a su cama a esconderse entre sus brazos luego de una pesadilla, acurrucándose junto a ella en noches de tormenta, gritando cuando veía una cucaracha. Corriendo de alegría por la costanera junto al río, y girándose para saludarla y decirle que se apure.

Ese niño tan dulce, hermoso y problemático: pequeño e indefenso antes, fuerte e independiente luego.

El mismo que ahora la alzaba y penetraba con furia animal. Lo miró a los ojos con la vista nublada de deseo mientras él la besaba, —o algo parecido, porque los besos involucraban labios, y él parecía más bien estarle haciendo el amor con la lengua—.

Al final ella misma separó el beso para arrojar violentamente su cabeza hacia atrás en un orgasmo, a lo que él atinó a soltarle las piernas y apretar sus nalgas para profundizar la penetración cuando se vino junto a ella.

El semen corrió por su interior por octava o novena vez, ya no recordaba, pero le seguía pareciendo delicioso. Cualquier otra, se imaginó, hubiera perdido la sensibilidad de sus partes nobles a esa altura, pero ella no, increíblemente.

Cuando bajó de las nubes, soltó los hombros de Rivaille donde había dejado punzantes marcas rojas y relajó sus piernas. Sentía como a él le temblaban las manos del esfuerzo; por muy bien entrenado que esté, no cualquiera aguantaría nueve orgasmos y seguiría cargando a una mujer de 78 kilos sin flaquear, incluso un poco más pesada que él.

Miró al espejo. Se vio sumida en una ensoñación sin fin, sujeta por un hombre que la había marcado, saciado y hecho gritar de satisfacción. Sus dos cuerpos fundidos en esa imagen que le devolvía el espejo, la estremeció.

_Ese hombre era Rivaille. _

Todo estaba al revés. Era inconcebible. Se había atrevido_. Lo había hecho._

La angustia la invadió como la enfermedad terminal y empezó a llorar en silencio, tan solo un momento hasta que él se percató de que estaba mojando su hombro; entonces se separó con dificultad para verla, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y cubría su expresión con el cabello desalineado.

El corazón se le contrajo mirándola.

Eso había sido sin duda alguna la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida, pero ella lloraba, y sus tibias lágrimas que caían y lo mojaban se sentían como cuchillas filosas. Una sensación devastadora.

—Suéltame por favor— le pidió entre sollozos.

Cuando lo hizo, no pasó mucho desde que ella puso sus pies en el suelo, tambaleándose un poco por el cansancio, tomó sus dos únicas prendas rápidamente y salió de la habitación como la briza, desapareciendo de su vista.

El calló, sobre las rodillas pero hacia el costado, tumbándose sobre un librero. Suspiró; vio el espejo, se vio a sí mismo, sudado, agotado y con pequeñas lastimaduras por aquí y por allá. Entonces dio crédito a lo que había hecho, y la comprendió.

Ahora que ella se había ido de esa forma, ya no sabía cómo sentirse.

Las emociones eran tan difíciles de entender como la lógica humana. Cosas que nos llevan hasta las puertas del cielo, también pueden desmoronarnos y enterrarnos en la amargura.

Cosas raras de la vida.

Rivaille se removió intentando recordar donde lo había escuchado, o leído; no valía mucho saberlo, pero valía muchísimo entenderlo…

_El oscuro mundo de los sentimientos es algo que tal vez, nadie pueda explicar con palabras._


	17. Tres máximas

**Reflexión: sin spoiler, la mayor parte del capítulo es diálogo, peeero, necesitaba por lo menos un capítulo para, "aclarar los tantos", "echar cartas sobre la mesa", o como quieran decirle. Probablemente conteste a más preguntas de las que se han formulado, pero hagan memoria, porque en algún punto ya se plantearon; además, ellos mismos **_**necesitan**_** hablar, y no como esas veces en que uno dice "tenemos que hablar", y tú tienes ganas de tirarte por la ventana xD**

* * *

**Tres máximas**

Con la ventana de su habitación abierta, permitiendo que la renovadora brisa de primavera la invadiera, Mikasa se sentó en el alfombrado piso con las piernas extendidas hacia delante, las manos desplomadas juntas, y la cabeza tumbada contra el borde de su cama, como una muerta en vida.

Ahí persistió estática durante... ¿horas?

Miraba a un solo punto, en el cielo.

¿Que estaba mirando? Nada.

¿Que estaba pensando? Nada, desde luego.

Tenía la horrorosa sensación de que, en el momento en que se pusiera a pensar, en cualquier cosa, cualquier mínimo detalle de lo que acababa de ocurrir, su cerebro y su corazón explotarían.

Paseando sus pupilas por el turquesa del cielo, aquellas imágenes vaporosas y sonidos eróticos, parecían lejanos como en un sueño que minuto a minuto luego de despertar, se iban olvidando como todo sueño corriente.

Así es, se enderezó en el lugar y se palmeó las mejillas, convencida de que sólo había sufrido alguna alucinación morbosa o una ensoñación de las tantas que tenía en sus ratos de meditación; hasta distinguir en su cuerpo las inevitables pruebas del delito.

Se sintió a desfallecer reparando en esa cantidad descarada de chupones por su cuello, su vientre, sus pechos y hasta en su espalda. Su piel relucía un brillo perlado propio de la transpiración reseca; su cabello estaba en la misma situación. Al mismo tiempo, no hubo lugar donde no detectara rastros de saliva ajena. Se sentía pegajosa y húmeda, más no molesta. No era desagradable en absoluto, como tampoco lo sería terminar completamente sucio luego de terminar el trabajo más laborioso y satisfactorio de tu vida.

Le entró el apuro. Necesitaba bañarse, y hacerlo ya. Le temblaron las manos buscando una muda de ropa que ponerse, en varias ocasiones, revolviendo sus cajones de ropa interior hecho un manojo de nervios, tuvo que levantas sus muñecas para secar las inminentes lágrimas que volvían acuosa su vista y entorpecían su búsqueda.

Otra maldita vez estaba llorando, y se odiaba a sí misma por hacerlo. Realmente podría asegurar en ese momento, que no se entendía a sí misma.

Probablemente en sus treinta y cinco pesados, turbulentos y amargos años de vida, jamás había hecho algo que la hiciera tan feliz, rozagante y completa, como hacer el amor con…

Y de nuevo, mucho antes de que ese nombre pudiera formarse como concepto en su consciente, una puñalada profunda y penetrante atravesaba su sentido común.

Una vez más, había comprobado que no siempre el sentido de responsabilidad moral, podía ganarle a la libido.

Iba hecha un torbellino de emociones rumbo a la puerta de su habitación, pretendiendo encarar el baño, cuando un timbrazo le advirtió que alguien había llegado a la puerta de su casa.

Un escalofrío casi eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo soltar todo lo que cargaba en bazos de golpe —que por fortuna no era nada que pudiera romperse—, y volviendo en sí, lo recogió nuevamente para volver a la ventana de su habitación y mirar por ella para averiguar la identidad de su visitante:

Christa.

"_Mierda, lo había olvidado"_, se maldijo a sí misma. Calló en la cuenta de que ella misma había invitado a su amiga a pasar por su casa exactamente el día anterior; pero, _por razones obvias_, una visita era lo que menos deseaba en un momento así.

Pasó del nerviosismo a la desesperación.

_No podría abrirle. _

_El estado en el que estaba era deplorable. _

_Necesitaba bañarse, y ni aun así conseguiría borrar mínimamente las marcas de dientes sobre su piel._

_Estaba casi desnuda._

_Rivaille estaba abajo._

_¿Él le abriría?_

_¿Él también tendría marcas? Lo más probable._

_¿Qué le iba a decir?_

_¿Y si mejor no le habría y fingían no estar?_

_No, muy sospechoso, Chista ya sabía que hoy trabajaba nada más que por la tarde._

_No, tenía que vestirse rápido y fingir normalidad._

_Pero Rivaille ya debería estar en la escuela._

_¿Y entonces?_

_Pues él se podría buscar una excusa solito. _

_Pero por si acaso, podría decir que estaba muy cansado. _

_O mejor: tal vez inventar alguna fractura a causa de la obra escolar. _

_¿Otra fractura? _

_No, demasiadas fracturas, no parecía coincidencia._

_Pero entonces, ¿Qué se pondría?_

_Definitivamente algo que tapara todo su torso y su cuello, y por seguridad también su piernas._

_Pero hacía calor, se vería muy raro. Y toda su ropa medianamente abrigada ya estaba guardada en el desván._

_Pero, punto y seguido, ¿acaso abajo habría pruebas de su delito? No, no: definitivamente no. No dejaría que pasara al cuarto de libros. Bien, bien._

_¿Y SI PODÍA OLERLOS?_

_¡Eso sería fatal! No podía arriesgarse a que oliera algo… "extraño", de solo pensarlo su temperatura corporal se elevaba._

El timbre sonó como loco tres o cuatro veces más denotando impaciencia en la invitada.

Un tic empezó a molestar en el ojo derecho de Mikasa. Deseó tener algo fuerte para calmar sus nervios solo por un rato hasta que se fuera, pero no era así.

Rápidamente se enfundó en un vestido planco cualquiera que encontró en su armario, que llegaba a sus rodillas y tenía mangas cortas, pero también escote.

Se miró al espejo y dio una vuelta buscando "marcas de su culpabilidad", mientras en la planta baja alguien —que obviamente debía ser Rivaille— le abría la puerta a Christa.

Tragó duro y esperó lo peor, pero como no podía entregarse hasta agotar los recursos, hurgó desesperada en el último cajón del lado derecho de su cómoda donde guardaba chales, pañuelos y bufandas de distintos colores y bordados. Sacó uno suficientemente grande para cubrir todo su cuello, escote y parte de sus brazos; bastaban unos simples zapatos normales y listo: correría hacia abajo a fingir que todo marchaba bien.

No: bajaría caminando tranquilamente como si de verdad todo estuviera bien, y no dejaría que sus nervios hablaran por ella.

Abajo se escuchaban voces amistosas, que la ayudaron a respirar hondo y calmarse al salir de su cuarto.

Necesitó recordar cómo se caminaba de lo endurecida que estaba por los nervios: tacón, punta, tacón, punta, primero el pie derecho, luego el izquierdo, y luego el derecho de nuevo.

—¡Christa! ¡Que sorpresa! —trató de sonar casual cuando la saludó desde la escalera.

—Tú me dijiste que viniera, aunque… ¿acaso debí hacer pasado más tarde?

—¡No, para nada! ¡Estás en tu casa! Siéntate en el sillón por favor, iré por té y por los folletos que te prometí.

Cuando llegó a la sala de televisión con la bandeja, sólo llevaba dos tazas, descontando a Rivaille, que no emitió queja mientras miraba atento a la televisión. Estaba sentado en el sofá más ancho, con Christa tímidamente acomodada a la par. Mikasa apoyó la bandeja en la mesa ratona del centro y se sentó en un sillón individual a un lado de Christa, mirándola casi de frente, pero rehuyendo forzosamente a cruzar miradas con Rivaille, aunque éste pareciera totalmente ausente en la escena, muy concentrado en la pantalla y con la expresión más neutral que alguna vez recordó ver.

—Eh… esto… Tal vez no me incumba, pero, ¿no debería estar en la escuela? —le preguntó a Mikasa, refiriéndose al chico junto a ella con una timidez casi temerosa.

—Ah… es que… esta mañana dijo que se despertó muy dolorido luego de todos los ensayos y la obra de ayer… ya sabes… tu no estuviste pero montaron algo así como "una performance" al estilo "los Súper Sentai".

—Oh, comprendo.

—Bueno, aquí tienes tu té— le tendió una taza llena. —Iré a buscar esos condenados folletos que nunca sé dónde los guardo, perdóname— declaró levantándose de su lugar.

—¿Te refieres a éstos? —Christa le enseñó unos coloridos papeles en su mano, sonriendo.

—Sí, esos. ¿Dónde los encontraste?

—Estaban justo aquí, sobre la mesita.

—Ah, comprendo, los debí hacer dejado ahí anoche, y no lo recordaba…

Se produjo un silencio en un corto lapso en el que la televisión encendida con un documental sobre venados, era el único sonido de la casa, junto a algunos sorbidos al té que Mikasa y Christa daban paulatinamente. El ambiente se tornó gélido e incómodo, tano que disparó nuevamente los nervios de Mikasa, al punto en llegar a pensar que la pequeña rubia ya había averiguado telepáticamente todo lo ocurrido hacía minutos…

Deshizo su absurda película mental cuanto antes para volver a hacer comentarios intrascendentes a fin de evitar el silencio.

—Bueno y dime, ¿qué pasó al final con tu madre ayer?

—Ah eso, sólo le había bajado la presión, no te preocupes, ya está bien. A mi padre le gusta exagerar— habló en tono calmado.

—Qué alivio… —comentó porque sí, dando otro sorbo al té.

En realidad, no es como que le importara mucho, por muy insensible que sonara, pero su cabeza estaba desquiciadamente detraída pensando en Rivaille. Sus ojos se desviaban sin querer hacia él, era inevitable. Y se carcomía por dentro pensando en, eso justamente… ¿Qué podría estar pensando él? ¿Por qué ese semblante tan indiferente y ensimismado?

—Mikasa, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Perdón! Estaba escuchando la tele, ¿qué me decías?

—Que si has tenido ataques últimamente.

"_Sí, definitivamente he tenido alguno que otro, pero no epilépticos si a eso te refieres"._

—No por suerte.

—Qué bien, mi amiga me contó que una sobrina suya tenía epilepsia, no lleva tanto tiempo como tú claro, ella es más joven, pero siempre me he preguntado…

El constante parloteo de Christa pasaba totalmente de la concentración de Mikasa, que se perdía cada dos por tres volviendo a sus recuerdos de hacía rato… Pero mejor sí, que alguien hablara aunque no fuera escuchado, si eso llenaba de vida un ambiente muerto.

La morena estaba tan a la expectativa del chico sentado a metros de ella, que sentía que en cuento el silencio invadiera nuevamente, las palabras empezarían a brotar de su boca sin voluntad. Y es que tenía tanto pero al mismo tiempo tan poco pare decirle… si esa fuera posible.

En un momento, tan rápido y efímero que Mikasa no concibió si realmente fue así, el muchacho rotó sus ojos muy rápidamente para hacer contacto con los suyos, pero ella los apartó a la misma velocidad volviendo a Christa.

Sostenerle la mirada era desafiantemente difícil y peligroso. Creía que podría hasta leerle la mente con los ojos, y eso sería fatal.

—Ah, a propósito— Christa la sacó de su divagación—, ¿podría usar tu baño?

Mikasa volvió a la realidad de un sacudón y sólo asintió con la cabeza de manera un poco exagerada. La rubia se levantó y ella alcanzó a aclarar:

—Usa el de la planta baja, entras por el pasillo desde el hall.

—Sí, claro.

La puerta se escuchó cerrase, y tragó duro. Inevitablemente, ese fue un momento hueco en el que su alma calló a sus pies. Mordía su lengua para no hablar, evitando que una estampida de palabras enrevesadas se escapara de su boca, estando sola frente a Rivaille. No sabía que quería decirle exactamente, pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que quería decirle algo, _necesitaba_ decirle algo, lo que fuera, así que concluyó en que sería mejor dejar que él hablara primero, preguntando cualquier cosa.

Pero Rivaille no hablaba, simplemente no la miraba; cambió de canal cinco veces hasta sintonizar una serie que ya mostraba sus créditos finales, preparado para empezar con otra, con el mando del televisor fijo en el aire.

Su expresión era soberbia, fría y… Mikasa buscaba algún adjetivo más metafórico que le cupiera bien. Algo así como, "sobrio". Era como si, todo lo que hubiera ocurrido minutos antes de la llegada de Christa, _realmente no hubiera pasado_. Incluso llegó a pensar que lo imaginó todo, y los nervios la invadieron inexplicablemente ante ese panorama.

Pero no, unos dolores raros y placenteros alrededor de su cuello y de sus senos le recordaban que por desgracia —¿o por suerte?— eso no había sido una fantasía.

Abrió los labios y se los humedeció lentamente, el aire se deslizó por su garganta preparando algo para decir, cuando se escuchó sonar otra vez la puerta del baño, y los pasos de la pequeña rubia regresando con ellas; como acto reflejo contuvo la respiración unos segundos y fingió tranquilidad.

—Perdona, ¿en qué estábamos? —retomó Christa tomando la taza por el asa con su única mano buena. —Bueno, estoy muy arrepentida de no haberme quedado ayer a ver tu acto, Rivaille— se dirigió al chico que por segunda vez sacó sus ojos de la pantalla—, lo siento mucho, pero si vuelves a actuar alguna vez en tu escuela, ¡prometo estar ahí!

—No creo que eso pase— advirtió él, secante y cerrado.

—Pero si no fuiste hoy a clase, me imagino lo cansado que debes haber quedado, pobrecito…

—Es verdad, estoy cansado, pero no precisamente por todo lo que hice ayer.

Mikasa tragó duro y casi se ahoga con su té, pero disimuló las lágrimas que le saltaron sin querer a fin de no montar un numerito.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —interrogó confundida Christa.

La mujer de del vestido blanco sintió como su cara adoptaba el mismo color que su ropa.

—Resulta que… estuve haciendo un pequeño trabajo de jardinería desde muy temprano. Emprendimientos personales… —le comentó.

Los dientes de Mikasa dejaron de temblar y suspiró largo y hondo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese mocoso?

La conversación siguió entre la invitada y el dueño de casa un rato más —en la que el noventa por ciento era monólogo de la rubia, y el diez, cortadas respuestas del muchachito—, mientras Mikasa servía su… tal vez tercera taza de té, procurando no volcar con los temblores de sus manos. Mientras deba el primer sorbo, un lugar muy exacto entre sus muslos sintió algo extraño.

Estaba muy absorta como para reparar en lo que era, pero se sentía pegajoso y tibio, como la menstruación. Aplicando mayor atención en ese sector de su cuerpo, notó con más exactitud algo líquido que salía de su interior, manchaba sus bragas y resbalaba lentamente por sus muslos.

Su incomodidad fue total, así como su desconsiento. Pasaron muchos minutos antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que era; que por cierto la hizo sonrojar bochornosamente: el semen de Rivaille, bajando desde su intimidad.

Se mordió los labios dentro de la boca y se cruzó de piernas. Desconocía las posibilidades que tendría Christa de notarlo desde su posición, pero no quería arriesgarse.

—¡Lo que me recuerda, Mikasa! —Se volteó de golpe y frenó las palabras en su boca— ¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño? —preguntó curiosa.

Se dio cuenta, su forma de cruzar las piernas lucía por demás, forzada e incómoda.

El corazón le bombeó mucho más rápido en ese momento. Ni aunque el mundo se cayera abajo su invitada podía percatarse de la situación.

—¡No, no! Las piernas me tiemplan luego de caminar tanto ayer, querida. ¿Qué me decías?

—Ah, claro… bueno, no sé si te agradará escuchar esto de mí, y desde luego que no pretendo ofenderte en ningún sentido, pero… por si te interesaba… —Mikasa puntualizó su atención más que en todo el rato. —Unas compañeras de trabajo me pasaron por e-mail unos archivos en PDF: artículos con consejos, recetas y recomendaciones múltiples para… "disminuir la grasa corporal innecesaria"— intentó sonar lo más sutil que pudo.

—Ah, Tips para bajar de peso, claro.

—Sí, eso, básicamente.

Mikasa rió.

—No me ofende que me digas que estoy gorda.

—¡No estas gorda!

—Estoy un poco excedida, lo sé, pero son "etapas de la vida" que debo quemar. Ya tenía decidido empezar con un régimen el mes próximo, pero te agradecería que me re-enviaras ese mail. ¿Te parece?

—Claro.

* * *

Tras despedir a su invitada y cerrar la puerta, se recargó sobre ésta e inspiró hondo antes de volver caminando con completa lentitud a la sala de televisión. Cuando cruzó la puerta y vio el reverso de la cabeza de Rivaille asomarse por sobre el respaldo de sofá, el televisor se apagó sin previo aviso y le hizo crispar los nervios.

Se sentó junto a él, en el otro extremo del sillón, tan distanciados que no podrían ni rozarse accidentalmente, y solo así se sintió segura para empezar a hablar.

Pero ¿de qué? O mejor aún: ¿de qué, _primero_?

—Definitivamente, ¿hoy no piensas ir a la escuela?

—No. ¿Tú vas a ir a trabajar?

Se produjo el silencio. Definitivamente no habría existido peor forma de iniciar una conversación, por lo menos para ella.

Por primera vez esa mañana, Rivaille se volteó para verla a los ojos con decisión, aunque su cara no dijera lo mismo; más bien, parecía estar muy calmado.

—No estoy arrepentido.

Mikasa se quedó callada. Sabía que ella tampoco lo estaba, pero no podía simplemente decirlo como si estuviera bien. Asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Por qué… —empezó la frase, pero dudó.

—¿Por qué, qué?— inquirió él.

Ella negó para sí misma.

—¿Acaso, estabas esperando cortar con esa niña… para… —gesticulaba inentendible con sus manos, sin valentía suficiente como para terminar esa frase. Para decir en voz alta lo que habían hecho.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tiene que ver Petra con esto? —mutó su cara a ofuscado.

—Tan fiel eras que tuviste que esperar a dejarla para… —tragó nerviosa—, para…

—¿Para confesarme?

—¡Tú ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando!

—¡Y yo no entiendo por qué siempre tienes que invocarla! ¡Ya no está! ¡Ya se fue! ¡Creí que tendrías algo más íntimo que preguntarme que no tuviera que ver con mi _ex novia_!

—¡Pues lo que yo no entiendo es porqué! Si… si sentías esto… estas cosas por mí… ¿cómo? No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué estuviste con ella tanto tiempo?Si tan insoportable era… por qué entonces.

Exasperado pero reprimiéndose, Rivaille contestó calmado.

—Petra es una chica con problemas familiares. ¿Sí? Su familia es grande, pero es un desastre. Parece sólo llevarse bien con su padre y ya. Yo escuché eso de sus metiches amiguitas y me dio bastante pena dejarla sola. Pero acabó exterminando mi paciencia. ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

Mikasa se sintió internamente culpable aunque no lo manifestó. Él prosiguió:

—Si no te molesta, no me interesa seguir hablando de _ella_, PERO, si insistes, supongo que estarás dispuesta a responder a un interrogatorio acerca de los tipejos que traes de vez en cuando a casa luego de tus "noches de descontrol"— insinuó amenazante.

Ella recompuso su postura y se puso seria, mirando en otra dirección.

—Tema zanjado entonces.

—Qué alivio.

Y de nuevo esa inquietud revivió dentro de ella. Ahora por descarte, _debían_ hablar de lo que había pasado, pero pensarlo le producía algo así como la sensación que uno tiene en su primera clase mixta grupal de educación sexual de la escuela. Notó que se estaba arrugando la falda del vestido con los dedos, que de tanto apretar se tornaban ya del mismo color que la tela.

—¿Esa fue… tu primera vez? —le preguntó tímida con una vocecita tan discreta que él debió adivinar lo que decía.

—Hmm… —le asintió. Quizá no pretendiera aparentarlo, pero podría estar tan avergonzado como ella.

—¿Y Petra? ¿Y esa… _situación?_

—¡NO OTRA VEZ!— aulló tan fuerte que la hizo asustar. Mikasa pareció encogerse en el lugar. —¡La masturbé! ¿Me entiendes? ¡NO LE HICE NADA MÁS QUE ESO! Se me insinuó y me provocó especialmente para hacerlo, y luego de masturbarla… ¡OH! ¡No se sentía preparada! ¡GRACIAS AL CIELO! —alzó los brazos como un exagerado. —¡Me salvó de haber perdido la jodida virginidad con una escuálida e histérica caprichosa! —bajó la vista para ver desafiante a Mikasa— ¡Pero no hice más nada! ¿Recuerdas que intenté explicártelo, y no quisiste? Bien, grábatelo porque es lo último que pienso hablar con respecto a Petra Ral. _¿He sido claro?_

Mikasa asintió rápido varias veces un poco temerosa, y ambos quedaron callados nuevamente.

De repente, ella empezó a sonreír con timidez, primero por uno de los bordes de sus labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Te dio risa mi explicación?

Negó con la cabeza, y habló mucho más confiada.

—Perdona, pero me siento bastante mejor ahora.

Lo hizo sonreír a él también. Mikasa suspiró y pensó lo que diría, que por mucho que lo deformara, no podía reemplazar el carácter pervertido que conllevaba.

—No recordaba, la última vez que no tuve que fingir un orgasmo… —declaró, casi hablando para sí misma, pero hizo a Rivaille sonreír como un idiota en contra de su voluntad de parecer maduro.

—¡Ves! Ves… entonces, ¿cómo sé yo cuando debo creerte y cuando no?

—¿Eh?

—Si siempre pareces tan sincera. Hace rato me juraste que nunca o habías hecho.

Mikasa arqueó ambas cejas, acorralada pero con culpabilidad admitida.

—Te falta conocer más a la gente para aprender a diferenciar— hizo una pausa—, lo siento, sabes… a mi edad, es frustrante admitir algo así. Pero ahora pienso que, tú no te mofarías de mí por eso.

—Y entonces… ¿te gustó?

—Nunca me había sentido mejor— volvió a decir mirando a la nada, pero volvió en sí enseguida, en alerta—, pero, ¿a ti te gustó? Quiero decir…

No pudo ni terminar ni aclarar su pregunta porque Rivaille ya estaba sobre ella, encimándose y aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo suspendido.

—Te amo Mikasa.

Encontró sus labios que comenzó a besar con dulzura, usando una mano que no aguantaba su peso, para quitarle a Mikasa el cabello de la cara y colocárselo por detrás de la oreja. Separó su boca de la suya y la miró muy de cerca.

La mujer no podía contener su euforia; una sensación similar a la de fuegos artificiales explotar en su interior, o beber el dulce y fresco agua del oasis luego de la deshidratación.

Contuvo un sollozo de felicidad que no se le escapó por los pelos, pero su expresión de quinceañera enamorada era todo un poema.

Subió su mano para juguetear con los dedos sobre la tersa y prolijamente afeitada barbilla y mejilla de Rivaille, embelesada. No había tenido nunca usos despampanantes ojos color lapislázuli tan cerca de ella, y parecían tener poderes hipnóticos que la dejaban sin aliento.

—Maldita sea Mikasa… cómo te amo…

El beso que le dio nuevamente demandaba pasión, amor, una respuesta equitativa por parte de ella. La azabache correspondió por necesidad y desesperación en igual medida, aferrando sus manos a la espalda de Rivaille, y a su cabello. Los juveniles labios le parecieron mullidos como terciopelo, y deliciosos como ambrosía. Sabían a él, a Rivaille.

El chico se inmiscuyó en su boca sin permiso —aunque nadie opuso resistencia—, saboreándola y explorándola con la lengua; sostuvo la nuca de Mikasa con una mano para alzar su cabeza del acolchado del sofá, elevando su barbilla. Allí pudo desprenderse de ella y repasar sus femeninos labios con la punta de su lengua, durante lo cual ambos tenían los ojos abiertos enturbiados por el deseo. Mikasa le mordió el labio inferior, y él sintió las terminaciones nerviosas de su sexualidad latir exigentes. Sentía como las uñas de la mujer se deslizaban por su camisa y tomaban con decisión su cinturón.

Rivaille reclamó satisfacción contorneando los muslos de Mikasa para avanzar hurgando entre la blanca tela que los cubría, cuando este repentinamente y sin aviso, rompió el beso y lo empujó para sacárselo de encima, como asustada.

El chico se quedó sentado de su lado del sofá mirándola encendido, confundido y molesto.

—Rivaille… —susurró en un intento de pedir tiempo.

—No, no— se arrimó nuevamente a ella sujetándole las muñecas que movía nerviosamente mirándolo con súplica—, si me vas a rechazar ahora por tu estúpida culpa…

—¡No! No quiero…

—¿No quieres qué? ¡Ya dime algo, Mikasa! ¡No soy vidente ni adivino, ni tampoco sé hablar con señas!

Para Rivaille, el cuerpo de Mikasa podría ya haberle dicho mucho, pero su lúcida conciencia aún no había emitido juicios de valor, que era lo que a él le interesaba.

Mikasa contuvo la respiración y unas lágrimas pequeñas humedecieron sus ojos.

—No quiero decirte que no— un puchero arrugó sus labios, y empezó a llorar sin querer.

Se sentía patética y estúpida. De todos los momentos en los que podía llorar, tenía que elegir este. Pero no podía contenerse. Las ganas de escupir toda su sinceridad en palabras eran aún más fuertes que el llanto.

A pesar de haberse quebrado emocionalmente, y plantar una postura de niña pequeña regañada, a Rivaille simplemente le parecía la cosa más tierna y hermosa lo que retenía entre sus manos, como nunca antes nadie habría podido presenciar.

Cualquiera podía seguir hablando sobre los romances adolescentes a corto plazo, y llenarse la boca diciendo que ningún joven o puerto sabía nada acerca del amor, pero su garganta estrujándose y las palpitaciones en su pecho hablaban por sí solas, y si existía algo que no fuera amor, capaz de enloquecerlo e idiotizarlo de esa forma, tal vez ya podrían crear una nueva ciencia de la cual hablar en los poemas y las canciones.

Los pequeños y rozagantes labios de Mikasa se abrieron para hablar, pero el ya no necesitaba eso, así que los tapó con su mano.

—Dedicaré el día de hoy, y el resto de los días que me queden, a volverte la persona más feliz del mundo a mi lado, Mikasa.

No respondió por encontrarse su boca sellada, pero se mostró interesada a la vez que confundida.

Rivaille señaló con su pulgar libre hacia el patio.

—El árbol fue el primero— levantó un dedo de su mano cerrada, luego levantó el segundo. —Recopilando tus locas experiencias conmigo, ya tienes el libro— le sonrió, aunque pensara con sinceridad que si tuviera la oportunidad, nadie como él compraría algo así. Sacó la mano de su boca y llevó ambas a los primeros botones del cuello de su camisa y empezó a deshacer lentamente, adoptando una interesante expresión lasciva. —Sólo nos falta el bebé, del que me encargaré cuanto antes— declaró orgulloso de sí mismo atendiendo los botones de sus mangas.

Mikasa no aguantó la risa que explotó dentro de ella. Ya no se sentía nerviosa, incómoda ni intimidada.

Si tenían en cuenta que Rivaille no era su hijo biológico, tal vez podría haber pasado por alto que le llevara veinte años de diferencia. Por su cabeza cruzaron como flechazos ideas de bodas, noches de pasión y camas deshechas, tardes de verano abrasados, pensando nombres, meciendo cunas; y no es que todo eso le sonora realmente absurdo porque fuera legalmente prohibido tocar a Rivaille, sino porque simplemente, los años se habían encargado de hacer que esas cosas ya no resultaran metas en su vida.

—No, olvídalo— rió más calmada.

_Aunque fuera cual fuera su futuro, no podía imaginarlo si Rivaille no estaba en él._

—¿Por qué? — le respondió él, y sonó como una niño al que la decían que no cuando reclamaba un dulce, encaprichado. Ya había terminado de desabotonar su camisa, y ahora tenía las manos en la hebilla de su cinturón.

—Porque ya tuve suficiente criando uno.

—_Yo no soy tu hijo_— ahora sonó amenazador, pero aterrador; serio.

—Sí lo sé… pero… Hay por dios Rivaille, ¡te cambié los pañales! ¡Te di de comer con el avioncito y te enseñé a caminar y a hablar!

Sus rostros se desfiguraron juntos.

—¿No te parece ni un poco extraño… pues…

—¿Hacer el amor contigo después de eso? No. Con sinceridad_. Para nada_.

—Eres un enfermo— lo acusó burlándose. Claramente lo decía en plan de ironía, pero no era muy diferente de lo que realmente pensaba. —Yo no te eduqué así— ahora sí lo decía riéndose, siendo cómplice.

Le sacó una risa al muchacho, quien la encaró nuevamente pretencioso, cuando de repente el celular de Mikasa empezó a sonar.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! —Lo frenó ella con un mano en su pecho, señalando con la otra su móvil— Es una llamada. Tengo que atender— lo provocó sonriendo.

Rivaille inspiró hondo y bufó largo y pesado, notoriamente fastidiado e impaciente.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡Sasha! ¡Sasha, hola! ¡Tiempo sin hablar contigo! ¡¿Cómo estás?!

El tono que usaba para hablar a Rivaille le parecía por demás exagerado, pero bueno… era su mejor amiga. Pero no estaría tan enojado si Mikasa no le habría dado la espalda para hablar, en el extremo opuesto del sofá sentándose sobre sus talones, con semblante alegre y renovado.

—¿No has tenido exámenes aún? ¡Suertuda! Oye, cuéntame de tus vacaciones con Jean a Filipinas, sólo pude ver las fotos por Facebook. ¿A sí? —jugueteaba haciendo rulos con un mechón de cabello al hablar.

"_¿Lo estará haciendo a propósito?"_, pensó Rivaille ante la nueva indiferencia que ella mostraba, totalmente enajenada en su conversación.

—_Estar fuera un tiempo fue lindo, pero en cuanto vuelves a casa e das cuenta de que se cae el mundo apenas te esfumas unos días._

—Sí lo sé, hace muchos años que no salgo de vacaciones. De hecho, nunca volví a hacerlo desde que Rivaille está aquí, quizá deberíamos planear algo para cuando empiece el verano.

—_Pues si te gusta la playa bien, puedo recomendarte algunos lugares._

—Oye Sasha, hace tiempo que no nos vemos cara a cara, deberíamos salir uno de estos días, ¿estás muy ocupada con los estudios?

—_Pues sí, pero para una amiga, una siempre se encuentra un momento, ¿qué tienes pensado?_

Mikasa iba a contestar con su propuesta cuando un tirón repentino desde atrás la descolocó.

Rivaille había tirado de sus caderas y las había alzado para dejarla en cuatro patas mostrándole el trasero. Reprimió un grito y salió disfrazado de quejido.

—_¿Mikasa? ¿Está todo bien?_— preocupó a Sasha.

—Sí, sí —miró al chico por sobre el hombro enojada, pero este sólo le contestó con una sonrisa pícara ignorando su descontento. —Perdón, me pareció ver algo por la ventana… no es nada, no te preocupes, te decía…

Rivaille descubrió el trasero de Mikasa arrojándole la falda del vestido hacia adelante, y masajeó la redondez de sus cachetes con rudeza, los presionó juntándolos y los soltó. Mikasa se removió bajo su tacto pero no paró de hablar con Sasha.

—Bueno, no le he preguntado a él aún, pero en quince días más o menos Rivaille tendrá un partido con su equipo. Yo iré a verlo, desde luego, ¿nos quieren acompañar? ¿Tú y Jean?

El aludido ignoraba completamente cualquier cosa que estuviera urdiendo mientras apretaba con sus dedos como punzones, la parte más baja donde las nalgas pasaban a ser muslo, y los soltaba dejando marquitas blancas que se borraban a los segundos; de un momento a otro empezó a usar sus dientes para lo mismo, y Mikasa pareció ronronear distorsionando un poco su palabrería.

—_Se escucha un poco borroso. Desde luego que nos encantará ir. Le avisaré a Jean, ¿me pasas por mensaje el día, el horario y el lugar?_

—¡AAH!

Mikasa gritó inesperadamente cuando las manos que apretujaban sus nalgas de repente tiraron de la tela de sus embarradas bragas y las movieron a un lado sin consideración, para dejar expuesta su sensible parte íntima.

—_¡Mikasa!_

—¡Perdón! —tomó aire y recompuso su tono. —Es que ando, acomodando libros y con los malabares que hago en una mano casi se me cae el teléfono; no te escuché lo último.

Sosteniéndose sobre sus codos, tapó el parlante del teléfono y volteó furiosa a reprender a Rivaille, y lo habría logrado a tiempo si éste no hubiera invadido con la lengua su humedecida entrada. Ahora la mano que usaba para tapar el teléfono debió emplearla para cubrir so propia boca y acallar el gemido que casi se le escapa.

—_Te pedía los datos para saber cuándo ir y cómo llegar._

—¡Ah! Ahh ¡sí! —Dejó escapar— Claro, claro… te enviaré un e-mail, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—_Como quieras. _

—Bien, oye Sasha, te tengo que cortar, Rivaille me está llamando y creo que es urgente. Nos hablamos luego ¿okey?

—_¡Saluda a Rivaille de mi parte!_

—Y tú a Jean de la mía, nos vemos.

En cuanto finalizó la llamada y el teléfono calló de sus manos, dio un grito ahogado, lujurioso y largo antes de aferrar fuertemente sus uñas a la tierna superficie del sofá y arquear la espalda.

—¡La jodida madre que te parió, que en paz descanse Rivaille!

—Te la buscaste— lamió la tierna carne de abajo a arriba.

—¡AH! ¡Tenía que ah… Atender!

—Me da igual.

Entornó media sonrisa y buscó su clítoris con la lengua, sintiendo como ella se estremecía, mezclando su húmeda excitación con saliva y algo más… un sabor nuevo —más bien otro sabor nuevo—.

—Te ves muy mojada para un simple té, ¿qué debo pensar exactamente? —preguntó juguetón.

—Que es tu culpa y sólo tuya.

Coló la punta de su lengua dentro de esa estrecha cavidad, y sin siquiera usar los dedos, la fue invadiendo lentamente ante los gemidos de Mikasa que alzaba cada vez más su trasero y lo empujaba hacia atrás para sentir la boca de su chico invadiendo su sensible vulva. Rivaille sentía como su boca era apretada contra aquella zona hirviente, pero no se abandonaba a rendirse y usar sus dedos. Pasó su lengua de arriba a abajo tocando y saboreando cada zona con hambre, enterrando cada tanto más aun su cara entre las piernas de Mikasa. Penetró entonces hacia el interior de ella, empujando bruscamente con su lengua. Mikasa se arqueaba y gritaba incoherencias, acalorada, la presencia de esa parte sagrada de Rivaille, entrando impetuosamente en su zona prohibida sin ninguna consideración, la estaba volviendo loca. Apretaba los cojines con fuerza, y sus pies se estiraban y tensaban hasta doler dentro de los duros e incómodos tacones. Se sentía sucia y perversa, pero maravillada. Una variedad de sensaciones de satisfacción plenos corrían por todo su cuerpo como corrientes eléctricas desde su vagina, que empujaba posesivamente contra la boca de Rivaille. El usó sus manos por única vez, únicamente para agarrar con firmeza las nalgas de su chica y empujarlos hacia su boca con vaivenes, imitando esa ya familiarizada sensación de follar.

Esta mujer que gemía su nombre casi con ternura lo estaba sacando de quicio. Quitó una de sus manos de las nalgas de Mikasa para rozarse el bulto que latía nervioso en sus pantalones y sintió como correntadas eléctricas su excitación al hacerlo.

Mikasa alzó su cabeza de modo que su barbilla miraba al techo, y dio un envión que ella misma impulsó hacia atrás, con un grito fuerte, corto y muy agudo que destrozó toda su paciencia.

Quitó su boca de la chorreante intimidad de la mujer y la agarró de la cintura para sentarse en el sillón como antes y posicionarla sobre él a horcajadas. Mikasa se dejó manipular obedientemente previniendo lo que venía. Lo besó abrazándole el cuello con un brazo y arañándole la nuca con la otra mano, en lo que degustó su propio sabor a excitación, y el de él, combinados.

Con los ojos serrados y total disposición de sus manos Rivaille se las arregló para subirle la falda del vestido y meter las manos debajo buscando las bragas. Intento agarrarlas con firmeza un par de veces, pero la ropa de Mikasa era caprichosa y trababa su tarea, como siempre, así que impaciente le desató los cordeles que afirmaban su vestido por atrás de cuello y se lo quitó por arriba obligándola a separarse de sus labios, pero no duró mucho porque una vez librada de la prenda se lanzó a ellos otra vez, hambrienta.

Rivaille supo que no podría hacer mucho más con ella, con su desesperada necesidad y con las desgraciadas bragas de Mikasa, así que aferró sus dedos firmemente a ellas y de un tirón las rompió, provocando un gemido de molestia de su dueña.

Cerró sus dedos a ambos lados de la cintura de Mikasa y la elevó centímetros para bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, dejando su miembro desahogadamente libre, y bajar las caderas de Mikasa enterrándose en ella.

Ella le mordió el labio inferior y tiró agresiva de él cuando gimió al ser tomada. Rivaille cerró los ojos como reflejo al estímulo de dolor y notó una mancha carmesí en los labios de la propia Mikasa cuando lo soltó y separó su cara a pocos centímetros pasa mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—¡Mmm…! Unas putas bragas no valen una lastimadura en la boca, ¿no crees?

—¡AHH! —gritó ella arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás. De un envión rotundo la había invadido hasta el fondo. —Eh… eres un… ¡aah! ¡Maleducado! —le gimió en la cara de nuevo luego de regañarlo.

—Adivina de quien es la culpa.

La tomó entonces del cabello enredando sus dedos en él para indicarle que deje su cabeza atrás y no se moviera, pero no la soltó en lo que bajaba con su traviesa lengua hasta los redondos y blanditos pechos para atenderlos degustándolos.

Mikasa se aseguró a los fueres hombros para continuar con la tarea de subir y bajar empalándose ella misma, buscando las descargas nerviosas que su interior demandaban cada vez con más intensidad. Sintió una mano de Rivaille tomándole el cabello atrás, sin llegar a usar la rudeza, y otra mano apretándole el trasero; sólo sus dientes atendían uno de sus erguidos pezones pellizcándolo con malicia.

—¡AH! ¡RIVAILLE! ¡NO SE TE OCURRA MORDER!

—Mmm… —balbuceó él de mala gana cuando quitó sus dientes y los cambió por sus labios que atraparon al otro pezón como una sopapa.

Finalmente llevó su mano ocupada en el cabello de Mikasa hasta la cadera de la mujer para ayudarla a bombear. Las palpitantes paredes de su chica latieron con fuerza al contraerse cuando este gritó, indicándole que se había corrido, y lo incitó morbosamente a venirse dentro de ella una vez más, segundos luego.

Abrazados un momento respiraron con necesidad hasta reponerse medianamente; ya era demasiado para un solo día.

—¿Puedo… —Rivaille respiró hondo—, ¿Puedo tomar esto como una reconciliación, definitiva?

La azabache se retiró de encima de su hombro y lo miró sonriendo tímidamente.

—Me compras unas bragas nuevas y cerramos el trato— le dio un beso casto para cerrar su declaración.

Se levantó de encima de él masajeándose los sectores adoloridos de su trasero donde suponía que podría relucir chupones que no veía, y luego se bajó de los tacones que ya le incomodaban para recoger su vestido y sus bragas rotas del suelo.

—Bruto— murmuró.

Rivaille ya se subía la cremallera, aunque no tuviera caso. Su uniforme a medias ya estaba arrugado y sucio, y le sacó una mueca de disgusto.

—No irás a bañarte otra vez.

Él la miró dubitativo. Aunque tuviera ganas, el espíritu de ahorrativo de Mikasa no lo dejarían. Sin embargo, ésta lo acorraló contra el respaldo del sofá y le habló muy cerca de los labios.

—Pero yo sí debo hacerlo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudas?

—Veo que el sexo te gusta tanto o más que la comida— se mofó.

Cuando Mikasa le dio la vuelta al sofá para salir hacia las escaleras, se paró y se volteó para decir algo más.

—Oye.

—Oye.

Ambos pronunciaron en simultáneo.

—Tú primero— dijo Rivaille.

—Es que, me dio curiosidad de saber—el chico arqueo una ceja—, ¿tú llegaste a los nueve?

Al principio no entendió la pregunta, pero le sostuvo la mirada esperando hacerlo leyéndole la mente. De alguna forma, lo hizo, y vaciló al responder, por culpa o quizá vergüenza (Aunque, con justicia, debía ser sincero. Ella lo había sido).

—Mmm… sólo a cuatro— se ruborizó muy disimuladamente y bajó el rostro—, en el resto pues, te acompañé.

No como para reírse, pero Mikasa si tuvo ganas de sonreír.

—Me parecía…

—¡Pero he llegado a cinco! ¡En otras ocasiones! —le aclaró.

—No te pedí explicaciones— se acercó y le giró la cabeza empujando su mandíbula para darle un beso desde atrás. —Pero gracias por hacerlo. ¿Qué querías decirme tú?

Ahora fue él quien se paró, y su semblante mutó a serio.

—Me estaba preguntando… Si tenías tiempo, o ganas, si no te daría mucha vergüenza, y si yo no _te_ doy pena ajena, pues… Pensé que tal vez, ahora que empezarías un régimen…

—Rivaille, se claro.

—Si te gustaría venir al gimnasio conmigo.

El rostro de Mikasa se descompuso. Suspiró.

—Lo pensaré— y se volteó para salir por la puerta, seguido segundos luego por él.

* * *

**Bueeeeenas! Diento que he estado conteniendo el porno tanto tiempo que fue inevitable tirarlo en dos capítulos jajajaj! Ya ya… me calmaré ^^' **

**Lamento mucho si les disgusta que abunde, trataré de moderarme, aunque recibo sugerencias constantes de… emm… bueno, "situaciones". Saludos a Noam y William, pervertidos de closet xD **

**Prometo ya no abusar UwU**

**Aclaración:**

***Lapislázuli es un tipo de piedra preciosa color azul opaco.**

**Comentario: he visto que el capítulo anterior ha tenido buena aceptación, contrario a lo que me esperaba (a mí no me engañan, son unos loquillos pervertidos xD), y bueno, quiero agradecer con toda sinceridad a los muchos que me han expresado y comunicado las emociones que con esta historia les despierto. Me siento apenada de no poder contestar a algunos de ellos, quienes comentan sin una cuenta y tan sólo con su Nick, realmente me gusta contestarle a todo el mundo y poder charlar y conocer mejor a viejos y nuevos seguidores, pero a aquellos que no tengo ese placer, les mando un gran saludo! **

**A: ZaZa, Atzuko-san, Mary Botija DelR, lighting135, Klaus, Gabriela, Mary Leonhardt, Soul-crazy, pazita10, Inna, OkumuraKuro-Neko, hitari uchiha, Sasa chan, Tomoe, Morce RC, hana72natsuki, Kaname07, y todos tooodos los queridos amigos y amigas "Guest" anónimos! Los quiero!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**YUI**


	18. Hamartia voluntaria

**Me disculpo por la tardanza. No tengo excusas, salvo tal vez lo mal que economizo mi tiempo libre el día: me acuesto a eso de las 6 am, me levanto a las 2 pm, o 3, a veces, pierdo el tiempo en internet, veo anime, salgo a hacer ejercicio (xDDD ver para creer, pero no miento), y cuando me doy cuenta ya es de noche, joder! Pero estos tres últimos día le di a full para acabarlo, y mierda… me quedó muy largo ^^' No siempre esa es la intención.**

**Vuelve la pregunta random, ésta la hice entre mis nakamas rivamikas, pero a los lectores aún no: ¿Porque en una historia larga, cuando empieza a haber lemon en la pareja protagónica, siempre dan por sentado que falta poco para el final? ¿Les da esa sensación?**

* * *

**Hamartia voluntaria**

Los días transcurrir con monotonía, el estancamiento de la rutina y los días calcados con los anteriores y los posteriores, suelen ser cosas que estresan, deprimen o vuelven locas a las personas. Pero, los días inmediatos que siguieron para Rivaille y Mikasa resultaron ser, a pesar de repetitivos, increíblemente placenteros, pacíficos y llevaderos.

Durante toda ese semana y la siguiente, Rivaille volvía de la escuela, tarde como de costumbre luego de lidiar con el inevitable transporte público, entraba a la casa y olía desde el hall los ricos aromas provenientes de la cocina; luego, se acercaba a la puerta de la misma para contemplar como Mikasa de espaldas a él picaba ingredientes, revolvía hoyas o mezclaba condimentos; se acercaba silenciosamente por detrás y la abrazaba por la cintura pegando sus caderas.

—Hola preciosa, ya estoy aquí— susurraba en su oído sobre su hombro y bajaba a besar su cuello. Ella sentía cosquillas y lo mezquinaba, pretendiendo ignorarlo provocativamente hasta que él la giraba sin soportar otro segundo de su juguetona indiferencia y la estampaba en un beso de bienvenida que era correspondido al instante como señal de rendición.

Luego de eso era protocolar: salir a regar el roble, subir a darse un baño, bajar a limpiar una habitación (designada por el día de la semana, generalmente) hasta que ya no hubiera tiempo y debiera sentarse a cenar algo delicioso preparado por las ingeniosas y deseables manos de su mujer.

Luego de tres noches de lo mismo, Rivaille salía del baño luego de cepillarse los dientes y se dirigía a su habitación muy embalado, cuando antes de entrar, la suave voz de Mikasa lo llamó desde otro punto estremeciéndole la piel. Al voltearse, ahí estaba, recargando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con un pijama nuevo, corto, tierno, lleno de encajes, y lo llamaba con un gesto de su mano. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia ella, invitado a dormir en la habitación que no le correspondía, hasta ahora, en su cama matrimonial de dos plazas, junto a su cuerpo, tocando su piel, sintiendo su aliento, acunándola en sus brazos, para tener la oportunidad de despertar en la mañana siguiente junto a ella, y todas las mañanas que quisiera, dulcemente, o cansado, o somnoliento, o luego de tremendas noches de pieles en llamas rozándose, gemidos arrebatadores y besos apasionados.

Tras la primera semana fue él quien invitó a Mikasa a su cama, más cómoda según él, aunque menos amplia y espaciosa, pero con un defecto a favor de tenerla mucho más cerca de él —aunque el espacio fuera desaprovechado en cualquiera de los casos, dado que Mikasa _casi_ siempre dormía _sobre_ Rivaille, y no junto a él—.

Uno de esos días, Rivaille despertó urgido por un baño a las cinco de la mañana. Con peripecias y esfuerzos por contener el aliento logró desprenderse de Mikasa para satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. Al volver, sin la opresión de su vejiga, aunque con la vista parcialmente nublada por el suelo, pudo apreciar mejor la desnuda, sexy y tentadora figura femenina dormida sobre su cama, que despertó sus deseos pervertidos a una hora inusual. Miró su reloj de buró y pensó que simplemente sería una crueldad. Quedaba menos de una hora para dormir. Así que optó por acostarse de espaldas a ella, acorrucarse entre sus sábanas e intentar concebir el sueño concentrado en suciedad, la obra de la escuela, o en su entrenador de fútbol vestido de señora para distraerse. El agotamiento le dio una mano y se quedó dormido al fin.

El plan parecía bueno, pero no contaba con que el karma de todo hombre que en determinados días y en reiteradas oportunidades, llegaba para joder en un momento sin duda incómodo, por azares del destino.

Mikasa despertó una hora después gracias al vibrador silencioso de su celular que ponía bajo su almohada cada noche. La luz naranja del amanecer aún no era muy molesta entrando por las rendijas de la persiana junto a ella, pero era suficiente para quitarle las ganas de quedarse en la cama. Se refregó los ojos sin levantar la cabeza que volteó para ver de lado a Rivaille, respirando errante boca arriba y profundamente dormido.

Se tomó sus sagrados dos minutos de modorra para mirarlo como tanto le gustaba. Sus ojos sin duda era bellos, pero sus pestañas le encantaban también. El flequillo sobre la cara era delicioso, si cabía un adjetivo así, y sus labios cerrados e inexpresivos le podían. Su cara era una mezcla de suave ternura aniñada y sensualidad varonil madura. La hermosura no convencional de la que Mikasa leía con frecuencia en la poesía.

Acercó su cara con lentitud y le rozó la mejilla con los labios, los separó un poco para besar su oreja, con una mano acarició su mentón jugando delicadamente con las gemas de sus dedos al tiempo en que cerraba sus labios sobre diferentes puntos de su cara con besos castos.

Rivaille se movió dando un quejido apenas audible como advertencia de su despertar. Aunque no colaborara en absoluto, giró la cabeza para darle a Mikasa más accesibilidad a su rostro, que fue inmediatamente invadido con besos cada vez más húmedos. Sus labios se encontraron, jugaron y se reconocieron. Hasta ahora, era la única señal de vida que él pretendía dar en su letargo.

Mikasa se apartó centímetros y se mordió el labio, sin saber bien por qué. Podría estar reprendiéndose por el deseo creciente que volvía liquidas sus entrañas cada vez que lo besaba, teniendo en cuenta que acababan de despertar; o también podría estar haciendo un berrinche por la falta de atención de su mocoso, pero para la hora, era entendible.

—Rivaille, es de día. Despierta… —le susurró suavemente.

—Mmm… —contestó él con vagancia sin abrir los ojos.

Ella le dio un beso que fue más sonido con contacto en la frente, y uno más en la boca.

—¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

Rivaille movió los labios pero no parecía dispuesto a emitir sugerencias, dio un suspiro, pero siguió sin decir palabra. Mikasa empezó a impacientarse. Abrió su boca y son la punta de la lengua relamió los labios del muchacho provocativamente.

Rivaille abrió los ojos con parsimonia.

—Buen día Mikasa— habló al fin.

Ella sonrió, pero antes de rematar, él le comentó algo.

—Mikasa, tengo un problema— murmuró.

—¿Cuál?

—Mi amigo despertó antes que yo.

No pareció decirlo en broma, por lo menos no sonrió al decirlo, pero una declaración semejante casi nunca se tomaba en serio.

Mikasa procesó lo que acababa de decir antes de reparar por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos tras el sonar de su celular, en lo que había bajo las sabanas, a la altura de la cadera de Rivaille. Un bulto prominente que alzaba la tela blanca y no escapaba de los ojos de ninguno. Tragó duro y lo miró, antes de sonreír ante las ideas que se armaron rápidamente en su cabeza.

Rivaille vio como Mikasa se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama, negando con la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se estiraba relajando sus músculos.

—Pues en verdad es todo un problema— comentó insinuadora.

Retiró las sábanas de un tirón para ver el bulto despierto dentro de los pantalones de Rivaille, y pese a su orgullo, su sonrisa se ensanchó y tuvo que relamerse los labios.

—Te daré una mano, entonces.

Él no se movió; prefirió no hacerlo. Además, estaba aún lo suficientemente dormido como para ser nada más que un espectador de lo que Mikasa se proponía. Por esta vez, se dijo, se limitaría a solo ver.

Mikasa se quitó la remera delgada que usaba para dormir, se volcó hacia atrás para quitarse las bragas convenientemente, cuando estuvo desnuda se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, quien la miraba sonriendo de lado con vagancia y los ojos entrecerrados.

Se retiró un poco hacia atrás y masajeó el miembro por encima de la tela, como examinando el área, incitándolo, y se puso de rodillas entre las masculinas piernas para quitarle los bóxer, en lo que tuvo que elevarle las piernas. Cuando lo tuvo desnudo, erguido y preparado frente a ella, lo rodeó con sus manos acariciándolo pacientemente.

Se escuchó un suspiro de Rivaille. Retiró la piel de la cabeza una y otra vez bajando, haciéndolo gruñir tentadoramente. Detuvo sus manos con la cabeza descubierta y le dio una chupada. Rivaille subió las caderas como reflejo, con los ojos cerrados, y sus brazos se dirigieron hacia arriba, aferrándose a la almohada. Mikasa metió la punta en su boca y la deslizó hacia afuera lentamente, humedeciéndola con su saliva. Comenzó a mover ambas manos juntos y cerradas en torno al falo arriba y abajo, usando solo la punta de la lengua para lamer la piel descubierta en el extremo del pene, como si degustara un helado con la parte más sensitiva de su boca.

—Mmm… Mm… ah…

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella deteniendo su tarea para mirarlo a la cara.

—Tch, chúpalo, por favor— suplicó, algo molesto por haberse detenido.

Mikasa sostuvo su pene erguido y lamió solo la punta como venía haciendo, de una sola chupada y sin dejar de mirar a Rivaille a los ojos.

—¿Así?

—Sí… Más…

—¿Qué más?

—Lo que quieras, pero más.

Le dio otro lametón igual y sonrió.

—¿Lo que quiera?

Él asintió.

Enseguida se puto en cuatro patas para encimarse sobre él, sin tocar su cuerpo desnudo con el de ella, y desconcertó al chico cuando se dirigió al cajón de su buró para sacer algo. Se sentó sobre los talones muy relajada cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, mientras él se retorcía de impaciencia.

Desenroscó la tapa de un poco y echo un poco de un gel transparente en sus manos que empezó a esparcir por sus dedos con paciencia. Ella la tenía, pero el ya no tanta.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Lubricante.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú ya estás listo según parece, pero yo aún no, y no pareces dispuesto a esperar a que lo esté, así que esto lo simplifica— le explicó increíblemente calmada y sonriendo como una pervertida.

Volvió a ponerse en cuatro patas suspendida sobre él, y alzó el trasero para abrir paso hacia su intimidad. Llevó sus pegajosos dedos a su vagina y repasó sus labios internos gimiendo. Los metió y sacó de su cavidad girándolos, tan adentro como pudo, y luego afuera, una y otra vez.

Rivaille sentía los latidos en su virilidad acumulando calor y necesidad. Cuando Mikasa retiró los dedos de su interior, abrió los ojos, mirándolo de frente un poco sonrojada.

—Ahora sí.

Usó su mano húmeda para sostener su pene erguido y ensanchado con la excitación, y bajó sus caderas para meterlo en su interior. Cuando empujó sobre su entrada, dejó que la gravedad hiciera su parte y volvió a quedar sentada a horcajadas, empalada sobre Rivaille. Este bufó demostrando su conformidad y ella colocó sus palmas sobre el abdomen masculino para impulsarse, y comenzó con los vaivenes que tanto ella como él necesitaban inevitablemente antes de empezar su día.

Rivaille obtuvo su compensación, tras ser considerado con Mikasa y su provocativa figura dormida. Pensó que quizá el mejor de los sueños no se cumple solo cuando estás dormido.

* * *

Rivaille terminó de poner la mesa y se sentó; en la tranquilidad de la cocina por la mañana, el fuego calentando el agua para el té era lo único audible. El chico mordió una galleta, dentro de sus menús la comida balanceada no tenía cabida, masticó arrastrando aún su modorra, y rotó los ojos lentamente hasta enfocar de frente el trasero de Mikasa, de espaldas a él. Reconoció unas bragas nuevas —le gustaba regodearse de que a esas alturas las conocía todas de memoria, por colores, detalles y lugar donde las guardaba—, única prenda que usaba de entre casa la mayoría del tiempo que estaba sola con él.

Cuando se volteó trayendo el termo en su mano, lo atrapó con las manos en la masa y lo miró con una mezcla de regaño y complicidad.

—A veces tengo que darles la razón. Los jóvenes piensan en sexo las 16 horas del día que están despiertos. Por lo menos los hombres.

Rivaille le sonrió de costado.

—No diré que se equivocan, pero, ¿de quién estás hablando?

—De las estadísticas que publican en Internet a cada rato, en páginas de curiosidades y esas banalidades— comentó Mikasa llevando su mano izquierda directo a las galletas y su derecha al dulce para untar.

Desayunaron un rato en un relajante silencio que alentaba sus ganas de volver a dormir, hasta que el muchacho, cansado de morderse la lengua, coló un comentario.

—Si no vas a acceder a venir al gimnasio conmigo, me vas a obligar a tomar medidas drásticas.

Mikasa apartó su taza de los labios y lo miró sin entender al principio. El chico calló y la dejó sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? Seré curiosa— lo desafió sonriendo.

Rivaille tragó lo que tenía en la boca y anunció con total tranquilidad.

—Simple: no más sexo hasta que te pongas firme.

Mikasa casi se ahoga, a saber si por el atrevimiento o la gracia que le dio el comentario.

—JA! No me hagas reír Rivaille. Yo soy una mujer acostumbrada a años enteros de sequía sexual, tú no aguantarías ni una semana.

—¿Y si hago huelga de limpieza?

Ella lo miró sobrándolo.

—Quisiera ver que lo intentaras. No sé qué es más fuerte: si tú manía por el polvo o tu voluntad.

—No me subestimes— simuló ofenderse.

—Haré ejercicio cuando yo lo decida, cielo. No necesito extorciones, chantajes ni amenazas. De los dos no se quien tiene más para perder.

—Okey, ¿qué tal esto…? —soltó su taza y la miró de frente para ponerse firme. —Salimos a trotar, uno a la par del otro…

Mikasa escuchó cada palabra anticipando su propuesta.

—Continúa— le indicó.

—Trataremos de cumplir con una rutina de tiempo, si tú te cansas antes (y casi lo estoy dando por sentado), te llevaré cien metros sobre mi espalda; me servirá de entrenamiento.

Se quedó callada y pensativa, aunque no del todo segura. Era muy pronto para festejar y dar el sí. Rivaille era de esos que no daban puntadas sin hilo.

—Pero…

—Pero, cada cien metros que cargue, quiero un sabroso despertar como el de hoy— sonrió con toda suficiencia.

Mikasa se tapó la cara con las manos en un gesto de "no tienes arreglo".

—Mocoso…

—¿Qué me dices?

Se levantó de repente, le estampó un beso en los labios y tomó las dos tazas para encarar muy decidida el lavaplatos.

—Digo que voy a llegar tarde a trabajar si sigo aquí dando vueltas.

—No es una respuesta.

Ella se metió en lo suyo mientras él la miraba como esperando que su silencia le dijera algo.

—Mikasaaaa…

—Empezamos el lunes. Espera al lunes. ¿De acuerdo? Necesito tiempo.

—¿tiempo para qué?

Mikasa se mordió el labio.

—Para despedirme del helado— dramatizó su voz haciendo que lloraba.

Habiendo obtenido su victoria, Rivaille se levantó de la mesa exuberante y con ganas de bailar una conga sobre las sillas, pero se contuvo. La diversión vendría luego si tenía paciencia.

* * *

Salió de la casa primero, cargando su bolso al hombro y luego de despedir a Mikasa dobló en la primera esquina y desapareció de la vista de la mujer.

El primer tramo transcurrió sin sobresaltos, hasta el momento de girar a la derecha en la siguiente calle, donde se encontró de frente, aunque no precisamente cerca, de un rostro conocido y para nada agradable.

En cuanto Eren lo vio venir, su semblante pasó de casual a amigable enseguida, y dio ligeros pasos hacia Rivaille para interceptarlo. Éste, dedujo de inmediato que lo estaba esperando.

—¿Cómo estás, Rivaille? Ha pasado tiempo— se paró finalmente frente a él para evitar que siguiera su camino.

El chico no respondió en primera instancia. No le parecía apropiado dado que quien lo saludaba tan cortésmente era un sujeto que había maltratado a su novia durante años. Ante su silencio, el castaño continuó.

—No recuerdo la última vez que te vi. Eren un enano, ¡mírate ahora! —lo alagó mirando su nueva apariencia masculina de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Eren? Por tu buena disposición para hablar diría que me estebas esperando— contestó secamente.

—Bueno, no tenía tu número, ni el de Mikasa, y quería hablar— admitió inocentemente rascándose la nuca.

Rivaille cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez en su cabeza.

—_¿Hablar de qué? Si se puede saber—_ siseo el muchacho tan lenta y pesadamente que resultó intimidante para Eren—. Llevas tanto tiempo acosando a Mikasa que me cuesta creer que no te hayas rendido aún.

—Pero yo no es con malas intenciones, ¡en serio!

—¡Vamos! Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente el tipo de calaña que eres.

Eren descompuso su expresión.

—No me faltes el respeto, niño. Te estoy hablando bien.

—No me hagas reír— lo sobré chocándole el hombro para pasar.

Eren se quedó fijo en el lugar viendo cómo se iba y mecanizando algún movimiento para frenarlo sin necesidad de sujetarlo. Por alguna razón, esa nueva complexión física le daba ciertas inseguridades.

—¡Mikasa habló conmigo! Dijo que podía ir a visitarlos, pero que hable contigo.

Lo consiguió. Rivaille se dio vuelta.

—Eso es imposible.

—No lo es. Ella sabe que yo no pretendo nada sucio con ella, en serio, ¡todo ha cambiado Rivaille, puedo asegurarlo! Pero, me dijo que no pasara por su casa si estabas tú, sabe que te de rabia verme la cara. ¡Por eso trato de ser amigable!

El chico de uniforme se quedó rígido en su lugar mientras Eren hablaba acercándose lenta y precavidamente.

—Esta vez de enserio quiero hacer las cosas bien, pero necesito tu confianza, porque sé que es la más difícil de conseguir— caminó más decidido hacia él. —Rivaille, han pasado años, soy otra persona, dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo. ¡Dame solo una! —le rogó.

A Rivaille lo invadieron las dudas. No de si ese hombre hubiera cambiado realmente, sino de lo que tuviera que ver con Mikasa. ¿Le habría mentido? ¿Realmente podría haber hablado con Eren y habérselo ocultado?

Quería confiar en Mikasa, pero era difícil, sabiendo lo muy fácilmente manipulable que esa mujer podía ser a veces.

Suspiró profundo.

—De acuerdo— declaró.

Eren se quedó mudo. Entonces Rivaille esbozó una sonrisa de lo más dudosa y escalofriante.

—Ven a casa el próximo sábado. ¿Te parece a mediodía? ¿comes con nosotros?

El hombre tardó en contestar, sin poder creer lo rápido que lo había convencido.

—Eh… sí, claro. ¡Por supuesto! Me parece bien.

—Excelente. Nos vemos el sábado entonces— se giró y siguió su ruta dejando al hombre atrás, y cada vez más atrás.

* * *

Ya más tarde, durante la hora de clases, el muchacho pasó tres cuartos de su tiempo distraído y tomando la mitad de las notas que debería, mirando por la ventana o ideando planes en su cabeza que recurrentemente anotaba al costado de las hojas de su cuaderno.

—Ackerman— se oyó la voz de profesor, la cual el chico no recibió.

—Ackerman, empiece a leer desde la página nº 128.

Rivaille seguía sin dar otras señales de vida aparte de sus ojos abiertos; completamente ensimismado en su propio mundo.

Auruo, desde el pupitre de atrás, chistó y le tocó la espalda haciendo que éste se volteara y lo viera inquisidor.

—El profesor… ¡profesor al frente! —susurró muy por lo bajo y lleno de nervios.

—Señor Ackerman— el aludido se dio la vuelta al fin habiéndose percatado de que lo estaban llamando.

—¿Si?

—¿Está muy aburrida la clase?

Algunas risitas se oyeron.

—No lo sé, no le estaba prestando atención. Pero, con seguridad, no es más divertido que lo que estoy pensando. Por eso no me molesto.

La multitud más descarriada rió más fuerte, y la más precavida, se tapó la boca para no hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta lo serio y amenazante que el profesor se veía en ese momento. El tercer grupo compuesto únicamente por Petra, no mostró expresión alguna.

Contrario a sus expectativas, el viejo esbozó una sonrisa pícara de lado y preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿le importaría compartir sus entretenidos pensamientos? Quizá resultan hasta más enriquecedores que mis enseñanzas— dijo en un tono retador.

Rivaille redobló la apuesta con una fachada casual y habló impunemente como quien cuenta qué cenó anoche.

—Nada especial; sólo pensaba en el color de la tanga que le compraré a mi novia.

El 99% de la clase explotó en risas, algunas picaras, algunas nerviosas, otras con silbidos que felicitaban lo que _suponían_ era una_ ocurrencia _de Rivaille_._ Por su parte, Petra lo miró fuera de sí, tratando de leer entre líneas como había aprendido a hacerlo durante el tiempo que salieron, para dilucidar de si se trataba de un mal chiste inventado para joder el profesor como a ese buscapleitos tanto le gustaba, _o si realmente lo_ _decía en serio._

El profesor, no necesitó oír más para pedirle cortésmente al bromista que saliera del salón y esperara a que la clase terminara parado afuera, en el pasillo. Éste, lo hizo sin oponer resistencia.

* * *

Salió de la escuela a la hora de siempre, aunque con una amonestación demás para la colección a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Suponía que le quedaban por lo menos dos horas hasta que Mikasa recibiera una llamada del director solicitando una reunión por mala conducta. Hasta ese entonces, tenía tiempo de pasear por ahí.

Yendo a pié, y con el sol poniéndose, se encontró de repente en una peatonal comercial rodeado de vidrieras que se dedicó a mirar aunque no fuera lo suyo. Sorprendentemente no se sentía cohibido por las miradas de las mujeres de todas las edades a su alrededor. Hacía semanas que podría haber pasado el momento más incómodo de su vida mirando un exhibidor con ropa interior femenina y lencería fina, mientras era vigilado por los curiosos y metiches ojos de otras jovencitas con uniformas escolares que pasaban detrás de él. Ahora, cuando había cometido la hamartia de su vida, el punto en el que ya no había vuelta atrás, esas banalidades como la vergüenza o la reputación ya no tenían sentido para él.

Entró por fin a una tienda y fue recibido cortésmente por una dependiente que lo escrutó con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

—Bienvenido. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Tangas— dijo en su plan "cara de póker" tan habitual.

La empleada frunció los labios en un gesto de incomodidad y desconfianza; claro que por su posición, no le correspondía preguntar para qué las quería, así que tuvo una mejor salida.

—¿Alguna chica especial? —preguntó con una sonrisa más forzada aún.

—De tez clara, muy clara, y caderas anchas.

La chica tranquilizó un poco su semblante y lo condujo a un sector con enormes canastas rosadas adornadas con moños y bolados de colores chillones, que contenían kilos de ropa interior dentro. Sobre ellos, se exhibía un cartel de ofertas.

Pagó su adquisición y se retiró tan indiferente como entró, sin siquiera molestarse en imaginar la serie de acusaciones que pasarían por las mentes de todas las mujeres que lo vieron comprar una tanga celeste de encaje como todo un pervertido.

Cuando volvía caminando, llegó finalmente a su conclusión: el plan que formuló en su cabeza durante todo el día.

No era complicado en realidad, pero sí arriesgado, casi peligroso. Pero eso no le impediría llevarlo a cabo, como cada cosa que en su cabeza se metía.

* * *

Los fuegos artificiales llenaron el azulado y despejado cielo de humos de colores y ruidos que se mezclaban entre la algarabía de la multitud.

—¡Hola! ¡Y muy buenas tardes a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a esta decimoquinta fecha del campeonato Federal de Fútbol de la Segunda Categoría Nacional. Soy Ken Shang, y seré su relator ésta tarde.

—¡Sí! ¡Y yo soy Rioh Kodawa, su comentarista! ¡Es un gusto recibirlos!

La multitud en las gradas que rodeaba el campo coreaba los nombres de su equipo de preferencia; algunos sectores en particular, realizaban una porra coreografiada que consistía en un complicado movimiento de brazos que terminaba en "¡Banzai!"

—Ken, ¿cómo ves el clima del partido de hoy antes de empezar?

—Oh, sin duda con muchas expectativas Rioh. Ambos son candidatos muy vistosos a consagrarse campeones y todos vinimos aquí el día de hoy por una sola cosa, ¡ver una excelente espectáculo! ¿Qué nos mostrarán estos muchachos?

Dos explosiones coloridas resonaron una vez más en el cielo entes de que los dos equipos salieran en filas distintas a la cancha desde su puerta a los vestuarios, en lo que el público se puso de pie para recibirlos.

Mikasa fue incitada a pararse por Sasha quien le tiró de un brazo, y ésta sólo pudo atinar a aplaudir, un tanto crispada por toda la multitud que la rodeaba y los nervios del partido.

—Me tendrás que explicar las reglas a medida que pase el partido, porque no conozco mucho del deporte— le comentó Sasha a su marido a la par.

Jean bufó, y Mikasa sonrió rodando los ojos con resignación. Después de todo, fuera donde fuera estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos luego de tanto tiempo.

El árbitro se paró a mitad de camino entre el centro de la cancha y el lateral más próximo a los vestuarios, subió un brazo y pitó su silbato, dando inicio.

Pasaban ya de los quince minutos iniciales, El Hakodate se había aproximado peligrosamente al arco unas cinco veces y la defensa del Sapporo no encontraba la fórmula para defenderse con efectividad. Rivaille estaba nervioso. Sabía que si su vaya seguía en cero aún era de milagro, o porque los atacantes del equipo contrario no tenían puntería.

Su posición central consistía en alternarse en defensa y ataque, protegiendo su arco de ser necesario, pero acompañando a los delanteros de su equipo en cuanto surgía una oportunidad de ataque, para asistirlo. A los treinta minutos de juego, esas posibilidades aún no existían. Y eso lo ponía furioso.

A los cuarenta minutos, les hicieron un gol, por mucho que corrió para marcar al delantero rival; todo fue en vano. Vio al goleador y sus compañeros celebrar, y a su equipo quedarse parados mirando, con las manos en jarra al igual que él, consternados.

Volvió a posicionarse en su lugar para sacar de centro, pando patadas al aire en lugar de pasos, intentando inútilmente descargar su descontento.

Aún peor fue, cuando no pasaron ni cinco minutos para recibir otro gol, y ver el primer tiempo del partido cerrado con goles abajo, lastimosamente. Los estaban aplastando.

Desde la tribuna, Jean se mordía las uñas comprendiendo un poco mejor que sus acompañantes a qué se debía la derrota parcial. Sasha por su parte, hacía preguntar referidas al porqué el gol de los muchachos del Sapporo no fue valido, y otras respecto a qué significaba un "fuera de juego", o una "jugada peligrosa", con su marido junto a ella explicando pacientemente.

Mikasa, ajena un poco al partido y al hecho de ir perdiendo, pensaba más bien en las cosas que invadirían la cabeza de Rivaille.

No despegó sus ojos de él en ningún momento, aún si la jugada estaba lejos de él y no participaba ni por casualidad. Todo el tiempo parecía molesto, caminaba a los pisotones, hacía jugadas hoscas y trabadas cuando recibía la pelota, ni el trato con los demás jugadores no era el mejor —fueran del equipo que fueran—. Hasta por imagen satelital se notaba lo cabreado que estaba.

Tragó saliva. El durísimo regaño que recibió de ella días atrás luego de su comportamiento bocazas en clase no fue para menos.

Había llegado a casa anocheciendo, con un paquete en una bolsita adornada.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Mikasa cuando lo vio.

—Algo que te compré. Te lo debía. Lo siento.

Lo tomó con desconfianza y abrió furtivamente.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron escandalosamente al tomar entre sus manos la delicada y minúscula prenda transparente.

—¿Tú compraste esto?

—Sí.

—¿Entraste a una tienda de lencería?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te atreviste?

—¿No me creías capaz? Ahora cumplí con mi parte del trato. Reconciliación concertada y concreta— declaró como un ganador acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura para saludarla con su habitual beso de bienvenida.

—No tienes vergüenza, mocoso.

—No, tal vez ya no. ¿Pero sabes lo que tengo justo ahora?

—¿…? —ella arqueó ambas cejas sobrándolo.

Rivaille se aproximó a su oído con los labios para murmurar de la manera más lenta y sensual que llegó a ensayar en todo su recorrido de vuelta.

—_Ganas de verte usándola_.

Mikasa noto que toda su cara ardía cuando los recuerdos de esa noche entremezclaron con el ruido del silbato del árbitro que daba inicio a la segunda parte del juego.

Lo siguiente en asaltar su cabeza, fue la voz del director hablando por el parlante del teléfono, solicitando una reunión. Posterior a eso, una griterío donde su voz y la de Rivaille se mezclaban; él en su defensa, ella resignada, encolerizada y consternada. Se planteó que no sabía en realidad, qué le causaba más rabia: si el hecho de que Rivaille hubiera actuado así en clase, o lo que dijo en sí.

¿Acaso estaba demente? ¿O se le desenroscaron las piezas de fábrica?

Petra iba con él al mismo salón, no es que le tuviera miedo a la chiquilla, pero era la única mediana e implícitamente consciente del tipo de _relación_ que ellos dos tenían. ¿Y si lo relacionaba todo? ¿Y si lo descubría?

Tuvo que calmarse; ya ni estaba prestando atención al partido, ni a Rivaille, sólo intentaba sacar auto-conclusiones que la relajaran. Petra no tenía nada oficial ni especifico. Aunque lo dedujera, no podía acusarlos de nada. Un punto a su favor. De algo le servirían esos miserables meses en la universidad de derecho. Pensar como abogada no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Luego de todo eso, el ambiente entre ellos dos se volvió espeso. Calmado sí, pero duro e infranqueable. Otro de esos huecos tan comunes en la que ninguno le dirigía al otro la palabra por días y días, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Mikasa se sentía indignada. No de Rivaille; a su edad era entendible. Pero ella misma a sus 35 años se estaba comportando como una chiquilla. El problema existía: Rivaille tenía un gusto insano por la confrontación y la pelea, aunque fuera con sus superiores, y eso lo metía en problemas cada dos por tres. Pero que tuvieran una pelea de esas magnitudes y pasaran a no hablarse como niños rencorosos era mucho para ella. Se suponía que era la "figura de autoridad" en la casa. En ella estaba el rol de tutora, y un enfado no podía eclipsar ese hecho. Ese mocoso merecía su castigo, en verdad, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella estaba haciendo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Bloquear su número de celular como una novia despechada? No podía descender a su nivel ni a su edad. Debía ponerse los pantalones.

Un pitido furioso del árbitro la devolvió a la realidad para percatarse de una situación a límite en cancha: Rivaille se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose la tierra y el pasto, muy enojado, y a su lado, otro chico se sujetaba la pantorrilla y daba tumbos en el suelo en una mueca de tremendo dolor tal que cualquiera hubiera dudado de su veracidad.

Acto seguido, el árbitro del encuentro se paró junto a Rivaille ante su indiferente y resignada mirada y le mostró una tarjeta roja en alto.

El muchacho sacudió su ropa una segunda vez en actitud tranquila y altanera, hasta un poco coqueta para los ojos de algunos, y enfiló hacia los vestuarios saliendo definitivamente de la cancha. El partido de Rivaille terminaba aquí, con su expulsión por patada.

* * *

—Sasha— Mikasa palmeó el hombro de su distraída amiga— Sasha ¿me escuchas?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me iré un segundo. Cuida mi lugar.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño— aclaró, y pidiendo permiso entre los otros espectadores, se precipitó a las escaleras para bajar.

Rivaille entró el solitario y húmedo vestuario donde la humedad y la quietud se respiraban. Caminó hasta su casillero para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la ducha, dando portazos y patadas reiteradamente, mascullando insultos que solo él podía oír, rechinando los dientes.

Abrió la canilla del agua fría y no se molestó en regularla antes de arrojarse bajo el chorro, la necesitaba para desinflamar su hirviente cabeza llena de estrés.

Derramo un chorro de shampoo en su cabello y los manoseó y tironeó tratando de descargarse.

Lo enjuagó dando cabezazos para sacarse el exceso de espuma y los salpicones de agua llegaron hasta el techo. Se apoyó con ambas manos contra la pared y su cabeza se hundió entre sus hombros tensos.

—_Idiota… —_susurró para sí mismo. —_Eres un idiota._

De repente, y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, el ruido de una vieja puerta al abrirse atrajo su atención y movió su cabeza en la dirección del sonido.

Las duchas, por sentido común, no tenían cortinas de hule, pero un muro que no llegaba al techo las separaba del resto del vestuario donde estaban las puertas de salida, de donde seguramente vino el sonido. Volvió la mirada abajo restándole importancia. Si era alguno de los ayudantes de su entrenador, francamente no tenía ganas de escuchar regaños, no más.

En medio del silencio unos pasos se acercaban, pero sonaban toscos y cortos como los que hacen los zapatos caros o los suecos de madera, y nadie del equipo podría estar usando algo así.

Cuando se enderezó, volteó para encontrarse a Mikasa, de quien solo veía la mitad de su cuerpo oculta por el muro, al otro extremo de las duchas.

Lo estaba mirando furtivamente, y su expresión no le decía nada.

El aglomerado de pensamientos negativos de su cabeza se apelmazó junto con la confusión que le produjo verla ahí. Obviamente no tenía motivo para estar, ni forma, porque en realidad, su duda más grande era el cómo había llegado hasta ahí con la seguridad en la puerta y en pleno partido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es un vestuario de hombres.

Mikasa frunció los labios hacia adentro y sus dos manos que descansaban juntas frente a su cuerpo, empezaron a moverse; una fue hacia su cabello, rascándolo y enredándolo. Gesto que Rivaille reconoció como producto de los nervios. La otra mano se posó sobre su pecho y apretó la tela.

Entonces fue cuando pensó que no le contestaría, ya que probablemente ni si quiera Mikasa estaría segura de porqué estaba ahí.

—¿Cómo entraste? —cambió la pregunta por una más fácil.

—Con suerte, encontré pasillos deshabitados y los tomé.

Él se refregó los ojos que llovían agua y se apartó el flequillo sobre ellos.

—¿Es agua fría? —preguntó la mujer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque no sale vapor. Rivaille, ¿en qué estás pensando? Te enfermarás— comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin saber a ciencia cierta para qué, pero con la convicción de cambiar algo haciéndolo.

—¿Qué quieres? —se apartó él de debajo del chorro cuando la vio a un paso.

Sin preguntar, imponiéndose, Mikasa tomó el grifo del agua caliente y lo abrió, midiendo la temperatura con la otra mano, hasta alcanzar la indicada. Luego lo miró.

—Ya está, métete.

—Primero: no deberías estar aquí. Alguien puede entrar en cualquier comento como tú lo hiciste. Segundo: aquí no me das órdenes; necesito limpiarme como debo.

—Ta dará una pulmonía por "limpiarte como debes". ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué el agua helada purifica el alma? ¿Estuviste leyendo libros gurúes?

—Déjame en paz Mikasa. Este es el único lugar lejos de tu tiranía que puedo disfrutar. Vete y déjame solo que estoy muy cabreado, y ya debes haberte dado cuenta— le ladró en la cara sin una pizca de cortesía.

Ella se quedó pasmada por un segundo.

—¡A mí no me hablas así mocoso del orto! —arremetió enfurecida.

—¡Calla! ¡Te van a escuchar!

—¡Que vengan y me saquen a rastras! ¡¿Por qué mierda eres así Rivaille?! ¿Disfrutas pelear y tratar mal a todo el mundo?

—¡NO! ¡Disfruto de hacerle saber a muchos en la cara lo mal que me caen!

Mikasa alzó ambas manos preparando una posición para tomarlo del cuello y acogotarlo o algo similar, pero se calmó rápidamente, lo analizó, y recompuso su postura para dar un bufido.

—No vine aquí para pelear. Ya me di cuenta de lo mal que te sentías desde hoy temprano— de golpe, una horda de gritos explotó afuera, dedujo que alguien hizo otro gol, guardó silencio un segundo hasta que hubiera pasado, y volvió a hablar—, bueno, desde hace días, pero hoy sobre todo…

Él no contestó y pasó enjabonarse el cuerpo sin mirarla.

—Y sé que tengo una carga de culpa. No me extraña que todo te saliera mal hoy. He pensado que pasar días enteros sin hablar no iba a solucionar nada. Nunca lo hace.

Él se detuvo, y la miró.

—¿Entonces…?

Mikasa lo tomó de la cintura y lo empujó hacia ella muy despacio, sin forzarlo, sacándolo de debajo de la ducha, hasta pegar sus cuerpos. Mojó su ropa al instante, pero no pareció importarle.

Rivaille buscó sus ojos, caídos e inocentes en ese momento, que no lo veían de frente. Sentía sus manos en la cintura, apretándolo, y los mechones de su flequillo haciéndole cosquillas la nariz.

—Estuve pensando, y decidí lo que haría al final.

El muchacho no profería palabra, prestando atención a cada acción que hablara por Mikasa, ya que esta, evidentemente, no tenía ganas de ser clara.

En el vestuario ahora más inundado de vapor, el sonido del agua contra el suelo era lo único audible, fuera, en la lejanía, el murmullo amortiguado de las voces y los gritos de la multitud.

La morena azabache, que vestía una playera y una falda de jean escandalosamente corta, en ese momento, apoyó la frente contra su pecho; el chico sintió los femeninos labios sobre su mojada piel, luego ella tomó una de sus muñecas, una de las que él no decidía donde colocar teniéndola tan cerca, y le dirigió hasta el borde de su falda, apoyándola finalmente en el sector donde su muslo empezaba a ser nalga.

—No llegué a estrenar tu regalo, hasta ahora.

La mano de Rivaille inevitablemente se dirigió hacia la hendidura más íntima de la mujer, donde había más tierna carne que tela para tocar. Definitivamente, estaba usando su nueva tanga celeste. Sintió su pene despertar mientras rozaba los suaves pliegues de Mikasa con los dedos, con su aliento caliente chocando contra el cuello. La chica movió las manos subiendo seductoramente por su espalda hasta llegar al cuello, y hablarle al oído.

—Entonces… ya que parece ser el único idioma que entiendes, éste será mi castigo.

El miembro del chico dio un respingo irguiéndose por completo al escucharla, pero un segundo antes de que sus reflejos llegaran a su mano para tomar la femenina cintura, ella lo tomó con firmeza de los hombros y lo apartó de un empujón.

A un paso de distancia, habló severamente.

—Acostúmbrate a que no todas las cosas salen como quieres Rivaille. Y acostúmbrate, a que tu opinión no es la única ni la más importante. A veces, para que el mundo funcione, debemos aprender a comportarnos, seguir ciertas normas, obedecer ciertas ordenes… es la ley de la vida.

Dio un giro de 180 grados sobre sus talones y se retiró en la dirección contraria, llegó al lugar donde dejó su bolso en el piso y lo tomó, colgándoselo al hombro con energía. Le lanzó una mirada cortante y filosa, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Lo siguiente para Rivaille, fue el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, y volver a la ducha para cerrar toda el agua caliente. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

* * *

Esa noche, cada quien llegó a casa a una hora distinta.

Mikasa fue directamente al refrigerador, sus tripas reclamaban alimento.

Con una porción de pizza fría en la mano se sentó frente al televisor, luego de deducir que no convenía tomar un libro con las manos engrasadas. Pasados unos minutos la puerta de entrada se oyó detrás de ella, y los pasos ascendentes a través de la escalera, los mismos que bajaron al rato, pero que no se acercaron a ella ni por casualidad.

Cuando su genio pudo más que ella, se levantó para ir por otra cosa qué comer, y se encontró a Rivaille preparándose un sándwich en la cocina, quien la miró sin expresión alguna.

—Hola Mikasa, ¿quieres uno tú también? —le ofreció con un cuchillo empapado en mayonesa señalando el pan.

Ella hizo un corte de silencio.

—Sí, por favor. Ponle cátsup al mío, y rodajas de pavo, y un poco de esa cosa picante que me trajo Sasha en un frasco de sus vacaciones.

—Sándwich de jamón y queso. No más que eso. Quiero cuidar de tu salud— declaró él, terminando de armar el suyo.

Mikasa comprimió su expresión a una un poco molesta. Cuando iba a contestar, se dio cuenta de que protestar no sería apropiado, considerando las buenas intenciones del chico.

—Okey.

—Mikasa, quiero pedirte disculpas— soltó Rivaille de repente.

—¿…? —la sorprendió lo repentino que fue.

—No debí gritarte, es verdad. Me comporté pésimamente hoy en el vestuario, y hace días también. Yo… me disculparé con mi profesor, la próxima vez que lo vea.

Ella lo pensó un instante, y boqueó como si pretendiera decir algo, pero no sabía qué primero.

—Estas semanas que han pasado…— continuó Rivaille, preparando el emparedado para Mikasa sin verla a la cara aún— han sido maravillosas para mí, más de lo que alguna vez podría haber fantaseado. De a ratos, lograba meterme en una especia de realidad paralela, donde tú no eras mi… mi tutora; esos pensamientos, relajaban mi cabeza al punto de dejar de verte como la figura de autoridad, pero nunca lo has dejado de ser. Lo siento. Sé, que tengo problemas para ver con buenos ojos a las figuras de autoridad. Necesito… necesito cambiar, lo sé-…

—Rivaille— logró hacer que la mirara—, no te disculpes por lo de hoy, sé… que no debí haberme metido al vestuario. Estuvo mal, estaba prohibido, además, y reconozco que lo hice para provocarte. Yo también, tengo problemas. Problemas de comportamiento. Debo dejar de pretender que tengo tu edad, y responsabilizarme.

El muchacho asintió y Mikasa bajó la mirada, apenada. Luego él le extendió "su cena" y ella la recibió con ambas manos. Miró s emparedado cuidadosamente armado, de las pocas cosas que un analfabeta de la cocina como Rivaille podía preparar sin quemar algo, pero curiosamente no pensaba en el hambre al mirarlo; su cabeza divagaba por otros rumbos. Escuchó como su compañero guardaba todo devuelta y lavaba los elementos recientemente utilizados. Éste, cuando cerró el grifo del lavaplatos, se volteó para reparar en la figura estática de la mujer junto a la mesa, quien ahora depositaba su alimento intacto en la misma, y lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te fue el hambre?

Fue repentinamente sobrellevado por un aturdidor abrazo que recibió de Mikasa, empujándolo hacia atrás y clavándole el borde de la mesada en la cintura.

—Lo siento Rivaille, lo siento.

El correspondió llevando sus manos a la cintura de la chica con lentitud y desconcierto.

—Prometo ayudarte con lo que sea, pero tú también me ayudarás ¿de acuerdo? No puedo sobrevivir el día a día sin tenerte cerca de mí. Lo intento, pero no puedo. Te necesito— patinaban sus palabras.

A Rivaille se le erizó la piel sintiendo la humedad de los ojos de Mikasa en su cuello, que sólo lo obligaban a abrazarla con más fuerza.

—Yo te amo, Mikasa. ¿Cómo podría estar lejos de ti?

Ella se retiró sin soltarlo, lo suficiente como para tenerlo cara a cara, exhibiendo su angustiado rostro.

—¿Tú me amas? —le preguntó el chico.

Mikasa asintió.

—Sí sé que me amas. Pero te lo pregunto en serio: ¿me amas de la misma forma que yo?

Ahora ella mordió su labio, sintiéndose acorralada.

—No te he escuchado decírmelo ni una sola vez— acusó.

—¿No te bastan las acciones? ¿No crees que valgan más que las palabras?

—¿Es una excusa? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? ¿Por qué no puedes mover los labios y pronunciar esas dos simples palabras?

Ella no contestaba.

—¿Crees que alguien aparte de mí te escuchará? ¿Te juzgará? ¿Acaso crees que sea Dios? ¿Qué de verdad hay alguien que todo lo ve y todo lo escucha, que te mandará al infierno por decir algo así?

Las palabras del menor atravesaban a Mikasa empeorando su sensible estado de angustia.

Rivaille no soportó más y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, intentando entre otras cosas aminorar el llanto de la chica.

Esa textura ya conocida era el cielo. Mikasa correspondió sin meditarlo y movió su boca acompañándolo en ese nostálgico sello húmedo de doble complicidad. Uno de los tantos placeres prohibidos que, en lo que duraba, podía asegurarse de que si moría al día siguiente no tendría nada de que arrepentirse.

La respiración de Mikasa chocando contra él le podía, el sabor de sus labios se intensificaba cuando abría la boca para dar paso a su lengua. Sus cuerpos se pegaban cada vez más durante ese intercambio de emociones dejando cada vez menos espacio entre ellos. Los dedos de Mikasa subían automáticamente como de costumbre a revolver las suaves hebras de cabello de Rivaille.

El chico percibió entonces una de las piernas de la mujer colándose entre las suyas, y a las femeninas manos sujetar su nuca con firmeza para empujar su boca contra la ajena, aumentando la sensación de posesión que Mikasa exigía.

Se dejó llevar por segundos interminables, deseando que se volvieran minutos, para que nunca acabara, a pesar de que su sentido común le demandaba otra cosa.

Con todo el dolor del mundo la tomo de los brazos y la apartó muy delicadamente desprendiendo sus bocas y dejando caer un hilo de saliva que aún las unía, mientras el rostro de Mikasa se alejaba del suyo y lo escrutaba con inocencia.

—Hoy no, por favor. Entiendo que estés así, yo no estoy mejor, pero estoy muy cansado. Perdón. ¿Podría ser… mañana?

Mikasa hizo un puchero, que Rivaille no distinguió si era espontaneo o forzado. De todas formas el mensaje fue claro: a ella no le agradaba el rechazo.

Él acercó tanto su cara ligeramente inclinada, que el beso ahora podría habérselo dado con los ojos, unos llenos de ternura y contención.

—Por favor… mañana…

—De acuerdo—susurró ella, y se desprendió de sus manos para volver a por su sándwich. —¿Miramos una película? —propuso saliendo de la cocina.

Rivaille se rascó la nuca.

—De echo estaba pensando en preguntarte, si querías mirar una serie que me compre en Blue-ray hace unos días.

Se escuchó un bufido más que exagerado desde la sala de televisión.

—¿Es de anime?

—Emm… _sí_— afirmó cuidadosamente.

Se produjo un silencio.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es un Josei, te gustará, lo sé. Es para mujeres maduras.

—De acuerdo, la próxima yo elijo.

* * *

Cuando el sol volvió a salir al día siguiente, Mikasa se levantó temprano a pesar de que no tuviera que trabajar. Preparó el desayuno y con suficiente esfuerzo pudo calzarse su apretada e incómoda ropa de ejercicio de 90% poliéster para sudar con facilidad, sus zapatillas deportivas blancas abandonadas en lo profundo de su armario, allá donde la luz difícilmente llegaba, y como adicional, una cinta blanca atada sobre su frente con la inscripción "Bajar 5 kilos", que confeccionó esa misma mañana.

Cautelosamente, se arrimó a la puerta semi-abierta de la habitación de Rivaille. Metió medio cuerpo para inspeccionar el área con cautela. El chico estaba totalmente rendido en su nido de sábanas enrolladas y por demás arrugadas; hasta se veía su vientre subir y bajar desde la puerta.

Con un poco de culpa, entró al asecho de puntillas y se acercó hasta la par de su cama. Acarició sus descubiertos hombros con la palma de la mano.

—_Rivaille, despierta… —_susurró.

—Hmm…

No pareció una señal de pretender obedecer.

—Vamos, arriba, saldremos a correr.

—¿Qué? —él se volteó para mirarla evidentemente despabilado con la declaración.

—Sí, anda. Tu desayuno está sobre la mesa. Levántate.

—Hoy no hay escuela, ¿qué hora es? Estoy cansado, déjame dormiiiiir…

Mikasa bufó. Salió del cuarto en actitud altanera y ofendida. Recorrió el pasillo en la otra dirección, entró el cuarto vacío que en un tiempo supo pertenecer a sus padres, pero que ahora servía para guardar porquerías, y se metió tapándose la nariz por precaución por el polvo. Afortunadamente, comprobó adentro que Rivaille era quisquilloso hasta con los cuartos en desuso; estaba suficientemente limpio como para mover cosas sin desparramar nubes marrones llenos de ácaros y gérmenes. Cuando se arrimó más hacia la ventana, esquivando cajas apiladas y otros muebles dispuestos por doquier, encontró apoyada contra la pared en una esquino lo que había entrado a buscar: su bicicleta.

La siguiente media hora la pasó limpiando el viejo rodado en el patio trasero, donde lo regó con la manguera y lo secó con una franela.

Ya eran cerca de las diez y había tomado su café, cuando escuchó el botón del retrete descargar en el baño. Corrió entonces escaleras arriba y atrapó a Rivaille del brazo antes de que se metiera nuevamente en la cama.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Entre una serie de protestas lo empujó hasta la planta baja y por todo el pasillo, saliendo al patio.

—Mira, la limpié para ti. Puedes acompañarme ahora, no es necesario que trotes conmigo.

El miró el cachivache con expresión engorrosa, se refregó un ojo con el puño y miró a Mikasa.

—No te vas a rendir hasta que vaya contigo, ¿verdad?

Recibió sólo una sonrisa por respuesta. Suspiró y entornó los ojos.

—Okey, está bien. Pero quiero comer antes.

—Lo que quieras— exclamó ella con creciente ánimo.

* * *

Cerca de las once y con Rivaille ya vestido y preparado, ambos salieron caminando uno a la par del otro con tranquilidad. Cinco cuadras más tarde, arribaron al parque que se situaba junto a la costanera del río, y él se montó a la bici que hasta ese entonces había acarreado.

—Muy bien, veremos que tanto aguantas a _éste_ ritmo— previno, y salió pedaleando por la acera. Mikasa inició su trote por detrás, hasta ponerse a tan solo dos metros, siguiendo una velocidad uniforme durante el trayecto.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando empezó a cansarse, y le pidió a Rivaille descender la velocidad o parar dos minutos a respirar.

—Vamos si te cansas tan rápido nunca llegarás a nada— dijo él disminuyendo apenas su ritmo de pedaleo.

—Hace años que no troto, tú hace horas, entiéndeme.

—Menos postres— se burló aprovechando que iba detrás y más lento que él.

—Cállate— su voz salía con esfuerzo entre jadeos.

—Y menos horas sentada.

—Cierra el pico— dijo enderezando su espalda y subiendo las rodillas un poco más.

—Las horas de ejercicio en la cama no cuentan, hasta donde yo recuerdo me dejas hacer la mayor parte del trabajo— sonrió de lado.

—¡Silencio Rivaille! ¡Estamos en la calle!

Lo escuchó reírse con un poco más de ganas.

—No me quejo, en verdad. Me gustas más así, pero te cansas muy rápido, sobre todo cuando son varias veces seguidas.

—¡Rivaille! —la ira hirviendo en sus venas le dio un impulso tal que llevó a ponerse a la par de la bicicleta para encestarle una palmada no muy potente por detrás de la cabeza.

No le dolió por supuesto, pero lo hizo reír.

—Ves, si quieres puedes seguir. Incluso acelerar.

—No me provoques Rivaille— gruñó más enojada.

Pasaron los quince minutos con éxito. El chico frenó de costado y se sostuvo con un pie para ver a la dama que se acercaba despacito detrás de él y frenaba sosteniéndose por las rodillas. La respiración de Mikasa era errante y forzada; demasiado exigida.

—Cinco minutos y seguimos.

—Claro— se puso de acuerdo Mikasa y se corrió hasta pisar el césped donde se desmoronó cayendo sentada.

—No, no, no, no, no… cinco minutos de caminata ligera. Luego volverás a trotar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no puedo más!

—Parar de repente no te hará bien, vamos… arriba…

—Seguro te estás acordando de tu entrenador gritándote que corras, y buscas desquitarte con alguien— profirió Mikasa en un tono que sonó a queja y blasfema, sin maldecir.

—Yo ya pasé por eso, y lo superé. Ahora vamos— se bajó de la bici para caminar con ella.

Cuando el tiempo de caminar se terminó, el ciclo comenzó de nuevo. Esta vez el tiempo que Mikasa pudo correr siguiendo un ritmo parejo no superó los cinco minutos antes de empezar a encorvarse, respirar sonoramente con la boca abierta y agitar los flácidos brazos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ánimo! ¡Lee tu cinta! ¿Qué dice?

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Espera, espera— decía entre bocanadas de aire— estoy recuperándome, ya acelero.

Rivaille puso rostro de indignación mezclado con chiste.

—Espera, voy a darte una mano.

—¿He?

Lentamente el ritmo que llevaba montado a la bici fue ralentizándose hasta llegar a andar más lento que la propia Mikasa; pronto fue superado por ella. Luego, maniobró para colocarse alineadamente justo detrás de la corredora desanimada, cuando empezó a pedalear con más ganas.

—Rivaille, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Darte un empujoncito.

—¡Para! ¡Ya! ¡Basta!

La rueda delantera de la bicicleta le pisaba los talones, y para evitarlo, la mujer llevaba sus pies hacia adelante con más vigor en cada paso.

—¡Es suficiente! ¡No es divertido! —le gritó nerviosa y enojada, pero ahora no tan cansado superficialmente.

—Claro que no. _Desde ahí—_se mofó_—. _Pero _desde aquí_, la vista es estupenda.

—¡RIVAILLE!

* * *

A la hora que el estómago de ambos empezó a sonar, decidieron dar la vuelta (cabe mencionar que ninguno llevaba reloj).

Al regresar, el hecho de que la casa tuviera dos gloriosos baños para no tener que turnarse no los importó demasiado. Aunque la idea de asearse juntos era tentadora, Mikasa tenía las energías propias de un caballo luego de una doma de horas y horas de duración, y Rivaille, por alguna razón, no se mostró molesta ante el rechazo, ni mucho menos protestó, y prefirió cederle el baño de la planta alta, más amplio y cómodo.

El tiempo que el muchacho tardaba en su trámite solía ser más alargado que el de la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, y de su sexo, particularmente. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a ser la mitad de lo que una mujer de 35 años podría llegar a tardar, con su crema enjuague, sus hidratantes de piel, sus jabones especiales para cada parte del cuerpo, sus perfumes, su secado de pelo, peinado y modelado, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

En lo que esto duraba, Rivaille miró el reloj por primera vez en el día, y sus alarmas sonaron.

Era el momento, no había marcha atrás, ni tiempo para pensar en planes de respaldo.

Arremangó su camisa y se puso manos a la obra, sin antes, por precaución, subir a tocarle la puerta del baño a Mikasa y preguntar.

—Oye hermosa… ¿vas a tardar mucho más?

Esperó una respuesta tardía que llegó de ella como haciéndole un favor.

—Sí, ya lo sabes, no me molestes o me tardaré más.

—De acuerdo, pero… no te entretengas demasiado. Te voy a estar esperando con una sorpresa cuando salgas— le anticipó con una carrasposa voz seductora.

No hubo respuesta esta vez, pero estuvo seguro de que si pudiera vez a través de las paredes, habría comprobado como Mikasa sonreía con picardía.

Sin más nada que decir, su labio formó una mueca chistosa y bajó las escaleras.

* * *

El timbre sonó.

Desde la planta alta Mikasa gritó desafiando el grosor de las paredes que amortiguaban su voz.

—¡¿Puedes ir a ver quién es, Rivaille?!

El chico llegó hasta la puerta envalentonado y abrió.

—Hola Eren— saludó al hombre de la puerta como si nada.

—Hola Rivaille.

Llevaba un enorme ramo de flores con un precioso adorno en papeles de colores en la mano, y su mejor sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

—Llegas a tiempo, íbamos a comer. Ven pasa— invitó al chico haciéndose a un lado sobre el umbral para darle lugar. —Wow… que bonito ramo de flores traes. Vas en serio… —comentó.

Eren dudo en contestar, mirando al chico de lado.

—Yo siempre voy en serio. Luego de mi metamorfosis, estoy seguro de todo lo que hago. Solo vengo a convencerte, no con palabras, sino con acciones— sostuvo ahora el ramo con ambas manos para exponerlo mejor—, de que quiero a Mikasa, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por recuperarla.

Rivaille dio un chiflido de admiración.

—De acuerdo, vas por buen camino si mi confianza es lo que pretendes. Ahora… espérame un segundo, traeré un recipiente con agua para las flores.

Dicho esto desapareció rumbo a la cocina, y volvió al rato con un vaso para submarinos lleno hasta el tope, que depositó en un modular con marcos de fotos y recuerdos turísticos que había en la sala de televisión.

—Ponlas ahí adentro, yo iré a buscar a Mikasa— le indicó, y salió de ahí.

Eren se quedó en soledad, sentado en un sofá con la manos sobre las piernas, esperando que alguien apareciera nuevamente.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos como mínimo, tiempo más que de sobra para una tarea tan simple como traer a una chica.

Se empezó a poner nervioso. Imaginó el tipo de conversación que esos dos tendrían. Mikasa, desde ya, no sabía que vendría, o por lo menos eso creía; a menos que luego de invitarlo, Rivaille le hubiera avisado. Pero dado su tardanza, dedujo que no fue así: Mikasa debía estar desayunándose la noticia de su visita, y se encontraba completamente negada a verlo.

Se mordió los labios pensando en qué decir para convencerla; tal vez, fuera más fácil que convencer a Rivaille, sólo debería decir lo mismo.

Pero…

Miró el reloj de la pared, era extraño, ni si quiera se oían voces, y pudo comprobar en sus años de salir con Mikasa, que en esa casa todos escuchaban todo desde cualquier sector.

De repente, pensó algo distinto; retomó lo que venía urdiendo respecto a convencer a Mikasa igual que a Rivaille. ¿Cómo lo había convencido a él?

Fue muy fácil. Demasiado fácil.

Es más. Existía la posibilidad —porque no era idiota—, de que no lo hubiera convencido en realidad. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lo que buscaba ya lo había conseguido: una oportunidad de entrar a la casa, y ver a su ex novia a la cara. Sólo eso necesitaba, cinco minutos al menos. Luego, improvisaría; lo intentaría todo. Planes y discursos ensayados por años le sobraban.

Cansado ya de esperar, se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar por la sala; dubitativo.

Miró por la ventana, miró las fotos sobre el modular, miró los juegos de video apilados que Rivaille tenía, y cuando llegó a la puerta que lo separaba de la biblioteca, la encontró abierta ligeramente, así que la empujó con una mano atrás para abrirla, tan solo por curiosidad.

El panorama que se encontró dentro lo sobresaltó —por no decir que lo aturdió un poco—.

Había velas aromáticas encendidas por doquier, y pétalos, de flores que no logró identificar. Miró hacia atrás esperando que el hombre invisible le explicara que estaba pasando, o que el aire empezara a reírse explicándole la broma. Pero nada; seguía tan solo como en todos los minutos anteriores.

Con una mezcla de curiosidad y valentía, se adentró dando pasos silenciosos sobre la alfombra, en esa extraña sala que Mikasa denominaba el "cuarto de los sueños" en el pasado (y que seguramente así seguía llamando).

Los puffs estaban colocados en una media ronda que rodeaba un recipiente transparente, aparentemente un tazón de caramelos enorme, que tenía pequeños paquetitos de muchos colores en él.

Rodeó un puff y metió la mano en el tazón para tomar un caramelo, pero al acercarlo a su cara y reparar en la forma que tenía, se percató de lo que realmente era; lo que realmente eran todos esos paquetes de colores. El tazón estaba lleno de condones.

El aroma dulzón y embriagador del ambiente empezó a marearlo, y el malestar no tardó en llegar.

Algo estaba mal, muy mal ahí.

¿Realmente Mikasa se encontraba? El silencio era demasiado. _Y si…_

No, no, no. Eso no podía ser.

Rivaille lo había invitado, eso estaba claro_. ¿Pero para qué?_

_¿No sería acaso que… ese chico… a su edad… hubiera…?_

La idea no terminaba de formársele en la cabeza, poniéndolo a cada segundo más nervioso.

El hijo de su ex novia, que ya era un adolescente. El que toda la vida había luchado porque ellos dos cortaran.

¿Sería posible que acaso… _estuviera celoso de su madre?_

_¿Realmente sería posible que Rivaille lo haya citado ahí para…_

La serie de ideas que se agolparon en su cabeza terminaron mareándolo y dejándolo algo desorientado. Permanecía en cuchillas sobre el tazón con preservativos, pero tuvo que reclinarse hacia atrás y caer sobre tu trasero. Cuando lo hizo, su inconsciente empezó a gritarle que no estaba pensando con lógica.

Entonces, regresó a la realidad de un momento para el otro cuando finalmente, alguien entró en la habitación al fin, justo por la puerta a su espalda, por donde había entrado él. Los puffs le dejaron ver el cuerpo de Mikasa, vistiendo nada más que una pieza de lencería enteriza, transparente y blanca, con solo dos tiras de encaje sosteniéndola por los hombros, que relucía sus pechos sin restricciones, y llegaba hasta donde terminaba su trasero y empezaban sus piernas. Debajo de eso, una impetuosa y sexy tanga celeste de encaje.

Se quedó impávido viéndola entrar caminando sin mirarlo. No entendió como, pero rodeó los puffs sin verlo a la cara y empezó a haber, percatándose de su presencia, evidentemente.

—Perdón cielo, ya estoy aquí, puedes sorprenderme— dijo girándose lenta y sensualmente ante Eren cuya mandíbula estaba por salírsele del lugar de tan abierta que se encontraba.

Cuando finalmente se volteó e hizo contacto visual con el visitante, sus ojos saltaron hasta casi salírseles de las órbitas y retrocedió violentamente dándose un golpe contra la biblioteca detrás suyo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó con un horror increíble en su voz, y se llevó las manos al pecho que le empezó a latir desbocado del miedo.

La cara de espanto de Mikasa le dio miedo hasta al propio Eren, aunque él mismo no sabía quién debía ser el más sorprendido de la escena.

—¿A quién… le dijiste _cielo_? —preguntó cargado de incertidumbre.

Mikasa boqueó sin respuestas rápidas a la mano, y pareció ahogarse, cuando otra voz más sonó entrando a la habitación por la puerta del pasillo.

—Por fin. Ya me estaba impacientando, y supongo que nuestro invitado también— se anunció Rivaille, acercándose hasta Mikasa.

Le dedicó una mirada filosa pero llena de insinuación a Eren. El silencio acaparó el cuarto.

Nadie hablaba en esa descabellada escena, aunque uno solo de ellos supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando.

—Rivaille, ¿tú lo invitaste? —preguntó Mikasa asustada.

El chico puso cara de desentendido.

—¿Si yo lo invité? Pues sí, pero… según _él_, tú lo habías invitado mucho antes, por teléfono, y ambos necesitaban mi "permiso" para que viniera.

Él y Mikasa miraron entonces a Eren, esperando explicaciones.

El castaño les devolvió la mirada a cada uno a la vez, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que decía.

Sí, había tratado de convencer al muchacho diciéndole que la aprobación de Mikasa ya la tenía, aunque no fuera cierto.

Y ahora, estaba acorralado. No podía decir otra cosa que lo contradijera.

Todo esto, claro, tenía muchísima lógica pensándolo por ese lado: el mocoso hijo de puta lo había traído a propósito sin avisar, para exponerlo ante Mikasa.

_Pero_, algo seguía sin cerrarle de esa bizarra escena.

_¿Por qué Mikasa lo recibió en lencería, si no sabía que vendría?_

_No, más ilógico aun. Aunque lo supiera, no había ninguna razón para vestir así, en un ambiente tan insinuador y sugestivo._

_¿A quién demonios le había dicho "cielo"?_

_¿A quién esperaba ver en el cuarto al entrar?_

—Pues, parte de eso era verdad…— improvisó.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eren ya te dejé claro que no quería volver a verte por aquí!

Él tragó saliva.

—¡Rivaille, tú fuiste el que me indujo a eso! ¿Por qué lo invitaste, entonces? ¿A qué estás jugando?

Ahora el chico era el interrogado ante la mirada de los mayores.

—Escucha, Mikasa: traer a este patán aquí fue una decisión que tomé solo, pero lo necesitaba. Debía hacer esto, y asegurarme de que se quitara la máscara de buen tipo con humildes intenciones de una vez y para siempre. Que dejara de joder. Como dijiste tu ayer: a veces para que se les grabe algo en la cabeza, las medidas deben ser extremas. Claro que no fueron tus palabras textuales, pero me diste una idea.

Ahora, tomó a Mikasa por la cintura y cuando pego sus pechos, le dio un beso intenso y jugoso en la boca, lo más descarado, pervertido y grafico que pudo.

—_Ustedes…_ —la voz diminuta y horrorizada de Eren los hizo separarse, más un empujón que Mikasa usó para apartar al chico.

La mujer comprobó con espanto la expresión de Eren en ese momento.

—_Esto, no puede ser… —_murmuró el castaño casi para sí mismo.

Solo entonces fue cuando todas las piezas a su alrededor encastraron a la perfección, por fin.

Era lento en algunas cuestiones, es verdad, pero la idea le resultaba tan descabellada y hasta repulsiva no simplemente no podía considerarla como posibilidad.

Pero… todo tenía sentido. Un horroroso, repugnante y asqueroso sentido.

—Ustedes, _¡son un asco!_ —les gritó.

Mikasa movía las manos, inquieta y hecha una bola de nervios, pero Rivaille se mostraba muy tranquilo como siempre.

—Eren, esto… esto no es…

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡ERES ASQUEROSA! ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE! POR ESO ME RECHAZASTE, ¿NO? PARA QUE TE COGIERA TU HIJO. DEJASTE QUE TE COGIERA TU HIJO. ES MEJOR ¿O NO? ASÍ ES COMO TE GUSTAN, ¡JÓVENES! ¡NIÑOS! ¡PERVERTIDA! ¡PEDAZO DE PEDERASTA!

—Eren espera… —Mikasa se acercó a él intentando frenar sus gritos de acusación destructivos.

—¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡ES TU HIJO, MIKASA! ¡TU H-I-J-O!

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como un loco poseído mascullando insultos que solo el entendía.

—¡¿CÓMO?! ¿POR QUÉ? ¿DESDE CUANDO?

—Deja de gritar, Eren— le advirtió Rivaille, y sonó como amenaza.

—Eren… yo no te cambié por él, eso es una ridiculez… él no es mi… yo no soy… a pesar de la diferencia… de esto, me di cuenta hace poco—Mikasa no lograba concretar ninguna idea que empezaba.

—¿Qué? ¡¿De qué te diste cuenta?! ¿Qué tienes gustos sexuales pedófilos? ¿Por eso nunca disfrutaste del sexo conmigo?

—Cierra la puta boca, bufón— dijo esta vez más rudo Rivaille.

—Yo lo amo…

Los dos muchachos la miraron, incrédulos en igual medida.

El silencio hizo que sus palabras fueran más enfatizadas en medio de ese turbulento diálogo.

Eren, no podía creerlo. Estaba demasiado asqueado y shockeado para hacerlo.

Rivaille, escuchó una melodía sanadora en medio de un mar de ruido y truenos que desgarraban sus pensamientos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el menor, incrédulo, sonriendo sin querer.

Una ironía de la vida quiso que las palabras más dulces y hermosas que en su vida haya escuchado, fueran dichas en la peor de las situaciones imaginadas.

—Eso no es verdad— dijo Eren completamente calmado.

El cabio que se veía en su persona ahora era total.

Rivaille lo atravesó con los ojos como si fueran filosas espadas.

—Tú no sabes amar.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Cállate, mocoso. Tú no eres más que una solterona de más de treinta años desesperada por follar, que hizo la vista gorda cuando su única y ultima miserable opción era su despreciable y malcriado hijito retardadito— la acusó escupiendo veneno en sus palabras.

Rivaille se posicionó delante de Mikasa, con una mirada furiosa, intentando de alguna forma protegerla de esos ataques verbales que ahora, tal vez por la frialdad y la calma con la que Eren los decía, sonaban más peligrosos.

—¿Lo amas? Pff… no me hagas reír— se burló—, no me cabe duda de que amas su poya, ¿verdad? Seguro es lo único que sabe hacer bien con ese cerebro infradotado que tiene.

Increíblemente Rivaille no había reaccionado aún.

—Eren, si ya captaste el mensaje de que no quiero verte nunca más cerca de Mikasa, te invitaré amablemente a que te retires ahora que puedes.

—No me das miedo Rivaille— lo sobró—, y a ti no te estoy hablando, sino a la puta asquerosa de tu madre-…

Un puño cerrado directo en su pómulo derecho y un dolor agudo y repentino interrumpió su frase, cuando de repente empezó a ver la habitación moverse a su alrededor, borrosa.

Al segundo siguiente, veía hacia el techo, y frente a él, a Rivaille en pose de ataque.

Se giró y apoyó un codo en el piso buscando incorporarse con extrema lentitud y calma, usando la mano libre para tocarse el sector dolorido de la cara y descubrir sangre sobre él.

Antes de llegar a pararse la mano del mocoso lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo enderezó por completo para encestarle otro golpe en la mandíbula.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás mareado; el microbio tenía la mano pesada; los rumores que oyó sobre el "campeón nacional de lucha" eran ciertos, pero no por eso se dejaría golpear y humillar por un niñito. Le devolvió el golpe que Rivaille esquivó sin dificultad. Y otro más con toda la potencia que tenía, impulsado por su cabreo. Rivaille le tomó el brazo frenando mínimamente el golpe que aun así impactó levemente contra él y acto seguido le dio una patada a la altura de las costillas que dobló al hombre por la mitad. Eren sabía que uno a uno no lo derribaría a los golpes, no estaba entrenado para eso, así que se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo como los boxeadores hacían intentando dejar de recibir golpes sin poder devolver alguno.

Los dos comenzaron el zarandeó en cuanto lo logró, y se patearon las piernas y empujaron mutuamente chocando con todo a su paso.

Mikasa se retrajo hacia una pared, asustada.

—¡Paren ya! ¡Rivaille! ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjalo!— gritaba inútilmente.

De un empujón certero, Eren logró estampar al chico contra la pared, tomarlo de los hombros y darle un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo escupir, y enseguida y sin perder tiempo, un puñetazo en el mentón.

Rivaille no se dejó rematar una tercera vez y lo abrazó con un solo brazo (el que no usaba para tomarse el estómago) y le dio un cabezazo que hizo a Eren retroceder cerrando los ojos y manoseando el aire, más mareado ahora que antes.

Sin perder otro segundo, el menor le lanzó otro golpe a la sien, tumbándolo en el suelo. Cuando estuvo ahí, lo agarró de la ropa y lo arrastró al pasillo.

El hombre espabiló y pateó al aire intentando darle a Rivaille en las piernas, pero este la esquivó y se la devolvió en el estómago con la punta del pie. Escupió sangre, y trató de ponerse de rodillas, alejándose de Rivaille con un gateo penoso.

Otra vez una oportunidad brillante e irrepetible le sonreía, y el joven aprovechó su posición para patearlo en el trasero y hacer que cayera al suelo de boca, de nuevo.

—¡Basta Rivaille! ¡Basta, por favor! ¡Ya no puede levantarse! —Mikasa aguantaba al chico desde atrás, intentando sujetarlo.

—Unos metros más— aclaró éste, y mientras Eren se arrastraba adolorido por el piso, lo pateaba donde y cuando podía para "apurarlo".

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta Rivaille se adelantó, la abrió, y volvió a agarrar a Eren de la camisa para ponerlo de pie y empujarlo afuera.

Este salió de la casa tambaleándose, y en un desliz de lucidez, arrastró al chico con él tomándolo de brazo y atrayéndolo con fuerza para darle el último golpe en la cara que su fuerza aún le dejaba.

Claro que, en un mejor estado, se lo devolvió una vez más, logrando sacarlo por completo de su propiedad y sentarlo de culo en la calle.

—Si se te ocurre seguir jodiendo, te voy a denunciar por acoso— le advirtió el magullado y cansado Rivaille. Cuando se volteó, vio a Mikasa asomarse por la puerta con medio cuerpo afuera y una cara de susto de los mil demonios. —¡Mikasa! ¡Métete adentro! ¡Mira cómo estás!

La empujó dentro suavemente ante los gemidos nerviosos de ésta, y dejó la puerta abierta. El rato, salió a la calle de nuevo y le arrojó al moribundo tipo tirando en la acera el ramo entero de flores.

Finalmente, cerró de un portazo que casi los deja sordos a los dos que dentro se quedaron.

* * *

**Francamente no sé de donde saco inspiración para explayar escenas violentas. Nunca peleo, soy muy tranquila xD (Con los puños, claro, en realidad peleo bastante ^^')**

**Okey, como algunos habrán deducido ya, detesto a Eren. No se sientan mal los que lo quieren, aquí solo le di un mal papel. De Hecho, entre mis últimas reflexiones, y analizando fríamente, en realidad es el único personaje que me cae mal mal de verdad en SNK, lol**

**Pero como ya había dicho hace mucho, no se tomen nada de esto como personal xD es un hurt/confort, y necesito "villanos".**

**En fin, con sus falencias y todo, espero les haya gustado!**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

* * *

***Una hamartia, según Aristóteles, era un "error trágico", un "error fatal", un "fallo" o un "pecado", ocasionado por un personaje (fundamentalmente protagónico) que da inicio a las desdichas de su vida. En literatura podemos traducirlos como "el nudo" de la historia, pero causado pura y exclusivamente por acciones de un personaje que simplemente eran inevitables, parte del "destino". **

***Hakodate es una ciudad vecina a Sapporo, ambas pertenecientes a la prefectura de Hokkaido.**

***Josei es una demografía del manga/anime, y se refiere a una obra orientada para mujeres adultas, no niñas. Posiblemente por temas de adultos, sexualidad o lenguaje, pero siempre de interés femenino. [¿Rivaille lo habrá comprado pensando en darle el gusto a Mikasa? ¿Estará tratando de pasarla a su bando? Pobre… xD]**

* * *

**Por hoy eso es todo y nos estamos leyendo próximamente.**

**Los quiere mucho:**

**YUI**


	19. Viral

**Recuerdan esos tiempos en que yo publicaba una vez a la semana? :'D que tiempos! **

**Ya… me disculpo sinceramente con todos los que me siguen por esta demora, verán: para los que no me sigan (como autora) deben saber que inicié otro fanfic, de duración "media" (no planeo hacerlo muy largo), que se llama "5 ilusiones son necesarias", y el plan es actualizar capítulos de aquel, intercalados con estos, así puedo repartir mi tiempo. Si se preguntan por qué tardo con este, aquel debe ser la respuesta…. Eso, u otra vez me estoy viciando con Juego de Tronos xDDDD **

**Bueno para los curiosos les invito a leerla también, así la espera se hace más llevadera. Es una idea atípica y lo notarán en el segundo capítulo, pero creo que les gustará (eso espero).**

**Listo, hasta aquí, esa es mi improvisada excusa jajaja! En fin: disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**Viral**

Aquella sala de recepción yacía en silencio, uno muy artificial, producto de dos voces mudas que preferían la comunicación mediante miradas.

Ya habían pasado por lo menos quince minutos desde que Rivaille había dado el portazo que despidió a Eren de la residencia, y aún continuaba sentado en el piso con la espalda contra la puerta. Frente a él, Mikasa, desplomada sobre la alfombra que recubría los escalones.

Al contrario de él, la mirada de la mujer no tenía un objetivo específico; vagaba entre pensamientos para sí misma.

—Lo siento… —susurró por fin Rivaille, cortando con tijeras el hielo.

Mikasa por primera vez desde que se sentó allí, enfocó los ojos en él, sin expresar a través de ellos lo que sentía; quizá, porque no supiera bien como sentirse.

—¿Lo sientes?

El no negó ni afirmó. Sabía que no tenía sentido ni coherencia con sus propios actos retractarse y pedir disculpas, aunque estas fueran para ver a Mikasa mostrar algún gesto facial, antes que por mostrar verdadero arrepentimiento de sí mismo.

El contrajo sus labios arrugándolos hasta dejarlos blancos.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? No eres tú el que está mal, desde luego. Soy yo la que debería disculparse— reaccionó por fin enderezándose y alertando a Rivaille con su nueva postura—, por un momento creí que de verdad tenías series intenciones de madurar. Sólo una idiota como yo podría creer eso— se rió de sí misma con la sonrisa más forzosa que Rivaille alguna vez haya visto.

—Imaginé… que un buen sacudón de realidad era lo que ese necio necesitaba para dejar de molestarte.

—_¡¿Imaginaste?!_ —Mikasa se paró de golpe dejando escapar tan solo un chorro del tsunami de ira que intentaba contener.

El chico se replegó disimuladamente, intentando no hacer tan evidente el miedo que le generaba ver a esa mujer enojada.

—¡¿Te refieres a que engañarle, traer aquí a Eren, tenderle una trampa, hacerme vestir como _mujer fácil_, burlarte de él en su cara, echarlo a patadas, urdir todo este estúpido plan de verdad haría que Eren se fuera y nos dejara en paz para siempre?! _¡Rivaille, ¿qué hiciste?! —_Se lamentó para sí misma, volteándose para empezar a dar vueltas por el pasillo con las manos revolviendo y tironeando su cabello—. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar—, paró para verlo de frente— en lo arriesgado que era para nosotros? ¿Para _mí,_ sobre todo?

—¡Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras! ¿Qué crees que va a hacer? ¿Ir con la ley? ¡Quién va a creerle a un tipo que andaba con quince mujeres a la vez y ninguna lo sabía! —se paró él por fin para defenderse.

—¡Una chiquilinada! ¡Eso es lo que hiciste! ¡Querías marcar tu territorio! ¡Querías jugar a ver "quién la tiene más larga"! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Sobre todo los chiquillos! —le gritó para volver a dar vueltas mascullando insultos en voz baja.

Rivaille se sintió un poco dolido en orgullo al escucharla.

—Aguarda, aguarda… ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué porque este tipo nos odie mañana seremos Tending Topic con "el escándalo del año"?

—¡USA UN POCO LA CABEZA RIVAILLE! ¡MENOS ANIME Y MÁS SENTIDO COMÚN! —le gritó con todas sus fuerzas arrojando los brazos de aquí para allá, totalmente fuera de sí— ¡No me importa si nadie le cree a este idiota! ¡Con que un uno por ciento confíe en él es suficiente para tirar nuestra reputación por el caño!

Reprimiendo su inevitable temor de ver a Mikasa en semejante estado, Rivaille intentó llevar el hilo de sus ideas.

—¿Reputación?

—¡Sí! ¡Tal vez a ti te valga una verga y media la reputación! ¡Pero yo tengo un trabajo! ¡Tengo jefes, superiores, colegas, gente que chismea y busca insaciablemente algo negativo de mí para no perder la oportunidad de destruirme! ¿Se te ha olvidado?

El muchacho calló solo y en silencio en la conclusión, y se mantuvo callado.

—¡Y tú! —Siguió Mikasa— ¡A ti no te importará una mierda pero te guste o no tienes un director, y maestros, y directivos que podrían expulsarte o peor! ¡¿Por Dios Rivaille que mierda acabas de hacer?! —siguió tirándose de los cabellos cuando las posibilidades se formulaban en su cabeza una tras otra horrorizándola.

Rivaille no sabía bien qué o cómo contestar; primero, porque no sabía si tenía una argumentación a su favor, y segundo, porque sabía por experiencia que cada grito de Mikasa era equivalente a una lágrima que dejaría escapar luego en soledad, y proporcional a un día entero sin hablarle. Porque a Rivaille podría no importarle si el mundo estaba colapsando, lo más doloroso y difícil a lo que su alma se podía enfrentar era ver a Mikasa llorar, o lejos de él.

Profirió algo que al menos la clamara un poco.

—Bueno, cálmate. Aún no ha pasado nada. Estas haciéndote una película con mucha anticipación y ni si quiera han pasado quince minutos desde que Eren se fue. Pero si sigues gritando así y los vecinos nos escuchan lo que tú predices ocurrirá mucho más rápido.

Mikasa frenó su desasosiego, inspirando profundo y soltando el aire, para ver a su mocoso con los ojos enrojecidos al borde de la crisis nerviosa.

—Yo me entregué a ti Rivaille, porque tú juraste protegerme— empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a él—; ese que se supone era mi deber. Dejé mi corazón en tus manos porque confiaba en ti.

Se quebró. Mikasa había empezado a llorar con eso último, pero no se dejó sobrellevar y prosiguió:

—El día que acepté corresponderte me puse una soga floja al cuello, sabiendo que cualquier paso en falso la tensaría. Decidí confiar en ti. Por muy descabellado que me pareciera en aquel momento, te amaba tanto que podría arriesgarme. Pero tú, Rivaille, tú mismo has tirado de esa soga. _Con tus propias manos…_

Algo dentro de Rivaille se quebró inesperadamente.

—¿Me amabas? —susurró angustiado, ahora sin poder ocultarlo.

Mikasa no quiso tampoco, pero tuvo que sonreír mientras lloraba.

—Y lo sigo haciendo. Para que te enteres: te amo lo suficiente como para no dejar de hacerlo, aunque me mataras con tus propias manos. Esto es, por lo que no te correspondía. Confío menos en mí que en ti. Me conozco tanto como para saber que cuando odio: odio con pasión. Pero cuando amo: amo con locura; y esa locura me trae consecuencias negativas, siempre— giró la cabeza para mirarlo de soslayo, casi con ternura—. Amarte ha sido la peor y la mejor cosa a la vez, que me ha pasado en la vida. Por eso digo que soy yo la que debe disculpase. De no haberte _aceptado_, nada de esto habría pasado en principio.

La mujer de los cabellos azabaches enredados dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo hablando para sí misma.

—Pero quizá de no haberlo hecho, seguir viviendo no habría sido distinto de estar muerto, pero seguir moviéndote. Que complicado que es… _el oscuro mundo de los sentimientos._

Rivaille observó la puerta del cuarto de sueños cerrarse, uso el dorso de su mano para secar la primera lagrima que recordaba dejar salir en años, y subió tranquilamente las escaleras para disponerse a estar solo, tranquilo, y a pensar… sobre todo a pensar.

* * *

_Desde aquello, ya habían pasado dos semanas._

* * *

Mikasa apoyó su tasa de café por décima vez sobre su escritorio en la oficina, y volvió su vista a la pantalla con la forma que debía controlar, intentando inútilmente prestar atención y dejar los nervios de lado. Desde luego que sus elevadas dosis de cafeína no la ayudaban.

Miraba constantemente hacia atrás, a ambos lados, y por encima del panel divisorio con su colega de enfrente, buscando algo que ni ella sabía que era.

A la hora del almuerzo se acercaba de mala gana al grupo más pequeño de compañeras de trabajo con las que podría decirse que se llevaba bien, e intentaba conversar para acallar las voces en su cabeza, y las que venían de afuera también.

Escuchaba su nombre como murmullos provenir de todos lados entre el cotilleo de los demás, aunque fácilmente podría haber sido su imaginación.

Se sentía continuamente acosada indirectamente por quienes la miraban feo, cada vez que establecía una conversación de mínimo tres palabras por equis motivo. Pero también, debía considerar que tanto el gerente como sus superiores siempre eran ácidos a la hora de hablarles a sus empleados, y no tendrían por qué tener algo especial contra ella; pero en su estado, la paranoia siempre la ganaba a su sentido común.

Era una situación verdaderamente molesta y continua.

La voz en su interior que le decía que todo el mundo hablaba de ella a sus espaldas acusándola de perra violadora, estuvo instalada en su cabeza permanentemente durante esas dos semanas.

* * *

Rivaille no se encontraba mejor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él mismo era el instigador. La imaginación no dejaba de trabajarle día y noche; 50% del tiempo rememorando paso a paso el día de su falta, y el otro 50% pensado en cada detalle útil en su defensa, sacándole agua a las piedras.

Él era el menor en la cuestión, pero tenía suficiente edad para que su testimonio fuera tenido en cuenta. ¿Y qué más da si alguien acusaba a Mikasa de haber cometido un delito? Él era su única prueba, y tenía suficiente cerebro como para negar cualquier cosa ante la ley.

—Rivaille, ¿me escuchas?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza percatándose de que su amigo lo llamaba, trotando a la par durante la clase de deportes.

—Perdón, ¿qué pasa Auruo?

—Que luces bastante decaído. Entiendo lo de los rumores, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, "a palabras necias oídos sordos". Nosotros somos tus amigos y sabes que no te acusaríamos de una cosa tan absurda ¿cierto? No tienes por qué comerte el coco con eso…

Rivaille, recompuesto, recuperó su velocidad habitual.

—Lo sé, lo sé, se los agradezco, pero no estaba pensando en eso, tranquilo…

—Sí claro…

—En serio. Sólo estaba pensando en el próximo partido. Sabías que perdimos en anterior ¿verdad?

—Sí ya me lo comentaron.

El profesor pitó su silbato y todo el mundo paró para refrescarse. Un grupo se formó de inmediato alrededor de los grifos y dos chicos se acercaron a Rivaille y Auruo para hablar.

—Oigan muchachos… ¿salimos después de clases?

—Ah, pues claro— Auruo estuvo de acuerdo—, ¿vienes Rivaille?

—Emm…

—Cada uno va con su novia, es la condición— agregó uno de los anfitriones riéndose tímidamente—, es tu oportunidad de presentárnosla, Rivaille.

—Lo de la otra vez era una broma, ya se los dije— bufó molesto el chico antes de estamparse las palmas llenas de agua en la cara.

—Oye está bien, ¿y tú Auruo? Es la oportunidad para conocer chicas ¿no crees? Para ambos, ya que según Rivaille el sigue sin poder meterla— habló el más bruto.

Rivaille no pudo evitar sonreír en la seguridad de las manos sobre su cara que tapaban su expresión.

"_Si supieran…"_

—Bueno si vienen nos juntamos en la puerta a la salida, no esperamos más de quince minutos ¿bien? —aclaró el primero que había hablado y luego todos se marcharon.

El profesor despidió a sus alumnos por ese día y fueron entrando paulatinamente a los vestuarios, según su sexo.

Auruo no se despegaba de Rivaille como las ventosas; se lo veía inquieto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el moreno cuando sacaba su camisa del casillero.

—¿Eh? —junto a él, Auruo hacía lo mismo.

—¿Algo que me quieras decir?

—¿Se me nota? —se rió.

—Un poco.

—Esperaba poder preguntarte en privado, pero… es sobre Petra.

Sin demostrar demasiada impresión, Rivaille interrumpió su tarea para mirar a su amigo con más detenimiento, y enarcar una ceja.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—¡Vamos viejo! ¡Ya lo sabes! —alzó la voz sin querer, y fue acallado por Rivaille de inmediato. —Perdón. Solo decía: ya hace varios meses que cortaron, y sabes que estos loco por ella, Rivaille. Tú me dijiste, que si algún día te cansabas, me dejarías el camino libre. Tú siempre supiste que ella me gustaba.

—Ajam… ¿Y? ¿No lo estoy haciendo? —siguió despreocupadamente calzándose los pantalones.

Auruo suspiró y se desplomó sobre la banca detrás de él.

—Quería un consejo. ¿Cómo hiciste tú para conquistarla la primera vez?

Rivaille se volteó confundido. Él se hacía la misma pregunta. Auruo siguió:

—Debe haber algo que tú tengas que a ella le haya gustado, o que sea… si pudieras decirme que él.

—Auruo: has tratado de imitarme todo este tiempo para caerle bien. ¿No crees que deberías tratar de ser tú mismo? —cerró su casillero con la ropa ya puesta y lo miró. —Si ella no te quiere tal como eres, no creo que te convenga.

"_No creo que le convenga a ningún ser humano, de echo"._

—No me vengas con esas frases de caja de cereal, ya bastante mal estoy.

—¿Por qué?

Su amigo vaciló antes de contarle.

—La última vez que vi a Petra fuera de la escuela, iba de la mano con otro muchacho— dijo, con un rictus de amargura deprimente a su alrededor.

—Pues en ese caso considérate el hombre más afortunado del mundo— declaró Rivaille con un optimismo casi sarcástico tomando su bolso del suelo.

—¡¿Te burlas?!

—Mira… —Rivaille tomó a Auruo por los hombros para obligarlo ver de frente y con toda seriedad—, tú quieres mi consejo, bien, te lo daré, y procura escucharlo y seguirlo al pié de la letra: aléjate de Petra.

Su amigo se lo quedó mirando desconcertado.

—Lo único que obtendrás de ella serán problemas y dolores de cabeza. Créeme: te atrapa en sus redes, te chupa la sangre vivo hasta que no eres más que huesos, para luego arrojarte a los perros.

—¡No hables así de ella! Es una chica hermosa.

—Hermosa, sí, pero atolondrada. Yo estuve cuatro años con ella y sé lo que te digo— se enderezó, acomodó mejor su bolso al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando Auruo salió de sus cavilaciones, llamó a Rivaille antes de que desapareciera del vestuario.

—¡Oye! ¿Y vienes con los muchachos? ¿A la salida?

—No puedo, tengo que ir por Mikasa— dijo sin voltear a verlo.

—Hey viejo, pareces una mamá pesada, así le estás dando más razones para que inventen rumores sobre ti.

—Nos vemos Auruo— lo saludó Rivaille con la mano en alto ignorándolo completamente.

* * *

Mikasa miró los precios debajo de los productos, buscando algo conveniente. Tomó una lata y convencida, la agregó a su cesta de compras. En ese momento, unas voces no muy potentes pero con seguridad distinguibles en la quietud del supermercado llegaron a ella desde el extremo de la góndola, donde estaba la encrucijada. Allí, dos mujeres parecían cuchichear entre ellas, y una, echarle un vistazo rápido antes de darse cuenta de que las estaba mirando y voltear. A continuación las dos salieron de s aparente escondite pasando frente al pasillo y desaparecieron detrás de otra góndola como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; aunque en realidad sí lo era, pero para Mikasa y su constante estado de alerta, no lo era.

Fingió desentendimiento y huyó en la otra dirección; atravesó el área de lácteos, luego la de carnes y llegó a la sección de vinos y sakes, donde una estantería alta en madera se alzaba frente ella. Apretó los labios extendiendo la mano. No le gustaban esas salidas rápidas a la depresión. Se había prometido a sí misma no hacerlo. Pero, por otro lado, un trago cada noche no la mataría.

Empezó a recorrer la estantería mirando lo que esta ofrecía, siempre en la misma dirección, dudando, cuestionándose y odiándose.

Aunque no fuera directamente, pudo ver de soslayo a las personas que circulaban a su alrededor, hombres viejos, mujeres, niños de la mano de sus madres; pero sentir las miradas de toda esa gente sobre ella era inevitable; una tortura, si cabe comparar. Sin importar si esas personas la conocían o no, o si sus vidas estaban relacionadas con la de ella o no, o si simplemente estaban haciendo su rutinario día sin siquiera percatarse de que ella existía, sencillamente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el miedo; el constante miedo a ser perseguida, acusada, y castigada…

Y, en medio de estas cavilaciones, y sin prestar demasiada atención a las botellas frente a sus ojos, sus pies llegaron caminando al extremo de la estantería, cuando Rivaille apareció ante ella tan de repente que la hizo dar un salto hacia atrás del susto y soltar la cesta de plástico.

—Por Dios Rivaille… ¿qué haces aquí? —se indignó agachándose a recoger todo de nuevo.

—Vine por ti. Pensé que te vendría bien la compañía, ahora más que nunca. Me dijiste que vendrías de compras luego del trabajo y yo ya salía de clases.

Ella le arrojó una filosa mirada de costado

—Pues no eres la persona más conveniente como para estar "en compañía".

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —apuntó él con el dedo en otra dirección.

—No, quédate. No me hagas caso— se arrepintió y le pasó caminando por al lado—. Pero, camina un paso por detrás mío, por favor— se giró un momento para pedirle.

—Hmm… —fue la vaga respuesta de él antes de empezar a seguirla.

Durante el trayecto, y en más de una ocasión, Rivaille se adelantó unos pasos y luchó contra los impulsos de tomarla por la cintura y caminar junto a ella, y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido porque su último halo de sensatez le explicaba que hacer eso no era la decisión más inteligente en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Iban poco más de las diez de la noche cuando Rivaille se levantó de la mesa satisfecho y preguntó a Mikasa si lo dejaba lavar los platos a pesar de no tocarle ese día; y éste, producto de su cansancio, se lo permitió casi complacida.

La mujer se retiró a su cuarto de los sueños a retomar una lectura muy densa y poco interesante, pero dado el precio del libro y las recomendaciones que tenía, no le vio otra salida.

Se escuchó como Rivaille cerraba los grifos y caminaba por el pasillo.

—Hasta mañana, Mikasa… —la saludó asomándose a la puerta.

—Que descanses— le contestó desinteresada sin apartar sus ojos de las letras.

El muchacho caminó desanimado, subió las escaleras y dobló a la izquierda rumbo a su habitación. Sus pies prácticamente se movían solos en medio de un trance, en el que su mente se hallaba en el dilema de si dirigirse a su cama o a la de Mikasa. Claro que al encontrarlo ahí lo echaría de inmediato, pero… ¿y si lo tomaba como un pedido de tregua?

Definitivamente, no tenía ganas de cagarla más. Enfiló directo hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás, sin vacilar. Estaba cansado, mentalmente. Tanto como para no pensar en maneras de arreglar su situación y nada más dormir. Sólo dormir.

Se asombraba de su propia capacidad para permanecer tanto tiempo sin despertar necesidades sexuales. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Había pasado una hora en silencio y soledad cuando el celular de Mikasa sonó recibiendo un mensaje de Sasha:

_**Estás en tu casa?**_

Leyéndolo parecía inentendible y cortante a simple vista, pero rebalsaba intencionalidad. Le contestó simplemente:

_**Sí.**_

Y la respuesta no tardó:

_**Aún estás levantada?**_

_**Lo estoy.** _Fue lo que envió Mikasa, sabiendo lo que se venía como si conociera a Sasha de toda la vida. Aunque realmente _casi_ lo hacía.

_**Estoy ahí en 15 minutos.**_

Mikasa cerró los ojos con fuerza y contó hasta diez, pidiendo a cualquier patrón en el que creyera, paciencia.

En el tiempo estimado su celular volvió a sonar advirtiéndole que su amiga ya estaba ahí y no quería armar alboroto por si Rivaille dormía.

Camino a la puerta, Mikasa prefirió no pensar y solo escuchar el porqué de esa inesperada visita —aunque la yo supiera internamente—, ser paciente, amable, permanecer calmada, pensar con claridad, y responder. Nada más; muy simple.

—Hola Sasha.

—Buenas noches Mikasa, lamento la hora— se disculpó la muchacha atravesando el umbral—. Estas semanas me han consumido entre libros y apuntes, así que he estado _algo_ desconectada del mundo, pero ayer Jean escuchó… "algo raro", y enseguida quise venir a verte, porque se trata de ti— le explicó a Mikasa con anestesia, como si esta no lo supiera aún.

De todas maneras, la aludida prefirió callar y dejar que su amiga hable. Seguía siendo desconocido para ella la "versión" que Sasha tuviera. Apretó los labios y la invitó a sentarse con la mano.

—Pues he escuchado algo, pero mejor tú preguntas y yo contesto.

—Hmm… —Sasha vaciló buscando cómo empezar. —Jean lo escuchó en… ¿dónde era? —Se preguntó a sí misma— Si no me equivoco era a un conocido suyo, que estudia en la universidad a la que tú ibas, antes de dejarlo.

Mikasa sintió, con la vista perdida. Sasha continuó.

—Decías… que tú… bueno, no te llamaban por el nombre, dijeron que la "chica rara que adoptó a un bebe a los veinte años", estaba… o más bien había… mmm, no sé muy bien que palabra usar.

—Sólo dilo— la enfrentó Mikasa.

Sasha mostró confusión e improvisó.

—Tú no estás en una relación, _con Rivaille,_ ¿o sí? —pronunció cuidadosamente palabra por palabra, temiendo caminar sobre un campo minado.

Durante ese silencio en que Mikasa no sabía qué contestar, o si decir o no la verdad, su actitud habló suficiente para Sasha.

—¿Es cierto? —la cara de su amiga no tenía descripción.

Mikasa tragó saliva, apretó y relajó los dedos de sus manos y parpadeó varias veces.

—Suena muy simple dicho así, pero… no te imaginas lo complicado que fue para mí— explicó con mucha calma.

—Hay no puede ser— farfulló Sasha poniéndose de pie y tomándose la frente con la mano— ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace unos meses pero… en realidad Rivaille me busca desde… desde hace mucho más.

Sasha se puso en plan caminar por la sala para encontrarle un sentido a lo que escuchaba, muy a su estilo.

—Oye, no viole ni mate a nadie— se defendió ella rápidamente.

—¡No te estoy acusando de eso! Pero, Mikasa, _es Rivaille_— anunció Sasha señalando con la mano al aire como si ahí estuviera él, y como si su amiga necesitara que se lo recordara.

—Ya lo sé, pero… Sasha tienes que entenderme, él no es mi hijo, nunca lo fue, por mucho que me esforcé pretendiendo eso.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo no lo lograste lo volviste tu amante? —la acusó siendo un tanto ruda.

Mikasa se retrajo, asustada y angustiada; las manos empezaron a temblarle y las miraba, intentando hallar palabras válidas.

—No digas eso… no lo entiendes. Yo lo amo— pronunció y rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Sasha se puso en alerta enseguida y trató de enmendarse a base de disculpas.

—Hay no… no, no, no, no, no llores. Mikasa… —se acercó a ella y la abrazó conteniéndola, mientras las dos se sentaban de nuevo. —Perdóname, no quise ser tan cruel. Disculpa.

Mientras su amiga sollozaba Sasha analizó lo último que había dicho, un poco acomplejada.

—¿Lo amas? Eso yo ya lo sabía, yo también lo quiero mucho.

—Pero no de esa manera.

—Mira, no te puedo decir que esto no me parece sumamente extraño y perturbador, pero no te pongas a llorar ahora. Yo no estoy aquí para acusarte, sólo trato de entender.

Mikasa se calmó. Secó sus lágrimas y miró a Sasha cuando esta dijo:

—Si me lo explicas lo entenderé.

Ahora la dueña de casa lo pensó, un poco insegura e indecisa. Pero Sasha era su amiga, desde hacía años. Era su confidente y una de las personas que más confianza le transmitía. Podía confiar en ella. Quizás si podía hacerlo.

* * *

Era de madrugada a la hora en que Mikasa terminó su historia, acurrucada entre los brazos de su compañera, quien miraba al piso o a las ventanas sin expresión, escuchando con atención casa cosa que decía.

Tras un silencio, Mikasa necesitaba escuchar una repuesta, en lo posible positiva, así que insistió.

—¿Qué vas a decirme ahora?

—¿Qué voy a decirte? ¿Qué crees que podría decirte?

—No sé— y en verdad, no lo sabía.

—Pues… — la soltó un momento—, con sinceridad, te diría que me sigue pareciendo muy pero muy extraño, pero, por otro lado, la forma en que lo cuentas, parece especial…

—¿Especial?

—Sí. Casi te diría que tal vez, en una situación así, yo no habría actuado muy diferente a ti. Mira Mikasa, como tu amiga es mi deber advertirte, aunque de sobra ya deberías saberlo, que es arriesgado. Hasta dentro de un tiempo también es ilegal. Moralmente también es malo. Y teniendo en cuenta que se está divulgando, en tu lugar yo actuaría con normalidad, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Mikasa no paraba de asentir con la cabeza.

—Pero, pese a todo eso… —allí se detuvo. Empezó a mirar a Mikasa de una manera distinta, algo así como con picardía.

—¿Qué? —Mikasa se percató de ello.

Sasha soltó una risita cómplice.

—Bueno, digamos que Rivaille no está tan mal…

Las dos se rieron juntas obviando la angustiosa situación previa y se relajaron.

—No, no está nada mal, es cierto.

—Si tuviera diez años menos y no estuviera casada… —bromeó haciendo reír aún más a Mikasa.

—Eh… bueno, me molestaría que lo intentaras— se dio el lujo de bromear ella también.

—Okey, okey, si omitimos el hecho de la diferencia de edad, no veo porqué no. Sólo tienes que tratar de ser cuidadosa, de ahora en más.

—Sí— Mikasa se sintió de repente con más seguridad de sí misma.

—Y… si no quieres que hable yo también, ¡cuéntame! ¡Quiero detalles! —amenazó jugando.

—¡Sasha! —fingió ofenderse.

—¡Hay no seas así! ¡Años hace que no sales con nadie! Ya me estaba por rendir contigo cuando me sales con esto. ¡Quiero saber! ¿Cómo es en la cama?

—¡SASHA!

—Lo siento, lo siento, fui muy bruta— se disculpó entre risas.

—Ya, en serio— dijo Mikasa intentado ser seria. Pero no le duró mucho. Volteó la cabeza hacia Sasha. —Es una bestia.

—¡HA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡Los adolescentes son los peores!

—¡Shhh! ¡Lo vas a despertar!

* * *

La noche termino tan espontáneamente como hubo empezado. Mikasa y Sasha improvisaron una noche de chicas que duró hasta cerca de las tres de la madrugada, cuando la auto-invitada se retiró.

Tras eso, Mikasa, si bien no precisamente superada, resultó quedarse más tranquila que antes. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Sasha, era llevar un pequeño peso de seguridad y confianza a sus más cercanos.

Le alegró después de todo, poder contar con una amiga que estuviera dispuesta a apoyarla y comprenderla. Rivaille siempre estaba, y siempre estaría para ella, es cierto.

Pero para ese tipo de pacto de silencio, necesitaba internamente la mano salvadora de un amigo; más específicamente, de alguien de su edad; y en lo posible, alguien con "buen juicio".

Se recostó esa noche agotada mentalmente, como todos los días desde el choque con Eren, y tras dar algunas vueltas, se durmió profundamente hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Ese mismo día, ya a media mañana, se la pasó con el trasero encajado el su silla de la oficina inmersa en su trabajo. Tenían la advertencia del gerente de que pronto recibirían la visita de un inspector, y cada uno debía hacer su mejor papel.

Sin embargo ese día particularmente esperaba recibir planillas de una superior que se las había prometido para ayer, y no sabía qué hacer en medio de su impaciencia mezclada con aburrimiento.

Se permitió un momento para deambular sin rumbo entre sus redes sociales y dispersarse. Tecleó su contraseña de Facebook y empezó a mirar sus notificaciones, que no eran muchas.

Empezó a bajar para revisar lo último y lo más relevante, hasta toparse con ciertas publicaciones que le llamaron su atención.

.

**Loe Mayer **con **Nik Rubbil**

3 horas.

Es increíble las cosas de las que una se entera conversando con viejos amigos. Bueno, si me preguntan, yo siempre supe que algo olía raro ahí, pero nunca quise decir nada.

Me gusta · Comentar · Compartir

A _2 personas_ les gusta esto.

.

La paranoia que apenas la noche anterior Mikasa había logrado domar, de repente entró a hervir con toda intensidad. Abrió los comentarios con la mano temblándole sobre el cursor.

.

**Bill Kanier **Oye Loe sé que eren la reina de la indirectas, pero de verdad no te entiendo, es por lo de mi divorcio?

3 horas · Me gusta. Responder

**Loe Mayer** Hay tu siempre tan perseguido, ¡cómo crees! Es para una amiga!

3 horas · Me gusta. Responder

**Loe Mayer** bueno… creo que ya no "tan" amiga…

3 horas · Me gusta. Responder

.

Los sistemas de alarma internos de Mikasa empezaron a sonar peligrosamente fuertes, y se notaban exteriormente a través de pequeños signos corporales que podría irritar a cualquiera que la viera, como golpecitos de la punta de su lapicera sobre el escritorio, o el golpetear de su taco contra una de las patas del mismo.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas conscientes de ignorarlo y seguir bajando.

Encontró un comentario de uno de sus compañeros del trabajo, más precisamente uno que se encontraba dos pisos por encima de su oficina.

.

**Issei Sakeyama **

2 h.

Oigan, alguien sabe algo de Mikasa Ackerman? La chica de la sección C

Es que escucho comentarios sobre ella y nadie me dice nada…

Me gusta · Comentar · Compartir

.

**Ruri Makoto **enserio? bueno yo escuché que tiene un amante menor de edad, la verdad no se u_u'

1 hora · Me gusta · Responder

**Jull Doney **esa puta se esta cogiendo al hijo xD nada contra ella pero no hagas caso _Issei_, al jefe no la va a gustar oír estas cosas con la inspección tan próxima

55 min · Me gusta · Responder

**Ruri Makoto **al hijo? era el hijo? me parece que había dicho una vez que era adoptado

55 min · Me gusta · Responder

**Gun Rocker **LOOOOL ahora todo tiene sentido xD no en serio… pobre chico…

53 min · Me gusta · Responder

.

Mikasa tuvo que girar su silla y equilibrarse porque sintió como de golpe le bajaba la presión y le zumbaban los oídos. Se paró de inmediato para ir al baño tambaleándose y sintiendo nauseas.

La confianza con la que había iniciado el día no le sirvió de nada a fin de cuentas. Los rumores virales podían ser más veloces que las enfermedades.

Una vez dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño, abrió la tapa del retrete y se inclinó sobre él, esperando el vómito. Luego de unos minutos concluyó en que era meramente una sensación, acompañada de paso, por palpitaciones.

Salió del cubículo para sostenerse con las manos sobre los lavabos y mirarse al espejo. Había dos mujeres hablando a metros de ella, pero no le importó. Estaba pálida, ojerosa y macilenta, totalmente opuesto a como había salid de su casa ese día: maquillada, luminosa y animada.

—Oye… ¿estás bien? No te ves muy bien— le llegó el comentario de una de las chicas a su lado y volteó lentamente a ver a ambas.

—Tú eres… ¡ah sí! Tú eres Mikasa ¿verdad? —sonrió la otra como si se hubiera encontrado por azares del destino con una celebridad de segunda categoría.

—No, te equivocas— les dijo Mikasa a las dos en realidad, mintiendo descarada y estratégicamente al mismo tiempo que les pasaba a las dos por al lado yendo como torpedo hacia la puerta.

La sangre le latía en las sienes a cada segundo un poco más. Se sentía acorralada, sitiada y rigurosamente vigilada, ahora más que nunca.

La sensación de estar sentada en el banquillo era devastadora física y mentalmente.

No concibió que sus piernas ya la dirigían solas hacia su cubículo, ni tampoco el momento en que so chocaba de frente con un sujeto de espaldas que parecía estar apoyado sobre un panel en medio del pasillo conversando con otro compañero.

El impactado, se giró para verla hacia abajo un poco sorprendido, pero en cuanto vio a Mikasa a la cara sonrió automáticamente.

—¡Mikasa! Eres tú… estábamos hablando de ti con Martin— le señaló a su amigo, ante la tremenda y espantada expresión de la mujer.

—Mikasa querida… he escuchado cosas muy interesantes sobre ti— empezó a reír el otro esbozando una sonrisa pícara pero que a ella le pareció mortífera.

—Perdóneme pero estoy ocupada— intentó ella sacárselos den encima.

En cuanto esquivó al primero y trató de pasar al segundo, éste se interpuso en su camino bloqueando todo el estrecho pasillo con su cuerpo.

—Oh vamos… siempre he creído que eras algo así como una monja casta, por eso nunca te propuse salir— dijo Martin con toda franqueza.

—Sí pero… —el otro se puso detrás de ella y bajó la cabeza para murmurar algo más personal— te aseguro de dos adultos con experiencia te pueden dar algo superior que el mejor de los niñitos… ¿qué dices? Ambos estamos abiertos a…

—Señor Mori, el horario de coqueteo y proposiciones indecentes es otro, por el momento se encuentra en su lugar de trabajo y por lo tanto le sugeriría que se limitara a eso— una voz fina pero autoritario se oyó desde atrás de ellos tres, llegando a salvar a Mikasa.

—Sí señor, disculpe.

—Retírense, ambos— ordenó el gerente Hakuya.

Cuando Mikasa resultó salvada por la campana de su gerente lo saludó con la cabeza y miró en la otra dirección para seguir su camino.

—Buen día Ackerman.

—Buen día, señor…

—¿Pasa algo malo? —la detuvo la pregunta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—La noto un poco nerviosa.

Mikasa vio en los ojos del avejentado hombre la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Era una suerte que el señor Hakuya no supiera usar Facebook ni esas tonterías, y mucho menos estuviera interesando en los chismes de sus empleados.

—No, nada señor. Estoy impaciente por unas planillas que se supone, Tara debería haberme traído hace horas.

—Oh, la señorita Minori… Creo haberla visto pasar hacia su cubículo hace un minuto.

—Ah, seguro ya las tiene. Gracias señor— y con eso se fue a paso veloz esperando llegar a la privada seguridad (idealizada, pero no tan real) de su cubículo.

* * *

Rivaille salió esa tarde por las puertas de su escuela como todos los días, acosado por un séquito de niñas que repetían una y otra vez la misma pregunta pero formulada de muchas formas distintas.

—¡Rivaille! ¡Vamos, no seas así! ¡Contesta!

—¿La novia de la que hablabas existe?

—¿Es tu mamá?

—¡Oye Rivaille!

—¡No, es en serio! ¿Tienes novia?

—Rivaille, yo no les creo a ellos, sólo a ti.

—Rivaille si tú me dices que no tienes novia yo te creeré.

—¿Eso de lo de tu madre es cierto?

—¿Ella es en verdad tu madre?

—Oye, me dijeron que lo de tu madre no es verdad y solo lo inventaste para que nadie se enterara de que te gustan los chicos.

—Rivaille, ¿es cierto que te gustan las mujeres maduras?

—¿Ya has tenido tu primera vez? ¿Has tenido que pagar?

—¿Tu mamá sabe que ya tienes novia?

—Oye un minuto, nadie me dijo que había cortado con Petra desde hace meses, ¿con quién sales ahora?

—Rivaille, tú no tienes otro novia, ¿verdad?

—¿Siempre engañabas a tu novia con tu madre?

—¿Siempre engañaste a tu madre con otros chicos?

—¿Tu madre sabe que ahora te gustan los chicos?

—Nadie me dijo que le gustaban los chicos. ¡Rivaille! ¡Dime que no es cierto!

—Siempre te he visto muy cerca de Auruo, ¿Era él entonces?

—¿Han hecho tríos con Petra? Petra siempre dijo que le gustaría intentarlo con más de un hombre…

—¿Tu madre sabes que haces tríos?

—¿Oye, alguna vez Auruo o Petra te han hecho una escena de celos por tu madre?

—¡Oye Rivaille!

—¡Rivaille!

—¡Hey Rivaille!

Se frenó en seco, se tapó la cara con una mano, que arrastró hacia atrás junto con todo su flequillo, y cuando estuvo rodeado de tantas chicas y algún que otro entrometido, curioso, o alguien que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, declaro tan cortante, antipático y descortés como le salió:

—Dejen de decir estupideces sin sentido y váyanse a su casa, _idiotas_.

El silencio que hubo fue espeluznante, y se interrumpió de a poco por las voces de quienes repentinamente recordaban que tenían cosas para hacer y se iban en otras direcciones, uno atrás del otro.

Rivaille solo volvió a su marcha en solitario, mientras las últimas chicas aún estáticas y atemorizadas lo veían alejarse desde su posición.

* * *

Apenas cinco calles entes de llegar a su casa, Rivaille y Mikasa se encontraron en una encrucijada. Guardaron silencio, ambos con el mismo ánimo malhumorado, se asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar uno a la par del otro sin acercarse a más de un metro de distancia, en el más absoluto silencio.

* * *

Pocas horas antes de la cena, Mikasa sacaba los elementos que usaría en la cocción y los reunía sobre la mesada con tranquilidad, en una actitud casi resignada.

El silencio era de entierro, tanto porque en la casa la vida parecía extinta como por Rivaille, con quien no había cursado palabra en todo el día.

No por alguno de sus enojos transitorios de adolescentes, sino más bien por una sensación de comodidad que implicaba no hablar para no tocar el tema que ya a ambos los tenía demasiado agotados.

Fue entonces cuando dos manos se escurrieron a ambos lados de su cintura, tomándola por el vientre y jalándola hacia atrás, para sentir un bulto chocar contra tu trasero. Inmediatamente luego, el húmedo y cálido aliento de Rivaille en su nuca.

—No arreglaremos nada ni tampoco estoy pidiendo una tregua, pero hacer un voto de castidad justo ahora tampoco va a cambiar las cosas… Mikasa, estamos seguros aquí… —le susurró entre el hombro y el cuello muy suave y dulcemente.

—Rivaille…

Mikasa soltó todo lo que tuviera en las manos y las apoyó en la mesada. Miró hacia abajo muy pensativa, viendo como las masculinas manos que rodeaban su cintura levantaban el borde delantero de su blusa y se colaban dentro de ella, rozando su piel con las gemas de los dedos tan delicadamente que la estremeció.

Sus sentidos empezaron la lucha interna contra sus necesidades y las descargar eléctricas enviadas a través de su cuerpo hasta su vientre, y finalmente su entrepierna.

No movió las manos de su posición ni emitió sonido alguno, tan solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y apretar los dientes conteniéndose, mientras Rivaille enterraba sus manos en sus pantalones y bajaba, cada vez más y más, acariciando la piel de su pelvis y sus ingles.

Sin pretenderlo levantó su trasero levemente y lo presionó más contra la erección de Rivaille, rogando indirectamente. Sus piernas se abrieron un poco, las manos del chico se deslizaron entre sus pliegues y acariciaron bruscamente su clítoris sacándole un quejido; su primera señal de corresponder.

Al notar su consentimiento, Rivaille imitó este movimiento una y otra vez, ayudado con la otra mano que bajaba y se enterraba en la suave y palpitante carne de Mikasa que exigía a gritos el placer que le correspondía por todos esos días de olvido.

Mikasa empezó a gemir bajito y disimulado y ambos dieron enviones pequeños hacia adelante paulatinamente que los presionaban contra la mesada, cuando Mikasa abrió los ojos y vio a través del cristal de la ventana, allá detrás de las no muy tupidas ligustrinas, la oscura figura de una persona moviéndose por el patio de la vecina.

—Rivaille para— lo apartó quitándole los brazos de adentro de sus pantalones.

—¿Qué?

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—No lo estamos. No estamos seguros.

El machaco miró sobre el hombre de ella a la oscuridad del patio trasero por la noche, sin distinguir nada en primera instancia. Estuvo así un rato hasta que volvió a ver a Mikasa, pero sin decir nada. Tan solo suspiró, molesto y cansado, y se retiró de la cocina entendiendo que, por mucho que deseara a Mikasa en ese momento, forzarla, empeorar la situación o seguir metiendo la pata, era la peor cosa que se le podría ocurrir hacer.

* * *

Iban tres días; tres días interminables que se arrastraban y se hacían cada vez más densos y duros de sobrellevar. Rivaille sentía las miradas para nada disimuladas de todos sus vecinos sobre él cada vez que iba y volvía de su casa, que lo acusaban sin decoro y lo amenazaban indirectamente.

.

**Brain Hum **BRhumm · 30 min

Oigan yo soy un tipo de mente abierta, pero una mujer que cría a un chico para violarlo, que asco me dan estas cosas…

**Jumy Sakura **323lovestreet · 22 min

No la conozco, solo me han hablado de ella, pero ese tipo de gente es el cáncer de la sociedad, no entiendo, porque nadie hace nada?

**Meru Kawada **Kaw02_1 · 10 min

Creo que esta gente de mierda es inmune a todo _ 323lovestreet_ Lo que más pena me da es el chico, seguramente no tiene como defenderse, si ni familia le queda

**Kagamine Bolt **SuperPowerBolt · 4 h

El verdadero problema de todo esto es que a la ley le gusta hacer la vista gorda, por eso es que la gente no puede quedarse callada _#UnidosContraLaPedofilia_

**Umi Runner **TMRtheBest · 1 h

Puedo dar certeza de que es así, yo sí la conozco: es penosa, es una pobre treintona sexualmente frustrada que solo tuvo fracasos en la vida y ahora se desquita con ese pobre chico

.

Mikasa echaba una mirada rápida a su computadora de vez en cuando, pero no pasaban más de unos diez minutos antes de que la apagara completamente espantada y aterrada.

Con frecuencia, sus compañeras de trabajo la escuchaban llorar encerrada en algún cubículo del baño, y sin saber qué hacer, ahí preferían dejarla.

—Rivaille, quizá hoy deberías ser suplente, ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas y descansas? Te has esforzado mucho durante todo el mes— le decía al chico su entrenador de fútbol antes de empezar el partido de práctica.

—No veo porqué, me encuentro perfectamente— contestaba él con toda sequedad.

—¿Seguro? —preguntaba el hombre desconfiado, dedicándole una mirada lastimosa que a Rivaille le provocaba nauseas, y lo metía una vez más en el enigma de hacerle entender a otra persona más que no estaba recibiendo hostigamientos en casa, de nadie ni de nada.

Mikasa volvió otro día más hasta la puerta de su casa, con la cabeza tapada por un pañuelo y anteojos ahumados, y se puso a buscar las llaves en su cartera. Cuando levantó la vista, encontró un simple cartel de papel pegado con cinta en las rejas de la entrada.

"Si nadie quiere ponerse los guantes y limpiar la mierda

el señor lo terminará haciendo tarde o temprano como siempre.

Si su juicio es justo, disfruta lo que te queda de vida antes de

pudrirte en el infierno, puta de mierda".

Mikasa lo arrancó de un tirón y abrió la reja para entrar de un empujón antes de que alguien pasara por la vereda y la viera.

Cuando Rivaille salió de la escuela horas más tarde, Auruo lo esperaba en la entrada apoyado contra un muro. Levantó la mirada ensoñadora y triste del suelo y miró a su amigo.

—Hey… ¿todo en orden?

No tenía mucho sentido una pregunta así. Nada estaba bien. Y si bien Rivaille no tenía nada que temer de la situación, ya que según la crítica social, él era "la víctima", atormentaba su menta saber las penurias por las que Mikasa debía estar atravesando, _por su culpa_.

—Sí, vamos… —se limitó a responder.

* * *

La cena de ese mismo día transcurrió con la misma emoción que un velorio; tal y como todas las cenas desde hacía semanas. Rivaille y Mikasa ni si quiera se miraban, solo llevaban sus tenedores a la boca, y al terminar, él se levantaba y tras lavar los platos se iba a la cama como todos los días.

Mikasa se quedó sentada en el piso de su habitación con la espalda contra la puerta esa vez. Ahí permaneció horas enteras hasta ya entrada la madrugada. Le sorprendia no quedarse dormida en la misma posición, pero las frases, amenazas, insultos y palabras de reprobación que durante cada día consumía aún sin querer de todo sitio donde entablara comunicación con la gente, revoloteaban sobre su cabeza sonando con voces imaginarias como si en lugar de letras fueran palabras gritadas hacia ella por la calle. Retumbaban en su mente, le daban dolor de cabeza.

Cuando levantó la cara de entre las rodillas, la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana y no alcanzaba a determinar la hora, pero del algo estaba segura, por mucho que sus ojos ardieran, no quería volver a llorar, porque ella misma se había buscado la situación, y también, por muchas oscuras y frías tormentas que acosaran su vida a partir de ahora, no había nada que deseara más en ese momento que ser abrazada por Rivaille; que le dijera en el oído con su dulce voz que todo estaría bien, y que siempre estaría con ella.

Apretó más sus piernas contra su pecho al imaginarlo. Necesitaba ese calor, lo extrañaba. Su piel ardía como helada por la muerte blanca desde que Rivaille ya no la tocaba, ni le hablaba, ni la miraba. Y entendía perfectamente que parte de eso era por su propia decisión de que no lo hiciera.

A foja cero Mikasa nunca entendía que era lo que realmente quería hacer. O más bien, si lo sabía, pero enfrentar las consecuencias de hacerlo era el verdadero problema de sus indecisiones.

Soltó sus piernas y dejó caer sus brazos, entonces con uno de ellos pegado a la pared empezó a subir, rascando la madera de la puerta con las uñas, aproximándose al picaporte. Giró la cabeza para buscar la manija, luchando por entender que buscaba hacer. Permitiéndose entonces, un momento de debilidad, en el que abriera la puerta y corriera a la habitación de Rivaille para abalanzarse sobre él, y abrasarlo, y besarlo, y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Su celular sonó, y la alarma fue como un "alto ahí, te pille con las manos en la masa".

A esa hora sólo podía ser Sasha, o quizá Erwin con alguna emergencia, pero no. El número era desconocido.

Atendió y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—¿Hola?— habló en un susurro.

—_Puta._

Arrojó el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación con tanto fuerza que voló y se estrelló sobre su tocador, desordenando y tirando carias cosas sobre él. Se quedó en esa misma posición, con el brazo alzado, y sus facciones angustiadas, conmocionadas y totalmente en pánico.

Volvió a su posición fetal como antes, y durante, por lo menos, toda esa noche, sus ideas de ir a por Rivaille quedaron absolutamente inhibidas.

* * *

Ya era de día; de tarde, más precisamente. La jornada de clases fue pesada y aburrida como todos los días para Rivaille, pero eso no era lo peor. Durante cada clase los ojos de sus compañeros a su alrededor se sentían como colillas de cigarrillos encendidos sobre la nuca, y otras partes del cuerpo. La vigilancia era continua, aunque no siempre del mismo, pero lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. ¿En serio nadie tenía vidas más interesantes que la suya como para andar acosándolo todo el día por lo mismo?

Cuando el sol se ponía llegó la hora de salir, y el muchacho se dirigió a los casilleros por sus zapatillas en remplazo de sus uwabakis. Cuando quiso abrir, algo se lo impidió, obligándolo a dar pequeños tirones sin demasiada fuerza, hasta que la puerta cedió y dejó escapar de dentro del casillero a cientos de pequeños papeles al suelo, derramándose de su interior y esparciéndose por el piso. Rivaille los miró con asombro pero sin cambiar demasiado su semblante tranquilo, mientras algunos curiosos a su alrededor también lo hacían. Miró a ambos lados comprobando que otra vez era vigilado, y puso atención a aquellos recuadros de papel con escritos sobre ellos; al hacerlo, notó como todos ellos tenían palabras impresas que decían "violador" o "delincuente juvenil". Todos ellos lo decían. La sola imagen de ese intento de amenaza con disfraz de broma le erizó los pelos de la nuca, pero claro que lo disimuló, aun sosteniendo la puerta abierta de su casillero con la mano. Puso los ojos en blanco y dio un suspiro agotador; luego, revolvió los papelillos y sacó sus zapatillas, para luego dejar en su lugar las uwabakis y cerrar. Pateó algunos de los que se encontraban en el piso apartándolos para poder calzarse, cuando alguien se acercó a él llegando desde el interior de la escuela y dando un chiflido de admiración al comprobar su situación.

—Tú sí que tienes problemas— dijo Petra con ironía, y fue donde su casillero para imitarlo, sin sus problemas claro.

—Hmm— fue la vaga respuesta de Rivaille.

—De verdad— prosiguió ella cerrando la puerta ya con sus mocasines en la mano—, cada día me convenzo más de que cortar contigo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado— comentó con una sonrisa y toda sinceridad en sus palabras.

Rivaille se volteó antes de salir caminando, abrió la boca para hablar al mismo tiempo que alzaba el dedo índice, y se apuntó a si mismo con cara de confusión.

—Creo… que fui yo el que cortó contigo.

Ella se lo quedó pensando unos segundos y procedió a calzarse.

—Bueno, detalles, es lo mismo: ahora estamos separados y no tengo que soportar junto a ti estas… "cuestiones"— y con eso terminó su tarea y salió caminando por la puerta antes incluso que Rivaille, y le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, pero no incitando al conflicto; ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado para eso.

Media hora de caminata más tarde, ya estaba frente a la reja de entrada de su casa. Pasó al hall de recepción y se sentó en el pequeño genkan alfombrado para quitarse las zapatillas, cuando unas voces adultas llegaron desde el living; algunos conocidas, otras no.

—Entonces… ya lo has escuchado… —era la voz de Mikasa.

—Veo que no lo niegas— esa otra era una voz de hombre, que no identificaba.

—Lo escuché, Mikasa, y pasó, eso es lo grave, no es simplemente un "rumor" —con seguridad, pensó Rivaille, esa era Christa.

—Parte lo es, depende la versión que hayan oído— volvió a hablar Mikasa.

—No importa la versión— dijo Christa—, Mikasa, ¿estás consciente de la grave que es esto, verdad?

—Por eso estamos aquí, Mikasa— otra vez ese hombre, que pareció hablar para clamar el estado de Christa—. Sólo venimos a ayudar… siento que aún, luego de tanto tiempo, es mi deber hacerlo.

Rivaille se asomó al living sin molestarse en disimular, y vio efectivamente a las dos mujeres y a un tipo que definitivamente no conocía: estaba sentado, pero se veía realmente alto, con barba cuidada y bigote prolijo, rubio y bien peinado, con camisa y corbata.

Los tres voltearon a verlo.

—Hola Rivaille, por fin llegas— lo saludó Mikasa.

—¿Cómo estás Rivaille? Te estábamos esperando.

—Hola— fue su única respuesta desde el mismo lugar en el umbral entre el hall y la sala de estar.

—Rivaille, él es Mike Zakarius. No lo conoces pero él era mi psiquiatra desde antes de que tú llegaras.

—Es un placer— saludó el hombre formalmente levantándose y extendiéndole la mano.

Rivaille lo miró, y vio su mano extendida.

—Que hay… —dijo sin más ignorando totalmente su intento de apretón de manos y de inmediato acercándose al sillón donde estaba sentada Mikasa.

—Hablamos y creímos que a lo mejor ustedes… necesitaban ayuda profesional para…— dijo Christa algo dudosa entre palabras al momento en que veía como Rivaille tomaba a Mikasa por la cintura para levantarla del lugar donde estaba sentada, colocarse él mismo en ese lugar y luego depositarla nuevamente sobre su regazo, sin dejar de presionarla contra él— superar este _problema_… —terminó de decir la rubia, sorprendida ante tal comportamiento.

—Rivaille… —cuestionó Mikasa por lo bajo, sonrojada levemente y moviéndose sobre sus piernas al tiempo que lo empujaba delicadamente con las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Gracias por tu preocupación Christa, pero me temo que tendré que rechazarla.

Ambos invitados veían a ambos dueños de casa alternadamente con inseguridad.

—Rivaille— le reprochó Mikasa.

—No, escuchen, y escucha tú también Mikasa: el único problema aquí es mi mal carácter y un tipo que quiso vengarse de mí por ello. Si ustedes pretender arreglarlo todo con una terapia que convencerá a Mikasa otra vez de que soy su hijo aunque no sea cierto, y me lavará el cerebro a mí para creer que ella es mi mami aunque eso sea un vil mentira, entonces muy amable y cordialmente, les pediré que se vayan a la mierda, los dos— declaró ladrando las últimas palabras y atravesando a sus invitados con los ojos.

—¡No seas maleducado! ¡Ellos solo vinieron a ayudar! —se levantó Mikasa de su falda, furiosa.

—La solución que ellos ofrecen _no es_ la que busco— bramó Rivaille parándose para enfrentarla.

—Vámonos Christa, no hay nada que podemos hacer aquí— Mike los imitó poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a Christa del brazo, quien permanecía algo crispada por la situación.

—Espera Mike, Rivaille no quiso decir eso— trató Mikasa de enmendar el error.

—Sí, si quise decirlo, y el honorable psiquiatra con título universitario es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender el mensaje con toda claridad— dijo Rivaille escupiendo veneno junto con su descortés sarcasmo.

—Gracias por el té Mikasa, y disculpen las molestias— se inclinó Mike ante ellos y se dirigió a la puerta tironeando a Christa del brazo.

—Está abierta— fue lo único que dijo Rivaille con una sonrisa de lo más forzada invitándolos a irse sin peajes.

Cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y la sala de estar quedó en silencio, Mikasa volteó lentamente a ver a Rivaille, totalmente neutral, calmada y casi inexpresiva.

—Te felicito— le dijo, y se puso a recoger los restos de su merienda para huir hacia la cocina.

* * *

***Uwabaki es un calzado japonés diseñado para andar en interiores sin ensuciar el piso. Se usa en casas, escuelas y ocasionalmente lugares de trabajo.**

***Genkan es una sección del pasillo de entrada de una casa donde hay un escalón donde sentarse y sacarse los zapatos.**

**También les comentaré una curiosidad: tengo portadas nuevas de, casi, todos mis fics, echas con photoscape, a quien engaño, soy una principiante… Peeero, si les interesa verlas en full, hay un link que los redirige a Photobucket, a mi cuenta, donde se encuentran todas hasta el momento ;)**

**Por último quisiera mandarle un saludo a Kary Gómez de quien no tengo noticias desde hace un tiempo pero que seguramente por ahí andará, de parranda! xD Hola Kali o/**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leeremos más adelante.**

**YUI**


	20. El determinismo no se encadena

**El determinismo no se encadena**

Iban pocos horas de comenzada la mañana cuando Armin escuchó el timbre de su departamento y levantó los ojos de su libro.

En la puerta estaba Mikasa, puntuar como siempre aunque la visita fuera más bien informal. La sorpresa del psicoanalista no fue menor cuando vio a su amiga a la cara. En verdad era espantosa: ojerosa, demacrada y depresiva. Aunque no creyera en el aura, pensó que en aquel momento tendría un color más oscuro que el negro. Entre otras cosas, su desalineada y poco femenina ropa la delataba de pies a cabeza.

—Buen día Armin— dijo ella luchando contra su bostezo.

—Buen día Mikasa. Pasa por favor.

La invitó a su oficina personal donde residía todo su material de trabajo, en una cálida y bucólica ambientación que invitaba a relajar a cualquiera.

Preparó té y le invitó galletas, y cuando se aseguró de que su salud estuviera en óptimas condiciones, decidió indagar en el problema de Mikasa.

—¿Y cómo sigue todo?

—Fatal— declaró Mikasa sorbiendo lentamente su té. —Armin: te pediré discreción respecto a esta charla. No quiero que Rivaille sepa que estoy aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—La otra vez un viejo psiquiatra amigo vino a casa ofreciéndome ayuda, y él se enojó. Mucho. Parece odiar a todo tipo de psicólogo. Cree que de alguna forma van a lavarme el cerebro para que me olvide de él.

—Pero… creí que lo que tú buscabas era el consejo de un amigo, no una visita con un profesional. Por lo menos esa fue la impresión que me dejaste cuando hablamos por teléfono.

—Sí es verdad— dio otro sorbo y quedó pensativa.

Armin decidió hablar entonces.

—Mikasa, sé de sobra todo lo que te está pasando, y créeme que he pensado en ello intentando analizarlo lo más objetivamente posible, pero, como amigo y, modestia aparte, experto en la materia, quisiera preguntarte algo respecto al problema.

Ella giró su cabeza completamente desganada, probablemente por el sueño, y eso fue suficiente para otorgarle su permiso para hablar.

—¿Tú cual crees que es el problema real?

—¿El problema real? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Piensas que de verdad es un crimen condenable… tu "relación" con Rivaille? O crees que el verdadero problema es la "repercusión social" que esa relación provoca.

—Mmm, no soy tan buena hablando técnicamente como tú.

Armin suspiró, buscando palabras más humanas.

—Haber… más simple: ¿sientes culpa porque admites que cometiste un error? ¿O sientes odio y rencor por la gente que te condena sin entenderte? ¿Dónde está, según tú, el verdadero problema?

La nueva claridad de la pregunta dejó paralizada a Mikasa, inmersa en la ambigüedad. En verdad, no se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en eso. Lo que Armin quería saber, o lo que ya sabía y quería que se diera cuenta, tenía sentido: ¿De verdad creía que había hecho algo malo y se merecía un castigo? ¿O no lo creía realmente y solo temía al peso de la ley?

—Yo… creo que… bueno…

Ante su vacilación, el profesional entendió más que suficiente.

—Me parece, Mikasa, que tu verdadero problema es que no puedes definirte: ¿Eres culpable, o una inocente mártir? Tú misma no sabes que pensar, y mientras sea así, no sabrás cómo enfrentar la situación.

El silencio que se produjo luego indicó con seguridad que las palabras de Armin habían logrado penetrar en la conciencia de Mikasa, dándole una solución simple, sin darle ninguna solución concreta al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que tienes razón— le sonrió ella de lado con desgano, pero agradeciendo sus palabras—, ¿sabes? Estaba pensando en empezar de nuevo. Ir limpiando mi imagen poco a poco con pequeños actos. Debería hablar con mis compañeros de trabajo. Con Eren. Pedirle una disculpa.

—¿Una disculpa? —De repente Armin se vio confundido—, ¿por qué?

—Ah, eso no lo sabías. Hace unas semanas Rivaille le dio una fea golpiza a Eren, para… "marcar su territorio"—contó avergonzada intentando hacer sonar menos bochornoso al incidente.

—¿Peleaban por ti?

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza mirando el piso sonrojada.

—Y bueno, Eren no es del que deja pasar estas cosas así como así. Casi… podría justificarlo.

—¿Justificar qué cosa? —El rubio seguía sin entender.

Mikasa lo miró fija y seriamente como si le estuviera hablando a un retardado.

—Que nos haya delatado.

Ahora fue Armin el que guardó silencio mirando a su invitada. Evidentemente, pensó Mikasa, algo no le cerraba.

—¿Crees que Eren, haya buscado desquitarse con ustedes dos intentando manchar su imagen pública?— preguntó Armin poco convencido de sus palabras, tanto que hasta hizo a Mikasa dudar de las propias.

—¿Y quién más si no?— dijo ella sonriendo como si fuera la obviedad más grande del universo. Aunque para su amigo no fuera así.

Armin meditó en silencio buscando palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía en mente.

—Mira, no es por defenderlo ni nada. También fue mi amigo pero no se portó muy bien que digamos. Pese a todo, llegué a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber, que no es del tipo que "ajuste cuentas" como si fuera un adolescente.

—…No te entiendo.

—Mira Mikasa— vio al techo notablemente agotado—, sabes tan bien como yo que desde que a Eren le explotó en la cara lo del jueguito de "las multi-novias" su credibilidad descendió hasta el suelo. Siendo así, dudo mucho que un simple chisme o rumor como el suyo pueda funcionarle como arma contra ustedes. ¿Soy claro? Ese no es su estilo.

—Entonces si estás diciendo que no fue él— reafirmó Mikasa mostrando su sorpresa.

—Tal vez, pero tal vez no. Sólo te digo que lo veo poco probable.

Tras esa declaración, los dos reflexionaron silenciosamente por su parte en lo que el té se terminaba.

Cuando todo acabó, Armin acompañó a Mikasa a la salida, deseándole suerte, un buen día en el trabajo, o por lo menos uno normal, y sobretodo mucha voluntad.

Mientras le sostenía abierta la puerta, habló por última vez.

—Mikasa.

Ésta se volteó.

—¿Si?

—Habla con Rivaille, todo lo que hablamos hoy. No se guarden secretos. Si lo haces porque tienes miedo de cómo podría reaccionar, están flaqueando nuevamente ante un hombre. Recuerda que por sobre todo, sigues siendo una autoridad para él. No te dejes maltratar.

—En nunca me ha maltratado— dijo sintiéndose casi ofendida.

Armin suspiró y la saludó con una mano en la sien al estilo militar.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, la mujer se la quedó mirando.

—Ni lo hará— reafirmó con completa seguridad en sus palabras.

* * *

Ya a media tarde Rivaille se encontraba en medio de su prueba de velocidad en clase de deportes. A lo lejos un grupo hacía abdominales en parejas y otro elongaba isquiotibiales, mientras junto a él otros cinco varones se preparaban sobre la línea de largada y, a lo lejos, su profesor en el otro extremo con un silbato en la mano.

Cuando sonó, no le resultó ningún desafía sacarle cuatro metros de ventaja al segundo que llegó detrás de él a la meta. Un muchacho que sostenía un cronómetro dijo:

—Nueva marca, Rivaille: 10,8 segundos.

—Excelente Ackerman— lo alabó su profesor— ¡TODOS! Ya pueden irse. No lleguen tarde a su próxima clase, nos vemos en próximo martes— y tras eso, desapareció luego de palmearle el hombro al favorito de la clase.

Los vestuarios estuvieron prontamente abarrotados y Rivaille se sorteó entre sus compañeros para llegar a su casillero. En general, con excepción de algunos muchachos que le eran completamente indiferentes, se había acostumbrado hacía poco a recibir miradas desaprobadoras y para nada agradables a donde quiera que fuera. Desde luego poco le afectaba que la mayoría fueran de tipos a los que les caía mal por motivos más que conocidos, como haberlos superado en deportes, lucha, algunas materias, o con las chicas.

Se ataba los cordones con una pierna arriba del banco de madera cuando Auruo apareció de la nada y apoyó su bolso junto a su pie.

—¿Qué hay, viejo? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Claro.

Continuó con el otro pie en tanto que su amigo se rascaba la nuca y vacilaba.

—¿Pasa algo Auruo?

—Emm, bueno, no sé cómo decirlo.

—¿Es malo? —se detuvo para prestar atención.

—Depende.

—Ya, ¿qué mierda pasa? —lo increpó de frente demandando que hablara claro.

Auruo jugó con sus dedos, nervioso, sin poder sostenerle su mirada de asesino y susurró para ser discreto:

—Hay unos chicos aquí de junto, hablando de ti… bueno, no de ti específicamente— miró a ambos lados asegurando que nadie lo oía y habló más bajito—: de tu madre.

Instintivamente Rivaille arremetió hasta el recodo del pasillo formado por la pared de casilleros, sin cambiar su seria y desafiante expresión y sin molestarse en esquivar a nadie. Fue seguido de cerca por su amigo en plan de vigilarlo y atenuar una posible tormenta; teniendo en cuenta que él tenía la culpa en caso de desatarla.

Antes de doblar por el recodo a las derecha que dirigía a otro pasillo, Rivaille se frenó y resguardó pegado a los casilleros al escuchar con demasiada claridad el apellido "Ackerman" a las perdidas entre el bullicio de los varones del vestuario.

—¿El enano ese que se cree Bruce Lee?

—Sí. Su mami es una bomba.

—Oye ya… ¿esta buena? ¿No es muy vieja?

Rivaille pegó la cara al duro y frío metal donde aferro las uñas. Detrás de él Auruo traspiraba de los nervios.

—Yo y Nick ya la vimos una vez, ¿recuerdas esa pista de hielo en el centro comercial?

—Mi hermano la conoció en una discoteca. ¡Es una perra!

—Si ese pendejo se la está cogiendo de verdad, la putita esa no sabe de lo que se pierde. Te juro que le rompería ese culo gordo que tiene por detrás hasta que sangre.

—Si claro…

—¡De enserio! ¡Lo haré!— dijo el muchacho muy seguro de sí mismo, contento de obtener la atención y la admiración de sus compinches, cuando de repente sintió una mano tomarlo con fuerza desde atrás por el hombro y girarlo.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron cuatro dedos apretados dirigirse hacia su cara a la velocidad del sonido, y luego, una explosión de dolor que se extendió por toda su cabeza con la intensidad de un volcán en erupción, y al final, oscuridad y silencio.

El grupo de chicos a medio vestir que lo rodeaban tardaron varios segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando. Un segundo estaba riendo y bromeando respecto al culo de una zorra y al siguiente un golpe seco interrumpía repentinamente lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, dejándolo en silencio.

Todos miraron el cuerpo diplomado en el piso, aún con sus sonrisas grabadas en la cara, y al percibir la presencia de un hombre bajito con postura de toro en medio de todos ellos, sus expresiones se borraron de inmediato por unas que vacilaban entre el desconsiento, el repudio y el horror.

—¡Rivaille!— el grito de Auruo se escuchó lejos en la cabeza de todos en esa escena, apenas perceptible y poco relevante.

—Maldito… —masculló otro chico que recibió su parte justo en la quijada que lo mandó a chocar estruendosamente de espaldas contra su casillero abierto.

La pelea se desencadenó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, a una distancia segura de allí, Auruo observó como mero espectador la mejor representación de Zeus contra los Titanes que haya visto en su vida.

* * *

En el supermercado había una cantidad infernal de gente. Mikasa se puso en la fila con su carrito pidiendo disculpas por los pies que pisaba o arrollaba sin querer, y llevando además una serie de productos que no cabían en su chango haciendo equilibrio entre sus brazos. La fina avanzaba; no demasiado rápido, ni tampoco demasiado lento, pero lo hacía. En los altavoces generales se escuchaba una insoportable canción del estilo infantil que anunciaba las ofertas y sus horarios de expiración, interrumpidos recurrentemente por la voz de una mujer que llamaba a tal o cual empleado a determinada caja. El bullicio era impresionante y ni sus propios pensamientos era del todo claros en medio del ruido.

En eso, siente una vibración inusual en su cadera y se percata de que, a pesar de no escucharlo por razones obvias, su celular está sonando.

Intenta recargar en un brazo solo lo que comparte entre los dos, se acomoda la cartera sobre el hombro y con una mano libre se palmea la cadera para buscar la entrada del bolsillo donde guarda su celular, al tiempo que la fila avanza y debe usar su pelvis para impulsar su carrito.

—¡Hola! —grita moderándose por encima del alboroto.

—_¿Señora Ackerman?_ —una voz se oye lejana del otro lado.

—¡Sí! —se le hace imposible contestar sin gritar.

—_Lamento molestarla. Soy el director Tougo Minako del Instituto Medio Nakahatsu._

Mikasa sintió como su corazón daba una explosión y enviaba sangre fría a todas sus células.

—_Solicitamos su presencia en la institución para hablar de Rivaille Ackerman, lo más urgente posible._

Helada como estaba en el lugar, con la mirada perdida y una señora de doscientos kilos empujando su espalda para que avance, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Qué pasó?

* * *

A esa hora de la tarde los pasillos del colegio tenían un aspecto desabrido, gris y lúgubre. Eso o el humor que llevaba Mikasa lo potenciaba.

Todo olía a lavandina y otros productos baratos para pisos. Por las ventanas entraba la luz pero no despertaba la luminosidad de ese lugar tan muerto. Parecía que avanzaba en cámara lenta cuando las puertas de los salones pasaban a sus costados.

El silencio también era inquietante. Supuestamente todos los alumnos ya deberían haberse ido para la hora. Si alguien moviera una silla en el otro extremo del edificio seguramente se escucharía con claridad.

Mikasa observó el descolorido traje blanco y negro que esa mujer que la guiaba traía puesto; su mente estaba tan en blanco que cabían ideas como lo desteñidas que estaban las raíces de su cabello rubio, o el piolín que sobresalía del borde de su falda de tubo.

Finalmente hubieron llegado al final de un pasillo que doblaba a la derecha y ya no tenía salida. A ambos lados de ese corto tramo había filas de sillas contra la pared que constituían la sala de espera del despacho del director.

La secretaria que la guiaba se quedó a un lado en cuanto estuvieron allí, haciendo énfasis con su silencio en la figuro que yacía sentada en una silla en el fondo, cabizbaja y fantasmagórica.

Mikasa inspiró profundo y se acercó caminado con calma hacia Rivaille, sin poder ver más que el pelo desordenado y sucio de su cabeza gacha. Llevaba puestos los pantalones y zapatos del uniforme, pero aún conservaba su chomba deportiva blanca.

En cuanto el chico se percató de su presencia, levantó la cabeza más rápido de lo que Mikasa hubiera creído que lo haría por su semblante y la miró con ojos desorbitados.

Había sangre en el cuello de su chomba que resaltaba sobre el blanco. También la había en la comisura izquierda de su labio, y arriba, sobe su pómulo.

Rivaille la observó mudo durante casi un minuto, juntó las manos sobre el regazo de piernas abiertas y volvió a agachar la cabeza, como si diera por sentado que hablar era innecesario.

Al ver como juntaba las manos y entrelazaba los dedos Mikasa reparó con más detenimiento en sus nudillos, pelados, sangrados, ardientes y destruidos, y se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrirse con ellas.

—Señora, si fuera posible, ¿convencería a Rivaille de que deje a la enfermera hacer su trabajo? —habló la secretaria detrás de ella y Mikasa volteó a verla. —La aparta violentamente cuando trata de acercársele.

—¿Me daría la caja de primeros auxilios? —solicitó Mikasa.

La secretaria lo meditó y luego desapareció para volver al rato con una caja blanca adornada con una cruz roja sobre la tapa que le extendió a Mikasa.

—Gracias— dijo la morena y se acercó hasta quedar en cuclillas frente al chico.

Este levantó la cara enérgico viendo como ella acercaba un algodón húmedo con alguna sustancia a sus ojos, y de inmediato golpeo su mano con la cara externa de su brazo, apartándola.

Mikasa no se inmutó con esta acción y volvió a acercar el algodón pese a la mirada incómoda de Rivaille, que una vez más la apartó.

Cuando la mujer vio que su brazo era apartado nuevamente, apoyó la caja en el piso y con su mano libre le dio una bofetada en la cara al chiquillo que se escuchó resonar por todos los pasillos como había supuesto que lo haría.

Rivaille quedó estático viendo a Mikasa shockeado, y ésta tomó una de sus muñecas con firmeza y procedió pasar el algodón con agua oxigenada por el labio del chico. Repitió esto mismo sobre su pómulo, y nuevamente en el labio al ver que éste no paraba de sangrar. Apoyó otro algodón limpio en su comisura y agarró la mano opuesta de Rivaille para apoyarla sobre la bolita blanca y mullida.

—Mantenlo ahí—fue todo lo que dijo.

Después de juntar los elementos de nuevo en la caja y devolverlos a la secretaria, la puerta de la oficina se abrió a medias y el cuerpo del director Tougo se asomó.

—¿Señora Ackerman?

—Sí.

—Ya pueden pasar.

* * *

—Hoy a las seis en punto de la tarde, horario en que la clase de deportes de tercer año culmina, hubo un incidente en los vestuarios para varones— explicó el directivo a ambas personas al otro lado de su escritorio, aunque fuera solo una la que lo necesitaba. —Según sus compañeros, y hablo de todos los presentes sin excepción, testificaron lo ocurrido sin cambiar la versión ni una vez: el estudiante Rivaille, aquí presente, arremetió contra un grupo de siete de sus compañeros de salón violentamente y noqueó a todos ellos, uno por uno. Los que presenciaron el hecho evitaron involucrarse, pero cada uno aseguro haber observado el desarrollo de la escena con "miedo"; "terror puro", palabras textuales de los alumnos.

Una vez finalizada la declaración, tanto el director como Mikasa miraron a Rivaille con la misma expresión tranquila pero seria e inquisidora.

—¿Puede explicar el porqué de sus actos, señor Ackerman? —preguntó el hombre.

Rivaille re remojó los labios resecos y partidos antes de hablar.

—Si quiere que sea moderado, diré que esos… "malnacidos", estaban insultándome, a mí y a mi… madre aquí presente. _Pero_, si prefiere que sea más específico, diré que estaban amenazando con una violación a Mikasa, y no voy a añadir los insultos que los oí decir.

La aludida permaneció más callada y pasmada que antes, y el director pensó en silencio.

—¿Y no podría haber alertado a las autoridades directivas cuando los escuchó?

Rivaille, cruzado de brazos como desde el principio, adquirió una postura más rebelde y despreocupada, desparramado sobre su silla.

—No es mi estilo, y lo sabe. Ambos lo saben— se atrevió a dirigirse a ambas figuras de autoridad—. Pero, creo que no habría servido de mucho. Es posible que lo hayan dicho en serio. De hecho no me extrañaría que solo lo dijeran para impresionar.

—¿Y entonces? —dijo el director.

—No es la amenaza lo que importa aquí, sino la intencionalidad de su charla— declaró molesto acercando su cara al escritorio del director, como si tuviera que hablar con claridad para que un bobo le entendiera. —Esos tipos, _hablaban de Mikasa como de una puta—_ espetó más ofuscado aún y enfatizando a propósito en sus palabras—, y no creo que ningún castigo que usted pueda ponerles servirá más que mis nudillos en sus asquerosas caras de delincuentes, para hacer que se disculpen.

El directivo suspiró resignado.

—Entonces, básicamente, ¿está asegurando que no se arrepiente del hecho?

—No.

—¿Podría esperar afuera entonces?—disfrazó su orden como petitorio para Rivaille, quien lo miró fijo y se levantó bruscamente de su lugar para salir del despacho.

Sentado en la silla más próxima a la puerta, puedo escuchar desde afuera las voces amortiguadas y borrosas de Mikasa y su director hablar más seriamente.

—Señora las advertencias fueron hechas, no puede decir que no. Varias veces se pidió de buena manera una mejora en la conducta de su hijo, pero el mensaje, o llegó con distorsión, o no llegó. Rivaille sigue siendo el mismo chico conflictivo, violento y buscapleitos que era desde que iba a la primaria, según lo que mi antecesor me ha hablado sobre él. No sé qué estará haciendo usted para cambiar esto, pero me temo que no está funcionando.

No le extrañó para nada la declaración, lo raro era el silencio de su tutora. Ni una palabra de su parte, como si aceptara sumisamente toda crítica que pudiera hacérsele.

El viejo volvió a hablar tras el silencio.

—No quisiera tener que hacer esto, señora Ackerman. En verdad. Rivaille es un muchacho lúcido y brillante con un desempeño físico excepcional que ha llenado a nuestra escuela de prestigio tras el campeonato del año pasado. Pero… entiéndame. El psicopedagogo fue muy claro cuando dijo que Rivaille, tal vez, no tendría remedio nunca. Y tenemos siete demandas por gastos médicos de las familias de los muchachos. ¡Siete! ¿Quiere leerlas? …Cinco de ellos perdieron la mitad de los dientes, uno está hospitalizado y temporalmente ciego, según el parte médico inmediato. Entre los siete suman por lo menos 12 yesos en extremidades por rotura de huesos y ¡uno tiene un pulmón perforado por una costilla! De en serio este muchacho no me está dejando más opción.

El vacío que hubo luego fue como la resaca de las olas que precede a los tsunamis.

—Puede pasar cualquier día de la semana por el pase y certificado de estudiante de Rivaille. Estará disponible a partir de mañana en Administración. Desde mañana su hijo ya no es bienvenido en la institución, señora Ackerman. Lo lamento…

* * *

Volvieron a casa.

Todo parecía más muerto y decadente de lo normal; para Mikasa por lo menos, ya que para el principal victimario y su actitud, todo parecía estar completamente tranquilo y bajo control.

La mujer de la casa soltó su bolso en el piso justo al entrar, dando a entender que ya no tenía ganas de cargarlo ni un metro más, y se sacó los zapatos para caminar descalza hasta el sofá de la sala y desplomarse ahí.

Miró al techo con el dorso de su mano sobre la frente, preguntándose a sí misma que debería hacer ahora exactamente. Había miles de opciones de cómo reaccionar, pero a sus ánimos no le apetecía ninguna.

Escuchó ruidos en la cocina; Rivaille debería estar haciendo algo, con mucha insistencia, a juzgar por lo que oía.

Pasados unos minutos en que no se detenía, le entró inquietud por qué es lo que estaría haciendo, así que se levantó de mala gana para comprobarlo.

Lo encontró frente a la mesada picando cebollas de verdeo sobre una tabla. ¿Estaba cocinando? ¿Él?

—Deja eso ahí, yo lo haré.

—Ya empecé— contestó él cortante.

—¿Y qué? Puedo continuar. Ya, apártate— intentó acercarse a él.

—Quiero hacer la cena— profirió Rivaille levantando el tono.

—Cada vez que lo intentas quemas todo. Ya déjalo.

—Tengo que aprender—se giró para mirarla a la cara con rostro amenazador.

Mikasa hizo una pausa.

—¿Buscas más motivos para que te castigue?

—¿Más? ¿Acaso hay alguno?

—¿El que te hayan expulsado de la escuela no cuenta, acaso? —fingió sorpresa.

—Yo más bien me esperaba un "gracias", como mínimo. Te salvé de una banda de degenerados que te iban a violar— no pudo contener su vozarrón grave y estridente que Mikasa interpretó como amenaza.

—¡Hay por favor, Rivaille! —ahora sí la hizo enojar.

—¿Por favor? ¿Así vas a reaccionar cada vez que quiera defenderte por justas razones? ¡Lo que me hicieron es una injusticia y lo sabes!

—¡¿Qué mierda dices?! ¡Hospitalizaste a siete chicos de tu edad! Tenemos que pagarle los gastos médicos y ¿se supone que debo estar agradecida? — alzó los brazos y los arrojó de aquí para allá como hacía cuando se enojaba, volteándose para empezar a caminar por la cocina como de costumbre.

—¡Voy a buscarme otra escuela! Yo me encargaré. Tú no tienes que hacer nada.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás solo siendo menor de edad? —casi se burló de él.

—Con mis títulos no será difícil encontrar una que quiera a una estrella juvenil, modestia de lado. ¡Relájate un poco Mikasa, y déjame hacer la puta cena!— le dijo Rivaille viendo como ella corría una silla de la mesa bruscamente para sentarse allí y tomarse la cabeza con las manos—. ¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente? —Mikasa levantó la vista, confundida—, todo ese estrés, todo ese miedo, toda esa incomodidad, te está destruyendo. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes bien? Dime.

El tono que el impertinente muchachito había usado para hablarle le chocó a tal punto que podría haberse parado a abofetearlo allí mismo. En vez de eso, contó hasta diez mentalmente.

—Todo esto es tu culpa… —musitó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rivaille.

—¡Esto es tu maldita culpa! ¡No tienes derecho de acusarme de destrozar mis buenos hábitos si tú eres el instigador de toda esta locura!— se puso de pie para apuntarlo con el dedo índice y pinchar en el centro de su pecho con él.

—Mira Mikasa…— Rivaille relajó el semblante para hablar claro—, es inevitable que a cualquiera con un mínimo de sensibilidad le afecten cosas así, pero tú no tienes por qué hacerte cargo de los rumores ¿me entiendes?— la miró inquiridoramente—. Sean reales o no, si tu empiezas a verte cada vez peor es lo mismo que sentarte en el banquillo o confesarle al mundo que todas las idioteces que dicen son ciertas. ¡Sólo les permiten verte débil!

—_¡YO SOY DÉBIL! _—lo desafió haciéndolo verla con claridad.

—…Y por eso debes dejarme protegerte— concluyó él, serenamente.

Mikasa se giró lentamente y empezó a caminar hasta el marco de la puerta, donde se sostuvo y apoyó la frente.

—Estoy cansada, Rivaille. Muy, muy cansada. Tengo sueño, me duele la cabeza, los ojos, no puedo respirar bien, no digiero toda la comida. Le hablo mal a todo el mundo, estoy irritable. Pasar las diecinueve horas del día despierta pensando en los mensajes en mi celular o los grafitis en las puerta, y las cinco horas de la noche soñando contigo, me está matando, _me está volviendo loca…_

Rivaille apretó los labios, sin saber que decir.

Finalmente, Mikasa desapareció por el pasillo y él no la detuvo. Quizá necesitaba tiempo a solas, y el necesitaba ensayar una disculpa de verdad, y no una que viniera con su marca registrada de "en lugar de mejorarla, cágala más".

* * *

No tenía ganas ni de dar un portazo al entrar en su habitación, así que sólo la dejó así y fue directo junto a la cama a quitarse la incómoda ropa. Tal vez en otro momento podría haberle parecido sedosa y holgada, pero en su estado actual todo se sentía como un traje de neoprene.

Se bajó el cierre de la falta y tiró de esta hacia abajo por sus piernas con violencia, arrojándola lejos. Se quitó la blusa forcejeando con ella, y le dio tirones a los ganchos de su sostén para solarlo, cosa que no le resultó nada fácil.

Bajó sus manos a su cintura para remover sus pantimedias de nailon, pero cuando fue a tomarlas con las manos, vio un agujero más abajo a la altura de su muslo, en la parte de adelante. Inspiró profundo, soltó el aire, y removió por completo su ya inservible prenda para arrojarlas a basura como los anteriores 20 pares que previamente había roto.

Entonces se volvió hacia sus cajones para buscar un camisón para dormir, y al caminar hacia él, una sensación extraña la invadió.

La familiaridad del suelo succionándola hacia abajo, el mareo desorbitante y la asfixia terminaron acabando con su conciencia, al caer el suelo.

* * *

Rivaille revolvía entre los trastos de cocina buscando una sartén donde dorar sus verduras cortadas cuando un golpe seco y amortiguado lo desconcertó de su tarea.

Seguido de eso, una sucesión de impactos sutiles pero constantes, justo sobre su cabeza, donde debería estar la habitación de Mikasa.

Su cara de sorpresa lo dijo todo, no había tiempo que perder en distracciones. Salió corriendo hacia la planta alta para socorrer a Mikasa en medio de otro ataque. El primero en años, según recordaba.

* * *

El vacío oscuro y silencioso se fue desvaneciendo palatinamente hasta que la luz volvió a invadirla.

Mikasa abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que sus sentidos volvieran a funcionar situándola en tiempo y lugar, sin sobresaltos. Estaba recostada sobre su cama, semi-desnuda, de costado, y ya poco se veía de la luz del día a través de la ventana.

Con una mano se refregó los ojos, y automáticamente algo cálido aunque áspero se deslizó sobre su cintura, rodeándola.

De un sobresalto se giró en el lugar para encontrarse de frente con Rivaille, recostado junto a ella, mirándola seriamente pero sin abrir la boca ni para un absurdo "buenos días". No lo era, claro, pero habría sido un lindo detalle tras un ataque; siempre lo era.

Estaba vestido, de pies a cabeza con excepción de los pies, descalzos. Movía su mano sobre su vientre ahora boca arriba, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?— preguntó ella.

—Lo usual— respondió él despreocupadamente.

—¿Es muy tarde?

—No.

Se incorporó en el lugar usando los codos, y vio hacia atrás como él seguía en su posición.

—¿Y la cena?

—En pañales. Te hice caso.

Mikasa se indignó, diciéndole adiós a su comida de esa noche.

Aunque, con el cansancio que arrastraba, poco le importaba.

—Perdona, pero… tenía que cuidarte— se disculpó él.

—¿…?

Ella se sentó colocando las piernas del mismo lado, y las manos descansando sobre su regazo.

—No me iba a pasar nada.

—…Lo sé. Pero es tan bonito mirarte dormir. Podría hacerlo por toda la eternidad.

Sus tiernas y para nada preparadas palabras sacudieron en vientre de Mikasa, y como si fuera la primera declaración, se sonrojó un poco escuchándolo. Se tapó la cara, más por indignación que por vergüenza.

—Hay no me vengas con una de esas Rivaille. Peleamos hace tan solo unas horas, te expulsaron, tuve un ataque.

Cuando se destapó la cara, tenía el rostro de Rivaille a centímetros del suyo. Tentador.

—Por favor. No me hagas esto… —suplicó mientras él acariciaba su mentón con un dedo. —Es cruel.

—Te guataba…

—Me gusta, pero…

Los labios del muchacho sobre su cuello e hicieron soltar aire de golpe y contener la respiración.

—Me dijeron que el determinismo no puede encadenarse— susurró Rivaille acariciándole los hombros y bajando a los brazos—, el determinismo solo sucede y ya— acompañó con sus labios que besaron sobre el inicio de los pechos de Mikasa—. Y nosotros somos deterministas, Mikasa— soltó un pezón de sus labios para subir de nuevo a verla a los ojos, angustiada, sonrojada y débil ante él. —Aunque éste fuera el precio a pagar, yo estoy determinado. ¿Y tú?

Esperó en silencio su respuesta, pero ésta no se hizo rogar.

Mikasa estaba ardida, demandante y necesitada de amor, de cariño, de calor y de la perfecta y deliciosa piel de Rivaille. Y eso la llevó arremeter contra los labios ajenos, involucrando lenguas, dientes, uñas y brazos. Sus piernas enroscándose en una masculina y delgada cintura, y sus dedos desprendiendo desconsideradamente las ropas.

Porque por más hambre, sueño, cansancio o estrés que pudiera llevar soportando semanas que parecían eternidades, lo más insufrible y doloroso para Mikasa era no tener a Rivaille entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas, y dentro de su corazón donde se metía cada vez más profundo con cada gemido de su nombre.

* * *

**No me disculparé por la demora porque ya es un clásico xD No hay escusas y solo deben saber que empecé las clases. Pero no dejaré esto, hasta terminarlo, desde luego.**

**Quiero mandar un saludo como la última vez, a ****Abaddon DeWitt, de quien tampoco he tenido noticias en los últimos meses, pero que su desaparición me inquietó. Leal: no sé qué pueda estar sucediéndote, pero ojalá puedas solucionarlo, ya te haces extrañar.**

* * *

**Bueno solo queda una aclaración:**

***Bruce Lee en un conocido artista marcial y actor japonés.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y no me maten cuando decidí moderarme con lo del lemon xD Pero tienen otras cosas en compensación ;) creo…**

**Entonces, nos vemos la próxima vez!**

**Los quiere, Yui~**


End file.
